A Rush of Blood to the Head
by sassysavvyo
Summary: AU. Life, love and friendship will be tested until the only thing to remain was the only thing that brought them there: fate.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One - Stranger Things by _Local Natives_.

**I've learned to smile** **without a bearing.**  
**At least I know I've heard stranger things. **

If anything was certain, it was the fact that Brooke Davis had the smallest dorm room in North Carolina. Not only was her room the size of her closet at home but her closet was not able to hold any of her designer apparel. Sighing, she again tried to stuff her _Juicy Couture _jump suit into the small space. Brooke Davis was eighteen years and two months old on this exact day and this day happened to be her first day of college.

Coming from the Big Apple, Brooke had traveled alone to the small college in North Carolina. Many of her friends had asked Brooke why she decided to get away from the city she loved, she didn't have an answer for this because there wasn't one. There was only one thing moving her towards the University of North Carolina.

"Fate." She stated as she walked into her parent's study exactly seven months ago. "I am destined to go to UNC and I'm going to conquer the world!" Like most occurrences with her family, Brooke was ignored with a simple flip of the wrist and a mumbled, "That's great dear." from her mother.

Coming back to reality, Brooke looked around the room. Her roommate was yet to make an appearance but before getting upset, Brooke realized she was twenty minutes early.

Brooke was the popular girl at her high school academy. Being close to NYU guided her with the proper mind-set for college. She knew how to dress, how to act, what to say and how to ditch a boy in under three minutes. Brooke was a beautiful girl, she was told often and she knew it as well. Her pale face and blue eyes brought out her dark hair. The mole on her left cheek added to the bubbly charisma of her personality.

Brooke was excited for her new life and mostly, excited for it to start. As she giggled to herself and watched boys streaking outside the window, she realized this was the exact place for her to be. "Fate." She whispered to herself before adding a cheeky grin.

She returned to her closet until she was disrupted a few minutes later due to the opening of her door.

"Now, I packed Mr. Waffles and don't forget I made some snacks-"

"Mom, stop." Brooke stuck out her hand and grinned.

This must have been her roommate. Unlike Brooke, her roommate had nature curly auburn hair that was cascaded down her back and had hair wraps on a few strands of hair. She had a few freckles placed over her face and her nose piercing certainly brought out the brown in her eyes. Her figure was hidden behind a pair of skinny jeans and an oversize black sweater. Brooke, brought out of her trance, saw the two women staring at her. "Oh! Hi, I'm Brooke!" Brooke watched as the other girl sighed before nodding at her.

"I'm Haley James, this is my mom." The girl paused as she took in her surroundings "You're on my side of the room."

"Haley!" A woman, who appeared just as the other except more bright silenced her young daughter before turning her attention to the other girl in the room. "Hi Brooke, I'm Lydia." She brought her hand to gently shake the petite's girls hand, something her daughter chose to ignore during their first encounter.

"It's nice meeting you." Brooke mumbled as she dropped her hand and turned back to her side of the room. Despite the clothes poking out of Brooke's closet, she didn't think she did that bad of a job decorating the small portion of her space. Her comforter was a dark purple and photos of friends and a few posters her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, gave her hung from the walls. It had just enough city vibe for her to always feel at home.

Haley James on the other hand, sighed and placed a box on her bed. Her mother was rambling on about something to her roommate.

_Roommate. _

Haley suppressed a shutter, she was sick of sharing her space with someone. Yet here she was and here she stood. She glanced down at her _Toms _covered feet and sighed. She didn't want to go to college. She wanted to chase her dreams and drive to California and make music.

"I don't want to go to college, mom. Please just-."

"No."

And that was that. Ever since that night seven months ago, UNC it was. Her mother and siblings lived in a small town that could barely be pointed out on a map. She seemed to always be in fast forward though. Actually, she was always moving that it seemed unnatural for her to sit still.

Haley huffed as she started to roll the gray sheets on her bed and added the dark blue quilt afterwards. She saw Brooke had a _First Aid Kit _band poster hanging on her side. Haley smiled a little before quickly erasing it. She reached into the box to grab her record player but her mother stilled her movements and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, bub."

"Mom, please let me-"

"No, and that's final." Lydia James said this was a smile. She looked into the dark brown eyes that matched her own and she saw all the spunk she knew she held at her daughter's age. She knew her daughter was going to go places at school and she wanted the best for her, she never had pushed her other daughters to college, so, Lydia wanted something to finally work out for the best. "I gotta get going kid, I'll call you from the road." And with that, Lydia kissed her daughter on the forehead and with a sad smile, left the room.

Brooke looked from her spot on her bed to her new roommate who as she could tell, wasn't that talkative. "So, where are you from?" Brooke listened as the girl huffed before continuing to place records in the small storage compartments built into the wall. "Look Haley- you might not like me and I don't really understand because you don't know me but we have a whole year living in this small room together so you can at least pretend."

Haley sighed as she slowly turned to face the girl across the room. Brooke was right. They had thirty weeks together in the small room. "I'm from a Volkswagen." She watched as Brooke tilted her head in confusion. Rolling her eyes she continued. "My parents were big pot smoking hippies, they had sex in the back of a van. But technically, I'm from Ohio."

Brooke laughed as she watched the petite girl crack a small smile before quickly replacing it with a non-expression gaze. "Are you a hippie too?"

Haley shrugged, "Not really, I was raised as a vegan but I prefer chicken." Haley stated with such awe that Brooke didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The two girls finally smiled at each other.

"Your mom seems really cool. I bet your dad is lucky to have her." And just like moments before, Brooke watched the smile vanish from the girls face before she completely turned around. "Look I'm-."

"Look I have a lot of unpacking to do and I'm tired."

Brooke nodded her head, not that it mattered and quickly muttered, "Okay."

* * *

Nathan Scott sighed in satisfaction as the girl continued to go down on him. He hadn't even been in his dorm room for five minutes before the red head paraded into his room and pretty much had her way with him. Not that he cared, anyway.

This was a familiar sight to Nathan Scott, a girl in his bed a basketball in the corner and rap music blaring from his laptop.

Being a sophomore at the University of North Carolina, Nathan Scott knew exactly how to get women, how to ditch them and how to shoot a three-pointer.

The girl who was making him see stars was Rachel Gatina. She was a cheerleader for the basketball team and definitely Nathan's number one fan. "That feels so good, baby." He mumbled before he came. To be honest, Nathan didn't have a single care for the girl she just gave good head.

"You like that?" Rachel crawled her way on-top of the basketball player, who rolled his eyes and pushed her off him.

"Yeah, now get out." He growled as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts. He turned back to face the red head who just stood up and glared at him. "What?"

"You're such a dick."

"You mean the one you just kept begging for?" He smirked as he watched her face turn the shade of her fake colored hair. "Seriously get out, my roommate will be here soon." Nathan said as he started to place his shirts into the small white dresser. He paid so much to go here and they couldn't even give him a decent dresser?

Rachel Gatina huffed as she headed towards the door but as she reached for the handle it was slowly opened by a red headed boy. "Am I-in the right room?" The boy asked as he looked behind him and then back into the room.

"Mitchell Furgeson?" The boy nodded as he examined the room.

"You're in the right room." Nathan sighed as he looked as his new roommate with just as much of a head tilt as Rachel. His roommate was wearing a bow-tie, suspenders and holding his coach bag from his forearm as his wrist flipped in an upward position. "Get out, Rachel."

Mitchell Furgeson could only nod as he saw how cute his roommate actually was. Well, not his definition of attractive but his roommate was quite the looker. "What color box did you use?" Mitchell asked with fascination as he watched the young woman huff before running away. He turned to face his roommate smirking at him. "Was it something I said?"

Nathan smiled as he brought his hand to shake his new roommates, "I'm Nathan."

"I know. Nice to meet you - now lets talk about your color scheme here."

Nathan chuckled a bit before he looked at his roommate. "Look- I'm basically here to eat and sleep otherwise I'm in the gym or at the frat house."

"I see." Mitchell said as he started to place his bags onto his bed. "Whats your major?"

"Business but I'm going to get into the NBA."

"Oh yes, Nathan Scott, shooting guard for the North Carolina Tar Heels!" Mitchell cheered as he started to unpack his clothes.

"You- you watch basketball?"

"I may be gay but I know everything about this basketball team and lets not even get into the championship game. I almost lost my left lung cheering for you. That- would have been tragic."

Nathan laughed again as he sat on his bed. "I'm sorry I don't know much about you."

Mitchell waved his roommate off as he started to hang his _Ke$hia _poster. "I'm a sophomore, theatre major, vegetarian and Keshia is the only woman I will ever love besides my mother." Nathan laughed at that. "Was that your girlfriend?" Mitchell asked as he referred to the red head who was in their room only a few short minutes ago.

Nathan shook his head as he started to stand up. "She wishes."

Mitchell again nodded as he started tucking his nautical bed sheets around the open bed. He noticed the other half of the room was bare except for an iHome, Macbook and bedding on the extra long twin. The bed wasn't made though. This caused Mitchell to shutter. Hopefully Nathan wouldn't get upset if he so happened to accidentally slip and make his bed while he was in classes everyday. Mitchell was a bit of a neat freak ever since his pen explosion in the fifth grade. He still doesn't like to talk about it.

"Well I'm gonna-." Nathan stopped as a girl stomped into the room and turned his music off. "Um."

"You've been listening to the same song for the past hour now- I was trying to be nice and everything but really? Kid Cudi is great don't get be wrong but please play another song. Anything."

Nathan barely paid attention to the girl as he took in her features. She was- something. "Umm I-."

"Sorry about that, I'm Mitchell and you are?" Mitchell eagerly asked as he went to shake the girl's hand.

Before the girl opened her mouth, another girl appeared in the door. "I'm so sorry! I tried to tame her but this one," she paused as she added a dimpled grin, "she's got a temper." The two girls smiled at each other and then started to walk away from the room.

"What just happened?"

"Trust me, stranger things have happened."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two - We're Going To Be Friends by_ The White Stripes_.

**I can tell that we're going to be friends. **

Haley James knew one thing and one thing only: she was beyond late. Having her night be filled with a chatty roommate and a pestering neighbor, Haley barely got any sleep. Having to unpack and have Brooke Davis, her roommate, comment on anything she pulled out of boxes, she barely had any time to concentrate or even set an alarm clock.

She was going to kill Brooke.

Wandering towards McKinnely Hall, Haley quickly braided her hair and placed a peppermint tic-tac into her mouth. She literally had no time to get ready and was embarrassed beyond belief that she forgot to brush her teeth. Walking into the building, Haley was welcomed with a warm breeze and her usual pale cheeks turned even more red.

"One-twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-six, wait." Haley froze as she realized her room wasn't where she intended it to be. Glancing down at the schedule in her hand she was confirmed with the number one-twenty-five. She sighed as she played with her braid and walked towards the elevator where a red-headed boy was waiting for the familiar ding. "Excuse me- I," She froze as the boy turned around with a small smile. He was the boy who saw her act like a complete idiot yesterday. He was a bit taller than her and was sporting a dark grey and white plaid shirt, a black bow-tie and suspenders. She bit back a smile. "Hi, Mitchell, right?"

Mitchell Furgeson nodded as gave her a full grin, "And you are?"

"Haley. I was wondering if you knew where room one-twenty-five is?"

"It's on the third floor I'm headed there myself!" He exclaimed with a smile as he patted her shoulder. "I don't understand why it's there but it is. How is your first day?"

Haley sighed as they both stood waiting for the elevator. "It's that obvious?"

"Oh, it's okay." He said as he hip checked her. Haley smiled a bit and Mitchell happily let her walk into the opened elevator first. Once inside he hit the faded number three and turned to the small girl. She was oddly, beautiful. Mitchell took in her appearance. Sure, she could use some tips in the fashion department. She was wearing a red printed skirt, black tights, brown boots and a light denim pullover. All brought out by her auburn hair which was braided and almost reached her waist. "I'm surprised you're in English 3000 for being a freshmen."

The girl nodded as she tugged on her braid. "I took some college classes last year." Mitchell nodded as he adjusted his shoulder bag. Soon, the elevator gave a weak ping and the doors opened. Mitchell, still smiling, lead Haley to their destination.

"I thought I was going to be so late."

"Oh- we are."

Haley was never known to be on time. Ever since she was born two weeks after her mother's due date, she never really knew how to be on time. She huffed loudly as Mitchell started walking faster to the classroom at the end of the hall. "Is this Roe guy any good?" Mitchell shrugged as he continued to walk.

Haley held her breath as she slowly followed Mitchell into the classroom.

"Well, I guess I appreciate the fact my students still try to show up." Haley frowned as she walked towards a seat in the back, Mitchell however took the open spot in the front. "I'm Lucas Roe, don't call me Mr. Roe, Professor or any of that, just call me Lucas." He smiled softly and Haley took the time view her elder. He was wearing dark blue jeans and maroon dress shirt with a gray tie.

"I don't have a syllabus because well- we don't need one. My English class is about creating." He paused as he looked at the thirty pairs of eyes looking into his. "We're gonna talk about books, write about books," this caused the class the groan but Lucas Roe smiled as he continued, "and mostly, feel things about books."

Haley tilted her head as she listened further. Her small-town high school was never like this. Sure, she had english classes but they usually were assigned to read something by Shakespeare and that was supposed to last them the entire semester. Haley was intrigued. Reading was something she enjoyed and something she found herself doing since the small age of eight. She read the books her older siblings were given during summer breaks and found herself getting lost into a reality she made completely on her own. A reality where she knew the outcome and knew if she wanted to escape it, she could just close the book.

"Well, I thought we could play a game on the first day- make it fun, spice things up." Haley noticed how deep and low his voice was. He looked like the jock who pretended to be the teacher in high school when the teacher accused themselves to the bathroom. As he went to grab his water bottle Haley noticed a small tattoo on his wrist. Due to how far away she was, she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She started playing with her pinkie ring as other students in the room started to talk among one another. She noticed that Mitchell was making a few people laugh up front. "Alright! Let's do this, what year was The Great Gatsby, published?"

Haley shook her head at how simple it was. She was tempted to raise her hand and state it was in nineteen-twenty-five but her lack of confidence brought her back. On the other hand, she watched as Mitchell confidently pushed his hand into the air.

"Yes, Mr..?"

"Furgeson and nineteen-twenty-five."

Lucas nodded his head as he accepted the answer. "Impressive, now, can anyone tell me why it was banned in schools?" Lucas was answered with silence and he watched as the girl in the back smile to herself. They made eye contact and Lucas asked her if she knew.

Haley felt her cheeks redden and she glanced down at her desk as she answered, "It was way ahead of it's time. Language and sexuality. You have this voice that just wants to tell a story and you can't trust him but you want too. The sexual tension between characters give you this, depth and you wonder who Nick has feelings for and you wonder why and you wonder, if just maybe, he'll tell you." Haley finally looked up to see Mitchell and Lucas smiling at her.

"That - is why we're here."

Haley looked back down at her hands and nervously tapped them on the desk. Lucas asked a few more questions, some got giggles, others got gasps and a few "omg's". A few minutes later Lucas dismissed the class. Haley started making her way through the desks and out of the room until she was stopped.

"What's your name?"

She turned as looked at her teacher with a shy smile. She noticed everyone else had disappeared out of the room. She brought her hand to push her bangs off her forehead and sighed. "Uh, Haley James."

Lucas nodded and started placing things into his book-bag. "How are you liking UNC?" He asked this with an understanding smile and Haley shook her head.

"Is it seriously that obvious?"

"No but you're carrying your schedule around like you're terrified to lose it." He paused as he gave her a smile. "I heard if you make a friend on your first day of college, you're doing okay."

Haley thought about Brooke and Mitchell. She wasn't sure what they were and she shook her head as she looked at her teacher. "Look- you don't know me."

Lucas nodded and started to walk past her and out the door. "Sounds like you don't know you either."

* * *

Brooke Davis happily sat in her seat as she watched the class start to fill up. Sure, she was a half hour early but she was early to everything. She was happy she picked later classes because she saw the rush and struggle her roommate was in to get to class this morning.

She felt a little bad that she had kept her roommate up but she couldn't help it. She never shared a room before and she wanted to get to know the person she was living with. However, the person she was living with wasn't to keene on the idea.

Shaking her head, Brooke brought out her pencils, sketchbook and _Smartwater_ on the desk in front of her. Her first official college class. She almost squealed at the excitement.

Her first class was design. Having high hopes of being a Fashion Merchandising major, Brooke Davis happily accepted any class to help her reach her dreams.

She glanced at her iPhone and realized it was exactly 11:34. Running late was something the Davis family never did. As soon as she tucked her phone back into her purse the seat next to her was being filled by a brunette. "Hi!" The other girl gave her a tight smile and placed her hands on her own desk. "I'm Brooke." Her raspy voice sounded quiet as she tried to get a reaction from the girl next to her. The girl again just gave her a tight smile and Brooke frowned slightly as she took her attention back to the front of the class.

The door opened once more and an older woman walked in and the class quickly started to stop their chatter without a word from the teacher before them. "I will not tolerate tardiness." The teacher exclaimed. This caused Brooke to tilt her head because her teacher was the one late. "You arrive one second after me and you automatically fail." The woman stood in the middle of the classroom and with a straight face looked around the room. "I will tell you if your ideas suck. I will tell you that you're not good enough because everyone in here is an amateur."

Brooke's confidence slowly started to fade and she continued to listen to her teacher. "You will refer to me as Ms. Summersin, nothing more, nothing less." She paused as she cleared her throat. "You all need to pass my class to move to the next and I'm sure you all know, I have given twelve A's in my twenty years at UNC."

* * *

"My day has sucked!" Brooke Davis exclaimed as she opened her door and found her roommate sprawled on her bed. "Is it really that hard for anyone to be nice? No one has said hello, and I have the teacher from hell and a roommate who hates me and I just - I want to go home!"

Haley James sat up and watched her roommate start throwing clothes out of her closet and onto the floor. "Brooke-." Haley paused as she brought her hand to her lips. She wasn't familiar to this. She had siblings but most of them kept their feelings, thoughts and overall life, to themselves.

Brooke finally started to cry. She felt like crying in her class and she felt like crying the day she had to leave her best friend and city behind. "I thought this was supposed to be easy, I thought- I thought I was supposed to be here."

Haley shook her head as she stood up from her bed and stood in front of Brooke. "I heard if you make a friend on your first day, you're doing okay." Haley stated as she placed her hand between them and waited for Brooke to accept it.

And she happily did.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three - Smile Like You Mean It by _Tally Hall_.

**Dreams aren't what they used to be.**  
**Some things sat by so carelessly;**  
**Smile like you mean it.**

"What exactly are you doing?" Haley James asked as she watched Brooke Davis type away on her computer. Since a few nights before, Haley and Brooke bonded over a few things and Haley actually found herself wanting to talk more.

They call Brooke's freak out "the incident". It was a moment of clarity and it was also the moment an unspoken friendship was born. After shaking hands the two girls went to work and placed the thrown clothes back into the closet and with Haley's help, the closet actually closed. Haley was grateful Brooke was her roommate. Sure, she was a little too bubbly for her liking but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Brooke asked this as she turned around in her chair to face her roommate. "I'm making a matchmaker profile." Haley giggled a little before she brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Haley!"

Haley nodded her head as a laugh erupted from her throat. "Brooke, you don't need to do that."

"Single men in our area, Haley. Single, older men with a southern gentlemen like personality!" Brooke exclaimed as she turned around and continued to type on her computer.

"Okay." Haley smiled as she turned around to her own desk. The day before, Lucas had assigned them to read Wuthering Heights, something Haley and most of the class had already read in high school. Except this time they had to pick one character and relate it mostly to themselves. Haley decided to take the approach of Heathcliff. She found herself hoping Lucas liked her choice. Sighing, she continued to stare at the blank white screen once again. She had no idea how to put her thoughts into words.

"So in order to get relatable interests with older men, I said I was older." Brooked exclaimed as she closed her laptop and jumped to her bed. "I mean, I could pull of twenty-six." Haley laughed as she continued to stare at the blank screen. "I have a date Friday, and you're coming out with me after." This caused Haley to spin her chair and look at Brooke.

"Um, what?"

"Look, I can't got stag the whole night. What if the guy is a total loser? Plus, there's a party that night at the Sigma Pi house."

Haley shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't do parties." Haley was never invited to a party. Never acknowledged, never noticed. She didn't really know what a party was. She looked into the hazel eyes of her roommate and saw the sad pout form on her face. "Okay, I'll go."

Brooke squealed and kicked her feet as she smiled at her roommate. "You won't regret this! I promise, Hales."

"I hope so." Haley muttered to herself as she found her fingers start dancing across her laptop.

* * *

Nathan Scott was having a horrible week already. Regardless of it being only the second week of school he found himself piled high with homework and barely enough time to even go to the gym.

He ran a tired hand over his face as he sat in his business class. He just got out of calculus and he could barely think straight. His next project for business was creating a spread sheet of income wages and statistics of exports and imports for the fake business they created on the first day. It was due at the end of the week and Nathan hadn't even started.

He usually would pair off with a girl in class, flatter her and she would do the report and just put his name on it. However, his business class this semester had only one girl and he could tell that she was a girl who wouldn't want to be messed with. He was pretty certain she didn't know more than two words in English either.

"Mr. Scott." Taking his attention back to the front of the class, Nathan came face to face with Dr. August Kellerman. Nathan knew all about the guy. He barely passed students and he rarely, ever passed athletes. On the first day, the class had to read half of the entire book and take a fifty point quiz the next day. "Am I boring you?"

"No, sir." Nathan spoke as he adjusted his legs under his desk.

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem to be listening." Nathan gritted his teeth as he looked his teacher in the eye. "Now that I have everyone's attention, open your books to page four hundred and sixty-two."

* * *

"How was class?" Mitchell Furgeson asked as he watched the boy throw his book-bag to the floor. He felt bad for his roommate, his business class was literally draining the life out of him.

"The guy like called me out in class and just was a complete dick." Nathan Scott huffed as he started to get ready for basketball. Try-outs were next week and he barely got any practice time in, not that he needed any.

"I'm sorry man." Mitchell sighed as he continued to type his English essay. He had chosen to relate to the author herself, Emily Brontë. He wasn't sure if Lucas would accept it but he didn't feel a connection with any of the characters, only the person writing it.

"It's cool." Nathan took his polo off and replaced it with a white cut-off. "My frat is having a party Friday, you down?" Nathan asked he sat on his bed and started to lace up his shoes.

"A party?" Mitchell raised his eyebrows and looked at Nathan. "A house full of testosterone and girls dancing all over the place to Keshia?" Nathan slowly nodded. "I'm in!"

Nathan smirked as he sat up on his bed. "What are you writing anyway?"

"Some essay for my English class."

"With Lucas Roe?"

"Yeah! How do you know?"

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders and started to stand up. "I have him too." He added this nonchalantly and went to get the basketball in the corner of the room.

"You're not in my class." Mitchell stated as he started to pick lint off his dress pants.

"Yeah, I have him on Friday. I'm in a different English class." Nathan muttered. He didn't want his roommate to think he was a stupid jock. Nathan failed the entry-level English class last semester and found himself taking it again this fall. Mitchell muttered something and Nathan started to head out the door.

He needed something to clear his mind and he needed it quicker than he thought.

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" Haley James once again was the last person to leave her English class that Friday. She handed her essay to her teacher as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, I made a friend besides my English teacher." Lucas Roe laughed at that and cleared his throat.

"And who would that be?"

"My roommate, she's - different." Haley smiled as she adjusted her burlap messenger bag. Her hair was in the familiar braid but she was wearing something entirely not her own. Brooke had given her a pair of high-waisted white shorts and tucked a pale yellow tank-top into them. Something Haley would never buy herself.

"A good different I take it?" Haley nodded as she bit her lip and started to turn around. "Hey- I wanted you to read something." She turned her body back to Lucas as he pushed a book into her direction.

"The Little Prince? This is a children's book." Haley looked at him confused as she touched the worn out pieces of the book. She opened the cover and saw, _Lucas E. Roe_ scripted into the top. He had given her his own copy. "Why are you having me read this?"

Lucas shrugged as he looked down at the girl still flipping through the book. "I want you to write an essay about it."

Haley huffed as she looked up at him. "Is anyone else doing this?"

"No."

"Then why-."

"I expect an essay of no less than 1,000 words by Wednesday."

Haley shook her head and tried to give him the book back. "I can't. I have other classes to focus on."

"I think you can and you will or you'll fail my class."

"How is that fair!" Her only answer was a laugh as her teacher walked out of the room leaving her alone with a prince and his story.

* * *

Brooke Davis was full of excitement as she continued to sit at the bar. She was waiting at _The Rusty Tavern _and with the help of her fake ID, she sipped on a rum and Coke. She was wearing a purple silk shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. The skinny jeans were a pair of Haley's. Brooke was happy they had started to get along and even share clothes.

Her date with _Fitz3 _was about to start and she was excited. He said he was a twenty-six year old male who enjoyed books, beer and movies. Brooke took the two out of three as a good sign. When he messaged her to meet she told him she would be wearing her purple shirt and he would be holding a rose tucked into the pages of his favorite book. Brooke looked around the tavern once more and tapped her fingers across the bar.

"I take it your _Cheerygirl_?" Brooke spun around and her smiled deepened. There he was standing before her with a book and a rose in hand. His hair was a bit messy and he wore a light blue shirt that brought out his blue eyes. He smiled at her just as much as she smiled at him. "Call me Brooke."

"Call me, Lucas."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four - Jump, Jive, an' Wail by _Louis Prima_.

**Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail.**  
**You better come inside,**  
**let me teach you how to jive and wail.**

Brooke Davis giggled as she felt the man before her, kiss her neck once more. They were outside of the tavern and after talking for an hour they decided to play pool. This led to touching and touching led to the mysterious Lucas Roe dragging her outside and kissing her. He tasted musky and he spelled like Old Spice.

She brought her hands into his hair and moaned as she held his head in place. "You taste so good." She barely could hear him as he continued to assault her neck. Brooke was used to this. She wasn't some shy virgin who didn't understand her wants and needs. She wanted Lucas. And from what she felt pressed against her, he wanted her too.

Brooke brought his lips to hers and sighed in content when their tongues started to dance around each other. A few minutes later she pecked his face and then pulled away with a smile.

"What are you doing to me, pretty girl?" Brooke flashed him a smile and slowly brought their lips back together for a moment. "Do you want to come back with me?"

Brooke paused as she took in her surroundings. Here she was with a beautiful man who thought she was older. A man who made her feel on fire. A man she would probably never see again after tonight if she went home with him. She gave him her best smile and answered softly, "No."

Lucas brought his hand that was on her waist to the wall behind her head. He was panting still and he looked down at her lips which were swollen and red. Just what he assumed his were. "And why is that?" He watched her shrug her shoulders and smile again. He tilted his head back with a soft laugh and quickly reconnected their lips.

Brooke placed her hand behind his neck and pushed herself more into his body. He felt good. He felt _so _good. She wanted more but she knew she couldn't. Not tonight at least. She slowly pushed him away and smiled at him. "I really can't, I have plans."

"Like what?"

"Hanging out with my roommate." At least she wasn't lying about something.

There was silence and they both continued to stay close and start to control their breathing. "Well, will I see you again?" Lucas asked softly as he brought his hand into her hair and wrapped his hands around a curl.

"I dunno, will you?"

"God, you're killing me." He placed his head into her neck and placed a small kiss below her ear. She wasn't what he expected. Sure, he expected to see a pretty girl waiting for him at the bar but he didn't expect what was there. No, Brooke Davis had definitely surprised him. Her skin felt as silky as her shirt and her dimpled grin could turn him on more than anything else he ever experienced. "Can I see you next week?"

Brooke smiled as she nodded her head. She brought her hands to the bottom of his shirt before she slowly started to make her way up his chest. She moaned softy and it wasn't unnoticed. "I'll call you."

"You'll call me, huh?" He smirked as he kissed her again.

"You bet your ass I will."

* * *

Haley James started to pace as she stood in front of the Sigma Pi house. Her roommate had texted her a half-hour ago saying that she would meet her at the party and Haley had barely even stepped off the sidewalk. She was wearing a white lace tank-top and a pair of dark blue shorts. Her hair was down and a few strands were randomly braided. Brooke had even convinced her to wear a pair of wedges.

"Are you okay?" Haley turned to see a tall blond girl make her way towards her. She nodded as she placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare at the house.

"I'm just waiting for my roommate."

"I see. Me too." The other girl said as she stood next to her and stared at the house as well. "I'm Lindsey."

Haley turned her head and took in the girl's appearance. She was wearing a pair of pants and a plain black t-shirt. Unlike Haley, she was wearing make-up but not too much, just enough to get attention. "Haley."

The girls stood in front of the house and listened to the blare from the inside slowly make its way to where they stood. "I think you're in my English class." She said as she turned more towards Haley. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday with Lucas Roe."

Haley nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't think anyone really noticed me."

Lindsey Strauss nodded to herself. "When you said that thing about The Great Gatsby, I was astonished. Like, that's my dream to make people think like that. I want to become a book editor and just show people how great books are." Haley nodded and before she opened her mouth she heard a familiar squeal.

"Haley!" Haley turned to see her roommate running towards her. It was a comical sight. Brooke Davis had changed into a short mini skirt and a red tank top which showed off her figure and very much showed off her newly bruised neck. Haley chuckled as she watched Brooke run completely up to her. "I went on _the _best date ever." Haley nodded as she noticed Lindsey still standing around.

"Brooke this is Lindsey, she's in one of my classes."

Brooke quickly stuck out her hand. "It's really nice to meet you, I like your top." Brooke smirked at the girl before she turned her attention back to Haley. "I have so much to tell you - wait why did you take your hair down?" Brooked started to pull Haley's hair back but with a slap at the wrist quickly stopped.

"Look are we gonna go to this thing or what?"

Brooke nodded quickly and turned to face Lindsey. "You coming?"

Lindsey opened her mouth before quickly closing it. She was waiting for her roommate, Rachel Gatina but knowing her luck, Rachel was probably already inside. Earlier that day all her roommate could talk about was Nathan Scott and Lindsey was sick of it. "If it wouldn't be a problem." Lindsey spoke as she focused on Haley.

"It's not and don't worry Haley acts all broody and bitchy to everyone."

"Brooke!"

Brooke shrugged as she headed towards the front of the house. Girls were dancing and hanging off the second and third floor balconies and boys were appreciating the view. The Sigma Pi house was the only house that wasn't allowed on campus grounds due to how much trouble they get in. They had the biggest parties and everyone, even the administration at UNC, knew.

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and started to drag her towards the keg. "Listen Hales, lighten up, make friends and dance." Haley huffed as Brooke pushed a drink into her hands. She looked at the light brown liquid and slowly brought it up to her lips.

"That is disgusting." Haley spoke as she wiped her mouth. This caused Brooke to grin as she handed another cup to Lindsey and quickly pumped one for herself.

Brooke quickly raised her cup and the two others followed. "Welcome to college, James."

* * *

Haley James found herself wandering around the back of the house her roommate had traveled upstairs and her new acquaintance, Lindsey Strauss, was making-out with some boy in the living room. Haley was still carrying her red cup, gradually taking a few sips. She had taken her shoes off and left them on the back deck before slowly making her way towards the dock.

The dock was a pale white wood and the railing had a bunch of names carved into it. Haley brought her fingers over top of the names and traced a few with her fingertips. The house behind her still buzzed and she heard faint laugher even from where she stood.

Making her way towards the end of the dock, Haley noticed a figure sitting on the rail overlooking the water. She could tell it was a boy by his height and width but she couldn't make out his features because she was still pretty far away from the boy. She must have stepped on an old piece of wood because this caused the boy turn around and look at her.

Haley instantly felt like an idiot. Here she was standing a few feet away from the boy who probably thought she belonged in an insane asylum for stomping into his room and turning off his music.

"Ah-come to turn my music down again?" He stated this so monotone that she almost missed it. She walked closer to him as she took the finishing sips from her red cup. "Don't like the party or something?" He had already turned back to face the water that he didn't see her shrug.

Haley walked until she was at the total end of the dock. She placed her cup on the rail before she climbed up and sat next to the boy. He didn't say anything and continued to look out at the water.

"Planning on jumping or something?" Haley asked as she watched her feet dangle over the water. It was a colder night in North Carolina that evening and especially being this close to the water brought small goosebumps to her skin. The boy shrugged and took a sip of his own drink.

"It's just the same thing, every week. Every year. Parties, sex and booze." He spoke and Haley could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. Not knowing how to properly handle the situation Haley only stayed where she was and listened. "I walk in there and nobody cares about what is really going on with me."

"I'm sure somebody does."

He spat out a fake laugh as he continued to look out into the water. "You don't know my life."

"You're right, I don't." Haley spat back as she kicked her feet in the air. Her hair started to blow around them so she gathered it and started braiding it until it fell securely at her waist. She watched as the boy started to bring the red cup back up to his lips. Haley did the only thing she thought would be best and grabbed it out of his hands.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he turned to look at her. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He was certain there was one girl, not two. "Fuck." He muttered as he brought his hands to his eyes which caused him to slowly sway on the small rail. Haley reached her hand to his leg and held him still.

Once Haley realized where her hand was and he stopped swaying she quickly removed it and looked out into the water as well. She saw him start to move until both his feet were securely back on the dock.

Without another word, he slowly walked back towards the house.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - Only If For A Night by _Florence and the Machine_.

**And the only solution was to stand and fight.**  
**And my body was loose and I was set alight.**  
**But she came over me like some holy rite.**

Brooke Davis felt her body start to hum as she continued to make her way through the frat house. She started weaving in and out of bodies looking for a familiar face. She bumped into Lindsey Strauss going into a bedroom with one of the brothers of the fraternity and smirked. She definitely didn't expect that. She had lost touch with her roommate over and hour ago and the girl failed to answer her cell phone.

As she started to turn back into a room she quickly bumped into another person which caused his cup to pour all over her red tank-top. "Seriously?"

The brown-haired boy quickly straightened his posture as he glanced at the girl in front of him. "I'm so sorry."

Brooke's anger quickly subsided as she glanced at the boy who appeared sincere. She looked down at her soaked shirt and brought her hands to her shirt and tried to wring some of it out. "It's okay." She flashed him a small smile as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and quickly spun her back around.

"Look, I have an extra shirt upstairs." He stated softly as he gave her a smile. Brooke bit her bottom lip, something she picked up from her roommate, and nodded. The boy smiled softly and grabbed her arm and slowly dragged her up the stairs. Brooke smiled at a few people she noticed from class and was ushered into a bedroom.

He shut the door and the outside noise briefly faded. Brooke looked around the room and was welcomed with old movie posters. There were at least a dozen old cameras held up on a shelf above his bed and alongside the posters were a few black and white photos. "Did you do these?"

The boy nodded and blushed slightly. Brooke smiled in appreciation as she looked at a photo of the brothers in the fraternity. It was black and white and all the boys appeared, sad. Brooke was quickly brought to earth as he handed her a gray t-shirt. He smiled as she held it up and it appeared to even cover her skirt. "It's the smallest I have." Brooke smiled as she started to lift up her tank-top. The boy quickly turned around and headed towards the door. Brooke smiled at how polite he was being. "Look I'm just gonna-," he paused with his back still turned and cleared his voice. "go out there."

Brooke wrinkled her forehead and started to put the gray shirt on. "Okay, um I guess thanks-." She paused and realized she didn't know his name.

"Julian."

"Thank you, Julian."

Brooke finished placing the shirt over her head and by the time she was done he had already left the room. She went to stand in front of the mirror and quickly realized how the shirt was just not working for her. She quickly bunched some of it behind her and held it in place was a few bobby-pins and she started to roll up the sleeves and held them up as well.

Sighing, she started to walk back out into the party. She grabbed her iPhone out of her pocket and dialed Haley again.

_"Hey, you've reached Haley James. Congratulations."_ Brooke quickly ended the call as she headed down the stairs. Once she got there, she saw Julian playing beer-pong and he quickly smiled at her and her new outfit. She felt herself smiling back and a strange feeling in her stomach.

Brooke walked past them and started to open the back door that lead towards the dock. She noticed a familiar outfit walking her way and sighed with appreciation as she walked closer. "Where's your phone?" She asked softly once the girl was within reach. She watched her go grab her own iPhone only to see it wouldn't light up.

"Sorry, it died. What are you wearing?" Haley James bit back a smirk as she took in the fashionistas new appearance. Brooke shrugged as did a runway strut past her roommate.

"Why you don't like it?"

Haley laughed and started to play with her braid. She started to get a serious expression on her face as she looked more at Brooke. "Are you having a good time?"

Brooke shrugged as she wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulders. "College kinda sucks."

"Kinda?" Haley huffed as the two started walking towards the house. "Try just saying 'college sucks' because it really sucks."

Brooke nodded in agreement as the two started to walk on the back porch. "Where are your shoes?" This caused the two girls to laugh as Haley reached for the shoes that she had left before she went out on the dock.

Haley started to place them back onto her feet as she looked past Brooke and into the house. The boy she was out with on the dock was inside and very much appreciating the attention from the red head who was now dancing on top of him. "Hey Brooke, who is that?" Brooke turned and looked at where Haley was briefly pointing.

"Ah, music boy." Brooke said as she tried to remember. The first week of school she had made sure to try and memorize all the names of the residents in her dorm building. "He's a sophomore and on the basketball team." Brook brought her finger to her lip and tried racking her brain for a name. "Oh my god. It's like the simplest name and I can't remember it."

"It's okay, I was just wondering." Haley mumbled as she finished clasping her shoes. "Can we get out of here now?" Brooke nodded and the door girls made their way around the house so they didn't have to go back inside.

The two girls fell into comfortable silence as the started to walk back towards their dorm building. Haley looked to her left to see Brooke smiling down at her phone. "How was the big date?"

Brooke quickly typed a reply to whoever texted her and placed it back into her pocket before she spoke. "It was perfect. He was so- hot. Haley, he was the hottest guy I've ever seen." Brooke wrinkled her nose and spoke before Haley could get a word in. "Well, Jensen Ackles was at a party on the Upper East Side last year and that was the hottest guy I've ever seen but Lucas is a close second."

"Lucas, huh?" Haley asked as she nudged Brooke. The two girls softly laughed and then fell into silence once again.

"Haley, do you think I'm acting ridiculous about a boy I just met?"

Haley looked at her and noticed for the first time how vulnerable and fragile Brooke Davis actually was. She never saw her this way. She only knew the upbeat, exciting and friendly roommate. The sudden change pulled Haley back and made her realize that everyone was somewhat the same underneath the surface. "No of course not." Haley spoke as she brought her arms across herself as they continued to walk. "I thought he was, '_a single older man with a southern gentlemen like personality'._" The two girls laughed again as Haley tried her best to sound as bubbly as her roommate.

Brooke didn't answer at first but she grabbed Haley's shoulder and caused her to come to a complete stop as well. "Haley, I'm really glad we're friends." Haley nodded at bit her lip. "You do that a lot you know, nod." Haley started to nod again but she quickly broke out into a full belly laugh.

She glanced at Brooke and she glanced at the campus that was only a few more steps ahead of them. She went to her shoes and started to unclasp them as quickly as she could. "I'll race you back!"

The two girls laughed as they ran through the quiet campus and back to their room.

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson woke up with a pounding in his head. He couldn't really think of anything else except the fact he should not have drank last night. He brought his comforter over his head and happily accepted the darkness. He laid in silence for a few moments until he heard his door slowly open. He poked his head out of his comfort zone and watched an extremely disheveled Nathan Scott walk into the room. "Rough night?"

Nathan's face wrinkled as the bright light also started to effect his sight. "Dude you have no idea." Nathan fell on his bed face first and mumbled in satisfaction as he inhaled his pillow. "When did you get back?" Mitchell, not being as open with Nathan about his sex life, mumbled something that Nathan pretended he actually heard.

"Where were you last night?"

Nathan smirked as he thought of the things he did with Rachel last night. He nonchalantly stated her name and failed to notice Mitchell roll his eyes. "Did you like the party?"

"Yeah, it was cool! I saw a friend from my English class."

Nathan nodded and the without speaking to each other, both boys started to place their comforters over their heads and fall into a much needed slumber.

* * *

The next Monday, Haley James found herself sitting in the back of her English class yet again. This time however, Lindsey Strauss took a seat right next to her. The classroom was filled with small chatter and everyone was talking among their peers.

"I hope everyone did the reading I assigned last Friday." Lucas Roe mumbled as he looked out into the class. His previous class had taken a real number on him and all of them failed to do the homework he assigned over the weekend. He also had not gotten a call from the girl who took up just as much room as Of Mice and Men now was.

He took the stool and placed it in the middle of the classroom. "Well what did you all think?" He was answered with silence and after two minutes of nothing, Lucas found his temper start to rise. "This isn't high school," his voice started to tremble and he took in their shocked expressions. "You will fail if you slack off and if I say read a book, you god-damn better read the book or you will not pass my class!" Lucas was off the stool and he turned his back to the class.

The classroom remained silent as Lucas calmed down and turned back around. He quickly apologized and dismissed the class. Haley, always being the last one out walked up to him and cleared her throat.

"Haley, I'm sorry I just- I want people to read these books and enjoy them and- I'm just sorry." Haley shrugged as she reached into her bag and pulled out her paper and The Little Prince. "I said this wasn't due until Wednesday." He was answered with another shrug but before he added another comment she spoke.

"I finished it quicker than I did in fourth grade so- it wasn't that hard." Haley's hair was placed into a bun and she was wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She looked at Lucas intently and spoke again. "I think George shot Lennie because he wanted what was best for him. People thought he was being selfish but I think he was being incredibly selfless."

Lucas nodded as he took the book and paper out of Haley's hands. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six - Yesterday's Feelings by _The Used. _

**I can't care to worry.**  
**Im feeling so lonely.**  
**Breaking apart all this love in my heart.**  
**Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind.**

Nathan Scott could remember the exact moment he wanted to play basketball.

He was six years old and his father had taken him to a Duke game to make up for missing his birthday a few weeks before. He remembered how excited he was. His father had placed him on his shoulders so Nathan could get a better look at the game and Nathan remembered that he felt like a superhero that day.

"Who's that daddy?" He asked as he excitedly pointed out onto the court.

"That's the shooting guard, son."

Ever since that moment, being a basketball player was the only thing Nathan wanted to be. He wanted to be the star, he wanted to rule the court. He wanted to make his father proud. He never had the greatest grades in high school so going to Duke wasn't ever a possibility. So he took his second choice, The University of North Carolina. The campus was average as was the teaching but he found himself in love with the basketball team. It was something everyone in town would come to see. It was the right place for him to get exactly where he wanted to go, the NBA.

Nathan slowly dribbled the ball between his hands and he glanced up at the net. His forehead had started to drip sweat and he felt the back of his shirt stick to his skin. He loved moments like this. He loved when he stood right in front of the basketball hoop and had no cares in the world except the swish of a net.

He inhaled as he brought the ball up and with a flick of the wrist watched it slowly sink into the net.

A half hour later Nathan found himself out of the locker room and headed towards his Monday classes. He had his business class and calculus. Two things he didn't feel like doing, especially today.

"Nathan." He turned his head and quickly rolled his eyes and he watched the figure approach him. He didn't need this today.

"Yes, sir?" He asked as he stopped and turned to face Lucas Roe, his English teacher.

Lucas reached into his bag and pulled out a paper that had a big red D on it. Nathan shook his head and he brought his hands to the straps of his backpack and he swayed on the balls of his feet. "We gotta talk."

"Look I have class in like- now." Nathan said as he looked down at his watch. "I'll bring it up, I promise."

Lucas brought his lips together as he took in his student. Nathan Scott: everyone at UNC knew who he was. The biggest basketball star that the school has had in the past ten years. "I believe you but you have to know Nathan, I'm not just going to give you an A because I like watching you play basketball."

"I know that!" Nathan shouted as he felt his anger start to rise. "You don't think I get that? I'm trying."

Lucas put his hands up. "Look, I'm just trying to help."

Nathan gritted his teeth and felt his anger slowly start to go away. "I know. I'm sorry." He paused as he looked down at his watch. He was already ten minutes late. "I have to go, but I promise I'll bring it up." Nathan didn't give Lucas a chance to answer before he started to walk away and towards his next class.

Calculus was something he understood. He understood how numbers flowed and how sometimes an equation played out like a game of basketball. He liked having a defined answer. He liked that he could predict the same answer by using the same formula.

An hour later Nathan was sitting in the student union as he drank a Gatorade and started to eat his breakfast for the day. UNC was famous for it's chicken and waffles and it happened to be Nathan Scott's favorite meal besides prime-rib.

He started to zone out the world until a familiar blond sat across from him. She reached for his Gatorade and started to take a sip.

"Dude, no." Nathan spat out with a mouth full of food as he reached for the Gatorade. The blond however scooted away and continued to drink out of the plastic container. "Fuck you."

"Shut up." She said with a smile as she placed the lid back on and happily slid it back over. "How's your day going?" She reached into her bag and pulled out two green apples. She handed one to Nathan and then started to bite into her own.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and bit into his apple as well. "That Lucas guy, just won't get off my back."

"He just wants what is best for you, Nathan."

"I'm really fucking tired of people thinking they know me." He spat out before he registered what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Linds. I'm just super stressed out right now."

Lindsey Strauss nodded as she looked across the table at her best friend. "I get that Nathan but you can't just get all tough guy hating the world when someone offers you help." Lindsey had known Nathan since she was born. Their parents had been friends since college and their moms even got pregnant around the same time. Sure he wasn't always so friendly but she knew the real Nathan, even if he rarely showed it now. "Rachel won't shut-up about you. I might get talked to death."

Nathan smirked at that and bit into his apple.

"Yeah, smirk all you want hot-shot."

* * *

Haley James collapsed onto her bed and let out a loud groan. Her Monday classes were the absolute worst. She had English, Physics and Art History. All which caused her to think and that caused her to use the brain she wanted to shut off. After Lucas's freakout this morning she barely wanted to go to her other classes. Every one of her professors seemed to be having a bad case of the Mondays. She started to kick off her shoes and she watched a cheerful Brooke happily walk into the room.

Haley was envious of how Brooke always looked like a model but she didn't expect anything less from the girl born and raised from Manhattan. Brooke Davis was wearing heels, a black pencil skirt and a red blouse. Haley noticed red was a color Brooke wore often. When she told this to Brooke, she answered as if she had a million times before, "Red is my power color."

"Why are you so, you today?" Haley asked as she played with the bottom of her hair.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Haley." Brooke spoke as she neatly placed her notebooks into the small storage space in her desk. She spun around with a smile and held up a piece of paper with a "C-" in the right hand corner. "Look!"

Haley scrunched up her forehead as she sat up. "Umm?"

"Teacher from hell, AKA Ms. Summersin, gave me a C minus Hales!" Brooke started to jump up and down as she looked through the paper full of dress designs. Sure Brooke had worked her ass off on Saturday and Sunday to complete her project but she'd take the grade.

"That's awesome!" Haley gave her roommate a genuine smile as she plopped back down onto her bed. "I had the worst day today." Brooke gave a concerned look as she continued to put her school supplies away into her desk. "My English teacher had a complete freak out today and it's just ruined my whole day."

"Ah, the sexy teacher." Brooke gave her a dimpled grin. "You got the hots for your teacher, Hales?"

"What? No."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't, he's just like, the teacher slash father figure I never had." Haley quickly realized what she said but Brooke didn't seem to notice. Haley brought the blue quilt over her head and quickly fell asleep.

Brooke however grabbed her iPhone and debated to dial a number she already knew by heart. She had called Lucas over twenty times but hung-up before it ever started to ring. As she got the small amount of confidence to finally call him, her phone rang.

Brooke brought her forehead together as an unfamiliar phone number appeared on her screen. She answered the phone and slowly brought it up to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, is this Brooke?"_

Brooke tried racking her brain for the name that matched the voice but she failed to do so. She muttered that it was and continued to listen.

_"It's Julian."_

Julian. Brooke hadn't forgotten about Julian but in her post calling not calling Lucas he slowly started to slip from her thoughts. She wondered how he got her number and as she heard a low chuckle on the opposite line she realized she had asked it aloud. He stated that Lindsey had passed him the number and the two fell silent and Brooke noticed for the first time that Haley snored.

_"Look- do you want to get dinner with me Friday?"_

Brooke felt her hand shake as she held the phone and her cheeks start to redden. She was happy Haley was asleep. "Julian, I- okay."

_"Okay?"_

She could hear the smile in his voice and she slowly found herself smiling as well. "Okay."

* * *

That Wednesday, Haley James found herself once again late to English class. She ate her apple as she continued to walk towards McKinnely Hall. Today she was wearing a dark purple dress. It was nothing Brooke would wear because it showed absolutely nothing but Brooke had looked her in the eye as she slowly woke up from her slumber and told Haley purple was her power color.

As she walked towards the elevator she saw the familiar red-head and found a smile make its way towards her face. "Mitchell, hey." Haley softly said and in return was greeted with a smile. The two had gotten coffee after classes last Friday and discussed Wuthering Heights and who they picked for their essays.

"How are you doing, Hales?" Haley smiled as the nick-name casually came off his lips. Only Brooke and the boy before her, called her that. She wondered why she hadn't introduced them yet.

"I'm okay." She answered truthfully as they elevator doors opened and like their first official meeting, he let her walk in first. "How are you?"

"I met a boy!" Mitchell Furgeson practically screamed as soon as the doors closed. Haley laughed as she noticed how similar Brooke and Mitchell were. "He's so- not what I usually go for."

"Oh, yeah?"

"His name is Derek and he's a football player." Mitchell paused and grabbed Haley's hand. "He has abs, Haley."

Haley laughed but felt a small ping of concern. She never really had friends until now and even though she only had a few, she felt herself actually caring about their opinions, feelings and over-all being. She looked at him but before she had the chance to say anything the doors opened and Mitchell practically skipped to class.

Haley slowly traveled into the classroom and saw Lucas Roe standing in his usual spot with Of Mice and Men placed in his right hand. She assumed today they would talk about the book. She made her way to her spot in the back next to Lindsey and gave her a tight smile.

Lucas grabbed his stool and went around the room happily calling on students and asking questions about the book. Haley sat back relaxed as she watched Lucas give his familiar speech about how great Steinbeck was.

After he dismissed the class she made her way towards the front and was handed a book.

"Dracula? Really?"

Lucas smiled as he slung his book-bag over his shoulder. "You know the drill, due next Wednesday." Haley flipped through the pages and Lucas cleared his throat. "I actually have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I have a student in one of my other classes that isn't doing so well and I wondered if maybe you could help him. I don't mean tutor and baby him or do all his work but just help him get a better understanding of well, literature."

Haley was a bit shocked, sure she was an average student. She got good grades but she never helped another person before. "I don't know."

Lucas licked his lips and watched Haley thinking it over in her head. "Look, Haley I wouldn't ask you if I didn't know you could handle it. It's my 1000 class, super easy, nothing big."

Haley remained silent as she tapped her fingers against the book. "Why not."

Lucas smiled at her as he reached into his book-bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly jotted the name and number down and handed it to Haley.

"Nathan Scott. That's original." Haley muttered as she quickly turned around and walked out of the room with a smiling Lucas Roe right behind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven - It's Thunder and It's Lightning by _We Were Promised Jetpacks. _

**Right foot.**  
**Followed by a left foot.**  
**We'll guide you home before your curfew**  
**and into your bed.**

Inhale. Exhale.

Haley James quickly made her way down the old wooden trail a few miles from campus. It was six thirty in the morning and she started to increase her pace. Haley had woken up about two hours ago from a nightmare and her body didn't let her go back to sleep, so instead of being cautious not to wake Brooke she slipped out of the room with her tennis shoes and started to run.

Her mind was wandering a million miles a second and she could barely focus on the trail in front of her. The sun was starting to rise and Haley breathed in the crisp air. It was still the middle of September but the smell of fall was slowly starting to make it's way into the atmosphere.

After turning the corner Haley noticed a figure not too far behind, she increased her pace and felt a small ounce of panic. The figure was catching up but Haley soon recognized him as the mystery dock boy whom she had also left a lasting impression on the day of move in.

He got up to her and by the look in his eye he recognized her as well. "Couldn't sleep?"

Nathan Scott smirked as he ran next to the girl whom he found himself thinking of slightly since last Friday. Here she was a few inches away wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a light blue tank top. Her hair was in a braid and it cascaded down her back. He found himself wondering what it felt like. Instead of getting an answer he got a loud huff and the girl picked up the pace which only caused him to smirk and once again, reach her pace. "I just asked a question no need to be all sassy."

"Whatever." Haley felt like her lungs were about to explode but instead of giving in she only pushed her legs harder. She glanced at him for a moment and saw that his hair shorter. He must have buzzed it since their last exchange. He was wearing black track pants and a black cut off. His abs weren't to bad to glance at either.

"You know," Nathan started as he continued to run in stride next to her. "We could do something else that would keep up our heart rates." He smirked as he watched her roll her eyes and slowly start to come to a complete stop and with a confused glance he stopped as well.

"Oh, yeah?" She spoke as she brought her hand up to his chest. Nathan felt his heart start to speed up as he watched her bite her lip before getting her face closer to his. "Why don't you just take me up against this tree right here." Nathan couldn't think of anything because the only image in his mind was her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded himself into her. Haley noticed his distraction and took the opportunity to run away.

Nathan noticed and instead of following after her he shouted from where he stood. "What's your name!"

Haley stopped and stared at him from a few yards away. Instead of answering she started to run again. Running away was the only thing she knew.

* * *

Brooke paced her small room as she held her iPhone in her hand. She could do this. She was Brooke Davis. She was smart, beautiful and determined. She dialed the phone number and brought it up to her ear. After the third ring, the person answered.

"_Hello?"_

Brooke found her voice caught in her throat and she remained silent. The person on the opposite end asked if anyone was there and Brooke suddenly shouted she was. "It's me, Brooke." She heard a happy sigh and she felt her heart slow down.

_"I wondered when you'd call, pretty girl." _

She smiled as she asked Lucas how he was. He told her his was a bit stressed from work but nothing he couldn't handle. He asked if he could visit her at work tomorrow and Brooke once again felt the panic rise to her chest. "How about I meet you Saturday where we first met." She tried her best to sound like the confident hot girl Lucas remembered but she felt she came off as a complete idiot instead.

_"Our first date, you mean?" _

He asked this with and Brooke could hear his smile. She found herself smiling as well. She liked listening to his voice. He talked like he knew what exactly she wanted to hear. He spoke with passion and he kissed with passion and made her want to be touched everywhere her body would allow. "That's exactly what I mean." He laughed softly and said he was happy to finally have her number. After saying their goodbyes, Brooke threw her phone and started to dance around the room as she did small kicks into the air.

"That's not something you see everyday."

Brooke quickly spun around and watched Haley throw her messenger bag over her chair. "I didn't see you leave this morning."

Haley shrugged as she turned on her Mac. "I went for a run earlier and barely had enough time to shower...so yeah." She mumbled as she pulled up her iTunes and started to play Bon Iver's _Blood Bank_.

"You run?" Brooke was answered with another shrug. Brooke was familiar to Haley's odd behavior but today wasn't anything she had witnessed since becoming roommates and friends not even four weeks ago. "Haley, what's wrong?" Haley remained silent as she started to scroll through her iTunes library.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed her Vera Bradley book-bag and headed towards the door. She had Statistics in a less than a half-hour and since she already skipped Tuesday she decided she should probably make an appearance. "Look, you can sit and mope around feeling sorry for yourself for whatever reason but if you want to talk to me I'm here."

* * *

Brooke Davis walked up the stairs to her dorm room and frowned as she leaned against the wall next to her door. She felt bad for what she had said to Haley earlier but she was just frustrated. She was used to the sad, listen to depressing music friend because her best friend from home, Peyton, had acted the same way Haley did. Peyton and Haley were different though. Unlike Peyton, Haley had a few minutes where she let her wall down and actually opened up. Something Brooke never got in friend before.

She played with her keys as she debated what to say to her roommate. She didn't want to just apologize but she couldn't find any other words that would rationalize what she was feeling. She placed her key into the door and opened it. She found Haley sitting on her bed with a pizza box, Nutella, pretzels, candy, and two bottles of Diet Coke. "What is this?"

"I wanted to apologize for being a sucky friend earlier." Haley said as she stood up and kicked her feet at the carpet. "I'm a really big pain in the ass sometimes and I just-I guess I wanted to say-." Haley let out a loud groan and Brooke chuckled as she put down her book-bag and stood in front of her roommate.

"You don't have to say anything else."

"No, I want too." Haley said and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're the closet friend I've had in a long time. You're actually the first best friend I've ever had and well, I'm going to try and be a better friend to you."

Brooke felt her eyes softly brim with water and she took in the scene before her once more. She glanced and noticed movies sprawled across the floor. "The Breakfast Club?"

"It's a classic!" The two girls smiled and Haley finally looked Brooke in the eyes. "So, do you forgive me?" Brooke muttered something incoherently and busted out into tears. "Are you okay?"

Brooke never in her whole eighteen years and three months had a friend that went out of their way to make sure she was okay. Her parents never even celebrated her actual birthday with her let alone wished her one. She shook her head yes and wiped her eyes and headed towards the box of pizza. She watched as Haley started to play the DVD and grab a piece of pizza herself. "I'm perfect."

* * *

Julian Baker tapped his hands together as he waited patiently in the lobby of Brooke Davis's dorm room. It was Friday and Brooke had texted him a few short hours ago. He found himself being pulled towards her and he couldn't understand why. He smiled as he watched her walk out of the elevator and towards him. She was wearing a dark red dress and her hair was pulled into a bun. She was beautiful.

"Hey." He mumbled as he pulled on the straps of his book-bag. He hadn't expected her to get so dressed up but he wouldn't complain. She made anyone within a five-mile radius look at her with just as much awe as he did.

"Hi." Her raspy voice slightly cracked as she walked up as close as she could without actually touching him. "You were sort of cryptic with details so where are you taking me?" He suddenly felt nervous what the plans he had set up for them. Instead of answering her, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building. Her laugh sounded like a lullaby that he could listen to forever.

Without letting go of her hand he led her a few miles into campus towards the small stone theatron. The theatron was UNC's approach at greek theater production. It was stone structure that held concerts, plays and even musicals outside.

"Julian, what are we doing here?" Brooke asked as he led her by the hand towards the front row of seats. He gave her a cheeky smile and quickly took off his book-bag and started to reach for the contents inside. He pulled out two blankets. One of which he placed on the stone seat and the other he threw casually next to it. "I thought we were getting dinner?"

"Oh we are."

"But-." She paused as she watched two of the boys from the Sigma Pi house come towards them. One was carrying a table and the other was holding up a tray. "What are you doing?" She asked this with a smile which she was granted one in return. Julian smiled and gently pushed Brooke down until she sat on the blanket.

"We're having a dinner and a movie. I thought two dates sounded better than just one." He spoke this confidently and helped the other two boys place the table and food in front of Brooke. The smile that was on her face made him realize he made the right choice.

"Well, Mr. Baker what are we having here?"

"Well Mademoiselle, only the best." Julian pulled the silver plate covers off and reveled spaghetti. He watched her bring her hands to cover her mouth and giggle. He never met a girl quite like Brooke Davis. She was confident and sexy but also had the ability to shy away like a schoolgirl.

"Julian, this is perfect."

He smiled as he sat next to her and casually placed the blanket over both of their legs. "It hasn't even started yet."

Brooke nodded as she picked up her fork. Just as she took her first bite she felt her iPhone vibrate in her clutch. Julian was too consumed into his food to notice the noise. She pulled it out as the phone read _Lucas _across the screen. She quickly sent the call to voicemail and stuffed her phone back. "What movie are we watching?"

Julian had poured her a bottle of wine and smirked. "I think something you'll enjoy." Just as he spoke a projector had started to shine _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ right about their heads and onto the white screen Julian must have set up before getting her.

"This is my favorite movie."

"I hoped you'd say that."

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson felt something thrown at his head but he continued to look down at the book in front of him. On this Friday night he found himself in the library with the wonderful company of Haley James. The only downfall was that every five minutes it appeared that someone threw a wad of paper at the back of his head.

"I can't find it anywhere." Haley pulled out the chair she had abandoned a few minutes ago and sighed. Lucas had assigned her to read The Scarlet Letter in class but told her she would have to find her own copy of the book. Haley assumed she'd find it in the library but she had no such luck.

"Oh, sorry." Mitchell said softly as he flipped the page of his book. He was about to open his mouth again but he felt something hit the back of his head once more. Instead of it being a piece of paper however, it was a paper clip. He jerked at the impact which got Haley's attention. She looked at him questionably but he only shrugged. He looked back down at his book until once again, he felt something hit the back of his head. "Will you please stop it!" He spun around and came face to face with two football players.

"Yeah sure, faggot."

Haley sat stunned as she heard the words flow out of their mouths. She watched as Mitchell quickly gathered his things and started to run away from the table. She quickly started to gather her own things and flicked off the two boys who only laughed in return.

Haley saw Mitchell run into the boys bathroom towards the elevators. Without hesitating she ran right in after him. He must have went into a stall because there wasn't a single person by the sinks. One by one she would open the door and not until she reached the fourth stall did she see a crying Mitchell Furgeson. He sat on the toilet with his head in his hands and sobbed. Haley stood still for a moment and then quickly reached out and grabbed onto him. He placed his arms around her waist and cried into her. She spoke soothing words and she didn't let go.

After a few minutes he slowly let go over her and wiped his eyes. Haley had crouched down and looked him right in the eye. "They aren't worth it, trust me."

Mitchell felt a knot in his throat as he cleared his throat. "Why would Derek do that to me?" Haley looked at him like she already had known what he was going to say. She didn't say anything except sit fully on the floor. She remained silent for a few minutes and then spoke.

"I don't know." Mitchell stared at her and before he had a chance to speak, Haley said something that would stick with him until the end of his life. "We accept the love we think we deserve." Haley took Mitchell's hand and the two stayed in the bathroom, Haley on the floor Mitchell on the seat. For the first time in her whole life, Haley James didn't feel like running away.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight - I Write Sins Not Tragedies by _Panic at the Disco. _

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. **  
**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

That Sunday, Brooke Davis groggily woke up from a small hangover. She rubbed her eyes before opening them and she let out a loud groan. She brought her hand down to rub against the sheets and then quickly realized that they were not hers. She quickly sat up gasped.

"We didn't do anything, I promise." She glanced at Lucas Roe in the doorway and then she whipped off the covers and was quickly convinced when she saw she was still wearing the black dress from the night before.

She had met Lucas were she had told him she'd would. He walked in confident and even made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the entire room. He made her feels things but so did Mr. Julian Baker. Julian made her feel special while Lucas made her feel like the sexy girl next-door.

Julian didn't even kiss her after their date Friday. Lucas on the other-hand didn't have a problem kissing her. She started to remember how they ended up kissing in the alley again only a few short hours ago. She didn't quite know what she was doing with either of them.

With Julian she felt she could just be herself and with Lucas she felt like she had to be the sexiest girl twenty-four-seven. What was she doing?

Lucas tilted is head and like previous moments in Brooke's life she realized she had said this aloud. She just gave him a sly shrug and started to quickly get up and out of his bed. "Where did you sleep?" Brooke took the time to look around Lucas's room. It was simple and a bit open like he was. His bed had white sheets and a blue comforter, above his bed was a map made entirely of license plates. Next to the window was a book shelf that was full and even had book stacked on top and beside it. There was a desk on the opposing end that held a few journals. That's when she saw it.

His teaching license.

Without thinking she spoke. "You work at UNC?"

Lucas who was leaning against the door frame nodded and placed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I teach English." Brooke mumbled something and gave him a fake smile. "Is everything, okay?"

"Yeah I just, have to go."

Lucas stood up and walked towards her. "What? Why?" He brought his hands to rub against her arms. He pretended he didn't notice her freeze up for a second until relaxing back into his touch. "Is something wrong?"

Brooke frowned at how upset his voice sounded. She didn't want him to be upset. "Nothing, I just have a busy day tomorrow."

"Can I come visit you at work tomorrow?"

"NO! I mean, I don't think that would be a good idea." Brooke had told Lucas she worked at the local boutique in town. She technically wasn't lying if she had applied and had one interview. "I'll call you."

Lucas watched as she stepped around him and started to head towards the door. "What's going on?" She froze and slowly turned around. Her makeup had worn off in her sleep and her hair had fallen out of the pony-tail she had placed it in the night before. She looked mesmerizing. "Brooke?" He wanted to kick himself for sounding so pathetic.

"I just need to get back, my roommate is probably worried."

Lucas walked up towards her and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly and realized it was the first time he took his time to kiss her. Their kisses at the tavern and even outside of his apartment complex were frantic and wanting. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to take his time and explore every inch of her. "I really like you."

"You don't even know me."

"I want too."

* * *

Brooke Davis opened the door and saw that Haley James and Mitchell Furgeson were fast asleep. Ever since what happened on Friday, Mitchell had spent as much time with Haley as he possibly could. Brooke instantly fell in love with Mitchell. He was patient with Haley, a kind heart and gave her wonderful fashion advice.

"Walk of shame, Davis?" She smiled as she watched Mitchell stir from his place on the floor. He sat up and brought a hand over his face. Mitchell rubbed his eyes and took in Brooke's appearance. Despite wearing the clothes she had last night, with his help he might add, she looked sad. "Are you okay?"

Brooke bit her lip and quickly made her way to the floor and sat down next to Mitchell. He brought a comforting arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "I did something, I shouldn't have done." She mumbled this and brought her hand to her forehead. The two remained close so their voices didn't wake up Haley.

"What's that?"

Brooke just exhaled and fell into Mitchell. "I feel like a horrible person." After a few minutes of silence she sat back up but still remained close to him. She slowly started to tell him the story of Lucas, how she lied about her age and how he was a teacher. Mitchell got more excited than he should have when he realized it was his English teacher, Lucas Roe. She then started to open up about Julian but she didn't want to tell him everything about Julian. She wanted what they shared on Friday to stay just hers.

After she was done, Mitchell gave her a side hug and a small smile. "Have you told Haley?" The two glanced up to see an eyes closed and snoring Haley James. Brooke shook her head no and brought the blanket up over them. Her head was still pounding from the night before. Mitchell laid down with her and slowly sleep overtook them both.

* * *

After her Art History class that Monday, Haley James sat patiently at the Starbucks in the student union. She had made plans to meet up with the boy Lucas said needed extra help. She had texted him Saturday night and he didn't respond until the next day. He seemed just thrilled as Haley was.

She brought the cup of coffee to her lips and felt content as the warm liquid made it's way towards her stomach. She had brought the book he was supposed to be reading and her Macbook. Her hair was in a ballet type bun and she wore a pair of high-waisted shorts, a dark blue tank-top and a gray cardigan. Glancing at her iPhone she noticed a text from Brooke and that Nathan Scott was twenty minutes late. She wasn't one to talk about being punctual but he was starting to irritate her even more.

"Uh- Haley?" She looked behind her and watched a smirk form on his face. She felt her temper rise and she remained frozen. "Looks like I found out your name afterall."

Haley watched as he took the seat across from her. He was still smirking and she found herself unable to even let out a sarcastic remark. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a black leather jacket. "You've got to be kidding me." She spoke this more towards herself but Nathan only smirked more in her direction. He took off his jacket and laid it across the chair next to him and started to pull out his own book and Macbook. "What are you doing?"

Nathan gave her a confused glance and placed his Macbook on the table across from hers. "Getting ready?"

Haley huffed and sat back as she brought her arms across her chest. "Oh, I'm not doing this. Especially with you."

Nathan gritted his teeth and brought his arms across his chest as well. "Seriously? You don't have to be a prissy bitch. I need help and up until five minutes ago I had no idea Haley James was you."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to take this seriously?"

"Yeah, I have to keep good grades up or I can't play basketball." Haley remained silent as he opened his copy of Les Misérables. Haley stared at him as she felt her pulse slowly come down to a normal pace. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't sure if it was from the coffee or the boy in front of her. "See something you like?" He still didn't look up from his book but she saw him smirk.

Haley huffed and started to gather her things. Nathan reached across the table and grabbed her wrist. Once he realized what he did he let go and looked up at her. "Look, I'm sorry- I just really need your help."

Haley pushed her bangs off her forehead and bit her lip. She looked into his pleading eyes and felt herself feel something in the pit of her stomach. Instead of reacting she just sat back down and stared across the table. "Let's get some things straight. You need me more than I need you and one wrong thing and I'm gone. That means don't be late, don't be an egotistical jock because that won't work for me. I am English and I don't like you. Got it?"

Nathan actually smiled as he brought his hand to his cheek and stared right back at her. "Got it."

* * *

Haley James walked into her room and saw Brooke spread out across the floor with sketches, colored pencils, markers and color pallets. Brooke Davis had a pencil in her mouth and another in her hair. It was quite the sight. "Hey Hales."

Haley said a soft hello and took her Macbook out of her book-bag and placed it onto the white desk. She saw Brooke had left her a post-it note telling her to have a good day. Something they started doing since last Thursday. "So want to hear something funny?" Brooke mumbled yes as she continued to color in one of her designs. "The Nathan Scott boy I had to met up today is Mitchell's roommate."

Brooke spat the pencil out of her mouth and finally looked up at Haley. "Holy shit. You sure?"

"Absolutely." Haley had taken a seat at her desk and looked at Brooke. "I don't know why it never clicked when Mitchell talked about him."

"That's crazy." Brooke paused as she felt the urge to tell Haley about Lucas. Before she could however, Haley's phone rang.

Haley looked at the phone and kicked her desk. She slid the iPhone open so she could take the call. "What do you want?" Brooke bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Haley turn back around. "I can't give you money..no, she can't either." Haley had brought her head down so her forehead rested on the edge of her desk. "How did you even get my number? You know what don't answer that." Haley felt her eyes brim with tears as she heard the pleading voice on the other end of the phone. Without being able to take it anymore she ended the call and started to wipe her face.

Brooke remained on the floor but her full attention was on the back of Haley's head. "Are you okay?"

Haley spun back around and cleared her throat. "You wanna order Chinese? I'm starving."

"Haley." Haley's brown eyes stared into Brooke's and she felt like crying and just letting Brooke know everything. Brooke was in fact, her best friend. She wanted the weight and heavy tug at her heart to go away.

"It was just someone I used to know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley opened her mouth but closed it right back up. She saw Brooke had placed her drawings and supplies to the side. Brooke noticed her hesitation and started to pick up her pencil. "If you want to talk I'm here to listen, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Lindsey Strauss swung the racket as she watched the tennis ball fly across the net. She heard the loud groan of the receiver as he missed the ball completely. "Ugh- why do I even bother trying to beat you?" She laughed as she walked towards the side where they had placed two water bottles. She picked both of them up and threw one in his direction. He muttered a thanks and chugged the remaining contents. "Seriously Linds, you always kick my ass at this."

Lindsey smiled as she wiped her forehead of sweat. "Nathan Scott can't be good at everything." Nathan Scott laughed and placed his hands on his hips and he tried to control his breathing. It was a hot day and after his tutoring session, Lindsey had texted him asking if he wanted to get a quick tennis match in before he went to conditioning for basketball.

"I'm good at this, you're just better." He smiled at her and felt the sun hit his face more. "Holy fuck it's hot." Lindsey nodded as she too, felt the sun directly over her face.

The two started to walk out of the tennis courts and back towards campus. "How's Mitchell?" Nathan had told Lindsey over the weekend that Mitchell hadn't really spoke or even came back to their room. Nathan appreciated having the room to himself that weekend but he found himself missing his roommate.

"He came back last night and we talked." Nathan wiped his forehead once more as he twirled the tennis racket in his hand. "I guess some guy was a major dick to him in the library and it really took a toll on him."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I mean physically he is." Lindsey nodded and the two fell into silence. Something that was common with having Nathan Scott as a best friend.

"I have a date tonight." She said this softly as she looked to get a reaction out of Nathan. He didn't give one.

"With who?"

"Jagielski. He asked me out Saturday." Nathan nodded as he thought of his teammate. Nathan dragged Lindsey as his date to team banquets and parties, so she knew everyone on the team.

"That's exciting. He's a good guy."

"Yeah." Lindsey didn't say much else but continued to walk in silence next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Lindsey paused as she finally got the courage to speak. "You just, you don't care what I do and I get that you have a lot going on but I've been your friend through everything. Your parent's divorce, losing your sister and just all of this stuff and you still treat me like some skank you bang on the weekend."

Nathan had paused as he watched Lindsey control her composure. She wasn't one to cause a scene. "Lindsey- I." She raised her hand up and just shook her head.

"Just forget about it." She started to walk away and Nathan grabbed her arm. She shrugged it off and continued to walk away.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine - Feel So Close by _Calvin Harris._

**I feel so close to you right now;**  
**It's a force field.**  
**I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal.**

Haley James found herself once again sitting across from Nathan Scott. The day before she had listed that if he did one thing to set her off, their arrangement was done. She was surprised when she walked into Starbucks and saw he was already sitting down with his book out.

She would have him read a few pages and then they would discuss what had happened. Nathan wasn't too thrilled with the idea but he went along with it. "Do you want something to drink?" Haley glanced over her book and saw Nathan had placed his book on the table and was looking straight at her. He was wearing a blue dress shirts and black slacks. She however was wearing a pair of green shorts and a white _Florence and the Machine_ band t-shirt.

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled and he quickly stood up and went over towards the counter. He hadn't even asked what she wanted but she still appreciated the gesture. She closed her own copy of Les Misérables and sat up from her earlier slouched position. She watched as Nathan smiled at the barista and the girl gentle squeeze his arm. After a few minutes Nathan walked back to their table.

"I got you latte, is that okay?"

Haley nodded as she took the cup out of his hand. "Thanks."

Nathan sat back down and opened his book. He glanced up and saw Haley smile as she brought the cup to her lips. "You should do that more you know." He watched the scowl make its way back to her face.

"And what is that?"

"Smile." Nathan muttered as he started flipping through the book. "This book is depressing. Everyone dies." Haley scoffed. "What?"

"The translation literally means the miserable ones, of course it's going to be depressing."

Nathan brought his lips together and noticed Haley hadn't even looked up from her own copy of the book as she spoke. Haley James was definitely no one he had ever met before. "Lets do something fun."

Haley rolled her eyes and closed her book. "No, Nathan. All we're _doing_ is this."

"Well this isn't fun."

"Well you're not the best company either." Haley felt her cheeks redden at her words but she didn't care. He was frustrating beyond belief. "You said you'd take this seriously."

"Haley, I've read over one hundred pages and I just started yesterday."

That was true. They had gotten straight to work yesterday and she had told him to continue as much as he could without losing his mind. So in retrospect, he hadn't read since the last time she saw him. "Yes, and you're grade will vastly improve. Lucas also said you needed to write a summary for every two hundred pages..so."

"It's over a thousand pages!"

Haley chuckled slightly and took a sip of her latte. She forgot to add that part yesterday. "So, we better get moving, shouldn't we?"

Nathan opened the book to continue but before he could someone came up to the small table. Nathan almost rolled his eyes as he saw who it was. "Nathan, hey." He frowned and said a polite greeting as Rachel Gatina stood in front of him. The only reason he had called her yesterday was because his best friend had not bothered to return any of his calls. "Who's this?" She asked as she pointed towards Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at the girl in front of her. She was wearing something even Brooke would consider trashy. "Haley."

"Interesting." Rachel muttered as she turned her attention back to Nathan. "Sorry I missed your phone call, cheer practice ran late."

Nathan didn't bothering answering. He glanced across the table and noticed Haley was starting to pack her things. "Where are you going?"

"My hour is up."

Nathan found himself not wanting her to go and he wasn't actually sure why. "Well, I'm almost to my two hundred page mark."

"Well, we can write the summary tomorrow."

Nathan watched her place her things into her bag and sling it over her shoulder. Her hair wasn't in a braid but curled down. He liked it better that way. "Okay, so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Brooke Davis quickly ran around the small boutique, _Marie's, _and tried to convince the owner, Marie Goodfellow, to hire her. She literally had ran over after her Statistics class and practically followed the woman around the entire store.

"I promise I will do anything. Anything." She had started walking backyards in front of the small older woman. In the fifth grade Brooke had convinced the entire student council that food in the cafeteria was made from parts of kindergarteners. Ever since then she thought she was the most determined human being on the planet.

"Ms. Davis I don't-."

"See you think I can't do it but I can. I absolutely can." The two had come to a complete stop and Brooke proudly stood her ground and gave Marie DeFleur the Davis smile. A smile her mother used to charm men and the smile her father used when he won in court.

"No funny business?"

"None."

Brooke listened to Marie's instructions and followed her around the store, this time with enough distance to not be overbearing. Marie showed her how she wanted her clothes folded, where the single dressing room was, where hanging clothes would be placed and how to untag censors. "Can you start tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded as she glanced around the store. "I have class until three but I'm available right after."

Marie nodded and walked around the small store and stood behind the cash-register. "You get a ten percent discount but that doesn't mean a ten percent discount to your friends." Brooke quickly nodded and as she smiled she stuck her hand out and grabbed Marie's.

"Thank you so much!"

Brooke said goodbye and walked out of the store. She looked down at the sidewalk as she walked and she went through her upcoming week. Mitchell had wanted to go to the football game Saturday and with a unenthused Haley tagging along, Brooke felt it was only best she went as well. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Julian Baker telling her to look up.

And she looked up she saw Julian standing on a roof. He smiled at her and Brooke found herself smile right back. "What are you doing up there?" He held up his camera and pointed towards the setting sun. It was around nine o'clock. She hadn't realized how much time she wasted in the boutique. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up. "Want some company?"

Brooke found herself on-top of an old grocery store. Julian had helped her climb up the fire escape and the two found themselves sitting on the edge with their feet dangling over the building.

"This is always my favorite time of day." Julian said softly as he snapped a picture of the sun. He turned his attention to Brooke and snapped a picture as she looked out into the sky. "What are you doing downtown?"

"I could ask you the same question." Before she let him answer she spoke again, "I got a job."

"Really? That's great!" He gave her a small nudge in the side and snapped another photo. Brooke laughed as he continued to take pictures of her. She took the camera away and held it up to her eye. Julian smiled softly as he looked away. He could be so confident and shy at the same time. She snapped the photo when he looked down at his feet. He heard the shutter and smiled at her. "You becoming the photographer now?"

"Uh-huh." She snapped another photo and then handed it back to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"My family used to own the store, so I come up here sometimes to reminisce." Brooke looked at him as he watched the sun finally go down. "I used to come up here with my mom every night."

"It must be a really special place for you then."

"Yeah." The streets below them started to come alive. Lights on trees lit up and stores turned on their lights. "I'm glad I got to share this with you."

"Yeah, me too."

Julian nodded as he looked over at Brooke and found her looking at him. Without speaking he brought his hand to the side of her face and kissed her.

* * *

Haley James walked into her English the next morning and surprisingly, she actually was the first one there. She made her way towards the back and pulled out her notebook and her copy of, Of Mice and Men. She noticed Lucas was sitting at his desk as he typed away on his computer.

The class slowly trailed in and one by one all the seats started to fill. Haley noticed Lindsey's seat remained empty. She waved to Mitchell in the front and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. She watched Lucas like clock-work, drag the stool to the front and start the class discussion. They talked about the works of labor and how it not only affected a person physically but also mentally. He had also assigned the class to write a paper about why they thought Steinbeck wrote the book.

Most of the class groaned but Haley felt herself smile slightly. Steinbeck was one of her favorite authors. She felt she connected with him on some strange level and while other's found him completely boring, she found him captivating.

After class, Haley walked up towards Lucas and handed him back Dracula and her essay. "How'd you like it?" Haley waved her hand in the air and said it was alright. She tapped her foot and waited for him to give her the next book. "No book this week."

"What? Why?"

Lucas smiled slightly as grabbed his book-bag. "I want you to write something."

"How can I write something if I don't know what I should be writing about?"

"If you give me a chance, I was going to explain." Lucas laughed as he watched Haley cross her arms and give a smile in return. "I want you to write about your life."

"Why?" Haley felt her pulse quicken. She glanced down at her_ TOMS_ covered feet and felt the urge to run.

"I'm not asking you to write a novel, Haley. Write a favorite memory or a birthday party."

"Well, I don't have either of those."

Lucas watched as Haley quickly guarded herself as she spat her last words out to him. He sighed and started to loosen his tie. "That's the assignment, Haley."

"Yeah, whatever." For the first time Haley walked out of the classroom first and she didn't bother to look back.

* * *

Nathan Scott found himself in Hayes Dorm building. His best friend had refused to answer his calls and she completely blew him off for breakfast this morning. He quietly charmed a freshmen and she let him into the hallway where he found himself in-front of Lindsey Strauss' room. He knew he had the possible chance to run into Rachel Gatina but he to fix things with Lindsey was worth the risk.

He brought his hand to the wooden door and knocked softly. He heard noise from the inside and after a few minutes he watched the door open. Lindsey stood in front of him with an old Duke shirt he had outgrown in the tenth grade and a pair of yoga pants. Her face was blotchy and without thinking he pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest and the two went inside the room.

Nathan could tell which side was Lindsey's without even a second thought. Rachel's side was covered in Victoria Secret pillows, dogs and even blankets. Pink covered the entire left side. While Lindsey's side was more laid back. Lindsey's bed was covered by a quilt her mother made and she had over a million books stacked into the small storage compartments built into the wall. She loved to read and he loved that about her.

He rubbed her back and placed his head on-top of hers and he tried to calm her down. After a few minutes she pulled away and started to wipe her face. "Whats wrong?" She didn't answer and she sat down on her bed. A thought popped into his head and he instantly felt his anger soar through the roof. "Did Jake do something?"

"No, Nathan."

Nathan calmed down a bit and he sat next to her. "What's wrong then?"

"I just- I feel." She paused and played with the material covering her legs. "I feel sad. I feel this hatred and I feel this anger and I feel all these things and I just want someone to listen. I want someone to care about what is going on with me. I know I never knew my dad and I know that it's different with what happened to you but I lost someone today." Nathan felt his guilt only increase as she continued to talk. Lindsey was there for him every time that day rolled around he had let it slip right from his mind.

Without speaking he brought Lindsey into his chest and kissed the top of her head. She remained where she was and cried into him once more.

"You are the best thing in my life, Linds." She pulled away and looked at him as he continued to talk. "You're literally the only person who puts up with all my bullshit and you don't deserve it."

"Nathan-."

"Let me finish. I'm an asshole and I'm so sorry Lindsey." He choked as he spoke her name and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. "I don't want to be like him."

"You won't be." Lindsey had sat up fully and she took his hand in hers. "You're a great basketball player and you're an even greater friend, Nate."

"Am I still your best friend?" He spoke softly and Lindsey was flashed with a memory of him saying the exact same thing when they were ten years old after he had made fun of her in front of his friends. She had asked him to play Barbies because when they were alone he would often play with her, however he had only pointed and laughed to impress his friends. That night when he asked the same question, without a word he walked into her room and to her toy box where he pulled out the small plastic bodies. He sat down on the floor and held one out to her. She had happily joined.

"Friends till the end, right?" She brought her fist out and he happily bumped his against hers.

"Until the very end."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten - Sweet Troubled Soul by _Stellastarr._

**But there's another side that I'm trying to crack.**  
**If you open your mind and let me take a stab,**  
**at the secrets that you know;**  
**Sweet troubled soul.**

Haley James walked the streets of downtown with a small smile on her face. Her headphones sat in her ears and she let the music of _Panic at the Disco_ take her away from what was happening around her. It was Friday and before she was meeting up with Nathan, she was going to visit Brooke at work.

She opened the turquoise door and saw Brooke Davis slouched over the counter reading _People_ magazine. As the door chimed she looked up and smiled at her friend. "Haley, hey!" Haley smiled in return and made her way towards the counter. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwich. "What is this?"

"I thought you'd be hungry so I got you a tuna sandwich." Brooke thanked her and watched as Haley stood and looked around the store. It was small but it was filled with ravishing things.

"How's it going?" Haley asked as she watched Brooke take a bite out her the sandwich. Brooke was wearing a red sequenced shirt, black pants and black boots. Haley looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"Slow." Brooke spoke with a small mouthful of food and blushed slightly when Haley smirked at her. "I literally had one customer within the last two hours and she didn't even buy anything." Haley nodded as she made her way to a small clothing rack. Everything here was out of her price range. She pulled out an emerald green dress, it was a simple dress that was something would never wear but it caught her attention with the golden beads around the waist. Sighing, she placed it back on the rack and turned towards Brooke.

"I'm sorry." She smiled softly as she placed her hands into her back pockets. "So, I have a proposition for you."

"Please don't have it involve boys." Haley gave her a questioning glance but Brooke just waved it off. "Julian kissed me the other day."

"Julian Baker?" Brooke nodded and with a pout bit into the sandwich. "What happened to, _the best date I've ever had_, _cutest boy in the whole entire world_?" Haley received a small nudge as Brooke laughed.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "I like him but I like another boy too and it's just really confusing and I don't know what to do."

"I thought you weren't talking to that older guy anymore?"

Brooke groaned and pouted more. "I saw him last night for a little."

"Ah, so that's where you were. Mitchell thought you were getting attacked by that Rach-ho. Did I tell you that she came into Starbucks again, yesterday?" Brooke smiled as she listened to Haley ramble, they were growing closer and closer everyday. Haley had even started to open up and be herself more.

"She's just jealous you get to spend an hour a day with Nathan Scott." Brooke slurred his name and Haley glared at her as she looked into the small jewelry box on the counter. "Haley, you have to admit the guy is hot." Haley bit her lip and continued to look through old rings. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. Yesterday he asked to push their meeting back because he had basketball conditioning. Haley didn't mind when he walked in with a wife beater and athletic shorts. His arm muscles were still slightly bulging from his work-out. He had caught her staring but instead of saying a smart-ass remark, he remained silent and read his book. "You're totally crushing on him!"

"I am not." Haley spoke this honestly because she didn't know him and the Nathan Scott she did know was a complete asshole eighty percent of the time. He was attractive though; everyone knew it, including him. "He's a asshole."

"He's still hot." Brooke shrugged as she threw the trash from her lunch. She thanked Haley again and just as Haley started to make a remark about Nathan, the door chimed.

Brooke's mouth dropped and so did Haley's as Lucas Roe walked into the small shop. He smiled brightly at Brooke and didn't notice Haley until he let his eyes drift. "Hey." He mumbled softly as he turned his body towards Haley. Haley looked between the two and realization slowly started to make its way to her face. She looked at Brooke and found her shaking her head and waving her arms around as Lucas kept his back to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Haley mumbled but quickly she spoke again. "I was buying um- this." She reached for a scarf laying next to her and threw it to Brooke. She made her way around Lucas and shot Brooke a death glare. She mouthed and asked why Brooke hadn't told her but Brooke just plastered a smile onto her face.

"Will that be all, miss?" Brooke smiled and pleading tried to get Haley to play along. Lucas had stood aside and pulled out his phone.

"Oh, I'll definitely be coming back tomorrow." Haley watched as the scarf came to a total of thirty dollars. She only had a twenty. Brooke just shook her head and let Haley keep her money as she pulled enough out of her own wallet. Haley mouthed a thank you and Brooke nodded quickly, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"See you then!" Brooke tried to sound cheerful as she watched Haley turn around and start to head out the door.

"Haley- how's Nathan doing?" Lucas hadn't been able to ask Haley earlier in class because she still was avoiding him after he assigned her the essay on Wednesday.

"Uh- we're going to write his first summary today." Lucas nodded and gave her a big smile. Haley looked once more at Brooke. She wasn't upset because it was Lucas. Of course Lucas was attractive and he had a great head on his shoulders but Haley didn't view him as anything other than her professor. She was just scared for Brooke and even though Haley wasn't too open with Brooke, she still wished she would have told her. With one last glance Haley spun around and headed out onto the sidewalk.

Brooke laughed nervously as she came out from around the desk. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged and brought his arms around her waist.

"I just wanted to see you, I couldn't stand it." He paused and kissed her cheek. "I know you said not to but it just felt right."

Brooke nodded as she remained still. Ever since Julian had kissed her Tuesday, she was avoiding both boys and focusing on her coursework. She even helped create a costume for Mitchell's play. She was grateful for the distraction but now with Lucas standing before her, she had no idea what she wanted. "Thanks for coming." She mumbled as the door chimed and a young woman walked into the store. Brooke had detached herself and asked her if she needed any help.

After a few minutes she made her way back to Lucas. "Look, Marie will be back from her lunch break soon and she'll probably freak out that you're here." Lucas nodded and the two remained still. "I'm glad I got to see you." She was being honest about that, she was glad to see him.

He smiled at her. "It's always my greatest pleasure to see you, pretty girl." She blushed as he brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. He dropped her hand and made his way out of the store.

Brooke returned to her spot behind the counter. "You're real funny!" She mumbled heavenwards and sighed. "Real funny indeed."

* * *

Nathan Scott watched Haley James as she played around on her computer. They were at the familiar table in Starbucks and she had maybe spoken two words to him not that it was out of the ordinary for her. He noticed she was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain t-shirt and some scarf thing around her neck. The gray scarf had brought out her hair and the multi colored hair wraps in it.

"Are you going to look at me all day or what?" He hadn't noticed she had looked up. He shrugged as he took a sip of his Gatorade. He had done some of his business assignment before she had sat down and he couldn't find the right motivation to write his summary.

He started to tap his pencil against the table which caused Haley to sigh loudly enough to show her annoyance. He only continued. "Why do you have that thing?" He pointed his pencil towards her nose ring.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at him over her computer. "Because I like it." She looked back down and continued to type her own assignment.

"Why? You'd look prettier without it."

"Gee-thanks."

Nathan didn't bother answering her and the two fell into silence once again. He started to tap his pencil against the table and after a few taps Haley slammed her computer down and stared at him. "What's the problem, Nathan?"

Nathan sighed as he dropped his pencil. "I can't think of anything to write."

"Write about what you just read."

"Yeah- I know that Haley." He spoke harshly as he sat back in his chair. "I just can't find a way to make my thoughts into words I guess. Lindsey is way better at this than me." He spoke the last part softly to himself but Haley heard.

"Lindsey?"

Nathan nodded. "Lindsey Strauss."

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Haley asked and thought of Lindsey. The two were somewhat friends. They never hung out outside of their English class except for the party where they met each other. They must have a very, very, very open relationship.

Nathan laughed and came up closer to the table. "Nah, she's been my best friend since like, birth." Haley nodded, she didn't expect Nathan to be kind enough to have someone be his friend, let alone best friend. Nathan spoke again as he looked directly at her. "Did Mitchell invite you to the party at my frat tomorrow?" The two had realized they were both really good friends with Mitchell Furgeson, who was also Nathan's roommate.

"Yeah." Haley paused as she felt her stomach start doing flip-flops. "We're going to the football game first." Nathan made a face and Haley laughed. "I take it you don't like football."

"It's so boring."

"Yeah, I hate sports." Haley paused as she watching Nathan looking at her intently. She felt her stomach turn more and more. "Do you want help with your essay?" Nathan took a second until he nodded. Haley pushed her Macbook aside and pulled out her own copy of Les Misérables. "I think you should focus on Jean Valjean and what he was going through you know?"

Nathan nodded as he picked up his pencil. "I mean, one loaf of bread is described for fifty pages. Should I write what the symbolizes?"

Haley nodded her head quickly and a genuine smile made it's way to her face. "See, you're doing great!" Nathan smiled back and started to work on his paper. Haley reopened her Macbook but fifteen minutes later Nathan started to tap his pencil again. She looked over at him once again and narrowed her eyes. "What's the problem?"

"I can't think of anything else to write."

It was going to be a long half hour.

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson remained silent as he sat on Haley James' bed. Brooke Davis had called him once she got off work and he watched her pace the room as they waited for Haley's return. Brooke was blabbering about Lucas, Julian and now Haley. Mitchell tried his best to give advice but Brooke wasn't hearing any of it.

"-and now my best friend hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you."

"She'll never talk me again!" Brooke had stood up onto her bed and started to jump up and down.

"You live with her, it will be inevitable."

"She- what does that mean?" Brooke stopped jumping and turned her attention to Mitchell as she pointed at him. After getting off work, she practically ran home and expected Haley to be in their room. Once it was seven o'clock and Haley James was yet to make an appearance, Brooke called Mitchell and started to tell him everything.

Brooke started jumping once more but just as Mitchell was about to speak the door opened and Haley walked in with a stack of books in her hands. "Hey?" Brooke nodded and stopped mid-jump. Brook was unable to speak and Mitchell waved enthusiastically in Haley's direction. "What are you doing?" Haley laughed as she looked at Brooke in a weird sort of stance on-top of her bed. Brooke hopped off and stood in front of Haley.

"Where have you been?"

Haley walked towards her desk and placed the pile of books onto it. She turned around and faced Brooke. "The library." She looked at Mitchell and then back towards Brooke. "Are you okay?"

"No, she's been on the verge of pulling a Tonya Harding." Both girls looked at Mitchell but he merely shrugged.

Haley walked until she stood in front of Brooke. "I'm not mad, Tigger." Haley joked as she referenced how Brooke was previously jumping on the bed. "I just want you to be okay." Brooke nodded as tears formed in her eyes. She walked up to Haley and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few minutes they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Now tell me everything."

The three friends sat on the small extra long twin bed and Brooke slowly began to tell them everything. She told Haley all about her feelings towards Lucas and why she hesitated to tell Haley it was him to begin with. Then Brooke told them about how she had feelings for both Julian and Lucas.

After she was done speaking Mitchell took Brooke's hand and looked directly at her. "What are you going to do?"

Brooke brought her hand over her heart "I don't know," She paused as she felt tears come down her face. "Lucas he-he makes me feel but Julian makes me feel alive."

Mitchell and Haley remained silent as they clung to the girl between them. The three remained silent but with big hearts, open minds and friendship they vowed to never leave her side.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven - I Woke Up Near The Sea by _Lydia. _

**And so I woke up near the sea, **  
**the sand in my dreams.**

After the football game, Mitchell Furgeson and Haley James made their way towards the Sigma Pi house. Haley brought her hands to warm up her arms as she followed Mitchell up the small sidewalk. The yard had at least fifty red cups scattered across the grass. Haley was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black leather jacket while Mitchell wore red skinny jeans and a white tank. The two walked into the house and their previously cold bodies instantly turned warm. The last party Haley went too didn't even hold a winning chance next to this one. The house was completely filled.

Haley brought a hand to her hair and started to twirl it around her fingers. Her roommate had straightened it only hours before and it was already starting to frizz.

Haley followed Mitchell to the kitchen and he handed her a red cup. "Oh- I don't want to drink anything."

"It's empty. I just carry it around." Haley nodded. Mitchell hung around her for a about a half-hour until he followed the familiar football player up the stairs. Haley didn't care he had left but she felt concern for her friend. She looked around the kitchen and noticed Lindsey Strauss standing in the corner sipping from her own cup. She was surround by a few boys and Rachel Gatina. Rachel appeared to be appreciating the attention while Lindsey just talked like one of the guys.

Haley started to head towards the group but she felt a small tug on her hand. She spun around slowly as she saw Nathan Scott grin down at her. They had left Starbucks on good terms and even walked back to their dorm building together. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that said _UNC Basketball _across the front in the familiar light blue color and a pair of medium colored blue jeans. He kept smiling at her and Haley noticed he was totally wasted.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not, you're just blurry." He kept smiling at her and Haley noticed he hadn't let go of her hand. She shook it off brought it back to her side. "You want a drink?" He noticed her red cup. "You have a drink!"

Haley looked into the empty cup and then back towards the sheepishly smiling basketball star. "That I do." She gave him a tight smile and started to walk away; Nathan only tugged back on her hand.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed and turned her attention back to Nathan. Lindsey wasn't in the corner anymore and the only other person she knew was upstairs. "Wherever you want."

Nathan had brought her into the living room. Haley was seated on an old and slightly smelly couch. Nathan was playing beer pong with a few of his brothers and their girlfriends. She watched as Rachel practically threw herself onto Nathan but even the drunk Nathan Scott knew when to say no.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Nathan appeared before her with the same smile on his face. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Haley felt her stomach once again get the familiar tingling feeling as she agreed. He weaved her in and out of people as they made their way out the back of the house. Instead of walking onto the dock the two headed towards the beach.

The only sound for a few minutes was their breathing and the waves crashing on the shore. She looked at the stupid smile on his face still and felt herself smile slightly as she watched the sand fall into her flip-flops. "You doing okay over there?" She asked softly as they continued to make their way up the beach. Nathan shrugged and kept walking.

"I like this." She looked over at him with a questioning glance but he ignored it and continued to talk. "Silence. I love it and the beach." He looked out into the waves and stood still. "The beach always reminds me of her."

Haley didn't ask who 'her' was but continued to stand still next to him. She felt her hair blow behind her but she didn't care. For the first time in the six week's she had been at school, she found silence. She watched the waves crash onto the sand and slowly pull away. Without thinking she ran towards the edge of the water.

"Haley! What the fuck are you doing!" Nathan had started to run right after her but she stopped just as her foot touched the cold water. He swayed a bit until he reacher where she was. "What are you doing?"

"Take off your shoes." With some much-needed help, the two took off Nathan's socks and sneakers while Haley removed her flip-flops.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Sinking." Nathan tilted his head and Haley pointed towards their feet which very quickly became covered with sand. "Will you remember any of this tomorrow?"

"Probably not."

Haley bit the inside of her cheek and wondered what exactly she felt when he answered. She shook it off and glanced back into the darkness ahead of them. "I used to do this with my dad." She paused as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Every summer until I was eight, he would take us up to this beach house in New York and while my mom and sisters cooked dinner he would take me down to the beach and we'd sink." She felt her throat go numb. "I've never told anyone that before."

Nathan was looking at her when she looked back over her shoulder. "Why are you telling me?" She shrugged as she looked back down at her feet.

"I don't know." Nathan mumbled something she couldn't quite make out and watched as he walked a bit up the beach and took a seat on the ground. She remained where she was for a few short minutes until she headed towards where Nathan sat. His eyes were closed and his hands were hidden beneath the sand. "Are you okay?"

Nathan Scott opened his eyes and glanced at the girl besides him. Her hair was blowing all over her face and even parts of his arm due to the length of it. Her freckled nose glimmered in the light and her face remained towards the water. "I think I'm about to be."

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson counted to twenty as he watched the boy walk out of the bedroom. That was their deal. He stood up and looked into the mirror on the back of the door and straightened out his tank top. Once he reached twenty he opened the door and made his way down the small hallway until he found the stairs. He had two missed calls, one from Brooke and one from Haley. As he reached the kitchen he watched Haley James slide the back door open and walk towards him with a small smile. He gave her a questioning glance as he noticed a very drunk Nathan Scott stumble in after her. He asked if she was okay and she nodded before asking to leave.

The two made their way towards the front and were instantly hit with the cold. "Damn." Mitchell mumbled as he started to rub his arms. "You were prepared for this." He gestured towards her leather jacket and received a smile in return.

"I mean, it was sixty degrees all week." Haley gave him a nudge in the arm. "This is nothing compared to Ohio, trust me."

"Yeah, you'd think I'd know the weather since I practically lived here my whole life." Haley fell silent as she realized she never asked Mitchell where he was from before.

"You're from here?"

"Egh, North Carolina, South Carolina- same difference."

Haley smiled and the two rounded the corner and noticed a Waffle House. With gurgling stomachs, they walked in and sat in the warm building. They both ordered the Superstar breakfast and ate silently. After they finished, Mitchell grabbed the check and headed towards the counter to pay for their meals. They walked away from the small building and Haley thanked Mitchell.

The walk back to the dorm was shorter than expect and once the two made their way into the lobby to check-in, Haley's phone rang. She said her goodbye as she kissed Mitchell's cheek and quickly made her way outside.

Mitchell took the elevator towards his room and once he went inside he closed the door and fell into a quick but much needed slumber.

* * *

Brooke Davis walked slowly back to her dorm as she brought the clip out from her hair and felt it cascade down her shoulders. She hadn't expected her night to lead where it was but she knew that she deserved it.

She couldn't wait until she could sleep in her own bed. Upon getting closer to her building she had noticed a young woman yelling at her phone. As she was in walking distance she noticed it was her best friend and roommate.

"No! No don't you dare make me feel guilty about this!" Brooke stopped a few inches away and Haley James didn't notice one bit. "Fuck you for leaving. Fuck you for ruining my life!" At this point the auburn haired girl was sobbing. Without a second thought Brooke grabbed the phone and ended the call.

"Haley." The girl looked up and cried into her. "Haley who was that?" She remained silent and Brooke pulled away as she brushed the hair out of her face. "Who was it Haley?"

"Brooke, please can we just go upstairs?" Haley had stepped away but continued to cry.

Brooke, who was already experienced a horrible night, could not control the words before they came flowing out of her mouth. "No, we can't go upstairs." She paused and placed her hands onto her hips. "Who the fuck was on the phone, Haley?"

"Brooke-."

"Who was on the fucking phone!"

Haley felt the anger inside her only stir more. "Do you know what it's like to have someone you love chose drugs over you? Do you Brooke? Oh wait- Brooke Davis has the perfect fucking family."

"My family is not perfect and you know that!"

"You get whatever you want, Brooke."

Brooke felt tears make its way towards her face. "That was cruel," she paused as she looked at Haley. Both of them were crying and Haley had already built back up her wall that took Brooke six weeks to even remotely crack into. "I want a best friend who is honest with me and well you're this hot mess that I constantly have to walk on egg shells around."

Haley huffed as she cleared her nose. "Sorry to be such a bother."

"I didn't say that."

Brooke stood her ground as did Haley. The two stared at one another Brooke watched as Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't have too."

"No, it's just you push and push and push at anyone who could even remotely care about you."

"As you can see I don't have that many people who care."

"I care! Mitchell cares! We're here Haley."

Haley remained silent as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hadn't remembered a day she cried this much. She noticed Brooke had stood a bit closer to her. "Why haven't you left yet?" She didn't speak this harshly, in fact her voice cracked at the end. She saw Brooke shrug.

"Because I want to stay." Brooke placed her shoes back onto her feet and continued to keep eye contact with Haley. "Life sucks ass." The two girls cracked a small smile as they remained standing still. "You're really important to me, Hales."

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry I kept bugging you, it wasn't my place."

Haley nodded and placed her hair behind her ear. "I'm happy you're here" Brooke realized her words had a deeper meaning and she brought Haley into a tight hug. They pulled away but linked arms and together they walked away from the night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve - Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat from _Guys and Dolls._

**And the devil will drag you under **  
**by the sharp lapel of your checkered coat. **  
**Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down, **  
**Sit down you're rockin' the boat. **

Haley James jolted up from her slumber and brought her hand to cover her chest. Her nightmares were getting worse. "You okay?" She glanced at her roommate who had taken up the entire space between their two beds with a piles of fabric and feathers.

"What are you doing?" Haley rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the clock. "It's four in the morning, Brooke."

Brooke Davis gave her a cheeky grin and continued to sew the white feathers into the corset. She pulled the needle and once she was satisfied she dropped it onto her bed and went to lay down next to Haley. "Our Halloween costumes of course."

Haley laughed as the two laid side by side. "Halloween isn't for another week and a half." She paused and looked at the dark haired girl. "What are we going as exactly?"

"I'm going as the white swan and you're the black swan. It fits perfectly." Haley nudged Brooke in the ribs with a small laugh. Brooke turned on her side and glanced down at Haley. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Haley said honestly. The night before her and Brooke had their scene outside. The next day was spent watching movies and eating pizza, something that had become their tradition on Sunday's. Haley must have fallen asleep around eight or so, which was probably when Brooke went to get the supplies for their Halloween costumes. "Why are you awake?"

"Guilty conscious." Brooke mumbled as she returned to lay on her back. "Marie hates me and I'm probably going to lose my job."

Haley brought the blanket up towards her chin. "What happened on Saturday, anyway?"

Brooke sighed heavily and brought the blanket up to her chin as well. "Well, Lucas came to the store. One thing led to another and-."

"Please stop. I'd like to think my teachers don't have sex."

"We didn't though. Right as we were getting into it, Marie comes into the store to check up on inventory and I was supposed to be locking it up and out of there and well, I wasn't."

"So do you think you're going to lose your job?"

Brooke flashed back to when employer walked in on her and Lucas Roe. She asked Lucas to leave the store and she told Brooke that she would talk to her on Monday. She didn't yell or scream, she was just quiet and short. "I couldn't tell you."

Haley gave a soft hmm as she closed her eyes. "What about Julian?"

Brooke felt her heart constrict at his name. She hadn't really spoken to him since last Tuesday which also happened to be the first time he kissed her. He called her while Haley fell asleep earlier and they talked for a few minutes. The two laughed at the awkward silence but Brooke found herself telling him she missed him. "I don't know." Brooke found herself saying as she looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm feeling."

"Well what does your heart want?"

But before Haley could listen to her answer, she fell asleep.

* * *

Nathan Scott found himself late for his tutoring session. He had failed his business exam and Dr. August Kellerman had decided to use him as an example and keep him after class. Dr. Kellerman had told the class that athletes were nothing but pure trouble and that college's especially UNC, should not give someone a scholarship just because they could sink a ball into a net. Nathan was tempted to drop the class but he wasn't one to easily give up on something.

He walked into Starbucks and found the familiar table empty. He gave a quick glance to his watch and saw he was a good twenty minutes late. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone and realized he didn't have Haley James' number.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He turned around and saw the familiar girl run towards the table. "I just woke up and I missed all my classes and I feel so horrible, were you waiting long?" She had thrown her bag onto a chair and was already pulling things out as he stood and continued to watch her. His mind flashed to her under the moonlight but he shook it off.

"Uh- no." He started to sit across from her and once again was flashed with the memory of her running towards the water. "Did you come to the party Saturday?" He asked softly as they stared at each-other. Haley gave him a puzzled look and nodded.

"You don't remember?"

Nathan felt slightly embarrassed and he wanted to kick himself for the look Haley was giving him. "Was I a big asshole to you? Whatever I said I don't mean it."

"No, you weren't mean at all." Haley mumbled as she pushed her sleeves up and started to pull out her Macbook. "Let's get started." As she heard her Macbook turn on she looked up and noticed Nathan still giving her a questionable glare. "What?"

"Nothing." He mumbled as he pulled out his own computer. "Since I'm ahead for English do you care if I do some of my business project?"

"I mean- that's not what I'm here for so do you want me to go?"

"No!" He reached over and grabbed her wrist. "I want you to stay." Haley looked down at her wrist which he started to slowly caress. He soon dropped it and brought his hands back to type on his own Macbook. He wanted so desperately to remember what happened with Haley. He didn't know what this feeling was towards her. He didn't want to disappoint her. Whenever he got something right and she gave him that genuine Haley James smile that you don't just receive, he found himself wanting to make her smile like that all the time.

"I'll stay." She said softly as she pulled out a few of her own books. "I'm so behind because I missed class today."

Nathan gave her a small smile. "Why'd you miss?"

"I just slept in, I guess I needed it. It was so weird, Brooke slept in too." Haley laughed a bit and looked back at her computer. "Lucas is probably going to deduct points from missing class but it's whatever."

Nathan nodded his head and pulled up his spreadsheet onto the screen "My business professor isn't the greatest thing either." He found himself wanting to tell her more. He wanted her to ask and he wanted to just talk to her about something other than some lame depressing book and school. He remained silent though and the two typed away on their computers.

Haley had asked if he wanted coffee and with a soft nod she smiled and went to the counter. He was surprised when he noticed she remembered he took two creams and one sugar. She had drank her latte and got them a muffin to split. "Are you excited for Friday?"

"What?" Nathan asked as he glanced up at her placing a piece of the muffin into her mouth.

"I asked, are you excited for Friday? Mitchell said you had some kind of basketball game."

Nathan was so focused on her mouth that he took an extra minute to respond. "Ah- Midnight Madness. I guess you could call it a game." He quickly looked back at his Macbook.

"Well, what is it?" Nathan couldn't remember a time he had talked to Haley this much before, not that he was complaining.

"It's kind of like a game before the game. Does that make sense?" Haley shook her head and Nathan smiled at her. "It's like a preview of the season. Scouts come and just everyone gets excited about upcoming games."

"That's pretty cool."

Nathan nodded and remained silent. He wondered what they did Saturday. Did he talk to her? Did he kiss her? She hadn't acted like anything was out of the ordinary, except for well, the talking. He really wasn't used to that. "Do you-."

"Nathan!" He turned his head and saw Rachel Gatina making her way towards them. However, his best friend was in toe.

"Hey Linds." He gave her a small smile. "Rachel." He gave her a small nod and turned to look at Haley who was still content just looking at her computer. He was happy she hadn't left. "What's up?"

"I have an interview for that intership." Lindsey Strauss exclaimed with excitement and she looked at her best friend with a smile he hadn't seen in quite a long time. Nathan stood up and hugged her as she laughed softly and hugged him back.

"At that publishing place?"

"Beakers and Bryant's, yes." She told him and she glanced back over to the table Nathan had sat back at. "Hey, Hales." Haley gave her a small smile and began to type back onto her computer. "We wondered if you wanted to celebrate with _us_ later." Nathan picked up on how Lindsey stressed us. She really hated her roommate.

"Yeah, I'll call you."

"Okay." Lindsey bent over and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek before she started to walk away. Rachel however, remained where she stood in front of the small table.

"You're still hanging out with her?"

"Rachel stop." Lindsey said as she stood a few steps away. "Just, come on."

"No, Nathan needs to know who exactly he's hanging out with." Haley's eyes had popped up and she glanced at Rachel. "That's right Haley, I know." Nathan and Lindsey both told Rachel to stop but she chose to ignore it. Haley stood up and started to put things into her bag. "Where are you going? Don't you want Nathan to know about your father's little family business?"

"Rachel seriously, stop fucking talking." Nathan said as he stood up. Rachel became silent but smirked as she watched Haley continue to pack her things. Nathan spun back and grabbed Haley's wrist once again. "Haley, please don't go." She glanced at him and he noticed she had started crying. She shook her head and tried to get past him. He blocked her in and kept holding her wrist. "Don't go, don't do this."

"I-." Haley had froze and she realized Nathan had blocked her view of Rachel. "I have to go." She made her way around the basketball player and made her way towards the door.

"Haley."

She was already gone.

* * *

Brooke Davis never remembered a day she pleaded so much with someone. Well, one time she had pleaded with a woman on fifth avenue for a designer bag for about three hours. She stood in front of Ms. Summerstin and practically begged the old hag to not fail her. The old woman wasn't easy to budge but she gave Brooke one more chance and it was a chance she was willing to appreciate for the rest of her college career.

Brooke made her way out of the business building and found herself facing the colder temperature of North Carolina. She was used to the cold weather while she lived in New York, but this was a different kind of cold. It was a fair mixture of warm and cold and just like the weather being unsure of how to be, she was unsure how to dress. So it was safe to say the green dress she wore with a light cardigan was definitely not enough. Before going to Ms. Summerstin she went to _Marie's _and was told she still had a job but none of her personal business was to happen in the store, ever again.

Brooke was grateful though, she was having a pretty good day except the sleeping in and missing all of her classes. She sighed as she walked towards the student union.

"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis." She spun around and saw a brown haired boy grinning at her. "Aren't you a little cold?" He shrugged off his jacket and started to place it around her shoulders.

"Julian, hi." Brooke said softly as she stuffed her hands into the warm pockets. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Julian Baker smiled down at her and brought his hand to hers. "You?"

"Better now." She smiled as she looked down at their hands. His hand was warm. It was slightly calloused but it was soft at the same time. "Where are you headed?"

"Film class." He muttered as he walked closer and placed his forehead against hers. "Wanna skip with me?"

Brooke laughed as she pulled away. "Nope, go to class."

"Okay." He smiled at her as he let go over her hand. "I'll see you soon."

Brooke kept smiling as she watched him turn back around and head in the opposite direction. She flashed to what Haley had said in the early morning and in the moment she knew exactly was she wanted.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen - Re: Stacks by _Bon Iver._

**Well, I've been twisting to the sun and the moon.**  
**I needed to replace.**  
**The fountain in the front yard is rusted out.**  
**All my love was down.**

That Thursday, Brooke Davis slapped her roommates arm as she continued to squirm. "Haley, this isn't going to fit right if you don't sit _still_." Brooke hissed as she continued to add pins around the small girls waist.

"Maybe I don't want it to fit." Her roommate huffed as she continued to squirm around. Because Halloween was on Tuesday, all the parties were this weekend leaving Brooke only two days to get their costumes ready before the big Halloween party at the tavern uptown. "Brooke I look stupid."

Brooke snapped up and made her way in front of the shorter girl. She held her hand up as she looked her straight in the eye. "One, don't ever say my designs are stupid and two you look hot." She gave a small huff and continued to pin the back of the corset on Haley James' waist. "You'll thank me later."

Haley laughed at that and looked into the mirror on the back of their door. The corset top was a mermaid cut and Brooke had added a few feathers, just enough to bring out her skin and not too much to end up looking tacky. She added black beads across the stomach and it fluffed out until it squeezed back around the waist. Brooke had let Haley get away without wearing the tutu, but she still was demanded to wear a pair of her black skinny jeans. "This actually is really cool."

Brooke smirked as she caught her reflection in the mirror. "I know."

"Ha, well as long as you know." Haley mumbled as she brought her hands to the front of the corset to feel the beads across her stomach. "What should I do with my hair?"

"That's the spirit!" Brooke tried to say but it came out somewhat mumbled due to the pins in her mouth. She finished with the last one and turned Haley around to look at her work. "See, that's perfection." She spun Haley around a few times as she examined her work. "Damn I'm good!"

Haley laughed a bit as she came to a halt. "You really are." She smiled as she felt Brooke slowly lift the shirt off her back. She remained silent as she covered her chest with her arms.

"Where did you get that scar?" Brooke asked softly as she let Haley cover herself back with a ragged t-shirt that said _Rocky River Raiders _across it.

Haley shrugged as she turned back to face Brooke. "Hot wheel accident."

"Excuse me?"

Haley laughed softly as she sat onto her bed and brought a pillow into her lap as she glanced up at Brooke. "My siblings and I didn't have a lot of excitement at home and my brother got this stupid idea to light hot wheel tracks on fire and one thing led to another and my back got melted rubber on it." Brooke's face wrinkled up as she sat on her own bed and started to sew Haley's corset.

"Does it hurt?"

"It used too but it healed over time." Haley mumbled as she sat back down. "I feel bad."

"Why?" Brook asked as she pulled the needle through the black fabric. "You didn't do anything wrong boy-toy probably understands."

"I know it's just, I'm supposed to be tutoring him in an hour and I've already ditched him twice." Haley said softly. After Monday she couldn't find it in her to come across Nathan. He had called Wednesday when she didn't show up the day before and it surprised her that Mitchell actually give him her number. He sounded awkward but mostly, he sounded concerned. She played it off that she had a cold but they both knew she didn't.

"Well do you want to go?"

Haley looked across at her roommate who was concentrating heavily on her project at hand. She found herself unable to answer in words so she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

Brooke smiled as she watched the door close. "I thought so."

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson quickly flipped through _Vogue _magazine as he sat on Haley James' bed. Brooke Davis had invited him over about an hour ago as she continued to make their Halloween costumes. "What am I?" He asked as he flipped another page.

"You my friend are Jay Gatsby." Mitchell jumped up as he watched Brooke make the small bow tie on her own bed. She was sitting up against her pillows and had the small sewing machine in her lap.

"Shut up!" Mitchell was happy with this news. Mostly because The Great Gatsby was one of his favorite books and he happened to be particularly in love with character himself. "How did you know!"

"Haley told me."

Mitchell clapped his hands and with an excited grin did a small fist pump. "I'm gonna look so hot!" Brooke nodded quickly as she continued to sew the yellow and blue fabric together into the familiar known object. "Did you finish your costume?"

"Yeah, right after Haley's." Brooke mumbled as she checked her phone. No messages. "So, I told Lucas and Julian I needed time."

Mitchell sat back down and sprawled across Haley's blue quilt. "Time for what?" He brought the magazine back in front of him.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she gave him a sad smile. "Time for me. I wasn't being fair to them and I wasn't being fair to myself. I don't know what I want, you know? I almost lost my job because of it." She mumbled softly and pulled the bow-tie through the sewing machine.

Mitchell had looked up at her and gave his close friend a smile. "I'm proud of you." She smiled back and continued to work on the bow-tie. "Derek said he was going to the Halloween party with Rachel."

"I could seriously kill that girl."

"Ditto." Mitchell added as he looked at Channing Tatum. "I just don't get it. He says all these things to me in private but in public I'm just some ragging homo." Mitchell closed the magazine as he laid fully on Haley's bed. "Why do boys suck?"

"Trust me, I know. I've been asking myself that since I was nine."

* * *

Nathan Scott looked around the library and brought a hand to the back of his head. Haley James had walked into Starbucks and before sitting down dragged him out of the small café and towards the library. They barely exchanged any words except for a small smile Haley gave him when he bumped into her as they headed up towards the ninth floor.

They were the only two on the floor except for a small group towards the elevators. He could hear Haley breathe softly as she flipped through the pages of her Art History book. He was almost halfway through Les Misérables and he came to the conclusion that no one will ever get their happy ending in the most depressing book in history. He hadn't talked to Haley about what happened Monday and he didn't know how to approach the topic in the slightest.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her chew on the end of her pencil. It was a habit she had started to take up recently. She glanced up at him and instantly took the pencil out of her mouth.

"Uh- Art History." She mumbled as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was placed in a braid that came over her her shoulder. "I have to memorize like fifty pieces and their artist."

"Why would you do that to yourself." He gave her a playful disgusted look which was rewarded with a small smile.

"I like it I guess."

Nathan nodded as he tapped his pencil against the desk. "What's your major? You never told me."

"Is this like fifty questions?" Haley mumbled softly as she glanced at Nathan then back towards her book. "Promise not to laugh?" She looked up to see Nathan slowly nod his head. "I don't have an official major but I want to score movies."

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"Again with the questions."

"Sorry." Nathan paused as he glanced over at her. "That's really cool though, Hales." He let it slip off his tongue so quickly that he almost regretted it but Haley didn't seem to be bothered that he called her by the nickname he knew his roommate called her.

"Thanks."

The two fell into silence again and Nathan watched as Haley chewed on her pencil. He looked back down at his book and felt the urge to ask Haley what Rachel was talking about but he kept it to himself. It wasn't his place. "Are you coming to the game?"

"Nathan!" She laughed as him as she closed her textbook. "So many questions you have today and none seem to be about the topic at hand." She gestured towards the book. "You've been on the same page for the past thirty minutes."

Nathan glanced down at the book and then back towards Haley with a smirk. "I can't really concentrate."

"We're in a library." She smiled back at him. "You're supposed to concentrate here." She paused as she looked at the book and then back towards the blue eyed boy. "How about you finish these hundred pages, write your essay and then maybe I'll go to the game."

"Is Haley James propositioning me?" He continued to smirk at her as he watched her look down at her book as she nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

Haley James found herself seated in the field house on Friday as she watched the UNC basketball warm up on the basketball court. She sighed as she sat next to Brooke Davis and Mitchell Furgeson who cheered every single time a boy made a basket. Nathan Scott had caught her eye a few times and the two smiled at each other.

Brooke nudged her as she leaned into her best friend, "Tutor-girl, Nathan totally just gave you the nod!"

"And what's that Brooke?" Haley asked softly as she turned towards her. Brooke had dressed all three of them in UNC apparel and even took the time to paint to paint UNC on their left cheeks.

"The 'lets hook up after the game' nod."

"You're a hoot today." Haley mumbled as she played with the end of her braid. "I'm not seeing him after the game anyway. You've put us all on strict orders to sleep by ten o'clock tonight for the party tomorrow."

Brooke merely shrugged as she glanced down at the court and saw Julian Baker taking photos. He hadn't noticed her yet. "He's so pretty." She pouted softly and Mitchell agreed with her.

The three watched the cheerleaders opening sequence and Haley quickly realized Rachel was one who wanted all the attention. The fake red head had decided to do flips in the center but it was known to all that she didn't wear her bloomers.

Haley watched as Nathan Scott quickly took control of the game. It was actually beautiful to watch on the court. He easily weaved in and out of other bodies and made basketball look like a second nature. He was, as they all chanted, the king of the court.

After the game the three friends wound up at the familiar Waffle House as Brooke constantly reminded them of that they had one hour until they needed to be asleep. Brooke had even made Mitchell a bed on the floor. Mitchell and Haley both ate chocolate-chip waffles while Brooke only consumed two pieces of wheat bread.

Under quick instruction they all made their way towards the girls room and fell asleep at exactly ten fifteen.

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson and Haley James sighed as they walked around the tavern arm in arm. They were at _The Rusty Tavern _and after hours of Brooke Davis pampering them, they finally walked to the party only to notice Brooke had run off five minutes after entering. Mitchell sported the tie Brooke had made him and his own blue suit with black and white-winged tipped shoes. To top off his costume he wore a matching blue fedora.

Haley had her hair up in a ballet bun which Brooke had used temporary dye to make it a jet black. Her eyes appeared to have some sort of eye mask while she sported the black corset Brooke had made her. She also wore skinny jeans and a pair of black wedges.

"Do you see her?" Haley asked as she tried to prop herself up on Mitchell's shoulders. "How can she be lost already?"

"She's probably showing off her costume." Mitchell yelled as the music started to drown out all the voices in the small tavern. He brought his fake pipe towards his mouth and searched the room for the white swan. "How about we split up?"

"What?" Haley yelled as she continued to look around.

"HOW ABOUT WE SPLIT UP!"

Haley smiled as she nodded and quickly turned around and made her way in between the bodies of the people in the tavern. She bit the inside of her cheek as people danced up on her as she walked through them. She kept weaving through until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and came face to face with Batman.

She watched as he lifted his mask off and Nathan Scott stood in his place. He still had black smeared over his eyes so he had the full affect of his costume. "Nathan, hey." She mumbled as she brought her hands over her chest. "Have you seen Brooke?" He shook his head and swayed a little. "Are you drunk?"

He nodded but contained his posture. "You look really good, Hales." He mumbled as he brought his hand to her waist. Haley stood still for a few moments but slowly stepped away. She nodded as she glanced back up to see he had placed his mask back on. "Duty calls."

"Right."

He still remained close as he brought his mouth down to her ear. "You're the prettiest girl in here."

* * *

Brooke Davis stood underneath the small dryer as she tried to dry off her white corset. Five minutes of being in the tavern and some idiot had spilt beer all over her. As she stood under the dryer she thought of how she first meet Julian but with a simple shake of the head she focused back onto her shirt.

After twenty minutes the bathroom door slammed open and a very distressed Haley James walked in. "Where have you been!"

Brooke pointed at her shirt. "Here." Haley walked towards her and then leaned against the wall. She brought her hands to cover her face as she sighed. "What's your problem?"

Haley looked over at her best friend and sighed once more. "Nathan. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Understandable. My wonderful costume is completely ruined. It only took me two weeks to make, no big deal." Brooke muttered as she stepped away from the dryer. Besides the small stain on the front Brooke looked stunning. Her hair was also in a bun that held a small tiara but she had powered her face and wore such simple makeup that she looking surprisingly pure. She wore a matching corset only in white. It had white beads and feathers but instead of pants Brooke wore a white tutu. "Can we leave?"

Haley nodded and the two made their way out of the bathroom. Mitchell was dancing and decided to stay so Haley and Brooke made their way out of the tavern alone. The slowly made their way down the rusted stairs. Once they reached the bottom they noticed a man leaning against the bottom step. It was obvious by the looks of his fingernails and the needles next to him, he wasn't a man to mess with, so Brooke started to pull Haley closer towards her.

Haley stopped once they reached the gravel and glanced behind her before quickly running back to the man. "Haley! What are you doing?"

"Oh god. Oh god. Brooke, call - don't call just help me."

"Haley?" Brooke looked at Haley with a panicked expression as she watched the small girl try to lift the man by herself. "Haley, that guy is on all sorts of things. We'll call 911-"

"No." Haley looked up at Brooke. "Please just help me."

"Haley-."

"He's my brother. Please just help me."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen - Say It Ain't So by _Weezer. _

**Say it ain't so.**  
**Your drug is a heartbreaker.**  
**Say it ain't so .**  
**My love is a life-taker.**

"Haley what the hell?"

Haley James looked up at Brooke Davis and sighed heavily as she supported the blond boy against her. The two were still in their Halloween costumes and outside of the tavern. "Brooke, please I'll - I'll explain just help me get him back to the room."

Brooke remained silent but went to the other side of the boy and supported his weight against her. Brooke could see the small resemblance between the two but it was small details. Like the shape of their face and their nose. His hair was a dirty blond while Haley's was the dark auburn red. He grumbled slightly but fell into Brooke as the two girls dragged him away from the tavern.

Haley felt her heart beating so loud she could hear it in her own ears. She felt her brother groan softly and she held onto his arm harder. Haley listened as their shoes clicked against the pavement.

"Haley, what is going on?" Brooke whispered as she jolted the boy's body up her right side.

Haley looked at her over the boy's shoulder and Brooke noticed she looked absolutely terrified . "We just have to get back as quick as we can."

"Why?"

"If my brother's here, my dad might be here."

Brooke didn't ask anymore questions but continued to carry the boy towards their dorm room. Once they got back to the dorm building they quickly got him into the elevator and Brooke made him lean against the wall and Haley's shoulder as she started to pace the small elevator. "What are we so supposed to do with him now?"

Haley felt her brother lean up against her and she sighed. "I don't know."

"Well you have to figure it out since we have a drug addict in our room now." Brooke shouted but instantly fell silent once Haley gave her a death glare. Brooke noticed a few feathers had fallen off on top of having a huge stain on the front of her corset; her costume was complete garbage at this point.

"You don't need to help me anymore." Haley mumbled as she brought her brother's arm around her neck. Brooke didn't bother to listen as she did the same thing and walked the boy towards their room. They slowly laid him down on Haley's bed and Brooke stood and stared at Haley.

"What is happening?"

Haley sighed as looked down at her brother and then back towards Brooke. Her bun had fallen out and her long hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. She brought a hand to her forehead and started to pace the room as Brooke remained staring at her. "My dad isn't a good guy Brooke." She paused as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "And not some cliché movie bad-guy. My dad _is _a horrible man."

Brooke sat on her own bed as Haley stood in the space between the two beds. Brooke watched the boy softly snore. It must run in the family. "What do you mean _he's a horrible man_."

Haley sat down next to her brother and stared at Brooke. Brooke looked so innocent and pure in her costume. "My dad, just- you don't want to get on his bad side."

"Haley-."

Haley lifted up her hand as she glanced down at her brother. "I'm protecting you by not saying more, just trust me."

Brooke stared at the two and slowly nodded. The girl before her was so, broken. It was clear and more evident in this moment than Brooke had ever noticed. This girl was her roommate. This girl was her best friend. "Okay."

* * *

Haley James waited patiently in front of her brother until he showed signs of consciousness. It was around five in the morning and Brooke had fallen asleep about an hour ago. She had changed into a pair of blue gym shorts and a white tank top. She placed her hair into a loose bun and she continued to stare at the sleeping figure.

"Haley." She scooted closer as he started to mumble her name in his sleep. "Haley, go. Haley RUN!" He jolted up and quickly took in his surroundings. He looked down at the blue quilt across him and brought his hands across the familiar material. "Haley?"

Haley brought her desk chair as close to her bed as she could. "It's me." She looked into the brown eyes that matched her own and sighed.

"Are you sure, is it really you?" He brought his hand to the side of her face and Haley relaxed into it.

"It's really me." She brought her hand to hold his hand against her face. He looked so old, when in reality he was the exact age as her, even younger by two minutes. His body was skinner than she ever remembered. He used to play football in high school but that ended when he dropped out when they were both juniors. He had left and until she was halfway through her senior year she had no idea where he had gone.

"Haley, god- I need help." Haley nodded as his hand remained holding her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. Dad will find out where you are and I just- god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come."

Haley let his hand drop and she remained silent for a few minutes. "Dad isn't with you?"

The boy shook his head as he brought his hands to his head. The room was starting to spin. "He's somewhere in Virginia with Bear."

"Are you still using?"

He remained silent but nodded slowly. He was ashamed of it, so ashamed. His twin sister was someone he respected and losing her respect made his insides are to shake. "I'm trying, Haley."

She nodded as she cleared her throat and motioned him to scoot over so she could lay next to him. Once she did, she laid on her side and looked at the brown-eyed boy. "Have you talked to mom?" She had talked to her mom earlier that week on the phone but she hadn't mentioned anything.

"No, Quinn told me where you were going to school and I walked."

"You walked?" He nodded as he once again felt the shaking stir inside of him. "How?"

"Well you put one foot in front of the other-."

"Clay, don't be a smart-ass." Clay James smiled as he heard the sassy remark. He couldn't tell you what the last thing he heard his sister say but he thanked whoever was above, that he could hear her now. There were nights he wondered if she could feel what he was going through. Nights where he slept on city benches and nights where he got the crap beat out of him because of their father.

He looked at her and then nodded towards her roommate. "She doesn't seem your type." His hands were getting clammy and he felt his head get light.

Haley shrugged as she continued to look at him. "She's not so bad."

"Does she know about us? About dad?"

Haley bit her lip and she flipped onto her back. "She knows some but not a lot." Haley brought the blue quilt up to her chin. "I don't want anything to happen to her, so it's best she doesn't know anything more."

Clay nodded. "Where should I go?"

During the time he's been awake in the back of her mind Haley was trying to figure out where he could stay after tonight since they weren't allowed to have a guest stay for more than two days in the dorms. "I have a few ideas but we can figure it out tomorrow." She watched her brother nod as he eyes started to close once again. "Clay," she waited until she was looking into the eyes that matched her own. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

She watched as his eyes started to tear up but knowing him, he wouldn't let anything drop. "I promise."

She waited until she heard him fall asleep and then she started to finally cry.

* * *

That Monday, Lucas Roe looked into the tiring eyes of his English class. With a loud sigh he brought the stool towards the front of the room. "What did you think of To Kill a Mockingbird?" Without calling on anyone he received an answer.

"I think we already read it four years ago."

"Thank you, Haley." He gave her a tight smile as he looked back out into the class. "Seriously anyone? I don't want to just assign a reaction paper. This class is about discussing so- let's discuss." The class remained silent but Mitchell Furgeson slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Mitchell?"

"Well, besides what Hales said, I have a new approach of the book." Mitchell paused as he stood up. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and a pastel green dress shirt with a pastel blue bow-tie. "It's told in a child's point of view but as I read it now I realized it's more of just all our inner voices. We all sound like children because we want the world to be innocent. We want the world to be pure and even though we grow older our hearts remain the same." By the time Mitchell had finished he was standing on top of his desk. The class gave him an applaud and Lucas smiled as he finally saw what he wanted with his class. He watched as one by one a student would stand up and talk about the book.

The last to stand up was Haley James. "I," She paused as she stood up and looked towards the class from her spot in the back. "I think the book teaches you that people aren't what you expect them to be and it can be for better or for worse but you have to take the risk and figure it out yourself."

Lucas remained on the ground looking at his students standing on their desks. With a small smile he thanked them and walked out of the room.

* * *

Nathan Scott stood with Haley James as they watched the blond-headed boy put some of his things into the small closet in the Sigma Pi house. When Haley had called him last night asking him if he knew a place for her brother to stay he had the perfect solution. He had a room in the Sigma Pi house but he rarely used it except on a few weekends but lately he hadn't used it at all.

"I really appreciate this man." Nathan watched the boy bring his hand out and he happily shook it back.

"It's cool man. If you have any questions feel free to ask Julian, he lives right across the hall."

Clay James brought a hand over his newly shaved and looked over at his sister. The day before she had taken him to buy a few shirts and two pairs of jeans only if he agreed to shave his head. His body was still humming and begging him to give it what it desperately wanted but the want to make his sister proud overcame it. "I think I'm going to sleep if that's okay." Nathan nodded as he walked out of the room giving the siblings some space.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Clay nodded as he sat down on the bed. His twin sister stood before him and he realize she looked so much older than the picture he kept in his wallet. Her hair was down and it almost reached her waist. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and a dark gray scarf. He also noticed she had pierced her nose. He didn't remember that.

"I'm gonna get clean, Hay." He paused as he looked around the room. It was slightly bare except for a few posters and a picture of what he assumed were the other boys in the house. "Are you sure I can stay here?"

Haley nodded as she brought her hand to squeeze his shoulder. "Nathan said it wouldn't be a problem." She looked to make sure Nathan wasn't in the doorway and she stepped closer so only Clay could hear. "You can't bring anything in here or he'll get in trouble."

"I wouldn't."

Haley stepped back but she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep and call me when you wake up." He nodded as he watched her walk out of the room.

Haley walked down the hall towards the stairs and noticed Nathan was sitting on the couch in the living room. She went and sat down next to him. He turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi." She gave him a smile as she started to jiggle her legs. "Thanks for doing this and whatever."

"And whatever?" He smirked at her as he sat back on the couch. "You're welcome."

Haley brought her lips together as she remained silent. See looked behind her and saw Nathan was leaning back with his eyes closed. "Nathan." She whispered his voice softly and she noticed how his eyes opened but they were darker. He gave her a look before she started to lean back. He didn't ask her what she was doing and she didn't know what she was doing either. Her nose softly bumped into his and his eyes remained open as she felt his breath on her face. "Nathan I-."

"Dude did you see that-." Julian Baker started but once he noticed the scene before him he put his arms up and mumbled on his words. "I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry man."

Haley had moved so she was standing up and she watched Julian walk out of the room. "Haley?" She glanced and noticed Nathan had scooted closer so he was on the edge of the couch as she stood before him. He grabbed her hand and Haley felt her heart beat against her chest.

She looked into his eyes which were still the dark shade of blue and she felt her legs tingle. She squeezed his hand before letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring. Thanks," She cleared her throat and she choked on her last word. "thanks for helping Clay." She watched him nod and she quickly made her way out of the house.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen - Show Me What I'm Looking For by _Carolina Liar. _

**Don't let go.**

Lindsey Strauss brought her forearm towards her face and gave a soft cough into her elbow. It was Wednesday and she started walking out of her English class with her book-bag strapped to her back. She noticed like clock-work how Haley James walked towards the front of the class and talked to their professor, Lucas Roe. Lindsey continued to walk out of the room and made her way out of McKinnely Hall.

She recalled her weekend and with a sad smile she kept walking towards the student union. Friday she had gone to the Midnight Madness season opener but she ended up spending that night alone as her roommate spent the night with Nathan Scott. She felt like throwing up when she imagined her best friend and roommate together. The day of the Halloween party at the tavern she went with Nathan. He was Batman and she was Catwoman. Ever since they were six years old they always had matching Halloween costumes or at least similar. She had left the tavern with Jake Jagielski that night and they watched two scary movies before she had fallen asleep.

"Hey loser." She looked to her left as she pulled open the front door of the union and watched her best friend smirk at her. He was dressed in blue jeans and his basketball warm-up jacket. She looked down at her jeans and Nathan's old sweatshirt from high school and shrugged.

"You know, one of these days I'm just going to stop responding to that term of endearment." The two walked towards the food court and went towards the breakfast bar. Lindsey was in the mood for scrambled eggs. "How was your morning?"

Nathan Scott shrugged as he placed three pieces of bacon, four pieces of sausage, scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and hash browns onto his plate. "I just woke up."

"You didn't practice today?" Lindsey grabbed her own plate of scrambled eggs and fruit as she followed Nathan to the cash register. She watched him shake his head no and pull out his student ID so he could pay the woman behind the counter, Lindsey did the same. She followed him to a small table in the back of the union.

"I had to finish reading some parts of Les Mis, so I was up for awhile." He cleared his throat as he started to consume the food on his plate. Lindsey nodded as she started eating herself. "How's your week going?"

"Egh." She muttered as she sat back in her chair. "I think I'm getting sick." She watched him give her a concerned look but she shook it off as she brought a piece of cantaloupe up towards her mouth.

Lindsey looked up and noticed Julian Baker and Brooke Davis grab breakfast as well before taking their own seats in the union. Julian looked happy and Brooke seemed to be enjoying the fact she was making Julian laugh. "How's Haley?"

Nathan's eyes shot up as he looked up towards his best friend. Truth is, he didn't really know. She had texted him that she was falling behind in her Art History class so she couldn't meet him yesterday. "I think she's avoiding me."

"Why? Because of you helping her brother?" Lindsey watched him shrug as he continued to eat his food. "Seriously, how are you not obese?"

Nathan smirked as he swallowed his final bite. "We almost kissed."

Lindsey felt her mouth drop into a small 'o' as she watched Nathan look down at the table. They had talked about their sexual encounters before but it was usually playful and not once in her whole life had she witnessed Nathan Scott get nervous over a kiss that didn't even happen. "Explain." She watched him shrug again as he continued to look at the table.

"I let her brother stay in the house," He paused and Lindsey saw he had noticed Julian and Brooke for himself. He turned his attention back to Lindsey as he continued. "And we were just sitting there and she almost kissed me but Julian walked in."

"So wait, Haley James, I hate the world listens to depressing music- Haley, almost kissed _you_?"

"That's the one." He sighed as he brought a hand through his short hair. "If this spreadsheet doesn't pass I'm dropping Kellerman's class."

Lindsey noticed how Nathan changed the subject but after the nineteen years of knowing him she didn't expect anything less. "He's still being a dick?"

He only nodded as he brought a _Gatorade_ out of his book-bag. Lindsey brought the arms of the sweater so they covered her hands. She remembered the exact moment Nathan gave it to her. He had outgrown it when they were fifteen. It was faded but it still managed to say _Tree Hill Ravens _in the bright royal blue she knew so well. "I need to film you, by the way." Nathan gave her a questioning look over the Gatorade bottle. "It's for my film class, I need to film someone in fast motion and I thought why not film my best friend play basketball." She noticed how he smiled when she said best friend.

"Of course, when?"

She shrugged. "Whenever before Thanksgiving," She paused as she looked at him. "Are you going home for that by the way?"

Nathan dropped his hand and brought a hand to massage the back part of his neck. He honestly hadn't thought about it. "I'll probably spend it with my mom and Keith." He referenced his stepfather with a smile but he remained motionless.

"You're mom will really need you then." Lindsey added softly and he nodded as he remained looking down.

Nathan rarely talked about it and Lindsey knew not to pry. "I'll need her too."

* * *

Nathan Scott sat patiently on the ninth floor of the library for Haley James. He sighed as he brought his hands to the table in front of him and started to loudly tap the beat of _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons, which was currently playing in his ears. He smiled as he watched the elevator open and the familiar face to look around until she spotted him. She smiled and walked towards him. "Hi."

"Hi." He mumbled back as he stuffed his headphones in the pockets of his track jacket. She looked stunning. Her hair was down in soft curls and her bangs were all over her face but he didn't care. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was Haley. Just Haley. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm gonna go see Clay after, do you want to come with me?" She looked at him before looking down and pulling out her books. He wished for that split second he didn't have basketball. He denied her softly and told him he had practice but she still smiled at him. He never remembered her smiling this much.

"Do you want to-." He paused as he looked over at her. She was writing something down in a notebook as she held a small book open and he noticed it was The Hobbit. "What I'm asking is do you want to- oh my god I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't." Haley rushed out as she went and grabbed his hand across the table. He felt her soft warm hand against his and felt his arm start to tingle.

"Do you wanna do something besides like study or have me be a drunk idiot." He mumbled it so quickly he wasn't quite sure she had heard but the small smile still remained on her face.

"Nathan." He looked directly at her and noticed how brown her eyes actually were. She was something he never quite saw before. "How about lunch?"

He quickly felt the weight lifted off his chest and he smiled back at her. "Lunch it is, James."

* * *

Haley James quickly walked into the Sigma Pi house until she reached the room she knew her brother was residing in. She slowly opened the door and was welcomed with the sleeping figure. His arm was the only think she could see since he had wrapped himself completely in blankets.

She walked until she reached the bed and sat down on the floor. His arm was covered in track marks. She brought her hand to slowly rub his arm until she saw the shaved blond head pop out of the blankets. "Hay, hey."

She nodded as she remained where she was sitting. "How are you doing?" She glanced around the room and noticed it was looked exactly the same as it did Monday.

"Shitty." Clay James spoke as he he sat up and looked around the small room until his eyes landed on his sisters. "How are you?" Haley held her hand up and shook it to state that she was okay; it was something she did since was a young girl.

Clay brought his legs over the bed and Haley rested her chin on top of his knees. "I've missed you, Hay."

Haley smiled up at him and closed her eyes. She was filled with a memory she didn't know she actually remembered. Her and Clay were around six or seven and they were staying at their grandparents and they were playing in a large open field. He had picked her a flower and fell to the ground.

"Hay can we be together forever?"

"Always."

Haley shook her head at the memory and she stood up. "Mitchell said he can find you a job at the bookstore if you're interested."

"Yeah of course." He mumbled as he looked across towards his sister. "When can I start?" Haley tapped her feet as she gave him a big smile. "Today?"

She nodded quickly and Clay laughed at her. He stood up and brought her into a tight hug. She smelled just like he remembered. Clay felt his eyes brim with tears and he held her closer. "Thank you."

Haley held on as tight as she could and felt her brother kiss the top of her head; for the first time since he left she finally felt whole again and she finally found the home she was searching for.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen - Everything Is Alright by _Motion City Soundtrack._

**Give me a reason to end this discussion,**  
**to break with tradition, to fall and divide.**

Brooke Davis happily clapped her hands together as she looked around; there was various girls walking in and out of the room as they held onto white cards that matched the ones in her hand. Every girl had a smile on their face except for one: Brooke's roommate. "Haley, puh-lease try."

Haley James glared at her roommate as she slouched more. It was Friday night and it was the official night of rushing at UNC. Girls and boys had flocked the November weather in their best attire as they tried to get into the sorority or fraternity of their choice. Haley was wearing a simple black dress while Brooke supported a tight strapless red dress with black heals. "This is absolute torture."

"Oh shush." The two were standing in the Delta Gamma house and Haley was not for it whatsoever. "This is going to be fun!" Brooke brought her two manicured hands into a soft clap and looked around the room. She noticed Rachel Gatina staring at them over the crowd of girls but she waved her off.

Brooke smiled at a few girls and then turned her attention back to her pouting roommate. She noticed they were the only two girls besides Rachel who didn't have bleach blond hair, not that Rachel's hair was natural anyway. Brooke brought the triangle cucumber sandwich to her mouth and awkwardly giggled towards the girls in the room. She quickly grabbed Haley's elbow and dragged her towards the foyer. "Brooke, what the hell?" Haley mumbled as she pushed her bangs more over her forehead.

Brooke reached into the small closet and started to grab their coats. "We need to get out of here."

"Thank god." Haley shoved her roommate out of the way and quickly grabbed the two jackets. They quickly wrapped themselves up and headed towards the door. Haley instantly smiled as her sneaker covered shoes hit the sidewalk. "I'm so happy!"

"Shut it." Brooke stated as she clicked along down the sidewalk. She shook her head as she once again saw Haley's _Nike_ covered feet in the dress she made. "You give B. Davis Designs a bad name."

"Whatever." Haley huffed as she inhaled. "You need a new name." Brooke stuck her tongue out and the two girls walked in silence.

Brooke brought her hand to her hair and placed her hair into a pony-tail as she listened to her heels click against the pavement. Her heart was sad, she was certain of this because she wasn't even excited about taco Friday in the dining hall earlier that evening. "What should we do?" She turned as Haley spoke to her and she shrugged. She didn't know what they should do.

"Isn't Sigma Pi having a party after their pre-initiation?" Haley shrugged again as she pulled out her phone and saw Nathan had texted her. She bit her bottom lip and she replied. He had asked her how she was handling the crazy girls of Delta Gamma. She watched the blue box send and the read receipt quickly form. He responded with a smile and asking her what she was up too. Haley asked him if he wanted company at the house and he texted her yes. Haley showed the phone to Brooke, who happily clapped as they turned back around and started to head towards the house.

As they walked towards the house they noticed that for the first time, it wasn't as packed as it usually was. Haley smiled as she saw her brother on the front deck. He was sitting on the bench and his smile grew as he watched Haley walk up. Brooke smiled at them both and walked into the house. Haley sat herself down and stared in the same direction as her brother.

"Do you work tonight?" She watched him nod as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What time?"

"In a half-hour." Haley nodded. Her brother had picked up two jobs. One at the bookstore with Mitchell and another at Waffle House working the third shift. "What are you doing here?"

Haley looked down at her sneakers and huffed. "Well, Brooke thought she wanted to join a sorority and well, it didn't work out." She watched him smile as he continued to stare forward. "Are they treating you okay?"

"Yeah." He finally turned towards her. "Nathan asked me to work out with him whenever I have free time. He's cool." Haley remained silent as she tapped her feet against the floor. "You still do that, huh?"

"Still do what?"

"The taping." He smiled softly as he looked down at her feet. "I always thought you'd end up being a dancer."

Haley laughed as she thought of how clumsy she had been growing up. She'd fallen out of trees, hills and even flat surfaces. "Yeah, said no one, ever." He laughed along with her as he leaned back against the bench.

"Thanks for helping me, Hay."

She looked at him and placed her hand on top of his. "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Nathan Scott smiled as he watched Haley James walk into the kitchen. Without a second thought he walked towards her and greeted her. She smiled back and he noticed the red hint in her cheeks. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a yellow tie. He smiled as he took in her appearance. Her _Nike_ shoes made his smile grow. "Wanna go upstairs?" She nodded and he placed his hand on the small part of her back as he led her towards the stairs and up the hall. Instead of heading towards his old room where her brother was currently residing, he led her towards the small deck that overlooked the dock.

"So I take it you won't be joining fraternity life." She laughed and shook her head as she walked towards the edge of the deck and pressed her back against the rail. "I'm sorry about missing today." She had spun back around so her back was against the rail.

"It's okay, Clay told me you picked him up from work." He nodded as he watched the wind gently blow the few strands of hair around her face. She was breathtaking. "You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you sober here."

"I think you're right with that." He smirked at her as he leaned against the rail the opposite way of her so he faced the dock. "It just doesn't appeal to me anymore I guess." He watched the waves brush against the shore and a flash of Haley running towards the water appeared in his mind again.

"How come?"

He shrugged as he looked down at her. "It's all I did last year." She licked her lips and he wondered how they tasted. He looked back towards the dock as he cleared his throat. "My mom painted pictures of the ocean by our house."

"Painted?"

He nodded as he looked as the water hit the dock. "She doesn't anymore." She nodded and he continued to look at the water. "Are you going home for Thanksgiving?"

Haley shook her head as she wrapped herself in her jacket. "My mom doesn't really do the whole eat turkey thing." She didn't answer Nathan's questioning glare. "So I'll probably just stay on campus with Clay."

Nathan nodded as he looked back out at the water. "Can I ask you something?" He heard her give a soft reply and he brought his finger to scratch his nose. "How would you feel if you lost Clay?"

Haley remained silent for a few minutes until she cleared her throat and looked at the boy next to her. "I lost him for awhile there. Not that he died but the part of him died I guess." She paused as she looked down at her shoes. "He just- left."

Nathan noticed how her voice got stuck in the back of her throat as she said left. "I'm sorry, Hales." She nodded and he noticed she stepped a bit closer to him. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her and hugged her. She placed her head into his chest as she brought her arms around his waist. He felt his heart beating so quickly that he was certain she heard it. He brought one of his hands to the back of her head as the other remained on her back. When she didn't move away, he noticed she was crying. "Hales." He muttered hoarsely as he held her harder. He wasn't used to people crying, in fact he tried his best to stay clear of it. Except in this moment he was more than grateful he was the person Haley had broken down too. His felt something swell in his stomach as he heard her sniffle.

After a few minutes she pulled away slowly and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He stood where he was looking down at her and he shook his head. "Don't be, are you okay?"

"I-." She stopped as she looked up at him. She saw his blue eyes staring into hers and she saw the look of concern that she never saw on his face before. "Nathan- I." She paused as she walked backwards until she reached the sliding door. Without another word he watched her disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Brooke Davis stood in the familiar room as she watched Julian set up the small movie projector. He was wearing like the rest of the boys in the house, black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a yellow tie. She noticed how he had loosened it so it hung around his neck.

"So, you haven't watched Casablanca." She nodded as he kept his back to her and focused on the projector. "You basically haven't lived." She laughed as she sat down onto his bed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He mumbled as he gave a triumphant fist pump into the air as he watched the movie play on the wall. He spun back around and walked towards her. "Has anyone told you, you're beautiful Brooke Davis?"

Brooke laughed as he pulled out a flower from his sleeve. "Definitely not as they preformed a magic trick." He gave her a small smile as she accepted the flower. She reached over and brought his face down to hers. She gave him a short peck as she looked down at the flower. "This is lovely."

"Well my girlfriend deserves the best." He stood still as he heard what he had said. "I mean-."

Brooke brought her finger towards his lips to silence him and pointed towards the projector. "Is this really that good?" She mocked him playfully as he sat down and brought her into his side. "It's like from the eighteen hundreds, Julian."

He acted like her wounds physically wounded him. "You have so much to learn about film making." He turned his attention back towards the screen as he unconsciously rubbed up and down her bare arm.

Brooke continued to stare at him as he looked forward. "Julian." He took a minute until he turned his attention back on her with a smile. "Did you mean what you said about-," she paused as watched his brow form with concern. "The girlfriend thing?"

He turned his full attention to her as he continued to rub her arm. "Of course I did."

Brooke felt nerves bundle up in her stomach as she watched the glow of the projector appear across his face. She played with her hands. "Well, do you really want to spend a Friday night watching some old movie with your girlfriend?" She watched him smile and he quickly leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth. After a few small kisses he leaned back and smiled sheepishly at her before it slowly vanished. "What's wrong?"

"I know that we've officially been dating for about three minutes now but this is exclusive right? No more guys?"

Brooke felt nervous again as she pictured a blond boy in her mind. She hadn't spoken to Lucas in awhile and she even ignored his calls. Without continuing to think about him, she shouted her positive answer and he happily kissed her back in response.

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson looked across the small table as Haley James poured salt across it. "You know, that's horrible luck." He watched her shrug as she continued to pour more out. He reached over and grabbed the plastic holder and held it hostage. "I need all the luck I can get."

Haley gave him a small smile as she glanced behind her and saw her brother cooking in the open kitchen of Waffle House. Right as Haley started to run out of the Sigma Pi house, she ran into Mitchell and without question they headed towards their familiar spot.

Haley turned back to Mitchell as he started to loosen the tie around his neck. "How did tonight go?" She was referring to the audition Mitchell had earlier that evening for the production of _Les Misérables _at UNC.

"It was okay." Mitchell paused as the waitress placed their food in front of them. "Lets talk about how Nathan actually gave me acting advice. You give the kid and book and bam- he's a theatrical genius."

Haley felt her heart speed up at Nathan's name. She continued to pour syrup over her blueberry waffle. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I assume I'll be spending it right here with you." Mitchell waved his hand to show where they were sitting and Haley finally found herself laughing. "That's better you had me worried." She laughed more as she placed a piece of her waffle into her mouth.

"Thanks for helping Clay." She spoke as the two looked at the boy currently failing at making a waffle. "It means a lot that you're still here."

"There's no where else I'd rather be."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen - Where Does The Good Go by _Tegan and Sara _

**Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go.**

Nathan Scott tapped his hands on the wheel as he watched the blonde headed girl slide into the passenger seat. He gave her a tight smile as he moved the SUV into drive. She reached over and turned on the heater. "It's freezing." He nodded as he started to pull out of the parking lot. It was Tuesday morning and they were heading home for Thanksgiving. He watched her pull out his cd and replace it with a mix.

"Linds, no." He watched her smirk as his car was slowly filled with the soft melody of _Panic at the Disco_. He whined for a few more minutes but he subsided and drove away from the campus. He looked to his right and was faced with the familiar view. It was always Lindsey Strauss right next to him. She was looking out the window with her face pressed against the glass.

Once they reached the highway she turned and gave him all her attention. "How are you doing?"

Nathan shrugged as he switched lanes. "I'm fine." He coughed slightly as he continued to drive. "I have to come back Friday for practice, is that okay?" Lindsey nodded and placed her feet onto the dashboard. Nathan turned the heater down noticed she was silent. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said softly as she looked back out the window. "I'm just worried about you." She mumbled as she brought her bag into her lap and pulled out a bag of cough drops. She placed into her mouth and shoved the other in Nathan's direction.

"Don't be." He muttered and continued to drive to the place that haunted his nights. "Dan will be a dick but that's expected." Nathan already felt sick as he thought about the next two days. He was going to spend Wednesday with his father and Thursday with his mother and step-father. He wasn't looking forward to any of it.

"Yeah but I can still worry, Nathan." Lindsey stated as she ran her fingers through her hair. They fell in silence as Lindsey hummed along to the radio.

Nathan found himself thinking about Haley James. He wasn't quite sure when it happened but lately his mind wandered to her. He would see a dark-haired girl on campus and find himself wishing it was her. He wondered who she was with, what she was doing and if she was even thinking about him.

He smiled as Lindsey started to belt out the words to Radioactive by _Imagine Dragons_. It was his favorite song at the moment and his favorite person was happily singing along to it. He flashed to a familiar memory of Lindsey singing along in the car as they drove to basketball games in high school. Lindsey, even though she would deny it 'till the day she died, was a cheerleader for six years. She mostly was in order to spend more time with her best friend.

"Are you going to come to the café Thursday?" He saw from the corner of his eye as she nodded yes. He shifted into the fast lane and cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Wanna come to Dan's?"

Lindsey laughed aloud. "Your dad hates me."

Nathan couldn't even deny that. After his father caught them at the beach house their sophomore year drunk on the beach, he hadn't been a fan of Lindsey's. Especially since Nathan skipped basketball practice to celebrate her birthday every year. "It would make it a hell of a lot more interesting."

"Won't Jules be there?" Nathan picked up how Lindsey stated his step-mother's name. She wasn't a big fan of Lindsey either.

Nathan remained silent as he shifted into the fast lane. He saw they only had twelve miles until they reached Tree Hill. He felt his pulse quicken as he approached his hometown. He usually only came home for holidays now. He made sure to invest time in a basketball program during the summer so he wouldn't have to go home. He wasn't even sure what a home was anymore. "Am I dropping you off?" Nathan smiled as Lindsey head-banged to the song for her reply.

He pulled of the exit and headed towards the condos on the Riverwalk. Lindsey had lived there with her mom, her whole life. It was so familiar to him, just as the whole town was. He turned left onto Summit and headed down the one way street. He reached the third condo and quickly pulled into the stone driveway. He placed the car in park and turned off the engine. Lindsey grabbed her bag from the backseat and opened the door but before she got out she turned and looked at Nathan.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

Nathan felt her gently squeeze his arm and watched as she shut the door and ran into the condo. Nathan placed the car into reverse and headed towards his own house. He drove back towards Riverview and took a right turn onto Dock road. His house was the second to last on the right side. He pulled the SUV behind the familiar pick-up truck as he turned off the engine once again. He reached into the backseat and grabbed his duffel bag.

He slowly closed the door and headed up towards the side door of the house. The second step still squeaked and Keith was still yet to replace the gutter. He opened the yellow door and walked into the kitchen. There, he saw Keith Scott standing in front of the sink as he peered out the window. He didn't turn around until Nathan shut the door.

Keith smiled as he walked and grabbed Nathan into a hug. "Hey, Nate." Nathan felt Keith pat his back and walk back towards the sink to look out the window. "How was the drive?"

Nathan shrugged as he looked around the familiar kitchen. The flowers on the table made him flinch. Everything was exactly the same. "It was alright. Short." He watched his step-father nod and turn back around with a smile.

"Why don't you go unpack?"

Nathan nodded as he adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder. "Yeah, where is she?"

Keith Scott felt his heart skip a beat. "Out back in the garden."

Nathan nodded as he headed down the small hallway towards his room. The house wasn't extravagant. It was one floor with a wrap around porch that Keith had made when Nathan was five. Something always appeared to stop working but it was familiar to him. His room was right across from the room his mother had sealed off six years ago. His heart stung as he opened his own white door.

His room was simple. It was a double sized bed with a blue comforter. His mother had taken a picture of the Rivercourt and enlarged it enough to cover one wall of his room. He looked at his end-table and saw a picture of her; without hesitating, he quickly flipped it over. He placed his duffel bag on the bed and started to take out the few pieces of clothing he had brought.

He grabbed his black fleece and walked back out of the room and headed back towards the kitchen. Keith was working on the pipes under the sink. Nathan reached for a blanket in the living room and headed towards the door. He walked around the porch until he got a clear look at his mother.

She was sitting on the white bench he had made her when he was fifteen for a project in his Home Economics class. He placed his hands around the blanket as he walked closer to his mother. Her black hair was on top of her head and the wind caused a few strands to fly around her neck. Without speaking he placed the blanket around her shoulders; she looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Nathan, when did you get back?"

Nathan took a seat next to her and looked out into the dead garden. He knew what grew there. He had helped his mother plant them in memory of her. A small faded cross stood in the middle with a few hand painted rocks his mother made. "A few minutes ago."

Karen Scott didn't respond as she looked back out towards her garden. "I miss her."

"I know." Nathan paused as he looked at the cross. "I do too."

The two sat side by side and without speaking, Nathan placed his arm around his mother as she cried into his side.

* * *

Haley James sighed as she hung up the phone for the fifty-seventh time. She had applied for jobs the last few weeks and she hadn't heard back from anywhere. Her roommate had left an hour ago to go home for Thanksgiving and Haley remained alone in the empty dorm building.

"This is so boring." Well, not so empty. Haley turned in her chair to watch Mitchell Furgeson cozy up with her roommates bedspread. "No one is here. Not even semi-gay Karl."

Haley laughed as she turned back around and turned on Pandora. "I'm sorry." She spoke this truthfully. Mitchell didn't have the most welcoming family so he had stayed with her over the small holiday. Before her roommate left, the three went to drop her brother off at his job at the bookstore. They had gotten lunch and made their way to take their close friend and Haley's roommate, Brooke Davis to the airport so she could return home. "Did Nathan leave yet?" Haley asked and was happy when Mitchell didn't question why.

"He left after basketball practice this morning." Haley nodded and bit her lip. After their last encounter Friday, she hadn't seen him. He said he didn't need her help anymore for English over a text message and Haley hadn't bother to respond. She unlocked her phone and dialed the number of the student union. She applied to get a job working the front desk of the art building out of the fifty others she applied for around the small town.

She listened to the automatic voice message system and it told her to try again after the holiday. She threw her phone across the room. She heard Mitchell gasp. "Sorry." She muttered as she spun back around. "I'm just- pissed."

"At what? Or should I say who? And by who I mean Nathan." Mitchell was smirking and it only managed to piss her off more.

"This has nothing to do with Nathan."

"If you say so."

"I do." She spat out as she stood up and flopped onto her own bed. The small alarm clock placed in her roommate's build in compartments read that it was almost six o'clock. "What time is Clay off?"

Mitchell looked at the clock as well. "Oh, I didn't even notice the time had gone by."

Haley sat up as she felt the sock bun her roommate did this morning slowly fall out of place. "What do you mean?"

The red-headed boy started to turn the color of his hair as he swung his legs so they touched the ground. "He was done at four-thirty."

Haley felt her heart race as she stood up. She quickly walked and picked up her phone as she dialed Clay's number. He didn't answer. She called him again and when she turned around Mitchell was standing up as well. "He isn't answering." Mitchell had already started to put on his coat as he reached to give Haley her black leather jacket. Haley quickly put it on and followed Mitchell out of the room.

"Where could he be?"

Haley couldn't answer as she started taking the stairs two at a time. Her heart was thumping so loud in her chest. Once they reached the sidewalk Haley broke out into a full run with Mitchell quickly behind. She felt her hair fall out completely and rub against her back. She heard Mitchell breathing heavily behind her but she continued on without struggling. Haley hadn't bothered running towards the bookstore, she picked up her pace and headed towards the Sigma Pi house.

Mitchell had taken the lead and once the reached the house he started to pound on the front door. After a few moments it swung open as Julian Baker gave them a questionable greeting. "Haley?"

"Is my brother here?"

"I'm not sure, I just got-." Haley had already taken up the stairs with Mitchell quickly behind her. Her heart was slamming against her chest. She reached the familiar door and shook the handle. It was locked.

"Clay! Clay open the door." She jiggled the handle again and her screaming caused Julian to walk up towards them.

"Haley, what's going on?" Haley didn't answered as she continued to slam her body against the door.

"Can you open it?" She mumbled between jingling the door and screaming his name.

Julian shook his head as he felt panic rise in his chest as well. "There's only two keys. Nathan and-."

"Break it down."

"What?"

Mitchell stood between Haley and Julian. "You heard her, man." Mitchell grabbed Haley so she was away from the door and Julian looked at them before backing away and then with a small start, he pushed his whole entire upper body into the door; he heard the wood split. Haley ran in quickly behind and took in the sight before her.

Clay James was laying face down on the floor with a needle in the middle of his arm. "Holy shit."

Haley was already on the ground trying to flip her brother over. Mitchell quickly dropped on his knees and helped her. "You need to untie his arm." Haley commanded as she turned to face Julian. "Go turn on the shower, please." Julian nodded and walked out of the room.

"Haley-."

"Just untie it." She brought her hand to her brothers face and gently slapped him. "Clay, wake up." She did it a few more times as Julian reappeared. Without asking her, he quickly lifted the boy over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom. Haley was quick on his heels as Julian placed the boy under the water. Haley stepped in and started to slap his face harder. "Clay!"

He started to cough and as he became more conscious, he slipped out of Julian's grasp and onto the floor of the shower. Haley went down right with him and she grabbed his face. "Clay, are you with me?"

"Haley- haley- I."

Before he could answer he faded back into darkness.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen - View From Heaven by _Yellowcard._

**And I'm sure the view from heaven** **beats**** the hell out of mine here.**

Nathan Scott held the neck of his beer as he walked around the living room of his father's house. When his parents got divorced when he was eleven, his dad had only wanted one thing, the beach house. Nathan noticed a few pictures of his sister and one of the three of them together. The picture frames were small, while the pictures of his father and step-mother took up most of the available space. He coughed into his elbow as he walked towards the sliding door that led to the back porch. His father was cooking steak and his step-mother was sitting in a rocking chair as she sipped on her martini.

He walked until he reached the rail so he overlooked the ocean. He didn't know how many times his sister stood here while she was sick just looking out. At the time he didn't realize what it was she was looking at but with age he realized she was feeling the stillness that he rarely allowed himself to feel. "How's your mom and my brother?"

Nathan turned his head to look at the man who's face was somewhat identical to his. Dan Scott was a well-built man. He had broad shoulders that made him seem more intimidating. Nathan was taller than his father though; as he grew, he became less afraid of him. "Okay, I guess." Nathan mumbled as he watched his father flip the steaks over the stainless steel grill. "I'm going to leave after dinner to be with her." Nathan watched his father nod as he remained silent.

Jules Scott spoke from her spot on the chair. "What was her name again?" Nathan felt anger swell in his stomach. She knew her name. Before Nathan opened his mouth his father answered through clenched teeth.

Nathan looked at his father and saw a small reminder of his humanity. Dan Scott loved his daughter and even though he was a complete asshole, that wasn't going away. Nathan gripped his beer as he turned to look back at the water. The beach was smaller and he remembered chasing his sister into the water. She was only two years younger but everyone claimed she was the older one.

"Son, can you grab the door?" Nathan turned his attention back to his father who was holding a platter of steaks. He slid open the door and once his father and Jules walked in he stepped inside. He headed towards the _Martha Stewart_ decorated table and coughed once more as he took a seat. "Are you sick?"

Nathan watched his father place a piece of steak onto his plate. "No. I just got a cough yesterday."

His father started to cut into his steak as he spoke, while Nathan cringed as he heard the knife slide across the plate. "That can't be good. Isn't your pre-game next Friday?" Nathan nodded as he reached for his own piece of steak. "Your coach won't let you start if you're sick."

"I'm not sick, dad." He mumbled as he cut into his own steak. Nathan noticed Jules had brought out a salad instead; he rolled his eyes.

"Who's starting?"

Nathan finished his first bite as he glanced up at his father. "Me, Jagielski, Smith-the usual."

"Well, you'll maybe be starting."

Nathan dropped his knife down and didn't care for the loud sound it created. Jules looked over at him and his father looked across the table at him. "I'm not sick and it's kind of fucking sad you can't even pay a respectful dinner on the anniversary of your daughter's death."

"Nathan, stop it." Nathan saw Jules had started to rub his father's arm as she spoke the words bitterly at him. "Your father is having a difficult time."

"Yeah because his wife can't even remember her name." Nathan spat out as he looked his father in the eye. "You weren't even there when she died." He watched his father slam his fists on the table. "You didn't even care to be with her."

"You shut up, boy." Nathan bit down onto his tongue as he stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Nathan walked away from the table and once he reached the door he turned around and saw his father had stood up as well. "I tried, Nathan."

Nathan stood still but quickly shook his head as he turned back around and headed out the door.

* * *

Brooke Davis sighed loudly from her place at the radio station as her best friend since first grade continued to organize stacks of records. "This is all you do?"

The curly-haired blond huffed as she continued to place them into alphabetical order. "Yes." Brooke lifted up a _Bon Iver_ record and smiled as she thought of her roommate back at school.

"Haley would love this. How much is it?"

"Not for sale, Brooke." Brooke huffed as she watched the girl weave in and out of the milk crates filled with music. "You really shouldn't be here anyway."

Brooke bit her lip as she watched Peyton Sawyer not bother to look up from her work. Brooke knew she had taken up a job but since she had't seen her since she left for school earlier that fall, she wanted to spend time with something familiar but she realized it wasn't recuperated. "Okay."

Brooke waited for her to protest but she didn't receive anything of the such. She headed towards the door and the only sound with the huffing and moving around of records. Brooke walked out onto the sidewalk and started to head back towards the Subway. As she started to head towards the Upper East Side, her phone rang. She felt a bit better when a picture of her and Haley from Halloween appeared on the screen. She slid to take the call. "Thank god, everyone here hates me." She heard muffling and a soft cry on the other end. "Hales?"

_"I don't know what to do."_

Brooke froze and leaned against the green rail as she heard the girl cry softly on the other end. Brooke stepped off of the rail and headed towards the street. "I'm coming, okay?" She waited until she heard the phone click off before she shouted back towards the busy street. "TAXI!"

* * *

Nathan Scott opened the side door and walked and the loud slam had startled his mother who was placing flowers into the vase on the table. "Nathan?" She looked towards the clock above the stove and back towards her son. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

Nathan nodded as he stood in front of the door. He coughed again as he looked at his mother; her hands were covered in paint. "Did you paint something?" He watched her slowly nod as she started to reach for her bag.

"Want to make a stop with me before I have work?"

Nathan nodded. "Do you need an extra hand at the café?" His mother smiled as she placed the bag on her shoulder.

"I'd love that, Nathan."

Nathan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Mitchell. He ignored it and placed it onto the table. He didn't want to talk to anyone today besides his mom. He reached for the flowers his mom had taking out of the vase to replace with fresher ones and his brought them up to his nose. "Do you think she'll like these?" He gave he a small smile and she happily returned it with teary eyes.

"She'd love them."

The two walked towards Nathan's SUV and climbed inside. Nathan backed out of the driveway and headed towards the familiar place that he found himself walking to when his insomnia increased his senior year. The flowers laid across his lap and he watched his mother pull out a small painting from her bag. It was a painting of the garden. "That looks nice, mom."

He was answered with silence as he pulled into the small cemetery overlooking Tuttle Park, a park his mother had brought them to until the day his sister could barely stand. There were a few plots but enough that you could watch them disappear over the hill. His mother opened the car door and walked towards the limestone grave. He got out of the car as soon as he watched her place the painting next to a fading one she had made last year. He held the flowers tightly as he stood in front of the familiar spot.

"Hi, Lily." He heard his mother say sweetly as she crouched down and started to pull the few weeds out from around her name. "I miss you, baby girl."

Nathan remained silent as he laid the flowers across the top of the grave stone because they already was two bouquets of red roses around it. He remembered standing here six years ago. He was fourteen and Lily had just turned twelve that summer. Her black hair had fallen completely out by the time she was laid to rest in the spot before him but she smiled that heart warming smile that made him do anything for her.

He remained silent as his mother told his sister her day. He bit back a sob as he looked up and over at the swing set. Lily had bugged him every time to push her. He wished he never told her no when he was being a stubborn twelve-year-old. He would do anything to hear her laugh as he pushed her on the swing and she begged to go higher.

"Your brother is here but I'm sure you already know." He looked back to see his mother's tear stained face smiling at him. "We're both here, Lily." She paused as she placed her hand against the stone. "We love you very much."

* * *

Haley James paced the small white room as she waited for the receptionist to give her at least an answer to the question she felt she was asking fifty times in a row. She glanced down at noticed her shoes were stained with vomit. She hadn't noticed until now. She must have waited in the Rehab facility for at least the past twelve hours.

"Haley." She turned and saw Brooke rush towards her with Mitchell quickly in tow. Brooke wrapped her arms around her best friend and kissed the top of her head. "Mitchell told me what happened, are you okay?" Brooke pushed Haley at arm's length and took in her appearance.

"They won't tell me anything." Haley paused as she felt Brooke place her hair into a bun. "I checked him in twelve hours ago. I can't talk to him because we don't- I don't have insurance to cover this- I'm-." Haley choked on her words as she cried freely in front of her friends. "I can't lose him."

Brooke nodded quickly as she shoved her Coach bag into Mitchell's arms and searched for her wallet. "I can cover the insurance."

"Brooke- no." Haley muttered as she went to reach for the wallet. Brooke shook her off and gave her a stern glare.

"We're family, Haley. It's messed up and not what any of us thought our family would be but you're our family." Mitchell nodded as he too pulled out his wallet.

"We're in this together." Mitchell stated as he continued to hold onto the Coach bag. Haley nodded as she stood in the same spot as Brooke walked past her to talk to the receptionist. She watched Mitchell check his phone but slid it back into his pocket as he reached a pulled Haley into his chest.

Brooke walked back to them and had her irritated face on. "Okay, that's done. That bitch," she paused as she made sure the receptionist heard. "said that we can't figure out anything until his doctor is free."

"When will he be?"

"Again, the bitch isn't sure." Brooke looked at Haley and Mitchell and let out a gasp. "So, I guess we wait."

* * *

Haley James cleared her throat as she sat in her place next to her twin brother. They had let her in a few minutes ago but he was asleep. She ran her hand down the side of his face as she sighed. She was terrified when she walked into Nathan's room the night before but she was placed in a similar situation a few times in her life. She gently scratched his nose a few time until she saw his eyes slowly open.

"Haley, oh god." He sat up but quickly fell back down as his head started to spin. "Hay, please forgive me."

Haley remained silent as she took his hand in her own. "You have to stay here for awhile." Clay James shook his head but Haley didn't let him speak. "You need to get clean and I made the wrong choice of keeping you at the house."

"Haley, no. I slipped up. I won't again. I promise." Haley let go of his hand as she sat back into the green plastic chair. "I can't stay here. Dad will find out you're paying-."

"Brooke is covering it."

Clay shook his head as he brought his hands to cover his eyes. "Fuck. No. I don't need her pity."

"It's not pity, Clayton." Haley spat out as she stood up. "That's someone doing something because they _care._ Dad throwing you a syringe isn't caring."

"I need it, Haley!"

"You don't fucking need it. I need you. That's needing!" Haley shouted as she stood before her brother. "I went through a lot of shit for you over the years and this is me finally taking a stand and helping you."

"I don't want_ your_ help."

Haley felt her heart hammer in her chest. "Well, you're fucking getting it." She looked down as Clay started to cry in the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out of the room and once she shut the door she fell against the wall. Her head was spinning. She always cleaned up his mess but she didn't mind it. She didn't mind standing up for him. She didn't mind defending him but she wasn't going to sit back and let him kill himself. She wasn't going to let their father win. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her iPhone. She tapped her face as she went towards his name and hit call. He didn't answer. "It's me. I know- I know you said you didn't need my help." She paused as she started to cry. "I need your help though." She hung up and closed her eyes as she brought a hand to her forehead.

This whole time she thought it was Clay who needed to be saved; when in reality, she was in need of saving.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen - Let Her Go by _Passenger. _

**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast.**  
**Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
**but never to touch and never to keep.**

Brooke Davis quickly scanned the woman's dress as the store was being flocked with upper aged women. It was Black Friday and Marie Goodfellow was having a fifty percent sale. Brooke and Marie were flocking around the store and taking time working the register. It was Brooke's turn and just as she swiped the woman's other item the door chimed again. Brooke muttered a quick greeting without looking up. "That will be fifty-eight and-." She stopped as she glanced and saw Lucas Roe standing in the wake of the chaos. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he stood behind the woman she was attending.

"And what?"

"Oh! Sixty-seven cents." Brooke muttered as she watched the woman fetch the money out of her coin purse. "Have a very _Marie-ful_ day!" Brooke added with fake enthusiasm. She watched Lucas come up to the counter with a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." He mumbled as he looked around the crowded store. "I take it this is a bad time."

Brooke smirked a bit as she looked around the somewhat crowded store. "A bit but it's okay."

"How are you doing?"

Brooke had no idea how she was doing. She had stayed in town to celebrate Thanksgiving with her roommate, Haley James and one of her best friends, Mitchell Furgeson. They had consumed mass amounts of Chinese takeout and had a marathon of _Supernatural_. Haley had been freaking out about her brother but she didn't show it. Lastly, Brooke's boyfriend was still at home in Florida. "I'm good."

Lucas nodded as he gave her a stern look. His was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "You haven't returned my calls. I just- I want to know if I did something wrong."

Brooke shook her head quickly as she remained behind the counter. She played with the necklace around her neck as she glanced at Lucas. "You didn't do anything wrong." She paused as she glanced up at him. He had some slight scruff just like Julian did but it wasn't as excessive. His blond hair was sticking out in handfuls of different directions. "Things have just- come up." She offered lamely. She didn't understand why she didn't just tell him about Julian.

"Oh." He gave her a small smile again. "So do you want to get dinner tonight?"

As Brooke was about to reply no, an older woman walked up towards the counter and coughed as she waited for the young man to step aside. She gave a shy look to Lucas as she mouthed that she was sorry. He nodded but remained where he stood. Brooke scanned the woman's things but grew impatient of Lucas standing there. Once the woman left Lucas occupied to place she had just left. "Lucas I-."

"Don't say no." He pleaded softly as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Brooke, I can't just give up." He looked at her fully. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."

Brooke gave him a stern look as she glanced down at their joined hands. His hand was softer than Julian's. "Okay." She said softly. "Tomorrow night though. I have plans tonight."

"I can do tomorrow."

Brooke gave him a tight smile as he squeezed her hand and started to walk towards the door. Brooke sighed as she watched the door close behind him. "Wasn't your boyfriend just on the phone for you?"

* * *

Haley James sat on her bed as she played with Garage Band on her Macbook. She had to finish reading the books Lucas assigned the class and her own private session with him. However she couldn't find the motivation to open up a book and write two essays. She continued to mash-up Somebody That I Used to Know by _Gotye_ and Somebody Told Me by _The Killers_. Her braid was over her shoulder and she was wrapped up in a sweatshirt Brooke had made the night before with the slogan _Hoes over __Bros_ across the middle.

Her eyes felt tired. She had finals in three weeks and all she wanted to do was curl into a slumber which she would never wake from. She heard a soft knock on the door; with a sigh she stood up and stretched as she walked to open the door. She opened it and was greeted with a disheveled Nathan Scott. "Hi."

"Hi." She found herself saying as they stood a few feet apart. She hadn't heard from him since the voicemail she left him Wednesday. "I called you."

"I know." He mumbled as he walked towards her. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her into his chest. She placed her hands around his waist and smelled him. He smelled like Old Spice and just, Nathan. "I'm sorry."

She didn't answer as she remained holding onto his waist. The spinning in her head subsided once he came into view. She thought it was weird how one person could have such a hold on her. She pulled away after a few minutes and brought the sleeves on the sweatshirt over her hands as she looked up at him. "Did you hear about Clay?" He nodded as he walked into the room and stood awkwardly in the middle. He never was in her room before. She ushered him to sit onto her bed as she stood before him.

"I'm sorry, Hales."

She didn't know why he was apologizing but she gave him a small smile in reply. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat back so he leaned against the wall. "It was alright. I had to come back for basketball this morning." Haley already knew this from Mitchell but she nodded her head anyway. "I finished Les Mis."

"That's great, Nathan."

He nodded his head as he reached for her hand. He didn't even think about it; it was almost a reflex. "I'm sorry about the text I sent- I was being a dick." He paused as he dropped her hand and ran in over the soft fuzz on the top of his head. "I'm taking English again next semester, if you'd have me- I'd love your help."

"Of course." Haley muttered as she took a seat next to Nathan on her bed. "I can't believe my first semester is almost over."

"Yeah?" Nathan smirked at her as she brought her knees up to her chest. She looked exhausted. "You look tired, Hales."

Haley nodded a bit as she laid her head on the top of her knees. "I can't sleep. I just, I see Clay in your room and I freak myself out." He nodded as he started to lay down. He pulled her down with him. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Nathan-."

He pulled her down so they were both laying on their side facing another. "Just sleep. I'll be here."

Haley bit her lip and nodded slowly as she scooted closer to Nathan. He pulled the soft white blanket from behind him and laid it across their bodies. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes Haley heard his steady breathing which proved he had fallen asleep. Without a second thought, she closed her own eyes and fell into a much needed rest.

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson tapped his foot against the wooden floor as he walked around the bookstore with a few copies of classic novels in his hands. He started to hum along to the song playing throughout the store but continued to handle the task at hand. Due to Clay James having to take a leave of absence, he had to pick up the slack. He looked down at his brown Sperry's and smiled at the early Christmas gift Brooke Davis had given him yesterday. Well, the gift she gave him after he threatened to throw away her Coach wallet.

"Excuse me." He spun around to see a young man standing before him holding up a copy of the musical tabs of _Rent. _He was slightly larger but he had a cute face. He was wearing a pink plaid flannel and a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of Sperrys as well. "This is missing half of the songs. Take Me or Leave Me isn't even included."

"I don't make them." Mitchell sassed back as he continued to walk around the bookstore. The boy was hot on his trail. "That is tragic though. Good song."

"Well, what should I do?"

Mitchell spun around and pushed up the Ray-Band black framed glasses up his nose. The boy was staring at him intently and Mitchell found himself annoyed. "Get the cd." He muttered as he walked in-between the small stacks of books.

"I don't want the cd."

"Okay, look." Mitchell paused as he hit the boy in the chest with the remaining books in his hands. He noticed the skin underneath wiggled. "I'm sorry but I can't help you. Get the cd or live with half the songs."

The boy frowned as he looked at the book. "I mean, I guess I could do that." He straightened his shirt as he extended his hand. "I'm Tyler."

Mitchell gave him a tight smile. "Mitchell."

"Thanks for the help, I hope to see you around."

Mitchell nodded as he watched the larger boy walk towards the door empty-handed. He shook his head and started to finish his job as he hummed. This time, he hummed Take Me or Leave Me and had a smile on his face.

* * *

Nathan Scott slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Haley James curled into him fast asleep. His left arm was stretched over so it fell onto her hip and her head was laying on his right arm. He realized he couldn't feel his arm but he didn't care; she looked peaceful. He looked over the girl towards the lit desk diagonal from them. Haley's roommate was working intently at her desk.

"Hey." He whispered softly as the huddled figured turned to them with a smile. Nathan felt Haley curl more into him.

"Hi." Brooke Davis whispered with a small smile. She had gotten back at least an hour ago and walked in on the sleeping bodies. She snapped a picture of the two and happily went to her homework. "Did I wake you?"

Nathan shook his head as he slowly slid his right arm from under Haley. She was still fast asleep. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he tried his best to climb over her. "She sleeps well."

Brooke nodded as she turned her chair to watch the tall basketball player stand up. She smirked as she saw he had fallen asleep with his shoes still on. "She sleeps like a dead person, well- when she does sleep."

"Yeah." Nathan whispered as he ran a hand over his head and pulled out his cellphone. "Will you tell her to call me when she wakes up?"

Brooke nodded as she looked over at her sleeping best friend. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Nathan didn't answer. He was surprised with the question but not as surprised as he had intended to be. He cared about his family and he cared about Lindsey but what he felt for Haley was different from that. He didn't know what he felt about her but he knew he felt something. That enough was a rare thing for the Scott's to admit. He looked back at the smiling girl in the room and with a small smile he headed towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

Brooke Davis turned back to her work as the boy quietly shut the door. She brought her left headphone back into her ear as she sketched a few drawings for her design class. She brought a bright red Prismacolor colored pencil towards her drawing and started to shade in the sparking red dress she had designed. For her final, they had to design and outfit going through all the stages of design and lastly, create it.

She remained content for few more minutes until she heard a soft knock on the door. She dropped her colored pencil and looked to see if it disturbed her roommate; the girl was still fast asleep.

Brooke quietly got up and went to open the door. She smiled instantly when she saw Julian Baker on the other side holding a single white rose. Brooke made sure the door was unlocked before she closed it and walked into the hallway. She walked until she was brought into a tight hug.

As her hand remained around his waist, he handed her the rose. "When did you get back?" She asked as she brought the rose up to her nose and glanced up at her boyfriend. "Not that I'm complaining."

Julian Baker smirked as he kissed the top of her head but continued his hold on her. "An hour or so ago. A couple of us went to visit Clay." Brooke's heart melt a bit at that statement. All the brother's of Sigma Pi had taken Haley's brother in as one of their own during the barely two weeks he had stayed with them.

"How is he?"

Julian shrugged as he let got of Brooke until they stood across from each other. "He misses Haley but I think he's finally starting to actually detox." Brooke nodded as Julian rubbed her arm. "We're all here for him."

"Thank you." She muttered with a smile as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'd invite you in but Haley finally fell asleep." She watched her boyfriend nod but still smile.

"Well how about we get dinner tomorrow?"

Brooke felt her throat start to close and her palms start to sweat. "I have plans actually, how about Sunday night?" Julian asked her what her plans were and Brooke felt her anxiety flow through the roof. "Just dinner with an old friend."

"Oh! Well as long as you don't forget about your hot boyfriend." Even though it was a joke, Brooke noticed the insecurity behind his statement. She brought her hand to his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I couldn't if I tried."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty - Time to Pretend by _MGMT. _

**This is our decision to live fast and die young.**  
**We've got the vision, now let's have some fun.**

Haley James opened the wooden door and was happy to feel the warmth make its way towards her face. She looked around the small room and noticed an abandoned desk with another door slightly open. She wiped her rain boots onto the rug and made her way towards the door. Pushing it open she took in the view of rows and rows of records, CDs and cassettes. She noticed the On-Air sign lit up so she quietly closed the door and walked around a row of shelf of records labeled, "oldies".

"Can I help you?" She quickly spun around as she was faced with a scrawny blond-haired boy. He looked like a Johnny Cash wanna-be. His hair was slightly spiked and he wore thick black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a flannel shirt with blue jeans. Haley noticed he was barefoot.

"Um- I got a call this morning about an interview." Haley's eyebrows shot up as he noticeably checked her out. "Excuse you."

"All you'll do is organize CDs and go on coffee runs for Max and I."

Haley reached into her bag and pulled out the newspaper clipping she had taken from the union billboard. "It says, 'want to make music? mix with max.'" She looked up at him and once again noticed he was checking her out. "The ad says you'll make music."

The boy nodded as he started to walk towards the milk crate filled with CDs. "You will eventually." He pushed the crate in her direction. "Everyone starts somewhere."

Haley give a loud huff as the crate pushed into her abdomen. "You falsely advertised your ad." She mumbled as she pushed it back into his direction. "I came here because I want to make music."

He pushed the crate back into her and she once again let out a huff. "And you will. I started off just the same."

Haley shook her head as she headed towards the covered table near the recording studio. The boy was hot on her heels. "We usually have a few bands come in and record but from six till about nine we're on the radio just playing stuff." Haley gave a sarcastic laugh as he continued to do a poor job of explaining the small business. "And well, if you wanna have sex on this table. Just ask."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Ouch." He brought a hand over his heart pretending her words had physically wounded him. "Whats your name anyway?"

"Haley."

"Haley what?"

"James."

He nodded as he started to take out CDs in the crate for her. "Well aren't you going to ask my name?"

"Didn't plan on it."

"Wow, James. You're feisty." Once the crate was empty he threw it onto the floor and grabbed a stack of CDs and nodded for her to follow. "Obviously, you have your oldies, new age, grunge, Max's favorites, billboard hits and indie." He paused as he turned around. "Once you get the CD and or record to the correct shelf, put it in alphabetical order."

Haley nodded as she started to head towards the grunge section to place the _Nirvana _CD into it's rightful place. The boy grabbed her arm before she got to far and spun her around. "I'm Chris by the way. Chris Keller." Haley gave him a tight smile as she spun back around and headed towards the section. "Once you're done with that crate, you have five more."

Haley nodded as she placed the CD into it's rightful place and continued to go back and forth towards the desk. She hadn't picked this as her way to spend her Saturday morning but at least she had a job and could start saving up to pay for school and to repay her roommate.

As she started her third crate she meet Max Schwahn. He was a bit weird but she found him very humble. He had black curly hair and appeared to still be living in his mother's basement due to his clothing. He helped her a bit with her crate and offered to get lunch which she happily agreed too. Chris remained in the recording studio part of the building with a young girl who he made play the same song over and over again. She would shoot herself in the face if she heard it once more. She dropped the CDs onto the table and walked into the room despite the On-Air sign.

"Um, what are you doing?" Chris asked as he rose his hand to signal to the other girl to stop playing.

Haley reached over him and hit the intercom. "Can you play piano?" The girl slowly nodded and Haley hit the intercom button once again. "Try piano instead of guitar." She let go of the button and headed back towards the table. Chris followed her out and grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It would sound better on piano. All sad teenage songs do."

He shook his head and stormed back into the recording studio. Haley listened as he accepted only one take of the girl playing on piano; she smiled at herself as she continued to stack CD's.

A few minutes later, Chris walked out as stood next to her. "Thanks."

She shook her head as he pathetically walked towards the front of the building with the girl in tow. The girl stopped and stood next to Haley. "I'm Mia Catalano."

"Haley." She shook her hand as she looked towards the taller girl. "You sounded really good."

The girl nodded as she stuffed her arms into the jean jacket. "Thanks for the tip."

Haley nodded as she watched the two walk towards the front. Haley sighed as she went to place the last CD onto the oldies shelf. She pulled out her phone and realized she had been working for at least five hours. She had two missed calls from Brooke Davis and an iMessage from Nathan Scott. She slid it open with a smile. He had asked her to come over and watched _Supernatural _with him and Mitchell since the two started an obsession over the TV-show. She told him yes and went to call Brooke back. She answered on the first ring.

"_I need help."_

"What wrong?" Haley had taken a seat in the old purple chair next to the table and slouched into it.

_"I told Lucas I'd go to dinner with him tonight and-."_

"Brooke, you have a boyfriend." Haley stated as she watched Chris and Mia through the door. He was making her laugh and she had her hand on his arm. "That's not fair to either of them."

_"Yes captain obvious." _Brooke paused and Haley could tell she was picking out what to wear. _"I'm going to tell him about Julian tonight- he just was all pitiful and I didn't know what to do and you were asleep when I tried to talk to you last night and you left this morning and gah-." _

"What just happened?"

_"I tripped over my own clothes but anyway- what should I wear?"_

"Shouldn't you ask Mitchell this?" Haley spat back as she scooted more in her chair so she had a better look at the couple in the front room. Mia leaned in for a kiss and before their lips met, Haley fell out of her chair.

_"What just happened?"_

"I fell out of my chair- wear your black blazer and a pair of my jeans." Haley stood up as she listened to Brooke ramble on the opposite end. Luckily she wasn't noticed by the two people she was spying on. Haley heard the end click off once they said their goodbye's and she went to put her leather jacket back on and head towards the front of the building. She noticed Chris was sitting at the once abandoned desk and scribbling on a Post-It note. She stood before him and waited until he looked up.

"How was your first day?"

"Long." She mumbled as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "What time should I come in this week?"

Chris sat back in the chair as he looked at her over his glasses. "When are you free?"

"Usually after four weekdays. Whenever on weekends."

Chris nodded as he spun once around in the chair. "How about Tuesday, Thursday and Friday you come from four till nine and then Saturday you can come in whenever you feel like it."

"Whenever?"

Chris again nodded as he tilted his head at her. "See you Tuesday."

Haley nodded as she made her way out of Max's Record Den and Recording Studio and headed back towards campus. She reached for her phone again and saw Nathan had iMessaged her a smile and for her to hurry up. She shoved her iPhone back into her pocket and headed towards their dorm building.

Once she reached the building, she walked up the stairs and headed towards the stairs to get to his floor. She walked the hallway and noticed the door was slightly opened so she walked in without knocking. Mitchell Furegson was on his bed with his Macbook open staring blankly at the TV against the wall. Nathan Scott looked up from his desk and smiled as Haley threw her bag and jacket onto his bed. "Hey."

Mitchell just waved her off as he hid behind his Macbook as the two boys on the show fought off a demon. Nathan had turned in his chair but kept his spreadsheet open on his computer. "Hi." Haley felt her cheeks redden a bit as he smiled at her. "How was work?"

Haley sat against his pillows and yawned slightly. "It was long." He nodded and smiled at her once again before returning to his Macbook. Mitchell must have finally noticed she was in the room.

"Haley!"

"Mitchell!"

Haley heard Nathan chuckle lowly at the two of them. She stuck her tongue out at Mitchell and sat back as Dean Winchester shoot at a demon. She smiled as she heard Mitchell yelp.

After a few minutes, Nathan took a seat next to her on his bed and watched the TV with them. Mitchell was too absorbed in the show to notice them. Nathan placed his hand on her thigh and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled a little as she heard him pout. "What's wrong?"

"Kellerman." He lifted his head up but kept his hand on her thigh. "I have no faith I'll finish this by Monday."

"I have faith in you." She mumbled slightly as she looked at him. "You can do it." Nathan smiled down at her and rested against the pillows as he too got absorbed the television show. Haley bit her lip and she glanced at his hand and quickly at his face. She smilked to herself slightly as she watched the show as well.

* * *

Clay James woke up in a small sweat as he took in his surroundings. The room was bare except for a picture of a tree hanging above his dresser that had only a few items in it. He felt his body shake as he reached for the water bottle on the end-table.

He had a nightmare that was frequent lately. It was when him and Haley were around the age of six. He wasn't sure why he remembered it so well but he did. Haley had been running around the backyard with their sisters and he was helping his mother clean the kitchen because he failed to clean his room.

Earlier that day, Haley and him had went into the garage and played with a few of their father's tools, which was his choice. He could smell the soap as he often recalled the memory of Jimmy James marching into the backyard and yanking Haley away from their sisters so he could smack her for ruining the garage. His mother had run outside and pulled Haley away but Clay remembered every detail of it. He remembered how he stood still in the kitchen and watched Haley take the blame for something he did.

Haley always took the blame for him.

Clay took a sip of water and quickly laid back down as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't allowed to have a cellphone so he could only call Haley during his free period, which was only for two hours a day. He was able to play on the computer, watch tv or just sit somewhere else besides his room. He had to meet with his doctor everyday and his psychiatrist.

If you misbehaved the first thing you got taken away was phone privileges, so Clay was on his best behavior in order to hear his sister on the other end. His anger had subsided once she left Wednesday but he still was upset he have given in so easily.

He was going to do it this time. He was going to stay sober. Even if it fell like complete hell until he got there.

* * *

Brooke Davis sighed as she sat before Lucas Roe in a fancy restaurant downtown called Sambi's. He was blabbing about some book and Brooke was dressed in a very uncomfortable purple dress with a light gray cardigan. She nodded as she reached for her water glass.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You're just not very talkative." Lucas mumbled as he brought the glass of wine towards his lips.

Brooke waved her hand and looked at him with a smile. "I'm just hungry." She was hungry. She hadn't been able to eat in two days because she felt guilty for going on a date with someone who wasn't her boyfriend. "What was that you were saying?"

She listened as Lucas talked about his class and Brooke felt her intrigued as he talked. He was very well spoken but she didn't except anything less from an English college professor. He was attractive. God, he was so attractive. Brooke knew it, he knew it, hell- their waiter knew it. The thing with Lucas was that as she was attracted to all these things about him, his body, his mind, he didn't know anything about her.

Not one truthful fact except that she worked at _Marie's Boutique _and her name was Brooke Davis. She slouched a little as she continued to listen. She was about to chip in until she heard her name. She spun around and saw Julian Baker standing there in blue jeans and a white apron.

"Julian." She mumbled as she watched him shake his head and walk towards the kitchen. She mutter and excuse to Lucas as she ran into the kitchen to follow her boyfriend. She watched him walk out the back door and she quickly followed despite the weird looks from the others in the kitchen. "Julian! Julian wait!" He stopped in the ally and turned around to face her. "Let me explain."

"Who is that guy?" Brooke could hear the sadness in his voice despite the fact he spoke it angrily towards her. "You couldn't get dinner with me, your boyfriend, but that guy?"

"Julian, listen to me."

"No."

Brooke took in the scene before her. Julian looked at her with complete disgust. "You won't even let me explain?" She stepped forward to reach for him but he only stepped back. "Julian, please." Brooke felt herself cry as she pleaded once more.

He shook his head at her as he turned back around and walked out of the ally. Leaving Brooke Davis completely and utterly alone.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One - Why Do You Let Me Stay Here by _She & Him._

**Why don't you sit right down and stay a while?**  
**We like the same things and I like your style**  
**It's not a secret, why do you keep it?**

Haley James' eyes opened as she awakened from her nightmare. She looked around the dark room and saw Mitchell Furgeson fast asleep with his butt in the air as he cuddled onto a small brown bear. She looked down and saw an arm wrapped around her torso. She felt a light kiss on the back of her neck and then warm breath in her ear. "Why are you awake? Are you okay?"

Haley noticed his voice was hoarse. She looked above Mitchell's head and saw the alarm clock read that it was only a little after four in the morning. Haley turned so she faced the body behind her. "I'm alright." His eyes were still closed but he peeked through his right eye as he watched her choke on the last word.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream." She offered lamely. He brought his hand underneath her shirt so he could rub her back. Haley felt him trace over the long scar on her left side. She sniffed before she relaxed into his hand.

"What's this from?"

Haley looked up and saw both his eyes were open now as he continued to rub her back. "Being a stupid kid." She mumbled as she felt his head itch up her back before lowering back down. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Nathan Scott shook his head as he pushed the small body more into this. He didn't know what he was doing; he never cuddled with a girl before except for two days ago with the girl who was currently in his bed. "I woke up a little bit before you." Haley nodded as she bit her lip and felt Nathan pull his hands out of her shirt in order to pull the comforter back up around them. He returned his hand to her hip. "I have nightmares too."

Haley smirked slightly as she heard Mitchell snoring from behind her. She looked down and saw Nathan looking at her intently. He was shirtless but wore a pair of sweatpants. She let her eyes un-fog and then she noticed the cursive script across his chest; above his heart. "Who's Lily?"

Nathan looked down as Haley traced the letters with her finger. "She's my sister." Nathan watched as she traced it once more before bringing the hand underneath the side of her face so she rested on it.

Haley looked up at him. "Do you have any more tattoos?" He smirked as he looked down at her. He lifted up his arm so she could see the underside of his left tricep. "What is it?"

Nathan looked down at her as he lowered his arm. "It's her birthday and," He paused as he cleared his throat. "the day she died in roman numerals."

"Nathan."

"Don't apologize. It's okay."

Haley remained silent as she stared at the cursive across his chest. She watched his chest expand as he breathed deeply in. She looked back up to see him staring at her. She brought her hand up towards his neck as she buried her face into him. His arms came around her and she remained there until she fell asleep.

* * *

Brooke Davis cried to herself as the boy rolled off of her and onto his back. She curled to her side as she brought the sheet up towards her neck. "Brooke?" She felt her insides start to shake and the grief in her heart start to overcome her. Her actions were finally catching up.

After Julian Baker had left her standing alone in the alley, she made her way back inside the table and let Lucas buy her a glass of red wine. Before she knew it she had drunk four glasses of wine and was absorbed in the taste and feel of Lucas Roe.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" She felt his hand on her back but she itched away as she made her way towards the end of the bed. She had became totally somber and her actions were enough to make her want to sleep for days.

She looked at his end table and saw the small clock show it was about four-thirty in the morning. She was flashed to her mother telling her nothing good happened after two a.m. after she had strolled into their apartment at five in the morning when she was fifteen. Brooke sat up and swung her legs over so her bare back faced Lucas. She cried as she once again heard him ask if she was okay. She reached for her underwear and quickly slipped it on. She reached for her dress and slipped that on as well. Brooke stood up as she reached for her heels near his desk.

"Can you talk to me?"

Brooke bit her lip as she turned around and continued to place the heel onto her foot. "Nothing good ever happens after two a.m."

"What?"

Brooke shook her head and headed towards his bedroom door and just as quickly as she entered his room, she left.

* * *

Nathan Scott woke up alone but he noticed a blond-headed girl was seated as his desk throwing a small plastic basketball in the air. "How did you get in?"

She smirked as she spun around in the chair before throwing the basketball in his direction; he caught it. "The door was unlocked, you should really work on that. Wouldn't want some slut to come in while you're sleeping or would you?"

"Very funny." He swung his legs around and rubbed his eyes. He noticed his best friend Lindsey Strauss had placed a coffee and a granola bar on his desk beside him. "What time is it?"

"Almost one." Lindsey stated softly as she tapped her hands against her leg. She watched Nathan stretch before grabbing a t-shirt from the floor and placing it over his head. He reached for the coffee and gave her a small nod as he returned to his spot on the bed. "When did you go to bed?"

"Midnight-ish, why?"

Lindsey just shook her head as she sat back in the chair and spun from side to side. "You didn't pick me up for work so I just imagined you couldn't sleep."

"Shit. I'm sorry." Lindsey could hear his sincerity and waved him off as she continued to move from side to side. "Haley slept over." Her eyebrow shot up.

"So that's why you're tired."

"It wasn't like that."

Lindsey gave him a look but he shrugged it off as he sipped his coffee. "Well my mom said her and your mom were gonna come up for the game Friday." Nathan smiled at that. He lowered his coffee onto his knee. Lindsey quickly stood up and went to put on her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

Lindsey grabbed her bag as she smiled at him. "On this wonderful Sunday two weeks before finals? The library." She mumbled softly as she watched him nod. "Care to join?"

Nathan checked his iPhone and noticed he had two missed calls from his dad. He quickly locked the screen and stood up. "Yeah, just let me shower."

"Nathan." Lindsey whined as she sat back down with a pout. "It's already one."

"Five minutes!"

Lindsey smacked his butt as he headed towards the door with his shampoo, body-wash and light blue towel. "Five!"

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson sighed out dramatically as he once again noticed he still had two hours until he could leave. He had woken up when Haley James left early that morning and the two went to Waffle House and then headed on their separate ways. He sighed again as he flipped through _Seventeen Magazine. _The door chimed and he happily looked up until he saw what it is he was smiling at.

Rachel Gatina walked in with no other than the boy he meet the other day at work. The two laughed softly as they headed towards the textbook section. "It's a little late to be buying textbooks." Mitchell added sarcastically and smiled as the girl rolled her eyes.

He watched the boy make his way towards the counter he was currently occupying. "Well we meet again!"

"I work here, so obviously we would." Mitchell added as he went back to looking at his magazine. He was about to turn the page when a giant hand landed in the middle of the page. "Um?"

"Tyler Benson."

"The answer to a question I didn't ask."

The boy shrugged as he tucked his scarf back into his peacoat. "That's my name."

"Do you want a star for remembering?" Mitchell felt himself smile a bit as the boy bickered back a reply. He wouldn't admit it aloud but the boy before him was cute. He had a cute crooked smiled and green eyes that sparkled as he talked. "What do you want?"

"Do you want to get coffee with me?"

Mitchell gasped as he closed the magazine. "Did you just ask me out?"

Tyler nodded confused as he watched the boy gasp again. He shoved his hands into his peacoat and stood still as he waited for his answer. "It's just coffee, not marriage."

Mitchell bit his lip as he looked for his shoulder. "I will if you tell your fake haired bimbo to leave my best friend and roommate alone." The boy nodded enthusiastically as he pulled out his cellphone. "What the fuck is that?"

"A phone?"

"From two-thousand-and-four or what?" The boy laughed as he handed him the LG Scoop. "How do you even work this?" Mitchell pushed around the buttons and slowly but surely, put his number into the phone.

"I'll call you." Mitchell watched the two walk out of the bookstore and with a tired sigh he returned to his magazine.

* * *

Haley James rubbed her face as she watched her brother move the food around on the plate. Every Sunday patients were allowed to have one meal with a family member. She noticed he looked paler than usual and he was sweating slightly. She brought the fork of macaroni and cheese towards her mouth and continued to keep her eyes on her brother. "Are you gonna eat?"

Clay James shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at his twin sister. "When did you cut your hair?" Her trademark waist length hair was now settled just below her shoulders.

"Before I came, does it look okay?" Haley brought a hand through her hair and was shocked once again when it came to an abrupt stop. After getting breakfast with Mitchell she decided to go and chop her hair off, something she found herself doing since she was a young girl.

"It looks nice."

"Yeah, that sounds convincing." Haley groaned as she watched her brother once again play with his food. "Clay, you have to eat something."

He only looked up at her and bit his bottom lip before glancing around at the other patients with their own family members. A few of them had spouses while most of them had their parents. "I'm not hungry."

Haley rolled her eyes as she took another bite off her plate. "Stop being so stubborn." She dropped her plate and pushed her bangs off her forehead. The room had become increasingly warm. "Please just eat a little."

"Did you find a job?" He asked as he brought a piece of broccoli to his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed and felt it go down his throat. He didn't want food, he wanted the one thing he told himself he'd never give back into. He opened his eyes and grabbed another piece of broccoli.

"Yeah, at the record store downtown." She watched her brother nod and continue to eat pieces off his plate. "I'm going to tell mom."

Clay instantly dropped his fork and looked into the brown eyes that he was sure mirrored his own. "Haley, no."

"Why?"

"You'll put her in danger. You'll put yourself in danger. Dad has been trying to figure out where you guys have been for the past year . No."

"Clay-."

"No."

Haley rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot lightly against the wooden floor. "What are we supposed to do for Christmas then?" She watched him shrug. "Clay, I don't want to spend Christmas without you again."

Clay closed his eyes. He had missed Christmas with Haley. Ever since they were kids they would always stay awake together and lay next towards one another as they tried to listen for Santa and his reindeer on the roof. "We'll figure something out." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to get through this."

Haley squeezed his hand and looked up at him. He flashed her a smile and let go as he grabbed his fork and continued to eat. Haley bit her lip as she glanced around the room. It wasn't her ideal way to spend a Sunday evening but being here with her brother made her feel more home than she ever had before.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two - Heart Attack by _Low vs Diamond_

**But our guards are down, defenseless.**  
**And our walls have cracked,** **so my heart is beating faster than a heart attack.**

Haley James buttoned her jeans as she turned around to see her roommate staring absently into space. Haley bit her bottom lip as she reached for the green sweater on the back of her chair. She noticed her roommate was yet to make a move to get ready. "Don't you have class in like, fifteen minutes?" She got no reply. "Brooke?"

Brooke Davis looked up and saw her roommate stare at her as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked down at her pajama covered legs and felt tears brim her eyes. She didn't leave her room yesterday and she didn't feel like moving today. She sighed and fell back into her pillows. "I'm not going."

"Brooke, finals are in two weeks." Haley watched as Brooke remained where she was. Haley noticed she was going to be completely late if she didn't start to leave now. "Just, call me if you need anything." Brooke didn't respond and with a huff, Haley headed out of the door. Haley made her way down the hall toward the stairs and just as she was about to walk down the steps she heard someone singing softly along to what she assumed was an iPod. She turned her head slightly and watched Nathan Scott head down with his eyes closed as he belted out a line from _Jimmy Eat World. _She bit her lip as she stood on the platform separating between the two floors until he looked up. He blushed slightly as he unplugged his headphones.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything will be just fine." She gave with a soft smile as they both started to get down the steps together. She watched Nathan smirk as he bit his bottom lip. She found herself smiling as well. "Calculus?"

"Unfortunately." He mumbled as he reached for her hand. She stiffened slightly but she kept her hand with his. "I like your hair."

Haley felt her heart hammering in her chest as Nathan interlocked their fingers as they continued to walk down the stairs together; she held back just as tightly. Once they reached the door, he opened it and dragged her outside but didn't let go of her hand. It was getting colder and Haley wished she had more than a simple green sweater on. She walked closer to Nathan as she continued to hold his hand. "Something is wrong with Brooke." She heard Nathan take a big gulp of air but remain wordless. "What?"

"Bro-code."

"Bro-code? What's a bro-code?"

Nathan chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of her hand. "It means," He paused as he mumbled hello to a very distressed looking Jake Jagielski as he passed by. "I can't say something that one of my brother's tells me."

"You don't have a brother."

"Hales." Haley huffed as she pouted slightly. She felt the cold wind hit against her cheeks. She was stopped when Nathan halted and turned so he stood in front of her. "I'll make you an honorary bro but you can't tell Brooke I told you." Haley quickly nodded as she stood on her toes so she at least stood against his chin. "Julian saw Brooke at Sambi's with some guy."

Haley felt her heart hammer again. "Did he say what guy?"

Nathan shook his head as he took her hand again and walked them closer to the old part of campus where their classes were. "He just said he looked older. Do you know him?"

"Somewhat." Haley mumbled as she debated skipping class and being with her roommate. "I actually have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Can you drop me off to see Clay later?" She watched his face scrunch up as he thought about it. "Don't worry about it if you can't."

"No, I want too. I just have basketball practice and with the game Friday-."

"Say no more." They reached the front of McKinnely Hall and Haley saw watched as Nathan brought her hand towards his mouth and gave her palm a soft kiss before slowly lowering it back to her side.

"I'll see you."

She nodded as he walked backwards for five steps before turning and heading towards his own class. She remained where she was for a few seconds but quickly walked into her building and towards her English class. She thought about Brooke and the news Nathan told her; it made her cringe. The last place she wanted to be was Lucas Roe's English class. As she walked and noticed the empty classroom, she checked her iPhone. She was already ten minutes late. She slid to unlock her phone and dialed her good friend, Mitchell Furgeson.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, where are you?"

_"Sleeping."_

Haley bit her lip as she headed out of the room. "So we don't have class today?" She heard the ruffling of sheets and turned out of the room and walked down the hallway.

_"Not today or Wednesday." _

"Does he know finals are in two weeks?" Haley mumbled as she listened to his reply on the other end. After he was finished she ended the call and headed back to her room where she was needed.

* * *

Clay James sat staring at the TV as he wrapped himself more with the soft red blanket. He glanced up and saw the clock signaling it was almost noon. He brought a hand to rub his face and felt the slight stubble; they weren't allowed to have razors so he couldn't shave. He felt his body shake as he relaxed into the couch.

"Hey man." He turned his head and watched as the brown-haired boy sat next to him on the couch. He nodded his head and mumbled his greeting. "How's it going?"

"It's alright." Clay turned to see Julian Baker nod his head as he fiddled with his hands. "You look like hell." The boys smirked and Julian even chuckled.

"I'm just going through some things with Brooke." Clay nodded as he waited for Julian to continue. "I saw her with some guy his weekend."

"Did you let her explain?"

Julian put his lips together as he recalled the memory in the alley with his girlfriend. "Well, no." He heard Clay sigh. "What?"

"You can't just assume things, man."

"Why the hell not?" Julian asked as he exhaled. He was filled with furry as recalled seeing his beautiful girlfriend sitting across from some old guy. "She's my girlfriend and she went on a date with someone who wasn't me."

"How do you know it was a date?"

"I- she said she had plans with a friend but-." Julian froze as he brought his hand up towards his eyes and made a strange noise and he realized how much of an asshole he was. He quickly stood up and looked down at his friend. "I gotta go man. Good talk. I'll be back tomorrow." He headed out of the room in a run and with determination.

Clay smiled softly as he relaxed back into his spot. His brought his hand from out of the blanket and noticed he was shaking. He watched his hand continue to move, even when he tried to stop it. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and continued to stare at the television.

* * *

Brooke Davis felt her roommate play with her hair and she sighed comfortably. Her mother never played with her hair, her nanny, Dorota Kishlovsky used to though. She found it comforting and somewhat soothing from the mess that was in her head. She watched the television as she saw the kids in detention smoking a blunt and getting high together in the library. _The Breakfast Club_ had become a movie that both girls loved dearly. "Haley, can I ask you something?"

Brooke heard her murmur a soft reply as she watched the television as well. "Do you think of me differently?"

Haley James reached for the roommate and clicked the television off as she moved Brooke until they were both sitting up on her bed. "You're my best friend Brooke, you're not always going to make the choices I would," Haley paused as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; something that became a frequent habit with her new shorter hair. "but there's no way I would judge you. You haven't judged me yet, have you?"

Brooke shook her head as she played with the fabric of her pajama bottoms. "I just, I miss Julian and I feel like a idiot for what I did with Lucas and-."

"What do you mean?

Brooke looked her roommate in the eye and realized she had to say it. She couldn't keep it inside and she had to release what has made her feel guilty for the past two days. Brooke felt tears pour down her face and as she wiped them there was as a soft knock at the door. Both girls looked at each other before Haley stood up and went to open the door. Brooke instantly felt worse when she saw Julian Baker standing in the door with a box in his hand. Haley let him inside and muttered she'd be back later before vanishing out of the room.

Brooke remained at her spot while she watched Julian fiddle with the box in his hands. He was nervous and so was she. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Brooke spoke. "Hi."

"Hi." Julian exclaimed a bit loudly before making a face at himself and taking a seat next to her. "I need to apologize for what I did Saturday- I just assumed all these things and that wasn't right of me."

"Julian-."

He held his hand out and signaled her to stop. He took the lid off of the small box and pulled out a small book. He handed it to her and Brooke glanced at him before looking down at the small book in her lap. She opened the cover as saw he had taken the time to write down lyrics and even a few poems on the pages. She felt her eyes water as he included some photos he had taken and even some drawings. She got to the last page and their stood a photo of her that he had taken on the roof top sunset they spent together. She was smiling at the camera but not a big smile; a real smile. She read what he wrote on the page aloud; "Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it." She looked up and he was smiling at her.

"You mean a lot to me, Brooke." He looked down at the book as she continued to stare at the photo of her. "I want this to work. I know I can be a jealous asshole sometimes but I want to be with you."

Brooke nodded her head as she looked at what he wrote once more before closing the book. "Julian about Saturday," She started but he interrupted her as he kissed her softly.

"I don't want to know. You're the girl for me, Brooke Davis." Brooke looked up at him and felt her eyes water once again. "Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't find the words to tell him what she had done. Maybe in time she would but not in this moment, not when he gave her something so priceless. She looked at him and she kissed him. Not because that was the only thing she could do but because that was the thing she wanted to do.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three - 23 by _Jimmy Eat World _

**It was my turn to decide.**  
**I knew this was our time.**  
**No one else will have me like you do.**  
**No one else will have me, only you.**

Haley James found herself filled with boredom as she sat in her English class that Friday morning. She brought her white chocolate mocha with two pumps of raspberry, towards her lips and felt the warm beverage slide down her throat. Her teacher was sitting in front of class silently as a group presented their final project. They had to get into groups and act out a scene from one of the books they were assigned to read. Haley was in a group with her good friends Mitchell Furgeson and Lindsey Strauss. They weren't giving their project until next Friday.

Haley took another sip as she watched her teacher blatantly ignore the group and stare out into space. The group awkwardly finished and the class stared at the teacher until he was brought back to reality.

"Sorry!" Lucas Roe exclaimed as he stood up. The chair made a loud shriek against the floor as he sent it into the wall. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to stand in front of the class. "That was great everyone," he paused as he brought a hand to his chin. "I'm sorry I'm a little absentminded at the moment."

Haley brought her head down as she watched her hands hold the Starbucks cup. She blanked out as she heard her teacher ramble on with his lecture. She noticed everyone stand up and head out the door; she slowly stood up and grabbed her parka. She buttoned it up as she watched Lucas start to pack his own book-bag. After grabbing her bag and her cardboard cup she headed towards the front of the room. She reached into her bag with her free hand and handed him her last essay.

He smiled and put it into his book-bag. "You should go into English. You're a wonderful writer."

Haley made a face as she shook her head. "I don't like it that much." He shrugged as she stood before him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded he head as he put on a dark grey jacket. "Life kinda runs in the way of my perception."

"Do you always have to talk like a teacher?" Haley saw him smirk slightly as he placed his book-bag straps over his shoulders.

"I guess so."

Haley nodded as she watched him start to walk out of the room. She called out to him. "You know, it gets better. This whole life thing."

He nodded as he turned to look at her briefly. "You're going to be okay, Haley James."

Haley watched him walk out of the room and continued to hear his footsteps tap lightly against the empty hall. She found herself walking out of the room and towards the elevator. She brought a tired hand towards her mouth as she saw Mitchell Furgeson sitting in a bench before her. He was glancing down at his iPhone with a smile. "Did you wait for me?"

He nodded as he pushed the iPhone into his coat pocket. "You do your usual _Lifetime_ moments with your English teacher after class so I decided to wait and walk you to Art History because you're a wonderful best friend."

"What do you want?" Haley waited for the doors to open before walking inside with the red-headed boy quickly behind.

As the doors closed, he spoke. "I need you to go to a party with me tonight."

"I have work."

"Until nine." Haley silent cursed to herself as she remembered telling the boy before her, her work schedule. "Please Haley!" She rolled her eyes as she waited for the elevator to go towards the first floor. The doors open and she quickly walked out and headed towards the doors and into the cold. "Haley!"

She spun around once they were outside. "Fine but only with two conditions." She held up two fingers and watched the boy nodded enthusiastically. "No ditching me for some random boy and we leave when I want to leave with the signal."

"What's the signal?"

"Caw."

"What?"

"CAW!" She screamed lowly as she noticed a few people stare as they walked by. "We caw when we want to leave. It's something my mom did when I was little and-."

"You're rambling." Haley gave his a soft punch in the arm as they walked together in the cold. "I agree to your conditions."

She smirked to herself and felt her stomach float with thoughts of what could happen in the evening. She had spent her nights with Nathan Scott, who happened to be Mitchell's roommate. The past week he would knock on her bedroom door around eleven or so and just fall into her bed. She couldn't remember what it felt like to wake up and not have him there. They would wake up a little after seven forty-five (mostly her poking him until he woke up) and he would head back to his room to get ready for his morning classes. They would rejoin in the stairway and walk together to their first class.

"Earth to Haley."

"What?"

She turned her head and saw Mitchell smirking slightly at her. "You're becoming into a mini Brooke." She slapped his arm with a laugh.

* * *

Brooke Davis walked out of her design class with confidence as she strolled towards the student union. She just turned in her second to final project and her evil teacher Ms. Summersin was actually starting to somewhat like her. She heard her ringtone go off and she smiled as she answered the call. "Hi."

"Turn around." She kept the phone up to her ear as she turned around and saw her boyfriend standing a few feet behind her. She smiled as she ended the call and walked towards him. "Hi."

Julian Baker smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him. She pushed her head into his chest and he kissed the top of it. "You look pretty today." She shoved her head more into his chest as she jabbed at his side. "What?"

Brooke looked up at him as she kept her arms around his waist. "You just saw me this morning."

"You looked pretty then too."

Brooke laughed softy and detached her arms from around him. She spent the night in the Sigma Pi house after working a late at Marie's to set up for the winter collection. It was her first night sleeping over with a boy and actually sleeping; she would cherish it for a long time. "How's your day?" She noticed a camera was hanging from his shoulder.

"It's been a really good day."

Brooke nodded as she felt him interlock their hands and head towards the union together. He would casually stop and snap photos along the way. She halted him and signaled for the camera. He headed it over to her slowly and watched as she pretended to almost drop it. Brooke held it in front of her face and signaled for him to come closer. She snapped the picture and then another of her kissing his cheek. She handed it back and noticed him smile. "What?"

"You're just," Julian paused as he brought his hand into her again. "Everything I've ever wanted."

* * *

Haley James dug through the crate with a huff as she continued to listen to her employers goof off in the background. Her boss, Max Schwahn was strumming on guitar and her other boss, Christ Killer, was singing along. She started to place the CD's in the correct location as felt her iPhone vibrate in her back pocket. She waited until she was finished before she pulled out her iPhone and saw her roommate had texted her: _We lost. _

Haley bit her bottom lip as she sent a sad face back. She knew how much the boys on the basketball team were working for this: one in particular stuck in her mind. She hoped he would handle the loss well. She put her iPhone in her back pocket. She continued to put away CD's until it reached about nine o'clock.

She walked back towards the noise and saw Chris had taken over the guitar and the singing. She didn't notice Max had left as she was organizing the CD's. "Hey, I'm just gonna head out."

Chris looked up at her as stopped plucking the guitar. "I actually have a proposition for you."

Haley rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair across from him. He strummed a few chords and she crossed her legs with annoyance. "What?"

"Do you want to record?"

Haley sat up a little. "What do you mean?"

"A song, James."

"Yeah, I get that." Haley spat out as she sat back and brought her arms across her chest. "What do you want my help with?" She watched him smirk and shake his head. "I don't understand then."

"I want you to record something."

Haley pointed at herself and watched him nod. "You want me," she pointed to the recording studio behind him. "to record in there?"

"That would be the best place to do it." Haley clasped her hands together as she mumbled something incoherently. "Your fingers look like you've played guitar."

Haley glanced down at her finger tips and nodded. She had played every since she was a little girl but she hadn't since her brother ran away from home. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I haven't played in awhile."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and went into a simple C chord on the guitar. "It's easier falling back into something than trying to fall out." She nodded at him as moved her fingers in the air. "Do you have anything you were working on?"

Haley shrugged as she placed her hands back into her lap. "I haven't finished anything."

"Well, we can fix that." Chris gave her a genuine smile as Haley found herself smiling in return. She sat for a few more minutes before Chris let her go.

She grabbed her coat on the coat hanger outside the front door and headed onto into the cold. She shoved her hands in her pockets and headed towards the Sigma Pi house. Haley was surprised to see the house still just as full even though the team had lost. She bumped into several bodies on the front porch as she walked into the warm house. She pulled out her iPhone and welcome the fact it was dead. She shoved it back into her jacket as she walked into the house. She made her way into the kitchen and spotted her two best friends huddle in the corner; drunk.

"Hey guys."

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke Davis mumbled as she threw a loose arm around her. Haley could smell the alcohol on her breath but she noticed Brooke's boyfriend keeping a close eye on her from the living room as he played beer pong, so she wasn't too worried about how much her best friend and roommate had consumed.

"Nice nick-name." She saw Mitchell laughing to himself. "You guys seem to be having fun." They both nodded enthused as they threw their arms around each-other.

"Where have you been?" Haley heard Mitchell ask. She was looking around the house for the familiar basketball player.

"I was working." Haley spoke as she casted her attention back on the pair. Even though they were completely idiotic at the moment, Haley found herself smiling. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Brooke nodded as she tugged on Haley's hand. "Go upstairs to Julian's bathroom. Mitchell saw some girl make-out with the toilet down here." Haley laughed softly as the pained expression Brooke wore as she spoke. She told them she would be right back as she headed towards the stairs.

Haley reached the floor and headed towards the bathroom. As she went to open Julian's door and go to the bathroom she heard something bang against the wall in the room she knew to be Nathan Scott's. She noticed the once white door was now a light blue. She flashed back to the memory of finding her brother on the floor; she shook her head. As she touched Julian's door knob once again she heard the bang against the wall. She bit her lip as she reached for the other door knob and slowly push the door open.

The room was dark but the light from the hallway cast a glow over the figures in the bed. Haley felt her stomach drop as the familiar face stared back into hers. She watched his expression go from annoyed to almost panicked. She muttered an apology as she watched him scramble out of bed to pick up his clothes. As he called her name she was already down the hall and headed down the stairs. She felt her eyes brimming but she kept walking. She felt like screaming out 'caw' but she remained silent.

She didn't bother walking into the kitchen. She walked through the living room and out the front door. Once she reached the street she started to pick up her pace.

"Haley!" She walked faster as she heard him scream her name from a few yards behind her. By the sound of his feet hitting the pavement she knew he was running. She kept moving until she felt him grab her arm. "Haley- please just let me-."

Haley felt somewhat numb. She jerked her arm out of his grasp as she lowered her eyes at him. "You don't need to explain anything."

"Haley, yes I do." Nathan Scott brought a hand through his short hair as he felt his heart slamming against his ribs. "Let me explain." She shook her head and he noticed she was crying. He felt like crying. "Haley-."

"Stay away from me."

"Haley." His voice wasn't as confident and adrenaline filled as it was a few second ago. His voice cracked and he itched to hold her. "Please."

She shook her head as she continued to cry in front of him. "You stay away from me." She walked backward as she kept eye contact. She turned back around and sprinted in the other direction. Just as quickly as he started to break down her brick wall, he watched it build up in a matter of seconds. This time in something he wasn't sure he'd ever get back through.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four - Glitter In the Air by _P!nk _

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**  
**Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?**  
**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**

Nathan Scott didn't know how long he stood in the street before he started running. He felt the alcohol in his blood stream but the rush of adrenaline caused his vision to come back crystal clear. He heard his breathing through his eardrums and his legs kept moving forward without even realizing where it was they were going. He didn't know what he would do once he got to her but he had to try. God, he had to.

He saw their dorm building a few yard ahead and pushed himself further, harder even. He opened the front door and quickly ran towards the stairs as he noticed the students at the front desk give him a weird look. It was almost eleven-thirty so he didn't blame them. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached her floor and threw the door to her hallway open. He ran towards her door and quickly slammed his hands against it. "Haley- Haley you gotta talk to me." He kept pounding on the door and he heard her move so she was closer to the door. "Baby, Haley- please." He waited for her to say something but nothing came. He tried the door but it was locked. "Haley!"

"Go away." She spoke it softly but he heard it clear as day. He stopped slamming the door and he rested his forehead against the cold wood.

"Please."

"No. Go away, Nathan." He bit the inside of his cheek as he heard how she said his name. She sounded so, wounded. She sounded like everyone else in his life who had encountered him. She was giving up on him just like everyone else.

"I'm not leaving. Not like this. I need you, Haley."

He heard her sarcastically laugh through the door. "I don't see how fucking Rachel was you needing me." He slammed his forehead against the door. "You don't have to explain, you're not my boyfriend." For the first time in his life he found himself wanting to be just that. He wanted to be something Haley James was proud of.

"I didn't have sex with her Haley." He didn't. But he did kiss her and do things he wished he hadn't. He wished to God he hadn't taken Rachel upstairs at all. "My dad- my dad was at the game and we lost and he just was on me and," his voice cracked as he kept his forehead on the door. "I messed up and I know that. I won't mess up ever again, Haley. You have to believe me." He waited for a response but he didn't get one. He lifted his forehead from the door and stood standing in front of it. He walked backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. "I'm not leaving until you let me in." He stretched his legs and they almost touched the door.

He didn't know how long he sat there until he passed out. He was awoken by a light tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed Brooke Davis in front of him with a pillow and a blanket.

"I'm on strict orders not to let you in but you looked uncomfortable." She muttered softly as she handed him the purple blanket and matching pillow. He nodded and watched as she took the spot across from him.

"What time is it?" He voice cracked as he continued to wake up.

"A little after five."

Nathan nodded as he looked at the closed-door behind her. "She hates me."

Brooke shrugged as she played with her pajama bottoms. "I think she's just hurt but she's coming around." She paused as she gestured towards the room. "She's been pacing in there for the past two hours." They both heard a soft grunt and smiled at each other. Brooke mouthed an 'I told you so' and remained sitting there with him until she drifted back into the room.

Nathan remained outside staring at the door alone. He started to count in his head and once he reached four hundred and thirty-seven, the door opened and a very disheveled Haley James stood before him. She took his breath away though. She wore a white tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. Her shorter hair was still managing to stay in the trademark braid she wore. He stood up quickly and let the blanket fall to the floor. "Haley-"

She raised her hand and stood before him before closing the door behind her and stepping outside into the hall. "I don't want to hear another apology." He placed his hands into his pockets as he stared at her; she was looking at her feet. "I just - I feel stupid." He wasn't used to a vulnerable Haley James. He's witnessed her with her guard down a few times but never quite like this. "I feel like one of those girls who you just charm and get to do all these things-."

"It's not like that, Haley." Nathan spat back unintentionally. "Not with you."

She stood still as she looked up at him. "What's so different about me than Rachel? You haven't fucked me yet?"

His bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her look back down at her feet. He took a step forward and made sure she remained standing before him. She remained looking down and he slowly brought a hand towards her. She shrugged away but he reached for her again. After fighting him once more, she fell into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her forehead.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes until she calmed down but remained where she was. "Haley, I just," He swallowed as he held her tighter. He hoped this wasn't the last time he could. "Don't go."

She remained silent but slowly detached herself from him. "You should go back to your room."

"Haley-."

"We can talk later."

He nodded as he watched her pick up the pillow and blanket before walking back into her own room and quietly shutting the door. He remained silent and brought a tired hand over his face. He looked at her door once more before slowly headed towards the stairs and into his own room.

* * *

Haley James sat before her brother as she watched him take bites of his pasta. She looked next to him and saw Julian Baker mumbling something about football as her roommate sat next to her and tried to take part in the discussion. "I'm not feeling The Ravens this year." She heard her brother mumble as he took another bite.

"Yeah I mean they're birds after-all." They all turned to Brooke Davis who was reading a magazine as she chirped in randomly at the conversation. "What?"

"You're cute, babe." Julian said as he gave her a genuine smile. He turned back to Clay and the two got lost in conversation once again. Haley smiled slightly at the sight before her. Clay was gaining some weight and he was starting to look like himself again. His hair was growing back into the dark brown color she knew and his eyes twinkled with something she thought she'd never see again; hope.

"You work today, Hay?" She turned her full attention to see her twin brother looking in her direction. He gave her a concerned look as she nodded. "What's wrong?"

Haley glanced at Julian and Brooke and hoped they could read her mind. She didn't want Clay to get upset about anything and being her brother, he could be extremely protective. "Nathan."

"Brooke!" Haley shouted and turned red as she watched nurse's glare in her direction. "It's not that big of a deal." She jabbed her roommate in the arm and smiled when she groaned.

"Haley, what's going on?"

She looked at her brother and sighed. She didn't want to get him involved and have him be upset over something that wasn't that big of a deal. He had other things to worry about. "Nothing that can't be fixed." He gave her a questioning look but she shrugged it off as she starting to discuss football with the two boys.

After they finished lunch Haley, Julian and Brooke said their goodbyes and slowly made their way out of the building and towards the car. Julian opened the door for her and Brooke and talked about the movie _We Bought a Zoo_ the whole way until he dropped her off at work. Haley huffed as she opened the wooden door and walked back towards the recording studio. She smiled tightly as she watched her boss's singing as they placed CDs back onto the shelves. "Isn't that supposed to be my job?"

Chris Keller spun around with a smile as he noticed the small girl. "Well if it isn't Haley James." Haley rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her peacoat and placed it onto the open chair. She reached into the crate and began to do the familiar task but had a very pestering Chris Keller follow her every move. "So I was thinking we could record this week."

Haley glared at him as she placed the _Jack's Mannequin_ CD back into it's place under Max's favorites. "And what are we recording?"

"Anything you want."

Haley nodded as she walked back towards the crate. "What if I don't have anything I want to do?"

"You said you wanted to make music and this is making music."

Haley shrugged as she leaned against the desk. "I want to make music involving someone who's not me."

Chris pushed up his glasses and nodded. "Who says you can't do both? I just- I have this feeling, Haley. I won't give up on you." Haley thought of something else as he spoke but nodded anyway. "Have something ready by next Friday."

Before she could protest, he walked out of the room and into the recording studio. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and continued to organize the music before her.

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson sat on his bed as he watched his roommate pace the space between them. The basketball player wore a light gray shirt and a pair of black sweat pants and he continued to talk to himself as he paced the room. "If this become anything like The Yellow Wallpaper, I might shit myself." The basketball player stopped and looked at him. "Sorry."

"I just - I don't know what to do."

Mitchell held his hands up as he watched the basketball player continue to pace. "I'm staying out of this."

"You're her best friend, man. You gotta help me."

"Exactly, her best friend. I should be hating you." Mitchell mumbled as he leaned his hand against the wall. "She's just scared." Mitchell watched as Nathan Scott nodded and continued to pace the room. "I have a date tonight."

Nathan stopped as smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Tyler." Nathan nodded as continued to pace again. "Can you stop doing that!" He watched him shrug his shoulders and collapse onto his bed.

"I just- I messed up."

"You did and it's done." Mitchell stated softly as he sat up and looked at his roommate. "You have two roads-."

"Are you going to quote that poet guy because I didn't understand it then and I don't think I can handle English right now."

Mitchell shook his head and smiled. "Nathan, sha-la-la kiss the girl."

"What?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes and he stood up and looked over his roommate. "You win her back, man. You charm her, you make her feel that she's special, you kiss her, you kiss her more." He paused as he smoothed out his shirt. "You don't give up on something that makes you insane."

"Why's that?"

"I heard pure insanity is when you know you've found something worth holding onto."

Nathan gave him a strange look but remained silent. Mitchell headed towards his desk and quickly placed on his black peacoat. "Just don't give up on her."

"I think it's the opposite actually."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Mitchell said softly as he buttoned the last button. "Sometimes people do crazy things for reasons they can't explain and you know why?" He paused as he looked at the boy across the room and waited for an answer. When he didn't receive one he headed towards the door with one last statement. "Because they accept the love they think they deserve."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five - Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by _Barcelona _

**Behind that weathered door, I thought it would be safest.**  
**My head is dizzy now, I thought we'd overcome.**  
**We might not make it home tonight.**

She yawned as she placed her jacket on and started to turn the lights off in the room. She inhaled deeply and felt the oxygen completely feel her lungs. She looked at her iPhone and noticed it was a little after two in the morning. She had a missed call from her roommate and another from a number she didn't recognize. She went towards the front room and headed towards the front door. Once she stepped into the cold air she turned around and went to lock the door.

Once she heard the click of the door she heard another click. This one was against her head. "Don't move." She didn't. She closed her eyes as she felt him rip the bag from her shoulder. He remained holding the gun to her head as he spun her around. He lowered his hand as he dug through her bag. She started to step away and he grabbed her again. "Don't get funny, kid."

"I don't- I don't have any money." The man was unsatisfied with her answer and threw the bag onto the ground.

"What can you give me then?" She felt her pulse rise as her phone started to ring in her pocket. "You calling someone, bitch?"

"No." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I promise-"

"Hand it over." She swallowed as she nodded and reached into her pocket to hand him the phone. It showed the name _Nathan Scott _across the front and she wanted so desperately for him to hear. She quickly hit answer and screamed his name into the phone. The masked man quickly ripped it away and threw it against the brick wall behind her. He grabbed her face and shoved her into the ground; lights out.

She woke up to someone calling her name. "Miss James, can you hear me?" She adjusted her eyes and saw the small woman standing before her. She could find her voice so she merely nodded. Her head was pounding. She heard the woman ramble on but her head hurt so bad. She reached up and felt something on her forehead.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded like sandpaper. She tried sitting up but the woman pushed her back onto the bed.

"You were attacked, Miss James."

She froze slightly as she blinked her eyes a few times. "I- what?" She tried to remember what happened. She remembered closing the store and Nathan calling. Nathan. "I don't have money to pay for this." She started to sit up but was once again pushed gently back down.

"That's covered, Miss James."

"No, I have no money. I should leave."

"Your boyfriend has it covered, Miss James." Boyfriend? She sat up again and pushed the woman's hand away.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Mr. Scott isn't your boyfriend?"

She blinked again. The room was starting to spin. "Nathan is here?" The woman nodded slowly and she felt the pain in her head only increase. She gripped the bed and swung her legs over. As she stood up the woman rushed to her side. She shrugged her off and headed towards the door.

"Miss James! You really shouldn't be walking!" She went through the door anyway and headed down the white hallway. Why did her head hurt so bad? She reached the door that she assumed lead to the waiting room and stumbled in. She saw the basketball player sitting with his head in his hands in the back corner. Even through blurred vision she saw his left leg bouncing up and down.

"Nathan." She mumbled softly as she walked closer to him. The closer she got, the more she couldn't see. "Nathan- I." He had stood up and walked to where she was. He grabbed her arms and she saw him look at the front desk. She didn't hear what he said to them but she wanted to sleep. "Nathan don't go."

And for the second time that night, she faded into the dark.

* * *

"Where the fuck is SHE?" Brooke Davis shouted as she walked into the small waiting room. She saw the seats occupied with the familiar faces and her boyfriend on the end. She had woken up to a dozen missed calls from her good friend Mitchell Furgeson and just as much from her boyfriend.

The tallest of them all cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. "She's sleeping right now."

"Yeah, the girl is pretty tough. She walked out her by herself high on morphine." Brooke nodded as she walked into the welcoming arms of her boyfriend. She sat in his lap but faced her friend and the other dark-haired boy.

"What exactly happened?"

Mitchell Furgeson looked to his left and saw his roommate stare off into space. He cleared his throat and turned back towards the questioning girl. "Well, Nathan got a phone-."

"No." Nathan Scott muttered as he turned towards the small group. "I called her and she didn't answer until the last possible ring and she just screamed my name and then the phone went silent." He rubbed his face. "I then get this call from here because I was the last call in Haley's phone and I had to answer these questions before they told me what happened."

"What happened?" Brooke asked after a minute or so of silence. She had stood up again and she felt tears in her eyes. "He didn't-"

Mitchell shook his head. "No. He just bruised her up pretty bad and a few sprained ribs." Brooke nodded as she started to pace the room. "She'll be okay Brooke."

Brooke nodded as she looked back at Nathan. He was barely paying attention to them. He was staring at the door a few feet ahead of them. Brooke walked until she stood in front of him; he looked up at her. "She's gonna be okay, Nathan."

He nodded and looked down at his feet. Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft squeeze as she went back to her boyfriend. Where they all sat and did the only thing they could do, wait.

* * *

"Haley stop moving!" Haley James rolled her eyes as her roommate started to clean her forehead. It was Tuesday and luckily it was finals week; her finals were Thursday and Friday. She got to leave the hospital early this morning but her roommate made sure the nurses and staff taught her everything she needed to know about how to take care of her. It was a thoughtful gesture but lately it was extremely annoying.

"Don't you have a final soon?"

Brooke Davis waved her off as she continued to clean out the cut on the smaller girls forehead. "Around four." Both girls turned to look at the clock on Brooke's end-table. It was almost three-thirty. Brooke turned her attention back to the wound and hummed slightly as she reached to place the gauze bandage back over it.

"I look so hideous with this on." Brooke remained silent as she sat indian style in front of her. Haley watched as a tear fell from her eye. "Tigger, what's wrong?"

Brooke gave a small smile at the nickname as she reached across and grabbed her hand. "I'm just really happy you're okay." Haley stared back at her and tried to find the words but she failed. Brooke sat up quickly and started to grab her coat. "Julian said he could take you to see Clay tomorrow."

Haley nodded as she thought of her twin brother. He found out about what happened from Brooke's boyfriend, Julian Baker, what had happened to her and it didn't take it well.

Her brother and many others, had wondered if she knew who her attacker was. She couldn't remember anything except for his voice. It was low and his hands were rough. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she watched her roommate put on her book-bag. "Good-luck."

Brooke nodded as she went to rub the top of Haley's head and then headed out of the door. Haley remained seated on the bed and realized it was the first time she was actually alone since the incident. Her employers, Chris Keller and Max Schwahn, had told her to come back when she was ready and she hoped that was soon. She was tired of being locked up in her room. She sprawled her legs out and looked into the small compartments next to where she laid on Brooke's bed. There were a few pictures of New York and who she assumed were Brooke's friends from home. She noticed Brooke had a white picture frame of a picture of the two of them. It was from a week or so ago and from the quality of the photo she assumed Julian had taken it. Brooke was smiling at her and Haley was giving her a genuine smile in return. She couldn't remember a time before that moment when she smiled like that.

She felt her heart constrict as she saw Brooke's familiar handwriting scribbled around the bottom of the frame with a few doodles of flowers. She brushed her fingers against the word _Best _and they halted on the word _friends. _

Haley had never had a best friend besides her siblings before. And now she had one. Two even. It was different with Brooke though. Brooke knew so much about her but still acted like she just met her yesterday. She was still kind. She still cared.

Haley hadn't realized she was crying until she noticed the tough grip she had on Brooke's comforter with her left hand. She felt her body start to shake. She couldn't imagine being in the world without her, without anyone she met this year.

She brought a hand to her still swollen cheek and rubbed the tears off it. She wanted to sleep but she was terrified too. She could barely sleep without the pain medication she had. She would have nightmares. Last night she had slept right next to Brooke and woke up screaming; scaring them both.

She heard a soft knock on the door and realized she didn't have the energy to open it. "Who is it?"

There was silence for a few seconds until she heard his voice. "It's me." She spoke softly as she told him to come in. He walked in slowly and Haley noticed he looked just as, if not more, tired than her.

"Hi." She mumbled as she brought her hand to wipe her face once again.

Nathan Scott remained in front of the now closed door as he took in the sight before him. He hadn't seen Haley since she ran into the waiting room that Friday night and collapsed into his arms. "Hi."

They remained silent as they stared at each other. He watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and his heart ached. "Haley," he started as he stepped forward, only to stay where he was. "God, Haley I'm so sorry."

"What? Nathan you didn't do anything."

He nodded as he took the step forward and walked until he stood before her. "I should have protected you. I should have-" his voice cracked as he looked up. "I should have been there."

Haley reached her hand out hesitantly and saw him close his eyes. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay." He muttered as he gripped her hand. He remained holding her hand as he sat down on the bed. "This shouldn't have happened to you."

"Karma can be a bitch." He gave her a look and she wiped the smirk off her face. "Nathan, I'm okay."

He nodded as he let go of her hand and looked at her side of the room. "Then why are you crying?"

She didn't answer. She remained where she was and kept her eyes on his back. He was wearing his warm-up basketball jacket and a pair of sweatpants. The cold was still coming off of his body. She assumed he just got back from practice. "Can you do something for me?" He turned his head so he could look at her and he nodded slowly. "Can you lay with me?"

He stood up and slowly stepped out of his shoes. Once he placed them to the side he unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto her bed. He remained in his sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She scooted over a winced a little. She knew he was giving her a look but she continued to move so she could give him space. He laid down next to her on his side. "Are you comfortable?" She nodded as she remained where she was. He placed his arm around her waist and once she felt the gentle simplicity of his hand she broke down. "Haley? What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

She shook her head she looked at him. He hovered slightly above her and Haley noticed a small cross hung from his neck. She reached up and held the cross with her fingers. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at her. He scooted closer and she felt his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead before murmuring her to fall asleep.

She let go of the cross and felt his arm return to her waist and finally felt safe.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six - Feel Again by _OneRepublic _

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me**  
**I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

Haley James tapped her pencil against the desk as she looked up towards the front of the class. Her professor was seated at his desk with his feet on-top and his eyes closed as his head tilted back and onto the chalkboard behind him. She had a headache but she kept focused. She glanced down at what she had written so far and kept lightly tapping the pencil. She finished her thought and looked around the room. She noticed her friend Mitchell Furgeson was finished but remained sitting at his desk. She knew it was so someone was there to walk her back from class. Lately her roommate and her friends were hovering.

She quickly circled the next multiple choice question and went to the last and final essay of the exam. Haley let her eyes scan the page and she thought of an idea before she quickly wrote it across the page. She heard the chairs of her peers scoot back as they handed in their exam and walked out of the room. Once she added her last word she scanned it over and looked up. Only three remained in the room. It took her an extra second to stand up but she managed. She grabbed her coat and placed it around her shoulders and tucked her pencil into the small bag she had slung across her chest. She slowly walked up towards the desk and noticed the man smile at her. "Well, this is it I guess." She mumbled as she handed him her test.

"I suppose it is." Lucas Roe said softly as he looked over at her and the red-haired boy who had now stood up as well.

Haley nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She still had the gauze bandage on her forehead but no one questioned it. "Thank you, for everything."

"The pleasure was all mine." Lucas added as he put on his own jacket as well. "Both of you were more than I could have ever asked for in this class." Haley nodded again. She didn't know how Mitchell reacted because he was behind her.

"I might major in English." She watched the man before her smile at that. "So maybe I'll have you next semester."

Lucas shook his head and placed the tests into his book-bag. "I don't think so." He watched the girl tilt her head and he gave her a small smile. "I'm being transferred to Duke next semester."

"Oh." Haley heard Mitchell mutter something as well. It was an awkward position for both of them. They knew of his history with their friend but the man before them didn't know they knew.

"Why?" Mitchell asked as he came to stand next to Haley. He rubbed her back and looked at the man for an answer.

Lucas shrugged as he looked around the room. "New start. New brains." He gave them a wide eye expression as he said brains, which caused them to chuckle. "You're going to do great things, Haley." He cleared his throat. "You too, Mr. Furgeson." He tipped his imaginary hat and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Haley muttered as she reached into the bag and pulled out a copy of the book he had assigned her. It was a first edition of his own book titled, _The Comet. _She walked slowly towards where he stood and handed him his book. Lucas took the book in his hands and reached into his jacket and pulled out a pen. He opened the hard covered book and scribbled something across it before closing it and handing it back to her with a smile. He glanced around the room before walked out.

Mitchell walked up to Haley and peeked over her shoulder. "What did he write?"

Haley flipped open the cover and let her eyes scan the page. "Like the comet, good things come to those without realization. I hope you find your comet, Lucas Roe." She closed the book and gripped onto it with all the strength she had in her hand. She looked up and noticed Mitchell gave her a concerned look. She shrugged it off and the two headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall. She glanced back at room one-twenty-five, on the third floor, and then faced forward. "How was your date? You never got to tell me."

Mitchell nodded, he hadn't gotten around to telling anyone and he was okay with that. His main concern much like everyone else's was Haley but if she needed the distraction he'd happily give it to her. "It was fun, actually." He spoke as he touched the button in front of them and waited to hear the elevator move up to their floor. "He's just not my usual type."

"Oh right, nice guys aren't anyone's type." He rolled his eyes but smiled as the familiar spunk in Haley James surfaced. "Are you still seeing Derek?"

Mitchell shrugged as he whistled along to the elevator dings. He didn't want to attempt he still was to anyone for what his friends thought but he couldn't help himself. Once the doors opened he ushered Haley out of them and followed her out of the building. He shivered once they stepped outside into the cold weather. "Are you done?"

"Yes!" Haley clapped as she walked in step with the red-headed boy. "I officially completed my first semester of college." She turned to see Mitchell smile at her. She smiled back and coughed slightly at the cold. "Are you going home for Christmas break?"

"Yeah are you?"

Haley coughed again before she spoke. "Well, my mom decided to RV around the country with my grandma and my sister, Taylor. I'd go stay with Quinn but she's going to Africa on the twentieth." She stopped as she inhaled and felt her cheeks burn with the cold. "I wanna stay around Clay but the campus is closing."

"So, what are you going to do?"

She shrugged as they approached their dorm building. "I haven't decided. Brooke offered but going to New York City kinda scares the crap out of me and well, Nathan asked me to go to Tree Hill with him."

"Wait- what?" He grabbed her shoulder and halted her int the cold weather. "Nathan? As in Nathan Scott? As in my roommate? As in boy you hated like three days ago?"

"I don't hate him." She rolled her eyes as she shrugged the boy's arm from her shoulder. "He's not my favorite person in the world but I don't hate him."

"Oh right, you like him."

"I don't like him."

Mitchell rolled his eyes and he followed her to their dorm building.

* * *

Nathan Scott pulled his SUV to the front of his dorm building early that Saturday morning. He yawned as he put it into park. He sat for a second as he glanced over at the girl in the passenger seat. She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean?" She shrugged as she brought the Starbucks cup up to her lips. "She has no where to go and I offered."

Lindsey Strauss nodded as she placed the cup back into the cup-holder. "I get that Nathan but she went through something horribly traumatic not even a week ago and-."

"She's coming and that's final."

Lindsey raised her hands up and looked at the glare she was receiving. "Look, I like Haley. Which is why I said anything in the first place. She doesn't need to be more hurt than she already is." Lindsey watched him calm down and started to tap her foot to Anna Sun by _Walk the Moon_ which was filling up the car. "What about her brother?"

Nathan shrugged as he checked his phone to see Haley had read the iMessage that he was here. "Haley said he seemed okay with it last night when she saw him. I don't know."

Lindsey nodded again as she kept taping her foot. "Well, your mom knows right?"

"Of course my mom knows, I'm not an idiot."

"Okay, dude chill." Lindsey said as she watched him nervously tap his fingers against the steering wheel. "I just didn't know you and Haley were a thing again."

Nathan shrugged. He didn't know what was going on with him and Haley James. They hadn't really talked about anything regarding what they were. They didn't even talk really to begin with. He would sleepover and in the past week he barely slept at all. He would just hold her and be so terrified something would happen to her if he slept. He practically begged her to come to Tree Hill with him and he wasn't sure if it was for her sake or his.

He tapped the steering wheel again as he watched her make her way out of the building and towards his car. Brooke Davis was carrying a bag as was Haley. He hopped out and went to open the back of the SUV.

"Hey all-star." Brooke chipped as she placed the bag into the space. "Take care of our girl." She said softly as she watched Nathan grab the bag from Haley and place it next to the others in the back. Brooke went to stand in front of Haley and pulled her into a hug.

Nathan wasn't sure what words they exchanged but once Brooke let go of Haley, she gave a small wave and walked back into the dorm. Nathan closed the back of the SUV and stood in front of Haley. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an old Raven's pullover he had left in her room the day before. Her hair was down and fell just below her shoulders. She had absolutely no make-up on and she looked beautiful. "You took your nose ring out."

She nodded as she tugged on the sleeves of the pullover. "I've never met someones parents before- so I thought it was a good investment." He noticed the gash on her forehead was healing too, she had covered it with her bangs but he saw it because he was looking for it. She stood a little longer in front of him before she started to turn and head to get into the back of the car. He grabbed her arm; she flinched but turned back at him.

"I have to ask you something." She just nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you- are you still mad at me about what happened Friday?"

"Nathan."

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it now but Haley I need to fix this."

She nodded slowly as she brought her hand to the bottom of his hoodie. She tugged on it and looked up at him. "I just don't trust you, Nathan." He lowered his head but felt her small hand come to his chin and made him look her in the eye. "I just have to figure some things out for myself."

He nodded and felt her rub the small stubble on his chin. She let go of his face and gave him a small smile before climbing into the back of the SUV. He remained still for a moment before he headed towards the driver side and climbed in. As he pulled away from the school he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Haley staring out the window. She turned and caught his eyes in the mirror; she smiled. He smiled back and turned to Lindsey who was babbling on about some book. He heard Haley speak from the back to Lindsey and he finally found some of the darkness being lifted.

* * *

Haley James woke up when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw him above her with a small smile. "Hey sleepy-head." She blinked as she heard him open the back to grab their bags. She stepped out of the SUV and closed the door behind her. She turned so she stood directly in front of the house. It was a one story house with a wrap around porch. Haley smiled as she saw how lively and bright the house appeared even though it was Winter. "So, this is it."

She nodded as she followed him towards the house. She heard the second step crack underneath her weight as she walked up the porch and towards the front door. She watched as he opened the front door with ease; Haley wasn't used to a house that wasn't so guarded. She followed him towards the back of the house and was welcomed by the two elders in the kitchen. The woman looked just like the boy before her. Her hair was raven black with curls. The man was taller than the boy but not by much. He had a small belly and his face had lines of laughter. She smiled at them both.

"Hi, Haley." The woman came up and shook her hand, she accepted it and smiled as she looked around the small kitchen. "I'm Karen, this is my husband, Keith."

"It's nice to meet you." She spoke softly as she noticed Nathan Scott smiling down at her. "I can't begin to thank-."

The older woman waved her off. "No need. You know you're the first person Nathan's brought home from school."

Haley looked over and watched Nathan roll his eyes as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Well regardless, thank you." The woman gave her a smile and went to reach for the bag her son held.

"I set you up in Nathan's room. I hope that's alright." Haley nodded as she followed the woman as she walked down the hallway. She turned to see Nathan talking to his step-father, he smirked at her and ushered her to keep going.

The hallway was filled with a pictures. A lot were filled with Nathan and a lot where filled with a young girl that looked just like him. She smiled when she noticed a picture of a Nathan smiling at the camera without his front teeth. She watched Karen open the white door and stand to let her walk in first.

His room wasn't something she expected. One of the walls was covered with a picture of a basketball court overlooking the water. The rest of the room was simple. It was a double sized bed with a blue comforter. A few extra blankets were folded at the bottom and she noticed most of the room was bare except for a picture frame on the end-table; it was of the girl whom she saw in the hallway. She watched Karen place the bag onto the bed and the suitcase right next to it. "I know it's not much-."

"It's more than enough." Haley interrupted with a smile. "I never had my own room before."

Karen Scott smiled at the girl as she looked around the room. "I cleared out most of Nathan's clothes, so feel free to use the dresser and the closet."

Haley nodded as she walked towards the wall covered with the picture. "Did you take this? Nathan said you were a painter."

Karen appeared shocked but nodded. "I didn't know he talked about us to anyone at school."

Haley remained silent. She knew a few things but not a lot. She brought her hand to the wall and felt the smoothness under her hand. "This is really fantastic, Karen."

"Thank you." Karen brought her hands to her pockets and cleared her throat. "We usually head to the café at five or so for dinner, I hope that works." Haley nodded. Before she fell asleep she heard Nathan and Lindsey talking about the café. "I hate to be this boring parent but we have a curfew in this house, no later than eleven." Haley nodded; she never had a curfew before.

Haley walked back towards the bed and started to unzip the bag. She turned back to Karen as she kept a hand in the bag. "I want to say thank you again-"

"Haley," The woman held a hand up as she walked until she stood just a few feet before her. "You're the first girl my son has every brought home besides the girl I practically consider my own. I'm more than welcome to have you here."

Haley nodded and felt Karen pat her on the shoulder before heading out of the room. She turned to start unpacking her bag but was interrupted with a soft knock on the door. She spun around and saw Nathan leaning against the doorway.

"So, how do you like it?"

"It's," she paused as she looked around. "homey."

"Homey?" He smirked at her as he walked into the room. "Do you need help unpacking?" Haley shook her head and rubbed her side; she was pushing herself lately but she didn't want to be some pathetic victim.

"Is your side still hurting you?" She nodded and she watched as he lifted up the pullover to look at her side. It was still bruised and dear God, she felt it. His calloused hands lightly brushed against it before lowering the pullover back down. She watched his jaw tighten.

"Nathan, I'm okay."

"I just hate seeing you like this."

She nodded as she bit her lip. She looked around the room again and saw a small clock on the dresser saw it was a little after two. "I think I'm gonna unpack and nap if that's okay."

He nodded slowly as he hovered around her. She felt the urge to kiss him and she didn't know why. She didn't trust him in the slightest but she wanted too. She wanted to kiss him and she wanted him to kiss her. She watched him watch her and felt heated. She felt something swim in her stomach but it faded once she heard Nathan's step-father call him from the kitchen. He gave her a small smile before turning around and heading out of the room. She blew the bangs out of her face with a heavy breath and fell back onto the bed. It was going to be a long three weeks.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Youth by _Daughter _

**And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.**  
**'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.**  
**Setting fire to our insides for fun**  
**Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong**  
**The lovers that went wrong.**

Brooke Davis walked to her favorite restaurant, _Serendipity_. She was dressed in a dark gray peacoat and her hair was tucked into the white _Chanel _hat placed on her head. She walked through the light snow and sighed at her misfortune. Her friend, Peyton Sawyer had ditched her for her new friends, leaving Brooke alone in the city of dreams once again. Her roommate had called her the night before and talked about her first night in the town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

She walked down the three steps until she walked into the small restaurant. She walked towards the smiling hostess. "Miss Davis, welcome back." She smiled slightly as the hostess asked if she was sitting for one; she gave a sad nod. She followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant and smiled when he pulled out her chair. he unbuttoned her coat and took off her hat. The man grabbed them and placed them on the chair next to her. She sat down and blew out a hard breath. "What can I get you?

"A frozen hot chocolate, please." She said softly as she pulled out her iPhone just to see her boyfriend iMessage her. She sent a reply back but her mind wasn't into it much. She was a million miles away in her own brain.

After drinking her beverage, she paid the bill and made her way back to the cold streets of Manhattan. She headed down east 60th street and debated on going into Tiffany's. She called for a taxi and went towards fifth avenue.

Once she arrived at the landmark site, she stood in the same spot Audrey Hepburn did in her favorite movie, _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _She walked through the rotating door and was welcomed by a man dressed in a tuxedo. She smiled and walked over towards the counter. She adjusted her eyes to a pair of diamond earrings and asked the woman behind the counter if she could see them. She watched the small studs sparkle from the light hitting them from the chandelier. She nodded as the woman asked if she wanted that as her purchase. She watched as she delicately placed them into the familiar blue box and wrapped them with the traditional white ribbon.

She held her little blue bag in her lap as she sat down in the backseat of the taxi. "Where to miss?"

"87th street." She chirped from the back as she looked out the window. The dark-skinned man nodded and pulled away from the curb. She settled with the silence until it was interrupted with the ringing of the man's cellphone. He answered it and from what Brooke could hear, his significant other was pregnant and craving some food.

She smiled as she looked down and realized what the date was. It was the sixteenth of December which meant she was three days late.

She went into her Calendar and looked at when her last period was November thirteenth. She felt the her heart beat faster and the date sat right before her. The last sexual interaction she had was with someone who wasn't her boyfriend. It was with someone whom she didn't even talk to anymore. "Um, could you actually stop here." She shouted from the backseat. The car came to a confused stop and Brooke handed him a twenty as she ran out of the car.

She held her little blue bag as she ran into the small drug store a few blocks down the road. She ran down the aisle until she reached _Women's Health. _She felt her hand shake as she reached for the box. She walked towards the front counter and the woman scanning it gave her a sad smile. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"In the back to the right."

Brooke nodded and grabbed her paid item and headed towards the back of the store. She opened the door and almost choked at the scent that went into her nostrils. She placed her little blue bag on the ground and started to push down her black tights. She opened the box as she sat on the toilet and pulled out the small white stick. She held it between her fingers and bit her bottom lip. After a few seconds she peed on the small white stick. Once she was finished she placed it onto the white sink.

After standing up and washing her hands, she paced the small bathroom. She checked her iPhone to see she still have two minutes left. It was the longest three minutes of her life. She swallowed hard as she felt the vibration in her hand. She looked over to the sink and saw the bold letters: _positive._

* * *

Haley James's eyes opened up slowly as she heard small movements in the kitchen. She adjusted her eyes to the bright light entering from the window. She pulled the pillow over her head and yawned into the fabric that smelled like fresh cotton. She pulled the pillow off of her head when she heard the door scrap against the wooden floor. She saw the dark-haired woman enter the room with a smile and a coffee mug in her hand. She sat up and smiled.

"Good-morning."

"Morning." Haley mumbled shyly as the woman came to her left side and handed her the mug. She happily accept the mug and let the smell of coffee overcome her. She watched as the woman sat on the end of the bed. She took a sip and placed the mug on the end-table before bringing her legs into a crossed position.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the store with me." Haley almost frowned at how sad the woman sounded. The woman had her hair placed into a messy but and she noticed how two paint brushes held it in place. She wondered when the last time anyone went anywhere with the woman besides the café.

"I would love too."

Karen Scott smiled as she looked at the girl. She stood up and smoothed out her blouse. "Great!"

Haley nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm. She watched Karen ramble about where her son and husband were. She had a great time with the three of them last night at the café for dinner. Nathan Scott's childhood friend and her current friend, Lindsey Strauss joined them as well. They laughed as Keith Scott told jokes and they all helped clean up the café once they were finished. Haley couldn't remember the last time she had a family style dinner.

After dinner Nathan had asked her to walk home. They walked in the cold but she didn't mind. He pointed out his high school, a park and the picture his mother had taken for his wall. She learned it was called The Rivercourt and Nathan spent most of his youth there with his friends. He laid in bed with her for awhile once they got back but in respect for his mother, he went to the pull out couch in the living room. She wondered why he didn't use the room across from his.

Haley watched as Karen walked out of the room and let her get ready for their afternoon together. Haley hadn't realized she was asleep for so long but the clock on the dresser proved she had. It was almost two in the afternoon. She finished her coffee and stood up from the bed.

She walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans; she quickly replaced her pajama shorts with the dark washed denim. She replaced the plain t-shirt she was wearing with a gray tank top and a light blue zip-up jacket. She brushed out her hair and left it down.

She made the bed before her grabbed the small bag on the ground. She walked down the hallway until she reached the kitchen. Karen was placing flowers onto the table. "You ready?" She nodded and smiled. She waited as Karen grabbed her bag and walked out of the house; she noticed they never seemed to lock it.

Karen walked towards the red pick-up truck and Haley happily followed. She hopped in the passenger seat and was rewarded with a smile as Karen pulled the car into reverse. "I wanted to make Nathan his favorite meal for dinner tonight."

Haley nodded as she tapped her hands to the _Journey _song playing from the cassette player. "Prime rib, right?"

"Yeah." Karen said happily as she turned right off of Dock Road. Haley sat in comfortable silence until the reached the small market. She followed the older woman around the store and smiled as they discussed a few of their own favorite meals. She smiled big as Karen laughed at her favorite meal; macaroni and cheese.

Once they finished their shopping they headed back to the house and started to get dinner ready. It was around five when Nathan and Keith came back. Keith kissed his wife happily and exclaimed that he got first dibs on the shower.

She noticed they were both covered head to toe in grease. Haley smiled as Nathan bumped his hip into hers. "You look, nice."

"I look sexy, Hales. Just admit it." She bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to toss the salad. Karen had gone outside to sit by the garden; Haley watched her from the kitchen window. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did." She said truthfully as she turned to look at him. "I didn't know you worked with your dad."

"Yeah, _Keith Scott Motor's_."

Haley nodded as turned her head back towards the window. "Why does she sit out there? It's freezing outside."

"It helps her." She didn't ask more but remained staring out the window at the woman. She smiled softly as the woman turned around and caught the two looking at her.

"I was gonna ask your mom if I could work at the café." She said after a few minutes of silence. Nathan had taken a seat at the table and she found herself smiling at his grease and oil covered face.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked as he watched her lean against the counter. "She'd like that."

"I'd like it too." She smiled at him and heard Keith make his way down the hallway. She watched the two exchange a punch in the arm. Nathan smiled at her before he headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Keith made his way next to her as he looked out the window at his wife. "You know, she really enjoys having you around, don't me wrong I do too, but she really loves it." Haley nodded as she went to place the plates on the table. "Thank you for spending the day with her."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted too."

He didn't say anything but remained looking out the window. Haley stood there a few minutes before she walked down the hallway and towards the bedroom she was currently residing in. She heard Nathan singing from inside the shower. She shut the bedroom door and stared at the picture of the girl on the nightstand.

She bit her lip as she laid down on the bed. The soothing sound of the shower running made her eyes close and her body drift into a peaceful slumber.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight - It's Time by _Imagine Dragons_

**I don't ever wanna let you down.**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town.**  
**'Cause after all**,** this city never sleeps at night.**

Haley James felt the warm water pour down from the shower head and over her body. She inhaled as she cupped some of the warm water and splashed it onto her face. The previous night she had ate dinner with the Scott family and settled into watching _Casablanca _with Karen Scott as her husband and son worked on the truck in the garage. Karen had asked her a few questions about her life and Haley felt herself able to answer without hesitation; something she wasn't exactly used too. After the movie the two went their separate ways with a goodnight and fell asleep. As soon as she woke up she headed straight for the shower.

She turned the water off and peeled away the shower curtain. Once she reached for the towel the door opened with a half asleep Nathan Scott standing in the doorway.

"Nathan!" His eyes opened as he watched her scramble to place the towel around her wet form. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" He opened his mouth but closed it once again. Haley secured the towel and stared at him. "Well?"

She watched the apologetic look start to fade from his face and become replaced with a small smirk. "Way better than I imagined."

"Nathan!" She felt her cheeks redden as he got closer to her. His eyes were darker and he stood so their fronts were pressed up against one another. "What are you-what are-um."

"You nervous, Hales?" He smirked more as she became completely still. He reached to trace a few water droplets on her collarbone as went until his hand almost went under the front of her towel. She inhaled and he looked at her for any sort of conformation that he wasn't offending her. His answer was a soft whimper.

Haley felt Nathan grab her by the waist and left her until she was seated on-top of the counter. Without thinking she spread her legs and let him stand between them. His hands came from her thighs, to her face and he held her face in a soft hold. "Haley, I want y-."

"Nathan?" They both jumped as they heard Nathan's mother yell from the kitchen. Haley re-adjusted her towel as Nathan took a deep breath and headed out of the bathroom. She heard him talk to his mom as he walked down the hallway.

She calmed her heart rate down and with a sigh walked out of the bathroom and to the room she was residing in. She made sure to look the door as she took her time getting dressed. She placed a pair of skinny jeans on and a dark red sweater. She quickly brushed through her hair before she opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. She heard the shower turn on once she took a spot at the kitchen table. Karen was drinking coffee over the sink but spun around when she heard the chair slide across the table. "Good-morning, Haley."

"Morning." Haley replied with a smile as she watched the woman smile in return. "What are we doing today?"

Karen smiled as she placed the empty mug in the sink. "I wondered if you'd like to work with me at the café today."

"I would love too." Haley surprised herself with the enthusiasm in her voice. She watched Karen smile in response as she turned back around. "Today is my birthday." Karen spun back around.

"Why didn't you say something yesterday?"

Haley shrugged as mentally reminded herself to call her brother later. "It's not that big of a deal."

Karen gave her a sad smile before coming before her and squeezing her arm. "It's a big deal here. How old are you? Nineteen?" She nodded and watched the older woman smile brightly. "You shouldn't work on your birthd-."

"Really, it's okay. I want too." Haley added as she stood up and placed her hands into her pockets. She watched Karen nod before preparing a few things and grabbing her own bag. Karen shouted goodbye to her son and husband and headed out towards the car.

Haley realized how cold it was when she saw her breath as she sat in the run down pick-up truck. Karen blasted the heat but she would still see her breath. She gripped the leather seat as she watched Karen pull onto the side of the street in front of her café. The sign read _Karen's Café_ and Haley could see a few people sitting and drinking coffee. She felt a smile on her face as she watched Lindsey Strauss go from table to table pouring coffee.

She followed Karen into the café and was greeted with warmth. As the door chimed a few people greeted Karen with a soft hello. Haley followed her to the back kitchen where Lindsey was sitting on the counter waiting for her food to be done. "Hey Hales."

"Hey." Haley offered lamely as she watched Karen walk towards the cash register in the front. She took the white apron Lindsey offered and quickly tied it around her waist. Haley followed Lindsey's instructions and after a rough few hours she flowed through the small café like it as her second nature.

It was around nine when Karen flipped the open sign to closed and called to Haley that she was going across the street for a few minutes. Haley was surprised time had flown by as quickly as it did. She gave a weak sigh as she sat on a stool against the counter. She pulled out her iPhone and dialed the familiar number. She asked for Clay James and patiently waited to hear his voice on the phone.

"_Hello?"_

She sighed happily into the phone and felt something inside of her break. "Hey, it's me."

_"Hay?"_

She nodded but realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah. Happy birthday, Clay."

_"Happy birthday, Hay." _

She asked him about the past few days and he asked about hers. She wished he was here. The more she stayed in Tree Hill the more she felt that Tree Hill would be a good place for her brother. It was rarely placed on a map and her brother would be able to rebuild. After a few more random memories they said their goodbye and Haley placed her forehead onto the counter. She heard the door open again and assumed it was Karen. She spun around and saw Nathan Scott walk in with a small bag. "Hey?" He smiled in response and walked until he stood before her. He held the bag between the two of them and smiled down at her. "What is this?"

"Open it."

She gave him a stern gaze before she reached inside the bag and pulled out a black box. "Nathan, what is this?" He shrugged but continued to smile at her. She opened the lid and a silver bracelet laid before her. It was simple but a small heart attached the two ends together. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Nathan, you didn't have to do that."

He reached and pulled the bracelet out. She noticed how his fingers struggled with the small ends. He went to her right wrist and clasped the end into the heart. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

She brought her wrist up to her face and watched the small silver heart sway. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Hales."

She nodded her head and looked up at him as she lowered her wrist to her lap. She felt the sensation swarm in her belly and before she knew what was happening, she connected her lips to his.

* * *

Brooke Davis paced around her room as she waited for the phone to ring. She called her roommate that morning and wished her a happy birthday but she had only sent an iMessage to her to call her a few seconds ago. She was growing impatient but she remained as sane as she could be. After what seemed liked forever the phone rang and without looking she answered it. "Thank god you called- I'm in trouble."

_"What's wrong, babe?" _She froze as she pulled the phone away from her ear and saw her boyfriends name across the screen.

"Julian, hey."

_"What's going on?"_

She felt her heart beat against her ribs as her stomach turned. She couldn't bare the thought of her boyfriend finding out she was pregnant, let alone pregnant by a man that wasn't her. "I just- shopping emergency. I thought you were Hales." She wanted to sing when he accepted that as an answer. He talked to her about the first few days being home and she sat and listened. She felt like crying when he said: _"I miss you."_

She couldn't find the words due to her throat closing up. She sat on her queen sized bed and looked out the window. The city was still moving, the world was still moving but she felt like she was being sucked into a dark hole. "I- miss you too."

He asked if she was excited for Christmas but she barely remembered the rest of the conversation. After they said goodbye she laid her iPhone next to her and fell back onto her bed. She didn't know what she was doing. She brought her hand to her lower stomach and instantly felt tears make it's way to her face. She didn't know what she was going to do.

She brought her iPhone above her and scrolled through until she reached the familiar phone number. He answered on the third ring. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

Nathan Scott placed his hands onto the smaller girls waist as he continued to kiss her. She opened her mouth to him and he almost died from happiness. He felt her hands cling to the bottom of his shirt. He tilted her head up more, wanting to explore every inch of her. When he heard her softly moan he almost lost it. She pulled away and he noticed how swollen her lips were. "Haley, I- what are you doing?" She had stood up and paced the space before him.

Haley James brought her hands up to her lips and looked at him. She felt the bracelet on her wrist and looked down as it dangled against her skin. His touch made her feel alive. She felt on fire. Before she could answer him the door chimed open and Karen Scott walked back into the café with a small cake in her hands; her husband was shortly behind.

Karen had started to sing and her husband had sat down at the piano and played along. Haley stood before them and noticed Nathan had chimed in as well. She couldn't remember a time when someone actually acknowledged her birthday. She watched Karen stand before her with a few candles placed on the cake. "Make a wish, Haley."

She looked around and saw the three of them smiling at her and in that moment, she realized that this was exactly what she would wish for.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Carried Away by _Passion Pit _

**I get carried away, carried away, from you.**  
**When I'm open and afraid** '**cause I'm sorry, sorry 'bout that.**  
**Sorry 'bout things that I've said**, **always let it get in my way.**

He closed the taxi door with a huff as the man went to grab his bags out of the trunk. He sighed as he pulled out his iPhone and made sure he was at the correct address. After handing the taxi-driver a twenty-dollar-bill he placed the duffel bag over his right shoulder and walked the short amount of stairs to the door.

He gave it one soft knock before a plump woman dressed in a maids costume opened it with a huff. "Who are you?" Her Spanish accent was thick and he felt like rolling his eyes. He mumbled his name and after the recognition, she yelled out behind her, "Miss Davis!"

He waited patiently as the older woman stared at him in the doorway before once again screaming out the name; this time he did roll his eyes. After a few seconds the girl in question stood before him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture.

"Mitchell, I'm so happy you're here."

Mitchell Furgeson nodded as he took the sunglasses off of his face. "I always wanted to be in New York City for Christmas." The girl nodded as she let go of him and continued to stand in the doorway. "How are you doing?"

Brooke Davis shrugged but opened the door wider to invite her friend in. After getting off the phone with him yesterday, he had iMessaged her that he was coming whether she wanted him or not. She hesitated and asked if his parents would be mad he was leaving so close before Christmas; he answered with: "My parents are Jewish."

She quickly lead him up the winding staircase until they reached her room. He whistled as he stepped inside. "What?"

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't used to small living spaces." She blushed but brushed it off. She took a seat on the small white couch looking out the window. She watched Mitchell place his bags on the bed. "Have you told Haley?"

Brooke remained silent as she shook her head. She hadn't really spoken to Haley personally except a few random texts and telling her happy birthday yesterday. "She's going through a lot, I didn't want to add anything, you know?"

"She's your best friend, Brooke."

"I know and she is. I just wasn't ready to tell her. I don't want another person to disappoint her."

Mitchell had taken a seat next to her and brought her hand into his. "I'm positive you could never disappoint her. And you could never, ever, ever disappoint me Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke felt herself cry and she squeezed his hand. "I told you never to call me that." He smirked in return and she found herself smile. "I don't know what to do."

Mitchell let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her small form; she rested into his chest. "Have you told anyone else?" She shook her head once again. He remained silent for a few minutes before he jumped up with a gasp.

"What is it?"

"I'm in New York City!"

Brooke laughed as she wiped the tear forming in the corner of her right eye. "Well, yeah." He jumped up once more before he went and grabbed her hand to pull her up as well.

"I have a proposition." She remained silent as she waited for him to finish his thought. "Today and tonight we are the kids we are. We shop, we eat, we watch crappy movies and we act like total tourists." She tilted her head with confusion as she watched him jump again. "Tomorrow, we'll figure this out. Together."

Brooke tilted her head and let a soft cry come from her throat. "Together?"

"Together." Mitchell came up and engulfed her into a hug. "You're not alone in this. I promise."

Brooke brought her hands around his neck and held on tightly. She cried softly into him but let go and shook her body and wiped her face. "Alright, are you ready to see the city that never sleeps?"

"I was born ready."

* * *

Lindsey Strauss smirked slightly as she watched the girl wipe the same spot on the counter; she had been wiping the same spot for the past fifteen minutes. After grabbing the two dirty dishes she placed them in the plastic container and headed towards where the girl was standing. She placed the container onto the counter and pulled out two pennies from her apron. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Haley James jumped slightly as she took in the taller girls form. "I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey leaned against the counter so she was fully facing the girl before her. The café had cleared a little and the only people to remain were the the old high school basketball coach, Whitey Durham and Lindsey's mother serving him coffee, Deb Lee-Strauss. She watched the auburn-headed girl sigh as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Haley, you can talk to me."

"I know." Haley mumbled as she placed her hair in a half-pony-tail. She rubbed her bare arms once she finished and stared at the girl before her. "I - I kissed Nathan yesterday."

Lindsey nodded, Nathan had told her last night when they played at the Rivercourt with a few of the guys. He seemed to gloat as he told her; she was happy for him. "How do you feel about it?"

"That's the thing." Haley mumbled. "I feel."

Lindsey tilted her head as she waved goodbye to Whitey. Her mom came up holding a coffee pot and went to place it on the burner behind the them. "Hey girls." Lindsey bumped her mom's hip with her own, causing the older blond to laugh before walking back into the kitchen.

"I think it's really cool how close you guys are."

Lindsey nodded as she went to place a few muffins in the glass case. "Yeah, it's just been the two of us and Karen and Nathan of course."

"Yeah, they seem close."

"They were best friend's in high school, my mom helped Karen when she got pregnant with Nathan when they were seniors." Haley nodded as she went to hand a few muffins to Lindsey. "They co-own the café and Tric."

"Tric?"

Lindsey halted and quickly stood up straight. "You've been here for almost a week and Nathan hasn't taken you to Tric?" Haley slowly nodded her head as she handed Lindsey another muffin. "It's a club downtown. We hung-out there a lot in high school."

"A club?"

Lindsey shrugged as she closed the glass case. "I can't think of another word for it. Our mom's got _Fall Out Boy_ to come for our junior prom."

"_Fall Out Boy_? No way!"

"Way."

"I love them." Haley mumbled as she watched the door chime open. Nathan Scott walked in with a few guys Haley hadn't met.

"Speaking of the devil." Lindsey said loudly as she walked around the counter and wiped Nathan with a rag. "Your mom called looking for you, loser."

Nathan Scott rolled his eyes as he flicked the back of the blonde girls head. "I talked to her but thanks, dork." He watched her stick out the tongue before following the guys to the booth in the back. He slowly walked to where Haley was standing. "Hey there."

"Hey." Haley mumbled softly as she threw the small rag over her shoulder. He smirked at her and Haley took the time to take in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark-blue hoodie. "How are you?"

"Good. How does it feel to be nineteen?"

She smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It feels pretty good." She looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet he got her shine from the light about them. "What did you do today?"

"Played at the Rivercourt, wanna meet my friends?" She nodded and he tilted his head to signal for her to follow him. They walked towards the back booth and Haley met Marvin McFadden who was called 'Mouth', Junk Moretti, Fergie Thompson and Antwon Taylor who went by 'Skills'. Haley nodded at all of them and listened as Nathan introduced her. They all smiled in her direction and to break the awkward silence Lindsey said something totally bizarre which brought everyone into conversation. They asked Haley a few questions and even invited her to go to Tric with them tomorrow night.

One by one they each left, leaving Haley, Lindsey and Nathan. Lindsey sat up from the booth with a heavy sigh and exclaimed she was going to go make food with her mother. Haley and Nathan both nodded as they remained sitting next to each other in the booth.

After a few second he turned to her and placed his arm around the back of the booth. "I have a question for you, you can say no."

"What is it?"

"Will you come to dinner with me at my dad's?"

"Keith?"

"No, my real dad." Haley's lips formed a thin line as she looked up at him. He looked scared. She hesitantly brought her hand to the side of his face and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, of course." He leaned into her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Haley smiled but before she could ask anything more, Lindsey and Deb ran out of the kitchen covered in flour. Nathan laughed as he stood up.

"So, the mixer didn't agree with us."

* * *

Brooke Davis sighed as she followed her friend, Mitchell Furgeson in and out of stores on Fifth Avenue. She happily carried her blue Tiffany's bag and a few others but she was becoming more exhausted as the day went on; the fatigue was starting to get to her.

Mitchell beamed with every step that he took as he walked down the street. He felt happy and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Truth be told, he was more than happy Brooke had called. His parents were driving him up the wall and he didn't really care to be home much longer than the four days he was there. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, we can go to my favorite bistro a few blocks down."

He nodded and listened to absolutely nothing. Which anyone who was friends with Brooke Davis, knew that was completely wrong. "What's wrong?"

Brooke sighed as he brought them to a stop. She lifted her arms and shrugged as she looked around. "I'm trying to just be here with you but I can't stop thinking about it."

Mitchell nodded as he watched her looking around the busy sidewalk with tears in her eyes. "Brooke, it's going to be okay. You have options-."

"That, isn't an option for me." He tilted his head at her. "My mom would tell me all the time how she wished I was never born, that isn't an option."

"Okay." He paused as he people walked quickly around them. He noticed it was starting to snow. "There is always adoption or- you could keep it."

"It's with a man who doesn't even know anything real about me. It's with a man who isn't my boyfriend."

"People make mistakes, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head as she brought her bags tighter to her body. "Yeah, I'm one of them."

"Brooke-."

She shrugged past him and continued to walk down the sidewalk, leaving him to do only one thing: follow.

* * *

Haley James and Nathan Scott stood before the large beach house. Nathan was wearing a pair of khakis and underneath his black dress coat was a dark blue dress shirt. Haley was wearing a green dress of Lindsey's underneath her peacoat. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her bangs remained covering her forehead. She was nervous and by the posture Nathan had, she assumed he was as well.

Before Nathan knocked on the door again it swung open and a thin brunette opened the door. "Nathan!" She engulfed Nathan into a hug and Haley watched as he remained stiff. Once she let him go, she looked at her. "I didn't know you were bringing a guest."

Nathan nodded as he reached for Haley's hand. "Haley this is my step-mom, Jules. Jules, Haley."

Haley watched the woman smile tightly at her before turning around and walking to the back of the house. Nathan slowly let go of her hand and shut the door behind them. He shrugged off his coat and without asking, went to grab hers. Haley felt him slowly take it off and watched him hang it in the closet next to the front door. "If you want to leave, whenever, just tell me."

"Caw." She spoke softly and smiled as he smiled in confusion. She just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Okay." He looked at her with a smile. "I like it." She smiled more and brought a hand to rub his back. He felt tense but smiled down at her regardless.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really anymore. Thanks for coming with me."

Haley nodded as she followed him down the hallway the older woman had just a few minutes prior. They walked into an open style kitchen and living room. Haley saw an older man standing above the stove, his back was to them until Nathan cleared his throat.

Once he turned around, Haley could instantly tell he was Nathan's father. They had the same jaw, and certainly the same build. He smiled at them as he walked around the kitchen island and brought his son into a hug. "It's good to see you, son."

Haley watched Nathan pat his father on the back before taking a step back. "Yeah." Haley felt Nathan place his hand on the lower part of her back. "This is Haley."

Dan Scott stuck his hand out and Haley stuck hers out as well and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Haley. I'm mayor, Dan Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott." Haley brought her hand back to her side and felt Nathan rub her back in a circle motion before bringing his hand back to his side. The four of them made small talk and a few comments were made between the mayor and his wife, which didn't go unnoticed.

A half-hour later, they all found themselves seated around the circular table. Haley cut into her steak and was satisfied as she ate it. Dinner remained silent until they were just about finished.

"So, how's the team doing?"

Haley watched Nathan drop his fork and knife onto his plate. "You really can't go a meal without talking about basketball, can you?"

"I'm making small-talk with my son, Nathan."

Haley watched Nathan's jaw clench. "The team is fine."

Dan Scott continued to cut into his New York Style steak. "I looked at your stats from your last game again, not your best."

Haley felt Nathan's leg bounce up and down against her own. She watched his step-mother continue to look at her iPhone. "I think he played great."

The three of them turned to look at her, most of dinner she had gone unnoticed. "Excuse me?"

"Nathan, your son. He plays great."

"Great isn't enough. Not for the NBA."

Haley brought her napkin from her lap and threw it onto her plate. "Well I think it's pretty damn good for a kid who's in college. He plays great and he still manages to keep a 3.0."

"I don't think I asked your opinion, young lady."

"Don't talk to her like that." Nathan spat as he pushed his chair back and stood up. He grabbed Haley and pulled her right up with him. "You can give me all your bullshit but don't you dare talk to her like that."

"Nathan-." Haley started but was interuppted by the man still sitting at the table.

"I already see your distraction, she's going to ruin your game."

Nathan shook his head but remained silent. He pulled Haley's hand down the hallway as they heard Dan Scott mutter a few inaudible things towards them. He quickly grabbed their coats and made sure to slam the door as they walked down the stairs towards his SUV. Once they reached the driveway, Haley reached for his arm and flinched as she saw how angry he was. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and his veins were pulsing out of his neck. "Nathan, calm down."

He shook his head as he brought his hands onto his waist and breathed into the night. Haley could see his breath. "Haley."

"What?" She looked at him and before she knew what was happening he had pushed her against the car and kissed her. She stood still for a moment before she felt his tongue pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth and felt his mouth opening more and more with each kiss. He gripped her waist tightly and Haley brought her hands into his hair. After a few minutes he quickly pushed himself off of her.

"I'm sorry." Haley noticed he was still panting. She brought her hand to her lips and watched him pace before her.

"Nathan, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I'm not okay."

"Nathan." He halted and looked at her. She noticed how his eyes were still dark. She reached for him but he pulled away; she kept reaching until he allowed her. She brought one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other to rub circles on his back, like he had done to her earlier. They stood there until she felt him calm down. He slowly pulled away and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head as she reached to place her hand onto his cheek. "There's nothing to apologize for."

He nodded his head and kicked at the ground. "Yeah there is. I keep messing up with you." She remained silent and he looked back up at her. "I just want to be someone good enough to be seen with you."

She bit her lip. No one has ever said something like that to her before. Not her mom, not her sisters and not even her brother. She never felt like she was enough for anyone. "You are."

He nodded and the two found themselves back into the car slowly driving away from the madness, together.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty - Auld Lang Syne from _The Hotel Café Presents Winter Songs_

**For auld lang syne, my dear, **  
**For auld lang syne.**  
**We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,**  
**For auld lang syne.**

She tried her best to listen as they walked down the sidewalk of the small town of Tree Hill. It was December Twenty-Third, which meant they had exactly one day and seventeen hours to complete their Christmas shopping. "I don't know what to get Karen."

The girl next to her shrugged her shoulders as she continued to look into the decorated store-front windows. "I'm sure she doesn't expect anything."

"Well exactly. She doesn't." She mumbled slightly and continued to walk until a store window caught her eye. She stopped and without asking the girl with her, she walked in and headed towards the middle of the store. The store was a bit cluttered but organized. It held a few antiques and handfuls of jewelry. She heard the door chime and turned to face the other girl. "I have an idea."

Lindsey Strauss nodded as she looked around the small store. She lived in Tree Hill her whole life but never walked into this store before. She watched the auburn-haired girl walk towards the window and pull and small necklace off of a small jewelry hanger. The necklace had two small silver hearts. For something so small, it seemed so elegant.

Haley James walked to the back counter and placed the small necklace on the counter. "Can you do an inscription?" The older man nodded as he took the small hearts into his fingers and asked what she wanted. After Haley mumbled what she wanted she watched him take the necklace to the back of the store.

"What are you up to, James?"

"I'm not sure." Haley mumbled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "At least I have you, Karen and Keith finished."

"So that leaves-"

"Nathan." Haley wanted to cry as she spoke his name. She had no idea what to get him. Ever since his father's two days ago, the two couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They'd kiss in the bathroom, they'd kiss in her room, they'd kiss in the living room when Karen went outside. It was constant; it was frustrating. "I don't know what to get him."

Lindsey nodded. She was having a difficult time finding something for her best friend as well. "He never wants anything."

"Yeah." Haley mumbled softly as she turned to gently hit Lindsey in the arm. "You don't have to get anything for me by the way."

Lindsey huffed as she tapped her fingers against the counter. "I already got you a present."

"You didn't have too."

"I wanted too." Lindsey paused as she cleared her throat. "I never had a close girl friend before and now I do so, it's kinda cool." The two smiled at each-other and watched the older man placed the necklace into a small white box. Haley quickly paid the price and the two headed back outside.

They fell into step and Haley stuffed the small box into her bag. "I've never been to a Christmas Eve party."

"Karen's Christmas Eve parties are the best." Lindsey offered with a soft cough. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small knitted hat. "Did you have fun at Tric last night?"

Haley felt her cheeks redden. Last night a Tric, she danced with Nathan. She was scared of what she was feeling for him. Being so close to him physically now was taking a toll on her. "Yeah, I really like all the guys. It's great you all are still close."

Lindsey nodded as the two walked down the sidewalk towards the Scott house. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Haley found herself missing her roommate in that moment but she was glad she was someone Lindsey Strauss could talk too.

"I don't want you take this the wrong way." Lindsey started and when she saw the panic flood towards Haley's face she quickly stopped them on the sidewalk. "It's not bad! I promise."

"Okay."

Lindsey cleared her throat as she looked at soft frost that had covered the surrounding houses. "I just want to ask you to be careful with Nathan's heart." She noticed the confusion on Haley's face and continued. "It's just more fragile than you think."

Haley remained silent but nodded. The two girls walked up the small stairs towards the Scott house and walked in without question. Nathan Scott was sitting on the couch playing Xbox with his friend Skills Taylor and his step-father, Keith Scott. "Hey boys, miss me?" They all rolled their eyes as Lindsey sat between them.

Haley watched Lindsey wrestle the controller from Nathan and quickly take his spot as Nathan walked towards her and pulled her into the kitchen. He hovered over her slightly and made sure no one was looking before he kissed her. "Hi."

Haley slowly opened her eyes as she felt Nathan tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hi." She felt her pulse race as he kissed her once again. "Nathan- I-"

"Scott! Get your ass back in here!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Haley. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she took a step back and gestured to her room. He remained staring at her until he smiled and walked back into the living room. She stood in the small hallway and felt the world spinning.

* * *

Nathan Scott watched his mother cut into the cherry pie from the kitchen of the café. He sighed as he looked through the door and saw the current girl of his dreams and his best friend laughing at something the other had said. His eyes focused on the auburn-haired girl. She was wearing a small black dress and her hair was hanging just past her shoulders with a black head-band in her hair. He noticed the small silver bracelet hanging from her wrist.

"So, I wondered if you wanted your Christmas present early." He turned to see his mother standing before him in the small space. She was wearing a green dress and had her hair down as well.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me anything." He never got much at Christmas from his mother but the few presents he got as a child meant the world to him. She waved him off as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. "What's this?" He asked her with a smile as he began to pull away the silver wrapping paper. He opened the lid of the box and picked up the sterling silver watch that laid inside.

"It was your grandfathers." She said softly as she rubbed her arms. "I found it while you were at school thought out of everyone, he would want you to have it."

Nathan nodded as he touched the face of the watch. It ticked slowly and if you were silent you could hear it. As he touched the back he realized it was recently polished. "It's perfect, mom."

Karen Scott smiled as she reached over and placed the watch over her sons wrist and snapped it around it. "Perfect fit."

"I don't have your present here." She waved him off and reached up to rub his cheek.

"My present is right here." She leaned up and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Now, grab that pie for me will you?" He watched her walk out towards the crowd of people and he followed quickly behind.

He placed the pie on the counter and walked to where his friends were standing. "Nate, tell Fergie here how Santa is a lying ass white guy." He rolled his eyes as he pulled on his best friends' sweater. She looked at him questionably but followed him to where he once stood in the kitchen with his mother.

"What's up, loser?"

"Very funny." He reached onto the counter and threw the newspaper wrapped gift in her direction. "Merry Christmas, dork."

Lindsey Strauss tilted her head to the side as she leaned against the counter with her right hip. She ran her fingers over the feeling of the gift. "What is this?"

"Your Christmas present."

"Nathan! You promised no gifts!" She mumbled as she reached into her own bag and pulled out a box of her own. She quickly threw it in his direction. "Nice watch by the way." She smirked as he smiled back at her. She had helped Karen polish it earlier that week. "On the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They quickly tore open their gifts and smiled down at them. Nathan had gotten Lindsey a first edition copy of Jane Eyre, and Lindsey had gotten Nathan tickets to the Charlotte Bobcats game a few weeks away.

Lindsey held the book close to her chest and felt tears in her eyes. Her father died before she was born but he had wrote her a letter and placed it into a copy of Jane Eyre, making it her favorite book. "Thank you, Nathan. I love it."

He smiled and thanked her as well before pulling her into a tight hug. They both let go as they heard a small cough from the doorway. Lindsey excused herself and the other girl stood in her place.

"Are you having a good time?"

Haley James looked up at him and nodded slowly. Her heart was slamming against her chest. She was happy she got to call her brother earlier that day. She missed him and he helped her with the current jumbles in her head. "Your mom looks really happy."

He looked over her head and saw his parents kiss before laughing at something Deb Lee-Strauss and her daughter had said. "Yeah, she does."

"Look, Nathan." She cleared her throat and felt bad that she stepped away from his hand around her waist. "We're moving really fast."

"Really fast?"

She nodded her head and felt the weight of the bracelet on her wrist. "We're kissing."

He smirked as she whispered the last part. "People kiss when they like each-other." She instantly flashed to finding him in bed with someone else only a few weeks ago. She felt her eyes tear up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She looked up at him. "I just -." She bit her bottom lip and watched him nod his head.

"You don't trust me."

She nodded and played with the bracelet on her wrist with her opposite hand. "I don't trust anyone really." She saw his jaw tighten like it did only three nights ago. "Nathan."

"I'm trying, Haley. I'm trying but you just won't forgive me."

"That's not it, Nathan." She felt her temper rise as he looked down at her; this time not as passionate and tender as before. "You hurt me."

"I get that and I have to live with it Haley." His face softened as he noticed how harsh he said his last statement. Before he could say anything else she shook her head and stared to walk away. He quickly grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm just- really pissed off at myself."

"It's fine." He noticed how monotone she sounded.

"No, it's not fine. I want to be that guy that's good enough for you, Haley." She nodded and he bit the inside of his cheek, mentally kicking himself in the face. "I'm gonna get you to trust me again."

Haley nodded and stood before him for a few minutes before reaching into her bag and pulling out a leather notebook. She handed it to him and watched his fingers brush over the cover. He opened it and she saw his eyes widen as he flipped through the empty pages.

"What is this?"

She felt herself shaking. "It's a journal."

"I get that, James." She felt herself smile slightly as he smirked at her. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"It helps me to write down what I'm feeling."

Nathan nodded as he flipped to the first page. He saw the familiar cursive across the front page read: _Merry Christmas. Always, Haley. _"Thank you, Haley." He smiled up at her. "It's one of my favorite gifts."

She nodded again as he reached to hand her a newspaper covered box. "Nathan, you already got me a present."

"That was for your birthday. This is for Christmas."

She slowly ripped apart the newspaper which presented a small velvet box underneath. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. Inside the box was a single purple flower and a small piece of paper. "A request to hear one song performed by Haley James." She looked up at him. "What?"

"I want you to sing for me."

"Right-right now?"

He shook his head as he held the leather journal in his hands. "Someday." He saw her pull out the small flower and hold it between her fingers. "I saw those and thought of you. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

He nodded as he noticed the clock behind her. "Merry Christmas, Hales."

"Merry Christmas, Nathan."

* * *

Clay James was woke up Christmas morning by a soft tapping on his shoulder. He had a dream that he was a child again and opening Christmas presents with his sisters. He felt his heart-ache at how much he missed his twin sister.

He opened his eyes but they remained foggy. He saw a nurse standing above him with a small smile. "I'm sorry to awaken you Mr. James but you have a visitor."

He blinked his eyes. He hadn't been expecting anyone, especially on Christmas day. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." The nurse nodded and quietly left the room. Clay sat up and stretched before walking to his small dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers, black sweat-pants and a gray t-shirt. After her changed he made his way to the nurses station where they lead him to the visiting area.

His visitor had their back to him and he found himself grow anxious. The nurse remained in the door-way but he continued until he sat right before his visitor.

"Merry Christmas, Clay."

"What are you doing here, Bear?"


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One - They'll Never Know by _Ross Copperman _

**'Cause all that you are** **is broken inside.**  
**But they'll never know**, **they'll never know. **

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

She couldn't quite make out anything else he was saying due to the heavy traffic on the streets around them or maybe it was the overall lack of focus her brain processed. She sighed and looked down at her _Jimmy Choo _heels and smiled slightly. She quickly erased the smile when she realized where she was. "No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I'll go."

She shook her head no and gave him a tight smile. "I think I should do this alone." She watched him bring a hand to his chin where a light beard was forming. "I'll call you when I'm done."

She turned and walked towards the glass door, pulling it open she was welcomed with warmth that the outside failed to give. She sighed and walked through the small waiting room and up towards the front desk. The woman seated on the other side gave her a small smile with a greeting. "What's your last name, dear?"

"Davis." Brooke Davis mumbled softly as she looked around the small room. "There's the whole patient-doctor confidence thing right? No one will know I was here?"

The woman nodded as she typed something into the computer. "That's right." Brooke bit the inside of her mouth as she watched the woman lay paperwork before her. "I just need your signed consent in all the boxes and your driver's license please."

Brooke continued to bite the inside of her mouth as she reached into her _Coach_ wallet and pulled out the small ID. She felt she didn't look the same as the smiling youthful face looking back at her. She felt entirely and utterly different.

"Thank you, Brooke is it?" She nodded. "Brooke Davis, what a lovely name."

Brooke felt her stomach swirling. That morning she felt more sick than she ever felt before. She threw up on the taxi drive there and she threw up in the alley a few minutes before. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or the fact she was in a planned parenthood clinic in Queens. "How long is the wait?"

"Not long. Your doctor will be out to get you soon. Do you have an in-case-of emergency contact?"

"Um-" She thought of her roommate for a brief second than her friend outside. "Yeah, Mitchell Furgeson. Did I not write him down?"

"Oh! You did." The woman smiled at her and Brooke wondered how someone could smile working here. "Take a seat and they will be with you soon."

Brooke nodded as she turned to look around the small but filled waiting room. She walked slowly to an open spot and sat down. A girl who looked around the same age was next to her. Brooke smiled at her rounded stomach. "How far are you?"

The girl turned her head and brought her hands to her stomach. "A little around six months and a half."

"That's really great." Brooke smiled but her voice cracked and she felt her eyes water.

"You must not be very far along."

"Oh. I'm not- how could you tell?" Brooke asked softly as she watched the girl move until she was more comfortable in her chair.

"I don't know, mothers instinct I guess." She offered her a smile and Brooke returned it. Brooke brought her hand to her stomach and felt her eyes water more. Her mind was racing and her pulse quickened. Without a second thought, Brooke Davis stood up and ran out of the building.

* * *

Haley James quietly started to pack her things as she heard the house remain silent. It was a little after midnight and she didn't want to wake up any of the members of the household. She looked down at the silver bracelet on her wrist and smiled softly before closing her suitcase. She slowly opened the door with one last glance at the room, turned off the light. She walked down the dark hallway that she almost had memorized before reaching the kitchen. She went for the door but a voice spoke up from the darkness and turned the light on. "It's a little late."

Haley jumped up as she spun to see Karen Scott seated at her kitchen table with a picture frame in her lap. "Karen, you scared me." Haley felt her pulse racing even more as the older woman made eye contact with her. "I'm just- I don't know."

"You don't need to explain anything to me. I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

Haley nodded as she clutched her suitcase and duffel bag. "How did you know I was leaving?"

Karen smiled softly and looked down at the picture in her lap. "A mother always knows." Haley nodded once again as she let her duffel bag drop to the floor as she remained standing.

"I don't want you to think I'm leaving because of something you did. Your family- you- you have been the best thing that's happened to me in awhile and you've helped me more than you know."

"I know."

Haley bit her lip as she watched the woman run her fingers across the frame once more. "I - um- I have a present for you. I was going to give it to you for Christmas but I couldn't find the right time or the right thing to say." Haley was answered with more silence. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before bending down and reaching into the duffel bag. She pulled out the small white box and placed it on the table in front of Karen. "It's not much but-."

She watched as Karen took the small lid off and held the necklace in front of her face. The small hearts reflected off the light and Haley heard Karen swallow as ran her fingers over the inscription. "Lillian Scott. Together forever, never apart maybe in distance but never at heart." Karen looked up at her after she finished reading. "Thank you."

"No- no problem." Haley watched as Karen almost gracefully placed the necklace around her neck before connecting the two ends together. "I just know how much she meant to you."

"Do you know how much you mean to me? Or my son?"

"Karen-."

"I've never seen my son, smile so much. I know I've been difficult to handle and my depression gets to my family more than they show but my son has never smiled more these past two weeks."

Haley bit her lip as she pulled out the chair before Karen and sat down. "I just don't stay in the same place long. I can't risk it." She didn't want to add what her brain was telling her. She couldn't risk something happening to any of them.

"Have you told Nathan?"

Haley instantly felt guilty as she looked down at the table. "I wrote him a letter. I don't want to hurt him."

Karen remained silent as she placed the picture frame back on the table. Haley looked at the girl smiling back at her. She was wearing floral bandana and she looked so sick. Her face was pale and her blue eyes were sunken in. Yet, she was smiling. A smile that Haley had never seen anyone wear. A smile of hope. "Will you call once you get back to school?"

"Yeah, of course." Karen nodded as she tapped her fingers against the table and gave Haley a tight smile before she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"I hope one day, you find something that makes you stop running away."

Haley wanted to scream that she finally did but she remained silent. She watched Karen smile once more before spinning around and turning the light off. Haley listened to her feet paddle softly down the hallway and she felt a tear run down her face. She quickly wiped it as she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out two letters. She put them up against the picture of Lillian Scott and just like so many times before, she walked into the darkness.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two - Speeding Cars by _Imogen Heap_

**Here's the day you hoped would never come.**  
**Don't feed me violins, just run with me through rows of speeding cars.**

"So now you're eating my cereal. Nice."

Haley James rolled her eyes as she continued to bring the spoon full of _Fruity Pebbles_ to her mouth. She watched the punk-rocker wannabe sigh as he opened the white cabinet to pull out his own bowl. He gave her a tight smile as he roughly grabbed the box of cereal only to sigh in frustration as nothing came out. She listened to him complain to himself as he threw the box into the garbage can. "Max said I could eat whatever I wanted, so-."

He reached into the garbage and pulled out the box he had just thrown in. Haley grimaced as he pointed to his name which was clearly written across the front. "Chris. Keller. My cereal. Mine."

She shrugged as she watched him pull out the chair and glare at her. "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? You come in the middle of the night to my apar-."

"Max's apartment."

"-ment and ruin Chris Keller's sexy time with Mia."

Haley laughed as she finished her last spoonful. "You know, she's only sleeping with you so you record her songs, right?"

Chris Keller shrugged as he gestured towards him crouch. Haley once again rolled her eyes. "And to top it off, you ate my breakfast."

"Okay, I'm sorry about the cereal thing."

"And the Chris Keller slash Mia sexy time."

"No, I'm not sorry about that. I saved that girl a drive to the free clinic." Haley smiled tightly as she stood up and went to place her bowl in the dishwasher. She glanced at her phone charging by the microwave and noticed there were no missed calls. She bit her lip as she turned back around to a frowning Chris Keller. "I was just kidding - sarcasm."

"I'm a virgin you know."

"Oh, well- so am I."

Chris's eyes seemed larger behind his Ray Ban glasses as he wrinkled his nose at her. "Well, I was kidding but it's nice to know Ms. James still has her cherry."

"You're such an ass." Haley glared at him as she walked over to the small living room and crashed on her "bed" for the next week.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Haley looked over as Chris put his feet on the table. She gaged and mentally reminded herself never to eat from that table ever again. "The dorms don't open until Monday."

"No shit but like why are you _here."_

She hadn't had anyone ask her that. She took the _Greyhound _back to campus and once she realized she wasn't allowed back into her building, she stumbled to her safe heaven that also happened to be her work place. She found Max sorting records and he happily offered to let her stay in his apartment above the store. The two went upstairs a little after and interrupted what Chris claimed to be his "sexy time".

She called her roommate, Brooke Davis, when she woke up that morning but it went to voicemail. She waited for a phone call from the boy currently occupying her thoughts but she knew deep down, he wouldn't. She stretched out her legs before she quickly jumped up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

Her answer was a soft shrug as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "I'll be back later."

"Haley."

She spun around to see Chris had stood up and was now leaning against the small table. "Are you okay?"

She figured he was referring to what happened outside of the record store a few weeks ago but she wasn't sure. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chris nodded as he pushed up his glasses. "Get me some cereal."

* * *

Nathan Scott rubbed his eyes as he slowly started to wake up. His body was aching to go back to sleep but his alarm clock read that it was a little after eleven. He pushed the comforter off as he went to place his feet down onto the floor. That's when he noticed it. The silence.

He stood up and checked the kitchen. It was empty. He walked down the small hallway and noticed his bedroom door was slightly open. He knocked but there wasn't an answer. He scratched the back of his head and then pushed the door more open. The bed was made. He walked more in and went towards the dresser. Without a second thought he pulled it open and noticed it was empty. He went to the next drawer, and the next and the next. They were all empty.

His heart started pounding as he walked towards the closet and saw what remained were his clothes he forgot to take to school. He quickly made his way into the kitchen but he wasn't alone. His mother had her back against the kitchen counter and made eye contact as he walked more into the kitchen. "Where is she?"

His mother shrugged as she played with the necklace she wore. "I think she needed to sort some things out."

"She didn't say where she was going?" He tried to control his anger as he realized how he shouted the last bit to his mother. His blood was pumping; he was on fire.

"She left you a letter." His mother gestured towards the table and thats when he saw it. Her familiar handwriting had delicately wrote his name across the white envelope. He felt sick. He quickly picked it up and headed back towards his bedroom.

"Nathan, talk to me."

The response he gave his mother was the slam of the door.

* * *

Haley James clipped on her visitors pass as she walked to her brother's room in the rehab facility. She was warned that her brother was being aggressively paranoid the last few days and that we wasn't accepted visitors. She placed her hand on the small knob and twisted it open. The sound must have startled him because he jumped from his spot looking out the window.

"Haley! What are you doing here?" He quickly moved past her to the door where he looked out and then slammed it shut. "You can't be here. Did anyone see you come in?"

Haley shook her head. "What's-."

"Bear came."

Haley froze as her twin brother started to pace before her. "What? Does he- how."

"I don't know."

"Is dad-"

"I don't know."

The two siblings looked at each other for a few more seconds before Clay James engulfed his sister into a tight hug. "He doesn't know where you are. He didn't even think to ask if you were here. You'll be okay."

"But he knows your here."

Clay let go of his sister and gave her forehead a kiss. "I can take him."

Haley looked around the room and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Barely. Clay, what are we going to do?"

The twins stared at each other and then stared out the window. "I don't know."

Haley James felt the fear increase in her bones. It was increasing everyday but the fact that her father's sidekick and rightful buddy knew where her brother was, terrified her. Her father had such a hold on Clay that she didn't know if he could survive it again. "Should we call mom?"

"No, I can't get her into this."

"Clay, she doesn't even know if you're alive right now-."

"Yeah and that's keeping her alive."

Haley stayed silent as she watched her brother pace the small room. She looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet. "I have an idea."

* * *

Brooke Davis sighed as she looked across her bed at her best friend. He was currently at the end of her bed reading the monthly _Cosmo. _Her head was still spinning from yesterday and she had no idea what she was feeling, let alone what she was doing. "Thank you for coming to see me. I couldn't have done this without you."

Mitchell Furgeson gave her a small smirk as he closed the magazine. "Of course you could. You're Brooke Davis."

Brooke remained silent but gave him a sad dimpled grin. "I haven't even told Haley." She missed her roommate and other best friend more than words could say. She had no idea what to tell her once they were reunited.

"What are you going to tell her?"

Brooke looked down as she spoke. "I don't know." She looked up and gave a smile that wasn't sad but wasn't happy either; she was scared. "I'm going to keep this baby."

"You sure?"

Brooke thought about her fifth birthday. Her parents were busy so she spent it with her nanny in Central Park. She remembered how she rode in a horse and carriage as she ate strawberry ice-cream; her favorite. She looked up and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she was sure of something.

* * *

Lindsey Strauss hated hospitals. The thought of one caused her skin to crawl and her hands to swell from nerves. She swung her legs from the chair as she heard the door unlock and her familiar family doctor walk in with a smile. "Good-morning Ms. Lindsey." She gave him a tight smile as she looked around the room. "What's going on?"

She pushed her bangs aside as she felt her hands sweat. "I've been sick for what seems forever and mom just wanted me to get some antibiotics."

"Did the nurse take some blood from you?" Lindsey nodded as she looked down at the bandaid on her arm. Right before he asked another question there was a knock on the door. The nurse from before walked in and asked to talk to her doctor privately. He excused himself and Lindsey started swinging her legs again.

She brought her elbow to her face and coughed into it. She reached into her bag next to her and saw she had two missed calls. One from her best friend and the other from a number she didn't recognize. She mentally reminded herself to call him back later. The door opened as her doctor and the nurse both walked in. She titled her head as she took in their nervous expressions. "Is everything okay?"

"I think we should call your mom and talk with her as well."

Lindsey shook her head as she once again pushed her bangs out of her face. "Wait- what? What's wrong?"

Her doctor looked at the nurse before pulling out his stool and sitting across from her. "Some red-flags came up with your blood-work."

"Red-flags?"

Her doctor smiled slightly as he patted her knee. "Some things we don't want to be there. We have to run a few more tests but - this is hard for me to say Lindsey."

Her head was spinning. "What is wrong?"

"Your blood-work shows you have a very low white blood cells and I need to contact another consult and get more blood-work so I can clear the main possibility."

"Main possibility?"

The man brought a hand to his stubbled chin and tried to smile. "Usually this low of white blood cells means there is something wrong with your bone marrow. And we don't want anything wrong with that."

"I don't understand."

Her doctor smiled once more and Lindsey wanted to smack it off. "We don't want to assume anything yet, okay?"

"You're saying I might have cancer."

"I didn't say that."

Lindsey nodded her head but her vision was starting to go in and out. The feeling in her fingers started to leave and before she knew it, she couldn't see a single thing.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three - My Junk from _Spring Awakening _

**We've all got our junk, and my junk is you. **

"Are you going to say anything?" The dark-haired girl persisted as she sat on the familiar bed that she missed so much. Within the span of five minutes, Brooke Davis had managed to tell every single detail of her life to her best friend, who happened to be her roommate. "I know it's a lot to take in- trust me."

Haley James nodded as she finally took a seat on her bed. She was certain her mouth was still hanging open but she couldn't think of much else. "I-." She closed her mouth as she watched Brooke chew on her bottom lip. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." Brooke watched for her roommate to say anything else but she was answered with silence. She sat back against her bed as she watched the girl do the same on the opposite side of the room. "Haley-."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it." Brooke bit the inside of her mouth as she felt the nerves finally kick in. The anticipation of telling her best friend filled her with adrenaline but the aftermath was starting to overwhelm her. "I'm going to tell both Julian and Lucas about it this week."

"It's Lucas's?" Haley's answer was a small nod. "Are you going to tell him everything?"

"I plan too, yes."

"What about Ju-."

"I want to know your opinion, Haley." Brooke spat out as she watched Haley slowly bring her lips together. "Mitchell- he- he's gonna help me but I thought you'd want to help-."

"Of course I'm going to help, Brooke. I just have a lot to deal with right now."

"Right. It's just another thing for you to _deal_ with."

"I didn't mean it that way. You've known for almost a month and didn't tell me." Haley muttered to her defense as she sat up on her bed. She looked down at her denim covered jeans and saw a small patch under her knee. She didn't realize it before but once she saw it, she knew Karen Scott and patched up her jeans with a piece of old flannel.

Brooke bit her lip and glared across the room. "Yeah, well when I finally got the courage, you seemed to vanish off the grid."

"Brooke!" She spat the name quickly but looked back down at the patch in her jeans and she felt her pulse lower. "Thank you for telling me." She paused again as she watched her roommate nod as she looked down at the ground. "I'm serious. I'm gonna help as much as I can. Late night cravings, crying-whatever."

"Whatever." Brooke mumbled with a small smile as she glanced up. "What's new with you?"

Haley let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes slightly. "My life is a mess."

"I called Nathan to find you - he never answered."

Haley swallowed hard as she let the effect of someone simply saying his name come over her. "Yeah, I kinda left."

"Left?"

Haley nodded again as she stood up and sat indian style on Brooke's bed. She sighed as she pushed her hair back. "Things were just happening and I couldn't stay there."

Brooke nodded as she watched Haley grab and pillow and fall into her lap. She brought her hand to Haley's hair and started to play with it. "I'm sure he understands."

"About that." Haley felt Brooke's hand still in her hair. "I left him a letter."

"Haley! That boy is head over heels for you and you just left without a word?!"

Haley held onto the pillow tighter as she felt Brooke start to play with her hair again. "I just don't think I could have told him I was leaving."

"Why?"

"He'd make me stay."

Haley appreciated that Brooke didn't try to have the last word; she felt an unspoken understanding as Brooke continued to play with her hair. Her heart was still pounding by the simple mention of his name. He hadn't called but she hadn't called him either. Did he get her letter? She told him how she felt. How he made her heart swim and she loved kissing him but she couldn't stay but for him not to think she was running way. She made that very clear. She remembered writing it more than once. Did he noticed how her handwriting got shaky at the end? She was pulled from her thoughts when Brooke pushed her quickly out of her lap. "What's wrong?"

Brooke quickly stood up and walked around the suitcases on the floor and bolted towards the door. "Bathroom."

Haley let the information register before she quickly followed her roommate to the bathroom down the hall. She couldn't remember Brooke running for something so quickly. Once she opened the door to the bright fluorescent lights, she watched Brooke slam a bathroom stall closed and quickly throw-up whatever was in her stomach.

Haley slowly walked towards the door and opened it. She saw her best friend hunched over the porcelain toilet, dry heaving. She kneeled down and brought Brooke's hair away from her face as she rubbed her back. After a few minutes Brooke moved away and sat against the wall of the stall; Haley on the other.

"I can't do this by myself."

"Good thing you're not by yourself then."

Brooke gave her a sad dimpled grin as she put her fist out. Haley gave it a slight bump with her own. "Hoes over bros?"

"Hoes over bros."

* * *

Mitchell Furgeson yawned as he walked into Starbucks on what he thought to be the toughest Monday morning in his existence. It was January fourteenth and it was officially the first day of second semester. He glanced down at his _Fossil _watch and noticed it was only seven-forty-five. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He made his way to the counter and suppressed a yawn.

"How can I- Mitchell!" Mitchell looked up and noticed Tyler Benson stood before him dressed as a Starbucks barista. "How are you?"

"Um, good." Mitchell brought a hair and pulled slightly on it. "I didn't know you worked at Starbucks."

"Today is my second day."

Mitchell nodded. He didn't get a call from the boy before him after their date before break. He looked up to see him laughing. "What?"

"I asked what you wanted to drink."

Mitchell felt the color rise to his cheeks as he muttered out his order. He hadn't even kissed Tyler and despite his somewhat larger body type, he was attracted to him. Even more today that he was before. He watched him smile and laugh at something his coworker said as he prepared his skinny hazelnut macchiato. "What class do you have so early?"

Mitchell cleared his throat as he grabbed his drink. "I have studio."

"Studio?"

"Yeah, I'm a theatre major."

"Oh, I think you told me that."

Yes I did, Mitchell mentally added. "Maybe."

Mitchell brought the warm beverage to his lips and let the warmth flow until he felt it reach his fingertips. He gave a tight smile to Tyler before he headed out. He wished he heard the boy behind him call out his name but it remained silent.

* * *

Haley James sighed as she brought her pen across the page and swiftly wrote down the date in the upper left hand corner. It was a little before eight-thirty and she was sitting in her British Literature class. She let out a soft yawn as she recalled how she didn't get to sleep until four this morning. Her roommate was running back and forth to the bathroom and being her best friend, she went with her.

Haley gave a small smile as the chair next to her was pulled out and occupied. The room was a little big bigger than average and had tables with two seats at each. She started to scribble in the margins as she heard the person next to her mumble something. "What was that?"

"Oh. I didn't realize I was talking aloud." Haley gave him a tight smile once again and looked down at her notebook. "What's your name? I'm Quentin."

"Uh, Haley." Haley accepted his dark colored hand into her pale one and smiled at him in return. "I don't know why I'm in this class."

"Ah - not a big fan of _Wuthering Heights_?"

Haley smiled again and waved it off with her hand. "I mean, I enjoy reading it's just I was in an English class above this one last semester so I don't understand why my advisor placed me in here."

The boy nodded his head as he pulled out his own notebook. "Whats your major?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"I just - I can't decide I guess. What's yours?"

The boy smiled and Haley watched as he stretched and placed his hands behind his head. His jaw was defined and his eyes were almost as dark as hers. He looked tall as well. "I wanna be an English teacher; high school."

Haley nodded as she thought of her roommate and her current situation. Before she could add anything their professor walked in and started to pass around the syllabus. Haley was intrigued by her teacher. Dr. Santino was highly invested into folklore and her profession, British Literature and somehow she wanted to incorporate both into the class. Haley didn't enjoy the fact she had to read an entire book every week. First on the list was Virginia Wolfe. Haley wanted to drown herself in water at the thought.

After forty-five minutes the teacher, with a bright smile, dismissed the class and told them she was excited to see them Wednesday; Haley rolled her eyes. As the boy gathered his book-bag, Haley noticed the familiar logo on it. "You're on the basketball team?"

He looked down at his book-bag and nodded. "Yeah. Barely." Haley nodded the scowl on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Being a freshmen against the same spot as Nathan Scott? I'll never play till my senior year." Haley nodded softly as she gather her own book-bag. "But if you wanna come see me sit on my ass this Friday, I heard it's supposed to be a pretty good game."

Haled smiled softly and glanced at him as she headed towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Quentin."

"Same for you, Miss Haley."

* * *

Haley James sighed as she sat in Starbucks with her un-chatty roommate. It was unusual for the perky brunette to remain silent for long. "What's wrong?" The brunette faved it off as she drank out of her water bottle. "Don't make me use your middle name in public."

"You wouldn't."

"Brooke Pe-."

"Okay! I'll talk." Brooke Davis muttered as she sat up in the brown leather chair. "I told Julian we had to talk later."

Haley's eyes widened and she sat up as well. She brought her coffee towards her lips as she wrinkled her brow. "Talk? Like about the thing."

Brooke nodded quickly as she adjusted her sitting in the chair. She glanced towards the clock on the back wall and realized she had five minutes before her next class. She sighed as she stood up. "I have to go."

Haley glanced behind her and realized the time as well. "So do I. Where you headed?" She watched her roommate look at her phone and mutter a destination. Haley gave a sad smile as she calculated that they were heading in opposite directions. "Well, I'll see you later. Text me if you need anything."

The two girls hugged and Haley watched the brunette walk out the front of Starbucks; as she took the back. She wondered and hoped that she would bump into the person she wanted so desperately to see. The thought terrified her though. Maybe she wasn't what he wanted.

She sighed into the cold as she walked towards the Math and Science Building on the east end of campus. She was so focused on looking her feet that she didn't notice she was running straight into another person. "I'm so sorry- oh it's just you." She rolled her eyes and kept walking but the male was persistent on following.

"What do you mean, oh it's just you?"

"Aren't you a little old for college, Chris?"

She heard him sigh and she smiled in triumph. "I'm two years older than you." This caused her to stop and look him up and down.

"You look older." Haley muttered as she kept walking. "What are you doing here?"

Chris Keller gave a big smile as he waked backwards but kept up with the auburn-haired girl. "Open mic night."

"What?" Her answer was a flyer pushed into her face. "This Saturday, come see Chris Keller and Haley Ja-" She froze as she slammed the white flyer into his chest. "I'm not singing. You're an asshole."

As she started to walk away Chris pulled her arm back and Haley noticed his serious expression. "You're good, Haley."

"You've never heard me!" As she tried to walk away, Chris once again pulled her back.

"Sunday."

"What?"

"Sunday morning. You sang Black Bird and it was probably the most beautiful cover I've ever heard."

Haley felt the color flush to her cheeks as Chris dropped his hand. Before she left Sunday morning she was packing her things and singing the short Beatles song to herself in what she thought was a vacant apartment. "I don't know."

Chris stood in front of her as he held onto the flyers tighter. "I'll be there the whole time, okay?"

Haley looked up at him and then towards the students walking around them. She brought her attention back to his large framed glasses and sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Nathan Scott walked up the stairs towards his room that Monday evening as he clutched his duffel bags in his hands. It was grateful his schedule worked out so he didn't have classes Monday. His legs ached from the run his father made him go on that morning; Dan Scott didn't take working-out lightly. He adjusted his eyes to the bright light of the fluorescent hallway as he dragged himself towards the familiar door. He reached for his key but was surprised when it flew open and his red-headed roommate came into view. "Hey!"

Nathan muttered a soft greeting as Mitchell Furgeson stepped aside and let him into the room. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday around noon. No classes today?"

"Nah." Nathan brought his hand to his newly shaved head and placed his duffel bags onto his bed. "How was your break?"

Mitchell sat down at his desk as he watched the basketball player start unpacking. "Interesting. Yours?"

"Interesting."

Nathan gripped the shirt in his hand tightly as he went to place it into his dresser. He didn't know if Mitchell was going to bring up the one thing he didn't want to talk about. "What classes did you have today?" He sighed in relief as he heard his roommate ramble on about his day. He gripped his shirt more and got a whiff of her smell. He wasn't sure how but it ended up on all of his clothes. He quickly shoved it into the dresser and slammed it shut; startling his roommate.

Nathan apologized softly as he continued to unpack his things and Mitchell rambled on once again. He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. He felt his stomach drop. The door slowly opened and he sighed in relief as the familiar blonde walked in. "Hey, loser." He smiled for what seemed like the first time in a week as he watched his best friend stand in the doorway.

"Hey, Lindsey." He couldn't remember the last time he saw her. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt; she looked sad. He noticed Mitchell had turned to his computer so he walked up to the door and stood before her. "You okay?" She looked to the left for a brief second and he noticed how tired she looked. "Linds?"

"I'm fine." She said was an unconvincing smile. "I wondered if you wanted to get dinner on Friday."

He gave her a sad smile. "I wish. It's our first game and I-."

"Sit in your room, listen to music and talk to no one. Right." She coughed into her elbow and glanced at him.

"Well there's always the party after."

She nodded as she rubbed her face. "I don't think I can make it to the party."

Nathan was surprised at this. "Why?"

She shrugged as she took a step back. "I'll just see you at the game." She started to turn around but he grabbed her arm.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" She nodded her head as she peeled her arm away like he bruised her. "Lindsey."

"Saturday. Can we get dinner Saturday?"

"Yeah but can you tell me what's wrong? I'm freaking out over here. Are you okay? Are you mad at me?" At this point they both were in the hallway and Nathan had slightly closed his door behind him.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you. Can we just talk then? I have a really busy week ahead."

Nathan nodded as he brought her into his chest slowly. She placed her head in the familiar place and he rubbed her back. If he wasn't listening, he would have missed hearing her wince. "Lindsey."

She pulled herself away and gave him a big smile; a fake smile. "I'll see you at the game."

Nathan nodded as he watched her backtrack towards the elevator with the smile plastered onto her face. After a few steps she turned around and he noticed how frail her composure was. He bit his lip as he watched her walk into the elevator and vanish from sight.

* * *

Brooke Davis sat on the leather couch in the Sigma Pi house as she waited for her boyfriend to come out of the kitchen with their drinks. Her pulse hadn't slowed down since she walked into the house; her hands were shaking.

"All we have is beer and water!" She heard him shout from the kitchen. She tapped her foot on the carpet and shouted back that water was fine. Her heart started hammering as he walked back into view carrying two water bottles. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he placed the cold bottle into her hands.

"So, what's up?"

She started playing with the label as she watched him sit across from her in matching leather chair. She was impressed the house got new furniture over break. "I- um." How was she supposed to tell him something so big? How was she supposed to handle the possibility of ending a relationship with such a great guy? "Julian -."

The buzzing of his phone interrupted her and he apologized softly as he pulled his iPhone out. He scanned the message and reached for the remote. "Tim said there's a really sweet game going on-." Brooke shouted no and apologized as he set the roommate back down. "Okay. What's up?"

"Julian."

"Brooke." He offered with a small smile and soft laugh.

"Julian, this isn't funny."

He expression dropped as he nodded. "Okay, well what's wrong? Are you okay?" The tenderness and concern in his voice made her want to fall over.

"Please don't hate me."

"Okay, you're scaring me."

Brooke took a deep breath. She had to tell him, it's what he deserved. She counted to five in her head and repeated the phrase before she spoke it aloud. "I'm pregnant."

Julian Baker tilted his head to the side as he looked at her confused. "I don't understand. We haven't- oh."

Brooke felt her eyes start to water as she reached for his knee with her hand; he jerked it away. "Julian."

"Who's is it? Do you even know?"

"Julian, I know you're angry-."

He stood up as he started pacing the space between them. "Of course I'm angry! My girlfriend is pregnant with a kid that isn't mine." He paused and stopped pacing. "You said it was just you and me. No one else."

Brooke had stood up as well. "Julian."

Julian looked at the wall and brought his arm up but dropped it. "Was- was it the guy I saw you with?" Brooke nodded slowly and she watched Julian start to pace again. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him." He stopped again. "Does he know?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first."

Brooke tilted her head when her response was an obnoxious laugh. "Thanks for thinking of my feelings now. I think you should leave."

"Julian."

Julian shook his head and pointed at the door; he looked like he was going to cry. "I can't look at you without being disgusted. I honestly can't. Get out."

"Julian-."

"I could have loved you. Hell- I think I do." She felt her eyes water as she heard his voice crack from behind her. "But now- ha. Now I can't even look at you."

She remained facing the door as she wiped a tear from her face. She knew she deserved those words but she didn't think they would hurt this bad. She didn't know why she thought that. She waited to hear if he would say anything else but he remained silent. She reached for the handle and with all the strength she could muster, she pulled it open and walked away.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty-Four - Remember Me As a Time of Day by _Explosions In The Sky_

Clay James had night terrors. They were frequent and the more they occurred the more he noticed they were memories. Lately his dreams involved memories of his twin sister. He wondered if she had the dreams as well. The dream that he kept having was the day he watched his father hit his sister so hard she fell towards the ground clutching her face. In the dream he couldn't move but in reality, he hadn't moved when it happened either. He wished he had.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Clay was brought to earth by the grill in front of him. The sizzling of the bacon and sausage was satisfying for his senses. He was checked out of rehab earlier this week and with the help of his sister he was here; Tree Hill.

His sister had given him a note and an address. At first he was a little objective when he appeared on a strangers porch but once he introduced who he was and gave the woman the letter, the couple happily let him into their home.

He was grateful for them but he was mostly grateful how strong his body was being. He hadn't had a single thought of using.

"Clay, they wanna add scrambled eggs to their order. You wanna help making them?"

Clay smiled as he stepped aside and Karen Scott brought two eggs and cracked them into a bowl. "It's all in the wrist, really." Clay thought Karen was fascinating; he enjoyed that she was quiet. They would wake up, have breakfast at home and head towards the café. It was a nice routine. Karen's husband, Keith Scott even offered to give Clay a car if he helped him fix it up.

"Haley used to always make us breakfast. Quinn, Taylor and I." Clay paused as he recalled the memory. "It's funny because she's the youngest one. But she made us these gross vegan breakfast burritos."

Karen smiled as she finished the eggs. "Who are Quinn and Taylor?"

Clay smiled as he handed her a plate for the eggs. "Our sisters. Quinn is the oldest than Taylor, than us."

Karen let the sizzling eggs fall onto the plate as she placed it through the small space between the kitchen and the front. "What's it like being a twin?"

Clay wrinkled his nose as he took in the question he hadn't heard for awhile. People on the streets didn't ask about his family, didn't ask about his twin. They didn't ask any of those things. "It's hard to explain. I mean- we obviously don't look alike."

Karen nodded as she poured them each a cup of coffee. "Have you talked to Haley?"

Clay couldn't remember. His sister had put some money together and got him and iPhone, so she'd randomly message him through the day. He shrugged for his answer and let the warm liquid fill his throat. Just as he placed his cup back on the counter, he was given another order. He was gonna need a lot more coffee.

* * *

Haley James jolted up from a nightmare and let her eyes adjust towards the bright fluorescent lights above her. "Bad dream, James?" She let her foggy eyes take in the scene before her. "You know, Mia might think you and I are a thing. You sleepin' here every night and everything."

"I fell asleep because you make me record until four in the morning." She bit back as she sat up to see Chris Keller shuffling through CD's. She reached down and pulled out her iPhone to see she had already missed her classes today. "Chris! I said if I fell asleep to wake me up at eight!"

Chris shrugged as he stuffed a CD into it's proper case. "I tried to wake you but you sleep like a dead person-"

"I do not!" Haley shouted as she jumped from the small couch and grabbed her bag. "I can't believe I agreed to sing this stupid song-."

"It's not stupid."

"-stupid song with you and play in front of people tomorrow. I already had a shitty week." Haley wanted to curl in a ball when she thought about her week. Her course load was a lot heavier than last semester and missing today probably wasn't working in her favor. "I can't believe its already two. I missed all my classes."

Chris frowned slightly as he turned to watch her place her hair into a bun. "I'm sorry."

Haley's eyebrow shot up as she placed her coat on. "You actually sound sincere." Chris was surprisingly not as bad as she thought. He wasn't her favorite person but he was making his way up from being someone she completely loathed.

"I am sorry that you let your school life come in front of your talent."

"And there is the Chris Keller I know." She said monotone as he followed her towards the front of the store.

"Where are you going? We have to rehearse."

Haley spun around as she tucked her hands into her pockets. "I fear the wrath of Brooke if I miss this basketball game more than you."

Chris rolled his eyes as he watched Haley go to open the door. "You better be ready tomorrow."

Haley nodded as she opened the door and stepped into the cold. She took the short walk back to her dorm and took the steps two at a time. She opened the door and was welcomed with Brooke Davis standing in the middle of their room with a pillow shoved up her blouse, making her look eight months pregnant. "What are you doing?"

Brooke spun around with a pencil in her mouth. "Designing maternity-wear. Duh." She spun back to face the mirror as she measured her waist. "I'm going to get huge."

Haley smiled a little as she heard Brooke's pout in her voice. "Well, it's that a good thing? It means your baby is growing. When I was in Foster-." Haley paused as she realized she let something pass through her lips without realizing it.

"Foster Care? You never told me that."

Haley shrugged as she bit her lip. "It wasn't for that long. My mom got us back."

"How long?"

Haley hated when she let things slip around Brooke; there was no way of avoiding it. "Two-three years." She was grateful that Brooke only nodded as she wrote down her measurements. Brooke pulled out the pillow but still examined her own stomach.

"I look bigger." Haley glanced towards Brooke's lower abdomen rolled her eyes as she continued to see the flat stomach. "Stop rolling your eyes, Haley!"

Haley smirked as she plopped down on her bed. "I missed class today."

"Up with Chris Keller again?"

Haley nodded as she kicked her shoes off. "He just wants this song to be perfect and I mean- I do too but he doesn't realize I have school, work and Nath-." She stopped as she realized what she just said.

"Speaking of lover-boy, have you talked to him?"

"No. Every-time I get the courage to walk to his room, he's not there." He was avoiding her. She was certain of that. She told Mitchell Furgeson, Nathan Scott's roommate, to invite him along to lunch or whatever plans they had and he never showed. "I guess I'll see him at the game tonight."

Brooke dropped her shirt with sad smile. "Go Tar Heels." She gave a small pathetic arm raise as she too, dropped down onto her bed. "Julian saw me and purposely turned the other way."

Haley laid on her side so she could look at her roommate. "He'll come around."

Brooke's eyes watered but she didn't let any tears fall. "He can't even look at me. He just looks through me. Just like everyone else."

* * *

Nathan Scott felt his blood bumping as he ran up and down the court. The first game of the season brought handfuls of people to the stands. He glanced and saw his mother and step-father in the stands cheering towards the game. The smile on his mom's face kept him going. Pushed him harder, made him stronger. "Scott! Scott!" He glanced at the ball in his hands and had two choices. He could throw to Tim Smith who was open for a layup or he could risk it and shoot from where he was; the three-pointer line.

He glanced down for not even a millisecond to see Lilly Scott scribbled on the side of his shoe. She was there. He quickly dribbled the ball and smirked as he glanced at the two opposing players coming towards him. Without hesitation, he raised the ball towards his nose and watched the opposing team's coach as he shot the ball for the basket.

He didn't watch but he heard the swish of the net; signaling the ball went it.

"Scott for the win tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Nothing better than seeing our boy on fire and he sure is on fire tonight!"

Nathan watched the team huddle up and jump, excited for their first win of the season. He felt the pats on his back and smiled as he tried to catch his breath from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. People were slowing leaving the stands and that's when he saw his father stand up from his spot in the floor seats. He glanced up to see his mother nod softly and made his way towards his father, Dan Scott.

"Nathan, good game but that turnover first-"

"Why can't you just leave it at good game? I won the game, dad." He rolled his eyes as he looked around the auditorium. "Everyone here doesn't care what I did first quarter."

"They wanted a good game Nathan but it should have been a great game." Nathan muted out his father as he looked down at his shoe. Every new pair of shoes he got he placed her name on them. He wished she was here. He glanced around his father and saw the familiar blonde make her way down the stands. He smiled and excused himself from his father.

"You did it!"

Without thinking, Nathan raised her up and spun her around; she winced. "I'm sorry I-."

"It's fine. You did so well tonight, Nathan or should I say _boy on fire_." Lindsey Strauss smirked as she impersonated the sport announcer. "I'm really proud of you."

Nathan smiled. Thats all he needed to hear to make what his dad said vanish. "Are you still not feeling the party tonight? I'd like my best friend to be there." He knew he played the guilt card but he didn't care, he missed her.

Lindsey shook her head as she nodded towards the stands. "My mom is here but dinner tomorrow still?"

Nathan noticed how she looked nervous. Why did she look so nervous? "Yeah, you okay?"

"Well-."

"Scott!" Nathan turned his head to see his coach signaling him towards the locker room. He turned back and waited for Lindsey to finish. "Well?"

She placed a smile on her face as she lightly punched his arm. "We can talk about it later, loser. Go be with your team."

Nathan hesitated on leaving but she only pushed his arm once again. He hugged her and laughed when she commented on his smell. He gently kissed her forehead and headed towards the locker room. As he was about to open the door a soft voice called out his name. He turned slightly an saw her standing against the wall. Her hair was down and curled. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a UNC sweatshirt. He couldn't find the words to say anything.

"You looked amazing out there." She mumbled softly as she pushed herself away from the wall. "I wanted to talk to you about my letter-."

"I didn't read it." He blurted out as he noticed her take a step forward. He couldn't move.

"You didn't read it?" Her face grew soft as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you?"

He flashed to kissing her in the café on Christmas. She giggled softly and kissed him back. It was the first time he ever saw her be fully herself. "You just left, Haley."

Haley James nodded softly towards herself as she remembered the night she left as well. "But I didn't leave you, Nathan."

He felt his own wall build-up. His heart was aching. Why was his heart hurting? "I can't do this right now."

"Nathan."

"I said I can't do this right now, Haley." He spat out as he looked at her one more time. He could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. The rush of the game could make him break into sweat and fill his blood with adrenaline but the rush of Haley James could kill him. "I'm just- I have to go."

"Okay."

He nodded down at the ground as he pushed himself into the locker room and out of her sight. Only then, did his heart stop pounding.

* * *

Haley James felt the room spin. She glanced up and with hazy eyes saw her roommate try to grab the red cup from her hand but she didn't let her. She wanted not to feel anything. She wanted to be numb. The Sigma Pi house was celebrating the first win of the season and there was rarely a sober person in sight.

"Haley, I think you should slow down." She glanced at Brooke Davis who was holding her empty red cup. A trick they had come up with earlier that year. "Haley."

Haley couldn't see straight. Her skin felt itchy but all she wanted was more. "I just-." She was unable to finish as a strong hand grabbed her arm and peeled the cup away. "Hey! That's mine."

Nathan Scott shook his head as he felt the smaller girl hit his back as he walked towards the kitchen to dump out the drink. He walked in an hour ago after getting dinner with his mom and step-father and saw Haley James dancing around the living room. He couldn't find it in himself to drink.

"Nathan!" He let the brown liquid circle into the drain until it disappeared. He looked up to see Brooke Davis mouth 'thank you' from the doorway. "You can't talk to me but you just take my drink. That's great."

"Haley, don't do this right now."

Haley let out a laugh as she swayed on her feet. "You seriously won't talk to me?"

"Haley, please just stop."

Hale laughed again as she noticed her vision get blurrier. "Hit me."

"What?" Nathan felt his heart ache as she spoke. Brooke had moved from the doorway and placed herself closer to Haley.

"Come on. Hit me. My dad did instead of talking. I'll let you get a free shot." She took her sweatshirt off and pushed the hair out of her face. "Come on, Nathan. Hit me."

Nathan noticed the pained expression on Brooke's face; he was sure it masked his own. "Haley, calm down."

"HIT ME."

By now the people in the living room had turned around but in the flash of a second, all they saw was the boy on fire catch the girl falling towards the ground.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty-Five - On Your Porch by _The Format _

**And if I fail well then I fail but I gave it a shot.**  
**And these last three years, I know they've been hard.**  
**But now its time to get out of the desert and into the sun; even if its alone.**

_Six Years Ago_

"Mom! Nathan's peeking!"

Nathan Scott rolled his eyes as he closed his mother's closet door with a huff. He turned around and saw the small tattletale in the doorway. "Thanks, Lily." He mumbled as he shoved past her towards his own room, only to be followed.

"Mom said no peeking!" The small voice chipped behind him; it furthered his annoyance. Nathan sighed as he plopped down on his bed with his eyes closed. His birthday was in less than a week and his mother wasn't hinting at what his fourteenth birthday present was whatsoever. "Are you mad?"

He opened his left eye to see the blue eyes matching his own at the foot of his bed. She was wearing a purple jumper and a silver scarf around her head. If it weren't for her blue eyes, he wouldn't know who she was. "I'm not mad. I shouldn't have been peeking." He watched as she smiled slightly and sat down next to his feet.

"I'm making you something."

"Oh yeah?" He asked softly as he sat up, his previous annoyance vanished as he watched her smile grow. She nodded enthusiastically as she brought her hands into her lap. "You don't have to make me anything, Lily." The doctors had sent her home a week ago; ending her treatment. She rarely did things that involved hard labor. She'd paint in the backyard or help their mother with the garden.

"Yes I do! It's almost your birthday!"

He shrugged as he lightly touched her leg with his foot. "You're enough of a gift for me." She showed him her tongue and he laughed slightly. "Where is mom?" He watched her shrug and he jumped up from his bed and headed the small distance into the kitchen to see his mother standing over the sink.

The water was flowing but she wasn't paying attention to it. He felt weak as he watched her fall apart each day. He stood still and felt a small pull on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see his sister crying softly behind him. "Lily, what's wrong?" He knew his submission caused his mother to snap back to reality because he was suddenly pushed aside as the mother checked the small girl.

"Does something hurt?" Nathan watched her shake her head but she continued to cry. "Lily, tell mommy what hurts."

Nathan watched as she pointed to her leg; where he had lightly tapped her a few seconds prior. His mother quickly un-zipped her pants and let them fall towards the ground. The small spot he touched with barely any force, was bruising more as he watched his mother sooth her.

"Mom, I-."

"Go to your room."

"Mom-."

"Now, Nathan." She shouted softly as she tried to console his sister. Nathan only listened as he walked back to his room. He barely touched her and he hurt her. Three weeks ago he gave her too hard of a high-five, causing her to barely lift her hand for a week. She was falling apart and no one could save her. Not even the doctor.

Once he was in his room he slammed the door. He walked towards his dresser and brought his hands to his basketball trophies and watched them slam into the ground. His anger kept rising as he heard her continue to cry from the kitchen. As he reached for a picture frame to throw, he felt a hand on the back of his arm. He froze as he watched his Uncle Keith come into view. "I didn't- I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She knows that, Nathan."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." He repeated softly to himself until he felt his anger subside with the familiar feeling; fear.

* * *

"Wake-up, wake-up!" She opened her eyes to see the face above hers. She glanced at the clock and let out a soft breath.

"It's two in the morning, Clay." Haley James mumbled as she reached for her pillow. She yawned as she let her body fall more into the couch.

"Haley, please." She let her eyes adjust as she took in the small living room. Her sister's were fast asleep on the floor and the soft glow of the television lit up the room. She sat up as she took in her brother's wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Clay James reached for her hand and gave it a light tug. She followed his led and stood up. The two weaved in and out of limbs as they walked towards the back door and into the wet grass. "Clay?"

"Dad brought people home. I want to keep you safe." She nodded her head tiredly as they walked in step towards the woods in the back. The ground felt cold but she liked it. She watched the cold mud go between her toes.

Just as they were about to reach the wide open field, a scream gave out. Haley quickly dropped her hand as she spun to watch the once dark house, light up. Another scream gave out and she felt her brother pull on her hand. She watched as the backdoor slammed open and her father stood in the doorway. He screamed her name and she felt terror fill her entire being. She turned once again to see Clay with an expression she was sure mirrored her own. He grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly towards the woods. She didn't know how she was keeping up but she was. "Clay, I'm scared."

He didn't say anything except increased his pace and tightened his hold on her hand. "We're almost there."

"Clay." She felt her sleepy-state return as she keeping her legs moving. She glanced behind them and heard another scream.

Their feet fell in sync as they reached the woods. Haley couldn't see what was in front of her, but Clay seemed to know exactly where they were headed. Haley followed him more as he gestured towards the small hut made of sticks a few feet in front of them. "What is this?"

He shrugged as he motioned for her to go in. "I made it a few days ago."

Haley nodded as she fell to her knees and crawled in. Clay had placed a blanket on the floor and another was tucked into the side. She watched as he quickly came to sit next to her. He pulled the blanket around both of them and sat in silence; the only sound they could hear were crickets and their steady breathing. "Clay- thank you."

"What for?"

Haley felt her voice crack as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Always saving me."

He didn't answer her but remained next to her. It wasn't until she almost fell asleep did he mumble that she was the one saving him.

* * *

Nathan Scott grinned as he watched the ball fall into the net. He ran to get the ball when he saw the familiar Ford Escape pull up next to the court. He rolled his eyes as he watched the man get out of his car and slowly make his way towards the pavement. "Your mom called me asking where you were."

"Sorry." He muttered as he dribbled the basketball twice before shooting it towards the hoop again. He frowned as he watched it bounce off the rim. "I'm fine."

"Nathan."

"I said I was fine."

Dan Scott nodded as he watched his son dribble the ball a few more times before attempting to shoot it; he missed again. "You're not relaxed." He paused as he watched the boy similar in his features, retrieve the ball. "Do you wanna talk?"

"No." Nathan quickly muttered as he stood before his father. "Not with you."

"Nathan, I understand you're upset about your mom and me-."

"You think that's why I'm upset?" Nathan laughed as he watched the confusion spread over his father's face. "My sister - your daughter is gonna die and you think I'm sad because you cheated on mom and got caught?"

"Nathan-."

"No! She's not getting better and you don't even care!" Nathan slammed the ball into the ground as he felt his anger continue to rise. He saw the color red until he felt his father pull on the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you dare say that to me, boy."

Nathan closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst. His father never laid a hand on him aggressively. The occasional smack on his bottom when he was younger but nothing more. Dan Scott was a man who used his words to get the message across. After a few second of silence he felt the grip on his shirt loosen.

He wasn't sure when his father had left but he once again found himself alone on the pavement. It was just about dusk when he decided to head home. He took the backroads and weaved in and out of the familiar houses.

As he approached the small house he felt a smile reach his face as he watched his sister giggle on the porch. "Nathan! Where'd you go?" She looked so small from where she sat on the stairs. She had a big woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders but she kept smiling.

He gestured towards the basketball in his hands as he walked up and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" He watched her face soften as she remained smiling.

"I'm sorry, Nathan." He was about to question her submission but she spoke again. "I'm sorry for being sick." He remained silent. He could hear his mother dancing around the house preparing for dinner but he didn't feel hungry.

"I'm the sorry one." He said softly as he watched her pluck at the small flower in her hands. "I'm sorry you're sick and not me."

"Nathan!" He watched as the flower fell out of her hands. "Don't say that."

"It's how I feel. I can't save you. I-" He felt his eyes water so he shifted his gaze towards the road in front of the house. "I can't lose you." He heard her shuffling around and before he knew it a present fell into his lap. "What is this?"

"Your birthday present." She said softly as she wrapped herself tighter with the blanket. "Linds and mom helped me a little but I did most of it."

He ran his fingers over the wrapping paper and smiled softly. "It's not my birthday, yet."

"I wanna make sure I can see you open it."

He remained silent but he felt himself nod. He tore apart the wrapping paper as slow as he could; making sure he could save that part as well. He held a small black book in his hands and shifted softly as he looked up at her, she gestured to open it.

The first few pages were pictures of them when they were younger. As he turned the pages he watched their faces grow older and her get sicker. She doodled around the edges and wrote things they did; his own personal scrapbook of Lillian Scott. He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he ran his hand over the last inscription on the page. He sniffled as he read it aloud. "Thanks for the adventure. Now, go have one of your own. Love always, Lily." He ran his hand over her name twice before he closed the book and looked at her. "Thank you."

"I know it's not-."

"It's perfect."

She smiled and he felt pride that he was making her smile that way. "Do you wanna sit out here a little longer?" She didn't answer with words but reached her hand out and softly placed it into his.

* * *

Brooke Davis sighed as she watched her nanny, Dorota Kishlovsky walk up the steps to_ St. Peter's School for Girls_. The large Polish woman smiled softly as she walked the small amount towards the girl. "They aren't coming, are they?"

"Miss Davis, your father-."

"Whatever." Brooke collected her composure as she spun around and headed back towards the auditorium. She felt Dorota work on the small tutu she was wearing as they walked down the hallway. It was talent night at the small private school, and Brooke was doing a dance number to the famous jazz hit, _That Man _by Caro Emerald. Once they reached the auditorium, Brooke rolled her eyes as she watched Peyton Sawyer DJ some depressing song from stage; the girl was too much of a punk for the school and everyone knew.

Brooke turned to Dorota and tapped her feet. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Miss Davis! We worked so hard!"

Brooke nodded as she felt Dorota fix her tutu once more. "Did you bring the camera?"

The plump woman smiled brightly as she gestured towards the large camera bag on her shoulder. "Mr. Davis made sure of it."

"Good. Don't record it."

"Miss Dav-."

"Don't record it, Dorota. If Ted wanted to see it, he would have came." She smiled at herself as she watched Dorota nod. As of late, Brooke had begun referring to her parents by their first names; they still didn't notice.

Brooke turned her attention towards the stage as her name was called. She walked with poise and smiled as she heard girls in her grade gasp at her. She smiled so hard her face hurt. She took her spot on the stage and looked at the two vacant spots in the front row; she smiled harder and waited until she heard the piano begin to play.

The auditorium was completely filled but Brooke Davis never felt more alone.

* * *

Haley James took her spot at the kitchen table and stared down at her plate. Her sister's had made breakfast but they had to get creative with the lack of food in the house. Haley stared from the small doorway as her father remained passed out on the couch.

It wasn't until she was on her second cracker covered with mustard did Haley smile. Her mother walked into the small house after working a third shift and happily smiled as she accepted the hugs from her children. "Mom-."

"Taylor, what happened to your face?" Haley shifted her attention as she watched her mother push the blonde hair off her sisters face. "Did he do this?" Haley watched as her mother started to check her other sister, Quinn, Clay and lastly herself. Her mother gave her a questionable stare as she took in her dirt covered feet. "Don't move." She watched her mother stomp into the living room; Clay grabbed her hand. "Jimmy wake up!"

Haley watched as her mother kicked at the limp body until it came to life. The terror she felt last night slowly entered her once again. She watched as her father caused her mother to fall towards the ground. She wasn't sure when it happened or how but she soon found herself on the ground as well.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter Thirty-Six - Make This Go On Forever by _Snow Patrol _

**Please just save me from this darkness. **

Brooke Davis found herself in Durham, North Carolina on that Saturday morning. She tapped her fingers unconsciously as she stared at the door from inside the small café. She was wearing a pastel pink dress because when she had awoken that morning to get ready, every pair of pants she owned failed to zip. She glanced at her watch and saw it was a little after ten. She was about to walk out when the door finally opened and the familiar blonde walked in.

He smiled at her as he approached the vacant seat. "I'm glad you called." He muttered this as he shrugged off his coat. Brooke found the nerves in her stomach make their way to her throat. She found herself only able to nod in response. "How have you been?"

"Lucas-." She froze as she found herself remembering a moment from her childhood. After her talent show in eighth grade, she had made her way back home with her nanny and cried. Her parents never came to a single thing she did except for graduation. "I just- this is very hard for me to say."

His face grew concerned as he reached over the table to grab her hand; she quickly brought both into her lap. "Okay, well take your time." He muttered this again as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was dressed in a light blue dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"I have a lot to say and I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished."

He took a second as he took in her words. "Okay." He mumbled as he signaled the waitress for a cup of coffee. "You're starting to freak me out."

Brooke muttered something inaudible to herself as she played with the bottom of her dress. "Well for one, I'm not- I'm younger than what I said and-."

Lucas Roe sat straight up as he looked around the small café as if someone was listening to them. "I'm a teacher here. If you're-."

"I'm eighteen. Everything we did was legal." Brooke said softly as she sat up as well. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm actually a student at UNC-."

"You're-." Lucas paused as he sat back in his seat. He stared at her before he started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me."

Brooke faked a smile as she brought her hands from her lap to the table. "There is more."

"More?" He glanced down as a waitress filled his coffee cup. He found himself wishing it was whiskey. "Well can't get worse than this so, go for it."

Brooke bit her lip as she tapped her hands against the table. She watched Lucas take a drink of his coffee. She had practiced this part the whole bus ride here. She just had to say it. She didn't want his help and didn't want his money. If he wanted to be involved she would appreciate it but she wouldn't demand it. "Lucas-" She froze as she heard the ring of a phone. Lucas muttered an apology and reached into his coat pocket to pull out the ringing iPhone.

"I have to take this. I'll only be a second." He grabbed his coat and headed outside.

Brooke nodded as she pulled out her own iPhone. She quickly dialed the familiar number and was happy they picked up on the third ring. "I can't do this."

_"How much did I drink last night?" _

Brooke watched as Lucas smiled into his phone. She wondered who he was talking to and what they were talking about. "Haley, do you remember last night at all?" She heard the girl ramble but she wasn't really listening.

_"When did you leave this morning?" _

Brooke explained her morning to her roommate and listened as the girl mentioned her performace at the small bar downtown. "I'll be back to help you get ready." She listened as the girl laughed softly before moaning in pain. Brooke muttered a quick goodbye as she watched the blonde walk back into the café.

"Sorry about that." He shrugged off his coat again as he sat back across from her. The two remained silent as they stared at one another. "What's your major?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows as she adjusted herself. "Fashion merchandising but I'm going to double major in marketing as well."

Lucas nodded as he took another swig of coffee. "So you're a freshmen."

"Yes. Look, Lucas the reason I asked to meet you is-I-," She paused as she watched him wrinkle his forehead at her. "I'm pregnant."

He remained silent for a few minutes before he let out a fully belly laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

She sighed as she reached into her small _Coach _bag as she pulled out the ultrasound she had from over Christmas break. She placed it onto the table and pushed it into his direction. He picked it up and looked at it and then back at her. "The day of conception is in the right corner. That's the day we-."

"I know the day." Brooke nodded as she watched him look at the picture in his hands. "Are you keeping it?"

"I plan too." Brooke said confidently as Lucas handed the picture back to her. She glanced at it and placed it back into her bag. "I'm not going to ask you for anything Lucas, I just wanted you to know the truth."

Lucas nodded as he brought a hand over his face. "I can't really think right now, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's a lot to take in."

"When are you due?"

Brooke licked her lips as she looked him in the eye. "Middle of August." He nodded and remained silent for a few more minutes. He would ask her a few simple questions and when he was done he stood up and placed his jacket on.

"I'll call you, okay? You're not gonna be alone but there's just a lot to take in and I- I have a girlfriend now and I just- need to think." He placed a few dollars on the table. Brooke nodded with understanding as he muttered a quick goodbye and he left the small café.

She breathed heavily in and stood up as she too placed on her own jacket. She glanced around the small café and sighed. The hardest parts were yet to come.

* * *

"I feel like death." Haley James moaned as she placed the pillow back over her head. She heard the soft chuckle of her roommate and smiled slightly. "How did Lucas take it?"

Brooke Davis shrugged but realized Haley was hidden underneath her pillow. "He took it alright. It's just a lot to take in." Brooke sat at her desk as she looked at her designs sketched before her. "I have a surprise for you actually."

"Me?" Haley chirped as she slowly lifted the pillow off her eyes. "What for?" Haley found herself smiling as she watched Brooke flash her a dimpled grin.

"Tonight!" Brooke quickly stood up as she walked towards her closet. "Now if you don't like it- well, just don't tell me."

Haley sat up and tried her best to ignore the pain in her head. She watched as Brooke pulled out a black lace dress which was layered over a deep crimson red. "Brooke, that's beautiful."

Brooke smiled as she walked with the dress and held it out to Haley. "Try it on!"

Haley rolled her eyes but remained smiling. She slowly sat up and held the dress in her hands. She quickly placed the dress on and walked over to the mirror on the back of their door. The dress made it's way to her mid-thigh and flowed out. The dress was so, her. "How did you know it would fit me?"

"It's a gift." Brooke smiled as she spun in her chair to see Haley twirl in front of the mirror. "So, do you really like it?"

Haley spun back around with a smile. "Brooke, I love it." She sighed as she walked and sat on her unmade bed. "What happened last night?"

Brooke's smile slowly dropped as she glanced at the ground. "Haley-."

"Was Nathan there?"

Brooked nodded as she stood up and went to sit on her own bed. "You scared a lot of us." She paused as she brushed some lint off her bed. "Nathan helped me get you back. He was really worried about you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "He hates me so I doubt that."

"He doesn't hate you, Haley."

Before Haley could say anymore there was a knock on their door. The two girls looked at each other before Haley stood up and opened it. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Haley rolled her eyes as she left the door open and Chris Keller proceeded in. "You must be the roommate."

"No shit, Sherlock." Haley muttered as she stood in the center of the room. "What do you want?"

"Nice dress, Hales."

"Don't call me that." Haley rolled her eyes once again as she watched Chris check out her roommate. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Chris leaned against the doorframe with a grin. "Just seeing if you're ready for tonight."

Haley nodded as she looked to see Brooke smirk at the two of them. "How did you get in here anyway?"

Just as if one cue, Mitchell Furgeson walked in with a sheepish smile. "That would be my doing. I'm sorry." He rambled as he walked in and took a seat next to Brooke. "He was like a hawk and I was the prey."

Haley smirked as Mitchell dramatically explained the situation. "Okay, besides that. I know why you're here," she pointed at Chris. "but what are you here?" She turned her attention to Mitchell who shrugged.

"Brooke said she might need back-up." He said nonchalantly as he turned to Brooke with a smile.

"Help with what?" Mitchell reached into his bag for hairspray and Brooke grabbed the curling iron off her desk. "No, no, no, no, NO!" The two smiled at each other as they handled their plan of attack.

* * *

Nathan Scott tapped his foot as he sat across from the vacant seat at Sambi's. He glanced at his iPhone and noticed that his best friend was fifteen minutes late. He smiled tightly as the waitress refilled his water glass. Just as he slid to unlock his iPhone, Lindsey Strauss walked in. He waved his arm in the air and smiled as he caught her attention. He stood up and hugged her, not missing the small wince she made. He pulled out her chair and tucked her into the table before residing into his seat. "So, what's up?"

"I'm starving." Lindsey stated softly as she held the menu and glanced it over even though she knew exactly what she was going to get.

"Linds, come on. What's going on with you?" He didn't bother glancing at the menu. He gave her a concerned look as she placed the menu on the table and glanced up in his direction.

"Can we eat first? I haven't ate all day." Nathan nodded as they waited for their waitress to come back around. Nathan ordered prime-rib and Lindsey happily ordered chicken alfredo; it didn't go unnoticed that she only ate a few bites before claiming to be full. Nathan finished his whole dish and waited patiently as Lindsey talked about some book she read the day before. He smiled at that, her love rambling about books was something he would listen to until the day he died.

It wasn't until their dishes were totally cleared that Lindsey cleared her throat and looked at the wall. "You're my best friend, Nathan."

Nathan bit his lip as he nodded. "And you're mine." He added as he watched her eyes fill with tears. "Linds, what's wrong?"

Lindsey looked around Sambi's and forced a small smile as she felt a tear fall from her eye. She quickly brushed it off as she made eye contact with the blue-eyed boy across the table. "I'm sick."

Nathan wrinkled his forehead as he looked at her face. "Then lets go back. Do you have a cold or-."

"No, Nathan." Lindsey said softly as she inhaled a deep breath. "I'm sick."

Nathan felt the room spin and suddenly realized he couldn't hear a single thing. His vision got blurred as he tried to listen to what Lindsey was saying. Once he heard her mutter leukemia he flashed a memory to his sister going in and out of hospitals since she was five. He couldn't breathe.

He went to loosen his tie but his elbow knocked over his water glass and it fell to the floor. Lindsey reached for his hand but he quickly stood up. The room was spinning and he felt it was getting smaller and smaller as he tried to breathe. "Nathan-Nathan talk to me."

He flashed to the memory of seeing her in her navy blue prom dress their senior year. She went with some loser football player who ended up ditching her. It was the first time he ever saw her dress up for anything in his whole life and she looked absolutely beautiful. He found her crying in the girls bathroom. He remembered how he scooped her up and carried her away from everyone and everything; protecting her. He couldn't do that now. He couldn't save his sister and he won't be able to save his best friend. "I have to get out of here."

"Nathan- what?" She watched as he backed away from the table in fear. She stood up slowly as she tried to understand what was going through his brain from the expression on his face. "Nathan, talk to me. I'm here. I'm right here."

She was there but for how long? He couldn't think straight and he felt his anger only rise. He was so mad but at what? "I can't - I-." He flashed to seeing her laugh as they graduated high school. She was valedictorian and she flashed him that smile that was a smile he never quite saw in anyone else except his sister; a smile of hope. "I have to go."

"Nathan, please." He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her hazel eyes were dark and the circles around her eyes were so evident. How did he not notice them before? He was so mad at himself.

"I need to go."

* * *

Haley James peeked over the small stage and felt her hear thump against her ribs. She looked down at the dress Brooke had made and smiled softly. Her hair was curled with the left side tucked back with a small red barrette. She quickly turned around when she heard footsteps. "You ready?"

She shook her head as she smirked at her roommate. Brooke Davis was wearing black leggings and a red baby-doll blouse. She was also sporting her new short hair. "How many people are out there?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders; she didn't want to freak out Haley and mention the packed bar. "You sounded great at your dress rehearsal, Hales. Don't sweat the small stuff."

"I can't do this." Haley muttered as she walked slowly back to the small dressing room. Brooke did her make-up and Haley almost didn't recognize herself.

Brooke took a sit on the small couch as she ran her fingers through her new short hair. "Of course you can, James."

Haley never sang in front of a group of people before. She never sang really, ever to anyone besides the inside of her shower. She wished her brother was here. It made things better, he made her brave. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked so, plain. "Everyone is just gonna laugh at me."

Brooke had stood up and walked until she stared through the mirror and made eye-contact with Haley. "If they laugh, they'll have to fear the wrath of this baby momma."

Haley chuckled as she spun around to look Brooke in the eye. "Baby momma?" The other girl shrugged and gave a dimpled grin. Before Haley could add more, a light knock came to the door and Chris Keller peeked his head through.

"Five minutes, Hales." He quickly spun back around and out of sight.

Haley felt her insides shake as she felt Brooke grab her into a hug. "You're going to be great." Brooke pulled away and smiled before slapping her butt and skipping out of the room.

Haley felt like running as quick as she could out of the building. She wanted to be far away. She wanted to be with Na- no, she wouldn't let herself think of him. Not now. She glanced at herself once more before walking and joining Chris backstage. He smiled at her brightly and placed the guitar over his head until it rested at his waist. "You ready for this?"

"No."

"Good, that's when it's best." Chris was still smiling and Haley found herself smiling slowly back. As she headed to walk on stage she felt Chris pull her arm. "Just pretend I'm someone you like up there." He patted her back and walked upstage to introduce himself. Chris Keller may have been an ignorant asshole but he had a big heart. Haley stood on the side as she watched him perform one of his original songs before introducing her.

Her blood was pumping so loud she couldn't hear anything else. She slowly walked out and forced herself to smile as she stood in front of the keyboard. Chris made a few jokes and caused the audience to laugh when he asked if she was ready and she blurted out something incoherent. Chris got serious as he waited for the roar of the audience to die down. "We're gonna do a cover of a song, Haley and I both describe as - what was the word you used Hales?"

Haley's heart was beating so fast she almost missed the question. "Serendipity."

Chris smiled as he repeated the word she had just stated. "I'm sure you've all heard it but this is our cover of It's Time by _Imagine Dragons_. We hope you like it."

Haley felt her insides pour as she hit the first few keys and stomped her foot to start the beat. She was timid at first but Chris always kept up with her and let her take the lead. It wasn't until the second chorus that she let the room drift away and she imagined one person. He was standing directly in the middle and he was smiling at her with those blue eyes she found herself daydreaming about.

Haley didn't come back to Earth until she heard the roar of applause from the audience in front of her. People were screaming with excitement. Her pervious fear had turned into something entirely different. Her hands were shaking with adrenaline. She glanced at the front row to see her two best friends screaming their heads off and holding up a sign for her.

And in the moment, Haley James found herself completely and utterly happy.

* * *

"You were just so- I can't even begin to explain! You were a total rockstar up there!" Brooke Davis gushed as she walked the empty streets of downtown with her two friends, Haley James and Mitchell Furgeson. "Haley- like- wow."

Haley laughed as she pushed Brooke lightly on the arm as they continued to walk down the bare street. "It was just a song." Her hands were still shaking. "What are we doing?"

She turned to see Brooke and Mitchell shrug at one another. "Well, Sigma Pi is probably having a party."

Brooke recalled last night. "Maybe we should just go and pig out, watch movies and-."

"I wanna go out!" Haley exclaimed as she spun around. "I had this rush and I don't want it to go out. I've never felt like this." Brooke gave her a bittersweet smile as she nodded.

The three headed towards the Sigma Pi house and much to their conclusions, it was filled. Bodies moved in and out of the house like it was one fire. They scattered around and drank to the music played from the DJ set up in the living room. I Can't Stop by _Flux Pavillion_ filled the entire house.

Haley didn't know how she ended up where she did but she found herself facing the dock overlooking the water. There was a figure at the end and she didn't have to guess who it was. She slowly made her way towards the end when she noticed his hunched posture. "Nathan?"

Nathan Scott quickly rubbed his eyes and her turned around and came face to face with the one and only Haley James. "I can't do this right now, Haley." He clutched the whiskey bottle in his hand and brought it to his lips and sighed as the warm liquid poured down his throat.

"I just- thanks for last night. I'm sorry-."

Nathan raised a hand to signal her to stop. He couldn't think about last night. Not right now. "Please just-go."

Haley watched him spin back around and bit her lip. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He felt his anger only begin to rise as he gripped the whiskey bottle and took another chug. He felt a small hand on the back of his arm and he quickly jolted it away. "I asked you to go, Haley! It's what you do best anyway."

"That's not fair." Nathan had spun back around and in his blurred vision he took in her appearance. She was in a black pea-coat and her hair was curled. Under the soft light provided from the dock, he could mask out the hurt expression on her face.

"Yeah well, beats running away from everything." He muttered as he glanced back out at the water. "Leave me alone, Haley."

"Nathan-."

He didn't look at her, he couldn't. "I'm done."

"You're done? With what?"

He wanted to talk to his sister. He wanted to make her laugh. He wanted to have her help him deal with what was going on in his brain. He needed something to take away the pain; something to take away the returning fear. "This." He heard her huff as she took in the comment.

"You're done with me?"

His best friend was sick. His best friend was sick with the same thing that took his sister. What if the same thing happened to Haley? The pain in his chest was unbearable. He couldn't think. He couldn't see.

The waves pushed against the pillars holding up the dock and Nathan found himself wishing to be taken under with the sea. To just be away from it all. The pain, suffering and heart-ache. He wanted it to stop. Without thinking, he started to climb over the rail.

"Nathan! Nathan stop!" He dropped the bottle of whiskey and watched as it was consumed by the darkness underneath him. "Nathan!"

Haley spun around to see the booming house remain unaware of what was happening outside of it. She took a step closer as she tried to remain calm. She made it so she was up against the rail and without thinking she climbed over it as well. "If you go, I'll just have to jump after you." She wasn't sure how she said anything without her voice shaking. He remained quiet as he kept his eyes on the darkness below them. "Nathan, don't be stupid."

Nathan finally looked up and registered that Haley was on the same side of the rail as he was. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Haley bit back as the look of terror filled his eyes. She smelled the whiskey on his breath.

"I can't lose you."

Haley felt the wind against her face as she looked fully at Nathan. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

Nathan closed his eyes as he choked back a sob. "Nothing." He turned his body and made his way back towards the other side of the dock. He went to help Haley but she climbed back over on her own. He brought a hand to his shaven head and gulped. Without another word, he walked away and headed back towards the house.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven - Trust Me by _The Fray_

**I'm in between the place that I'm from and the place that I'm in.**

Brooke Davis grimaced as she weaved her way in and out of the crowded living room in the Sigma Pi house. She smiled tightly as she tried her best to move around the dancing bodies who still seemed to be celebrating the big win of the Tar Heel basketball team the night before. Brooke sighed as her eyes connected with a pair of brown ones from across the room. Without hesitation, she slowly made her way towards the figure. "Hey." She stated softly as she watched him nod at her greeting. His usual clean-shaven face was covered in a light stubble. She found herself itching to touch his face.

"You cut your hair." Julian Baker mumbled as he looked down at his feet. He knew this moment would come eventually. He had dodged her for the past two weeks; going the other way when he saw her in the distance or not even bothering to come out of his room during the last two weekends. "How-," He glanced down at her flat stomach and gulped. "are you doing?"

Brooke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stepped closer to him unconsciously as she felt someone try to make their way through the crowd as well. "I'm doing okay." She noticed he was looking everywhere he possibly could without looking at her. "I don't want to bother you so-."

"You're not bothering me." He said lowly as the music around them continued to blare. He finally looked into her hazel eyes and sighed. "That's the thing, Brooke Davis. You're impossible to avoid."

Brooke was taken back with his submission as she watched a basketball player slap his back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Julian had turned his body so he was completely in front of her. "Exactly what it sounds like." He watched the hurt expression cover her face and he found himself wanting to bash his forehead into the wall. "You're just- hard to ignore."

"Okay." Brooke brought her arms across her chest as she looked up at him. She missed him. "Julian, I-."

"There you are!" Brooke spun around as she watched a thin brunette come up and wrap her arms around the boy in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Julian stand awkwardly in front of her with another girl wrapped around him. "Come do body shots!" The girl was oblivious to Brooke's presence until she heard Brooke use a fake cough. "Sorry-OH! You must be Brooke."

"And you are?"

The girl smiled brightly as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Alex. Alex Dupre."

Brooke nodded as she took in the girl's appearance. "How do you know Julian?" She watched the girl smile brightly as she lightly pushed Julian in the arm.

"We have a chemistry together."

Brooke nodded as she looked down at her feet. She muttered a quick goodbye as she turned around and headed towards the back deck. She felt tears spring to her eyes but she had no reason to be upset with Julian. Once she reached the back deck, she felt a light tug on her arm. "Brooke, I- I'm sorry." She watched as Julian kept his hand wrapped around her arm but also shut the screen door behind them.

"For what?" She asked softly as she shrugged off his hand and brought her arms across her chest. "We're not dating. You can do whatever you want." She watched his face grow hard as he took in her words.

"Look, I came to make sure you were okay. You're the one who cheated on me." Julian heard her inhale at his words and he instantly felt something stabbing at his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Brooke stood still before she nodded once again. "No, you're right." She turned to face the dock and she saw a figure making it's way towards them. She smiled tightly as Nathan Scott pushed his way into the house, not muttering a single word in their direction. "You should probably go."

Julian nodded as he looked out towards the water. "Okay." He shifted his gaze towards her and saw she was already looking at him. He wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs and just lay there with her. Just lay, not even touch. He shook his head and muttered a goodbye.

Brooke didn't notice when he finally left but she let out a small breath as she turned and walked out and headed towards the dock. She noticed a figure at the end and the closer she got the more she recognized the person occupying it. "Hey stranger." She muttered softly as she placed her elbows onto the rail.

Haley James turned with a soft smile as she breathed in the cold Winter air. "Are you okay?"

"No. You?"

Haley's heart was still beating wildly against her ribs. She kept picturing the look in Nathan's eyes as he stood on the edge of the dock. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Brooke gave her a sad smile as she felt the wind against her face. "I saw Nathan earlier. I take it you two talked."

"Something like that."

Brooke bit her lip as she turned her head to see the house grow more vacant. "I talked to Julian." From the corner of her eye she saw the concerned look on Haley's face. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Haley nodded as she wiped the tears from her face caused by the cold wind. "It looks like it's just you and me."

Brooke turned to Haley and tried to give her a smile. "Appears so."

* * *

Lindsey Strauss made her way through the Sigma Pi house. It was around two in the morning and the more she walked into the house, the more others walked out. She peeked out the back window and saw the dock was empty. Gently tapping her hands against her jeans she got another idea. She made her way upstairs and headed towards the small balcony on the second floor.

His back was towards her and he seemed to be reaching for something in the darkness. She made her way through the door but the sound didn't disturb his thoughts. "Nathan."

He turned around and she noticed how he was crying softly. She had only witnessed Nathan Scott cry two times in her life: when his sister died and when he lost the State Championship his junior year. "Lindsey-I can't."

She quickly made her way towards him and noted that he was freezing. He also smelled like a bar. "Nathan, come inside."

Nathan Scott shook his head as he backed away from her. "I can't."

"You can't what?" She straightened her composure when she realized how bitter she sounded. She reached for him again and he stepped back. "Nathan, stop acting like you're five."

Nathan could barely make her out in his mind but he nodded. "I don't want you to touch me."

Lindsey took in the comment and tried to decrease the hurt she felt. "Why? You can't- you can't get sick from me."

Nathan quickly made his way towards her when she choked at the end. "That's not- no." He paused as he stood right before her, not touching her. "I made you sick."

Lindsey had wrapped her arms around herself and she watched the hurt expression make it's way over his face. She knew he wouldn't take the news well. She expected him not to be one hundred percent there once she told him the truth but she didn't expect how he was acting. "Nathan, that's not true."

"But it is! I-I'm this kiss of death." He paused but his anger only continued to build. "Everyone I care about dies."

Lindsey tried to reach for him but he took a step back. "Nathan, please don't shut me out." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched him look back at the water. "I'm here and I'm going to fight like hell but I need you there with me."

Nathan flashed to a memory of his younger years. His sister was laughing out on the deck back in Tree Hill and Lindsey was writing something in a journal as she sat right next to her. Lindsey, for a nine year old, was trying to strategically come up with an equation to help him with his three-pointers. It ended up being a doodle that said "just shoot". It was buried in the back of his sock drawer at home still.

He glanced at her and felt his insides grow more and more numb. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his own being. "I just- I need to think." He looked back over the dock and saw two figures make their way back towards the house. He swallowed hard when he noticed the familiar auburn hair.

"I know it's a lot to handle and I know you're scared but so am I, Nathan." Lindsey tried to find words in her brain but all she focused on was the fact his back was still to her. "Nathan-please."

Nathan turned so his back was against the rail. He saw two of her. She always wore that stupid Tree Hill Ravens sweatshirt he gave her. It was so worn out. How could some like her get sick? She ate well, she was athletic and she was a good person. "I just-." He looked at her as he felt his eyes get tired. He stumbled his way to her and carefully placed her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he let out a sob as he placed a kiss to her forehead. It wasn't until the music stopped did he realize she was crying as well.

* * *

Alex Dupre smiled as she took her seat on Julian Baker's bed. She kicked off her shoes as she took in her surroundings. "You're really into movies." She turned to see him nod from where he leaned against the closed door. "So, you're a jock, frat boy and an indie-movie maker. I dig it." She smiled in his direction as she patted the spot next to her. Alex wasn't afraid to be who she was. She knew she was beautiful and she knew people around her knew it as well. She was a cheerleader for the Tar Heel basketball team and over the past year and a half, she's gained many fans. Her hair was dark brown and reached her waist while her olive skin reflected against her brown eyes.

"Look, Alex. I'm not- I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Julian Baker muttered softly as he glanced at the photos on his desk. He had to take the pictures of his ex-girlfriend out at some point.

"Oh, me either." She smiled bigger as she patted the seat next to her once again.

"No- I-" Julian wasn't used to a girl being so forward. Sure, Brooke Davis made the moves most of the time but nothing like this. Alex had whispered things in his ear downstairs that he only saw in movies. She kissed him fully on the mouth when he simply handed her a drink.

"Are you," Alex paused as she wrinkled her forehead. "a virgin?" He felt his pulse rise as he slowly nodded. "Julian! That is so cute!"

Cute was not a word that pleased most nineteen year old boys. "Yeah." He muttered as he walked over to his desk and quickly took the pictures of her out of the picture frames. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and a soft blow into his right ear.

"I can change that."

Julian let out a nervous laugh as he tried to detach himself from her. "Alex, you said you needed help with chemistry."

"I need help in anatomy too." She reached for his belt buckle and smirked when he gasped. "Come on, Julian." She stood fully in front of him and looked up as she slowly undid his belt. As she was about to unbutton his pants, his hands came towards her and halted her.

"You know you don't have to do that."

Alex brought her hands to her back pockets and had a look on her face like she was offended. "Do what, Julian?"

Julian worked on re-buckling his pants as he kept eye contact with her. "You don't have to sleep with a guy to get him to like you." Alex remained silent as she looked to the side. "You're a great, smart, beautiful girl."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do."

Alex smiled as she reached up and kissed his cheek. She pulled away with a sheepish smile as she watched him grin in return. "Do you wanna go on a date or something."

Julian thought of the turned over pictures on his desk. He thought of the girl who was filling his mind every waking minute of the day. Her dimpled grin made me want to smile just thinking about it. He adjusted his sight and took in Alex's nervous face. "I'd like that or," He paused as he cleared his throat and smiled. "something."

* * *

That Monday morning, Mitchell Furgeson found himself sitting across from his best friend, Haley James, as they ate breakfast in the student union. He found himself sighing as he watched the familiar round face laughing at some other boy in Starbucks. "Life sucks."

Haley nodded as she pushed around her fruit cup. "I agree with you there." She looked down at her outfit and sighed. Since her roommate was having trouble fitting into her own clothes, she made use of dressing her. Haley sported a pair of black leggings, a white sweater and a jean jacket. Her hair was also placed into a ballet bun and much to her despise, she was wearing make-up. "Brooke kinda, took over my appearance this morning."

Mitchell shrugged as he pushed up his sleeves. "She's just a hormonal mess." He caused Haley to smile slightly. "How was Brit Lit?"

Haley shrugged as she stood up and watched as Mitchell slowly followed. "Boring but my friend Quentin makes it fun."

"Quentin? Like Quentin Fields?"

Haley laughed at his fangirling. "Your obsession with the UNC basketball never fails to amuse me." Mitchell pretended to be offended as he held the door open for Haley as they ventured out into the cold to head to their next class. Haley glanced and listened as Mitchell blabbed about his Les Mis rehearsal's that took up most of his time. "Can I ask you a question." Mitchell nodded quickly as he brought his hands to his mouth to warm them up.

"Has Nathan been acting weird?"

Mitchell glanced at her before thinking about it. "I actually haven't seen him since Friday night now that you mention it."

Haley nodded as she went to veer towards the Math and Science Building. She turned to see Mitchell had frozen in his spot instead of veering towards the Moore Music building. "What's wrong?"

Mitchell looked around them and then back at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and said her goodbye as she headed towards her calculus class. As she was learning to solve derivatives she realized she was the farthest thing from being okay.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight - Lightning Crashes by_ Live_

**Lightning crashes, a new mother cries.**  
**Her placenta falls to the floor.**  
**The angel opens her eyes.**  
**The confusion sets in before the doctor can even close the door.**

Clay James slowly made his way down the street towards the _Karen's Café_. It was a little after eight on that Tuesday morning and instead of riding with Karen Scott to work, he decided to head over early to open and surprise her. He reached into his pocket to unlock the door but much to his surprise, the door was already unlocked. He slowly made his way into the café and grabbed the broom next to the door. The front was empty, so he slowly made his way towards the lit up kitchen. He held the broom up as he saw a blonde girl standing over counter. "You shouldn't be in here."

This startled the girl and she jumped at least a foot in the air. She spun around and Clay slowly lowered the broom. "I-my mom works here." She quickly rubbed her hands on her pants as she spoke. "I'm Lindsey-."

"Strauss." He asked as he still kept a good grip on the broom. "Deb's daughter."

Lindsey Strauss pointed at him as she still felt her heart racing. "That's the one." She quickly spun around to place the apple slices into a bowl. "I'm sorry I- I mean you startled me so I don't really know what I'm apologizing for." She laughed slightly as she watched him stand in the doorway. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Clay James."

"Oh, you're Haley's brother, right?" He nodded as he placed the broom against the wall. He noticed that she unconsciously glanced at his arms; he brought them across his chest. "Well, it's good to finally meet you."

Clay glanced at the clock behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked softly as he went to turn the ovens on. He turned and watched an emotion cross her face; he wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm taking a break the rest of the semester."

Clay accepted her answer and slowly nodded. "I heard it can be pretty overwhelming." He watched as she went to start brewing coffee. He smiled softly and took in her appearance as she placed the coffee grounds into their proper place. Her hair was long and blonde but not the kind of blonde that made you roll your eyes. She had a small mole on her left cheek and a few freckles danced over her face. Her eyes were a light hazel and her skin seemed pale and tan at the same time. The more she moved around the kitchen, the more beautiful she appeared.

"Something like that." Lindsey said as started to make the pie of the day. She quickly placed her hair into a bun and sighed as she felt every bone in her body ache. She turned her head and saw Clay work away on the grill. After she tucked the apples into the bottom of her pie, she walked to flip the closed sign to open. She walked in and smiled as Clay turned the radio to sing along. She went back to making her pie and he worked on getting the front of the café ready for the day.

Lindsey didn't expect Clay James to be as attractive as he was. His hair was a bit of a mess but it didn't look all over the place. He was a built but scrawny. She shook her head as she went to place the pie into the oven. She found herself laughing as he tried to sing along to _Rihanna_ on the radio.

Clay smiled and joined in her laughter. "I'm a horrible singer. I'm sorry."

"I just appreciate that you sing louder anyway." Lindsey chuckled again as he did a small dance and continued to sing along. She rolled her eyes but in a playful way. He definitely wasn't something she expected.

Lindsey smiled as she watched the Tree Hill Raven's basketball coach walk into the small café and take his place at the front counter; like he did everyday. She smiled once again at Clay and she made her way towards the front. "Hey Whitey."

The older man gave her a big smile as he watched her place a coffee cup in front of him. "What is your cheerful face doin' back here?"

Lindsey smiled softly as she realized she would hear this question more and more throughout the day. "I'm just taking a break." She offered with a smile as she poured coffee into his cup. "Hows the basketball team doing?" She already wrote down his order from memory as she placed it between the small window leading towards the kitchen.

Whitey Durham smiled softly as he went to pour creamer into his coffee. "Not the same after I lost my favorite cheerleader." Lindsey smiled brightly as she leaned against the counter. "You know, my Camilla went to school for the same thing you are."

"Oh yeah?" Lindsey smiled as Clay placed the plate full of food in the small window. She quickly placed it in front of Whitey. "I think I remember my mom telling me that." She chatted with him for a little while longer before heading back into the kitchen. She saw Clay cleaning off the top of the grill he looked up and smiled.

"Did he like his breakfast?"

Lindsey looked as Karen Scott walked in and started to chat alongside Whitey. "He wondered what you put into the 'most delicious eggs' he's ever had."

Clay smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's a secret."

"Well, maybe you'll share it with me someday."

Clay smiled as he watched her start to head back towards the front. He fought with himself for a few seconds before he spoke. "Lindsey." She spun around in the doorway with a smile. "Why would a girl like you, even talk to someone like me?"

She took in his words but her smile continued to grow. "Why not?"

* * *

"Brooke- if you keep staring people are going to assume something is wrong with you."

Brooke Davis jolted out of her gaze as she watched Julian Baker and Alex Dupre sit across from each other in the union. She glanced at her best friend and sighed. "Something is wrong with me." She sighed as she started eating her salad. She saw Alex grab Julian's arm and without realizing it, she started stabbing her lettuce. "That stupid little bit-."

"Brooke! Chill!"

"I wouldn't tell you to chill if that stupid bitch was all over Nathan!"

Haley James remained silent as she bit into her own salad. "Don't worry, Nathan has his fair share of admirers." She nodded towards the basketball player with the familiar red-head. "When did we start letting boys dictate our happiness?"

Brooke focused on Haley and allowed her face to grow serious. "I was nine."

Haley chuckled and Brooke chirped in as well. The two settled into silence as Haley flipped through the pages of her Music Theory book. She sighed when she looked up to only see Brooke staring at the couple once again. "Maybe we should go to the library."

Brooke shook her head as she pulled out her own homework as well. "No- I'm fine." She looked up once more and saw Julian was already looking in her direction. She quickly looked down and stared at her sketches for her class. "Oh god."

Haley glanced up and raised an eyebrow at Brooke. "Wha-."

"Morning sickness is all day sickness and just- I'll be right back."

She watched as her best friend somewhat ran towards the bathroom. She was about to follow her when Nathan Scott made his way towards where she was sitting. "Uh- hey." She quickly closed her textbook as she watched him nod before placing his hands on the chair Brooke had just vacated.

"I just wanted to apologize for Saturday night."

Haley nodded as she looked to see Rachel Gatina waiting a few feet behind him. "It's alright." She glanced to see his face grow more relaxed but his hands gripped the chair tighter. "Are you okay?"

Nathan nodded as he stared at her. The more he was near her, the more he felt himself wanting to completely lose control and kiss her. She wasn't wearing makeup but she didn't need any. She was wearing a dark red sweater and it looked so good against her skin. "Well, I'll see you around."

"See you around? Nathan-."

"I can't do this right now, Haley."

"Yeah, okay." She had placed her hair into a ponytail and she watched as his face grew angrier as she spoke.

He didn't say another word to her. He remained silent and only nodded when he started to turn away and walk in another direction.

Haley watched as his figure retreated away and Brooke's came into view. "What was that all about?" Haley glanced as Brooke sat back down.

"What was what all about?"

Brooke nodded towards Nathan's almost disappearing figure and went straight back to her homework. "All the sexual tension."

Haley rolled her eyes as she re-opened her own book. "There is no sexual tension because he wants nothing to do with me."

Brooke noticed that the couple she was staring at all afternoon had left when she went to the bathroom. "Haley, his ego is probably just bruised. You do a little kissing in Tree Hill and then leave without saying goodbye."

"I wrote a lett-"

"You really think a letter would mend boy-toy's heart?" Brooke gave her a look as she shrugged her shoulders. She glanced at the auburn-haired girl and frowned as she watched a sad look cross her face; she was sure it masked her own.

Haley continued working on her homework until she heard Brooke gasp, she smirked a little as she looked back down at her homework. "If the next seven months are like this, I'll buy you your own bathroom." When she didn't hear a response she looked up and noticed the pained expression on the brunette's face. "Brooke?"

"Something isn't right." Brooke choked out as she grabbed her stomach. "Haley- something is wrong."

* * *

Haley James paced the small waiting room as she saw Mitchell Furgeson run through the sliding glass door. She met him halfway and happily wrapped her arms around him. "What's going on?"

Haley detached herself as she pushed her bangs off her forehead. "I don't know- they won't tell me anything." Haley paced once again as she held her iPhone in her hands. "Should I call Julian?"

Mitchell's face grew slightly pale as he took off his coat. "I already called him." Just as if on cue, Julian Baker ran through the sliding glass doors.

"Where is she?" Julian said softly as he stood before the two. His hands were shaking and his heart was moving so fast he was sure it was about to jump right out of his chest. He heard Haley mumble something about no one telling her anything and found himself marching towards the front desk. A plump older woman was sitting behind the counter. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Her voice was hoarse and Julian found himself more irritated.

"I need an update on Brooke Davis."

The woman looked at Haley and nodded her head in that direction. "Like I told your friend, I can't say nothin' until I know somethin'."

Julian slapped the counter and got closer to the woman. "You're going to march your ass, to that doctor over there and ask him for an update."

"Oh am I now?"

Julian gave an irritated laugh as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He handed the woman and card and her previous hard face softened and she stood up. "I will get right on that, Mr. Baker."

The three watched her march towards the hallway and Haley stared in awe. "How did you do that?" Julian tucked the card back into his wallet and shrugged his shoulders.

"My dad owns a few businesses in town."

As Haley was about to ask more, the woman return and pointed in her direction. "Ms. Davis wants to only see Haley James."

Haley nodded softly as she walked through the two boys and followed the woman down the hallway. Just as they reached the door, Haley tapped on the woman's shoulder. "Is the baby okay?"

The woman's face grew sorrowful as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Haley nodded her head as the woman opened the door. Haley walked in slowly and saw her best friend staring out the window. Her face was pale and her short hair barely touched the blue and white hospital gown. Haley didn't know what to say.

"They say I have a T-shaped uterus." Brooke Davis said lowly as she continued to stare out the window. "That I probably won't ever carry a child to full term." Haley nodded slowly as she sat down next to her; Brooke continued to stare out the window. "I probably wouldn't have been a good mom anyway."

"Brooke." Haley said softly as she reached to hold Brooke's hand between her own.

"No, it's true." Brooke said softly as she turned to look at Haley. "I won't ever have kids and that's just- that's just." Brooke was unable to finish her statement as she found herself sobbing. Haley gripped her hand tighter. "Haley, my heart hurts." Haley nodded as she sat next to her best friend, never letting go of her hand.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine - All Alright by _Fun._

**I got nothing left inside of my chest, b****ut it's all alright.**

Brooke Davis sat patiently behind the counter as she watched bodies weave in and out of her work. _Marie's_ wasn't that busy and the four customers she had didn't buy a single thing. She glanced down at her turkey sandwich and felt her stomach rumble. She didn't have much of an appetite but she was starving. She glanced at her iPhone and saw it was almost five on that Friday evening. She smiled thankfully and was about to head towards the door to turn the open sign to closed when Alex Dupre made her way into the store. Brooke took her seat from back behind the counter and watched as the brunette looked through the few racks of clothes.

"Do you have this in a size zero-oh, I didn't know you worked here." Alex Dupre said somewhat cheerfully as she held up a mint colored dress.

Brooke faked a smile as she stood up and made her way around the counter. She reached for the dress and looked at the tag. "I'll go check in the back for you." She walked slowly towards the back and rolled her eyes as she heard Alex talking to someone on the phone. She made her way back to the front of the store and held up two dresses. "I have a size one and a size two."

Alex remained on the phone and held up her pointer finger to single she needed a minute. "I have a date with Julian tomorrow, Mo. So I'm finding the perfect dress."

Brooke felt like setting the dresses on fire. She started tapping her foot and it didn't go by unnoticed. Alex quickly ended her call and stood before Brooke. "What did you say?"

"I have a size one and a size two."

Alex took in the two dresses and held them before her. "I guess the size one could do. I like dresses a little loose anyway." Brooke took the other dress from her hands and went to place it back on one of the racks. "How are you doing?"

Brooke spun around surprised and made her way to behind the counter. "Fine, why?"

"Julian told me you were in the hospital." Brooke felt an aching inside her body as her eyes expanded. She tried to find something to say but Alex spoke before she could muster a word. "I get really dehydrated too but I'm glad you're doing okay."

Brooke only nodded as she watched Alex look at the small rack of bracelets. She sighed as she cleared her throat. "I'll throw in a free bracelet with your dress."

"Really?" Alex looked up and smiled.

Brooke nodded as she looked down at her flat stomach. It was still a bit swollen but she could fit back into all her clothes again. She wasn't sure why that fact depressed her. "I think silver would go best with the dress."

Alex took in a simple silver chained bracelet and held it up to the dress and smiled at herself. She laid them on the counter and fished around in her bag for her wallet. Brooke smiled tightly as she placed the bracelet into a small box and went to wrap the dress in tissues paper. She rang up the price as she looked up at Alex and placed both items in a brown bag. "Your total is sixty-two dollars and eighty seven cents."

Alex happily slid her silver _Discovery _card in Brooke's direction. Brooke smiled as she slid the card and waited for the receipt. She handed Alex back her card and receipt as she watched her slowly sign the piece of paper. She tore off her copy and placed the other into the bag before handing it to Alex. "Have a _Marie-ful_ day."

Alex held the bag in her hands and started to head out of the store before she quickly spun back around and looked at Brooke. "Thank you, Brooke."

Brooke only nodded again as she followed her to turn the open sign to closed on the door. She walked back towards the counter and made sure everything was properly turned off and ready for tomorrow. She sighed as she packed up her bag and made her way towards the front of the store. Once she stepped outside, she reached into her bag to grab her keys and quickly locked the wooden door. She walked a few steps before she saw the familiar roof-top. Without thinking she slipped off her heels and quickly climbed the ladder towards the top. She wasn't surprised when she saw him standing there overlooking the almost darkened sky. She coughed slightly and he spun around. "What are you doing up here?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she dropped her bag. "I just-needed to think."

Julian Baker nodded as he watched her go sit upon the ledge. The lights from below lit up her face so perfectly that he found himself smiling. He slowly walked and took the spot next to her. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders once again as she placed her hands under her thighs. "I just wanted to thank-you. Haley told me what you did."

Julian flashed to the memory of running into the hospital. He didn't see her there. After he watched her best friend walk into her room, he slowly peeled himself away and walked back to the Sigma Pi house. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

Brooke inhaled tightly as she looked down below. "I'm better than what I was yesterday." She spoke truthfully as she brought her sight back to his face.

"How's the baby?"

Brooke felt her insides shake as she quickly looked away from him. "I lost it."

"Brooke-."

"It's fine." She muttered softly as she went to wipe the corner of her eye. "Alex just came to _Marie's _a little bit ago."

Julian picked up that she changed the subject and he chose to follow her lead. "Yeah, she told me."

Brooke remained silent as she looked blankly before her. She looked at him once more before she spun her legs back around and went to grab her bag. As she stood back up she saw that Julian was standing as well.

"Do you remember the first day I called you?" Brooke nodded as she placed her bag over her shoulder. "I was freaking out all morning just to call you but I told myself that if I just took twenty seconds to call you- my life could change and it did." Brooke felt her eyes water as she nodded again. She smiled at him as she headed towards the ladder. Julian, without thinking, shouted after her. "I want us to be friends."

"Friends?" Brooke had spun back around and her heart was beating so rapidly that she felt like falling over. She could never view Julian as just a friend but she realized it was better to have Julian Baker in her life anyway that she could. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Brooke looked up at him and felt her heart ache in her chest. "Okay." She mustered the best smile she could as she slowly turned back around and headed into the chaos.

* * *

_"Looks like the boy on fire is burnt out tonight, ladies and gentlemen."_

Nathan Scott slammed his locker shut and proceeded to slam it with his foot. He glanced around at his teammates and noticed their sorrowful glances. He quickly placed on his khakis, white v-neck and dark blue dress-shirt. He didn't mutter a word to anyone as he made his way out of the locker-room and into the auditorium. His anger only continued to grow as he saw his father, Dan Scott, standing in the middle of the basketball court waiting for him. He adjusted his bag as he made his way to him. "Dad." His father only rolled his eyes as he nodded and slowly walked away. Nathan kicked the ground as he watched his father walk out of the auditorium.

Nathan felt a soft pat on his back and saw Julian Baker standing next to him. "Duke is a hard team to beat, Nate. Don't worry about it."

Nathan nodded as he felt his anger slowly subside. "I just needed to win today." Nathan's mind flashed to the sport-announcer commenting on his every fault. He shook his head. He sighed as he muttered a goodbye to Julian and headed out the same doors his father did just moments ago. The air was cold but he didn't care for a jacket. He headed towards his SUV and placed his bag into the passenger seat as he heard the roar of the engine. He placed the car into drive and headed towards _Taco Bell_. He happily ate alone in the parking lot as he listened to the radio announcers talk about the highlights of the game; once his name was mentioned he quickly turned it off. He was about to place the car into drive but his iPhone rang. He smiled slightly when he saw it was from home. "Hey mom."

_"How's my birthday boy?" _

Nathan smiled as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he placed the car in drive. "I'm alright. How are you?"

_"Just missing you. Keith and I watched the game." _He swallowed as he continued to drive. _"You were amazing like always." _

"Try telling that to dad." He spoke a few more words we his mother and set up going home tomorrow to celebrate his birthday. He said his goodbye and found himself at the Sigma Pi house. He quickly parked his car and made his way into the already booming house. He smiled and nodded at a few people as he climbed the stairs and headed up towards his room. He placed his bag on top of his dresser and finally sat down on his bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the small warn out black book. He sighed as he opened it to the first page and saw her face. He didn't realize he was crying until he flipped towards the last page. He wiped his eyes and just as he was about to close the book he noticed a small flap on the back cover. Without thinking, he slowly peeled it more and a letter fell into his lap. He placed the book beside him and unfolded the letter. He didn't know how many times he re-read the letter but he felt like Lily Scott was right there with him. He closed his eyes as he brought the letter towards his forehead. He quickly tucked the letter into the book when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in."

He watched as the familiar girl walked nervously into his room. "Before you say anything, I just wanted to um- give you this."

He watched as she pulled a small wrapped gift out of her bag. "Haley-."

Haley James just gestured the gift as she moved closer to him. "Just, open it." She kept eye contact with him as he took the small gift from her hands. He remained having eye contact and he undid the soft ribbon and slowly peeled away the wrapping paper. He glanced down and lifted the small lid to only pull out a plastic dinosaur. He looked up her and pulled it out of the box. "I was about seven when I went to this carnival and I played this stupid game twenty or so times," she paused and saw Nathan was looking at her with interest. "I kept losing and I started to cry because I was never- good at anything." She cleared her throat and adjusted her bag. "So, this old man saw I was crying and he gave me this dinosaur," She recalled the memory and smiled. "He told me that it was given to him by someone very special to him and when the time comes, I'll give it to someone I find special."

Haley stopped and remained silent as Nathan turned the plastic dinosaur over in his hands. She watched as he smiled slightly at the worn out written writing of 'Haley James' on the stomach of the dinosaur. "Thanks, Haley."

"Happy Birthday, Nathan." She mumbled softly as she stood still in his room. He held the dinosaur for a few minutes before he placed it back in the box. "I'll see myself out." When he didn't argue she smiled softly and left the room. Nathan looked at the small box and then back towards the door. He let out a dry breath, stood up and headed downstairs.

* * *

Haley James placed her hair into a pony-tail as she stood on the back porch of the Sigma Pi house. She let out a nervous breath as she watched the familiar figure walk down the stairs and grab a drink. She spun back around. She was tempted on leaving but she didn't want to seem like a coward. "You're Haley, right?"

She turned her head to see a brown-eyed boy slid open the door. "Yeah, why?"

He gestured her to come inside and with hesitation, she slowly walked back into the house. He placed a red cup into her hand and smiled. "I'm Chase."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. You might have the wrong-."

Chase Adams smiled as he took a sip from his own red cup. "You don't know me, Haley James." Haley tilted her head and she was sure a scowl made it's way towards her face. "I saw you sing downtown last weekend."

Haley nodded as she looked down at the empty cup in her hands. She appreciated that he was allowing her to grab her own drink. He asked her a few questions about school and laughed when she spoke of her unsure academic career choice. He walked her to the keg and pumped her beer for her. She was in the middle of talking about her Calculus class when he interrupted her.

"Is there a reason Nathan Scott is giving me death glares right now?" Haley turned her head and truth be told, Nathan Scott was staring at the two of them as Rachel Gatina remained attached to his arm.

"It's complicated."

Chase Adams smiled as he took in the challenge. "Complicated how?"

Haley sighed as she took a long sip from her cup. "He just- doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Chase looked at her and then looked back down at the familiar basketball player and also as of recently, his fraternity brother. He heard a few things about Nathan and some girl named Haley but just then was it suddenly all making sense to him; he smiled softly as he tugged at his collar. "I have an idea." Without hesitation Chase brought his lips to Haley's. Within second of departing he felt a fist connect with his jaw. When his eyes cleared he watched as Nathan Scott stood before him shaking off his fist and glaring before walking away. Chase let out a soft laugh.

Haley's eyes were still wide as she reached down to help the laughing boy off the floor. "What is so funny?"

"That," he pointed to the retreating figure "doesn't seem like a boy who doesn't want anything to do with you."


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty - Tugboat by _Galaxie 500_

**It's a place I'd like to be. It's a place I'd be happy. **

That Wednesday afternoon, Haley James huffed as she lifted the blue crate from the floor towards the small table. She mentally slapped herself for taking so long to wake-up and come to work. She looked in the recording studio and saw Chris Keller happily singing along to the new single from Mia Catalano. Haley looked at the clock to her left and saw it was only a little after ten on that Saturday morning.

The night before she had walked back with Chase Adams and found herself laughing for what seemed like the first time in awhile. He told her his dreams of flying airplanes in the Air Force and how he came from a small town in California. Haley wasn't sure why he picked a college in North Carolina when he came from somewhere on the complete opposite of the country.

Haley sighed once again as she dug into the box of CDS. She made her way around the small compartments as she organized the CDs before her. Haley was about to move to the next crate when she heard the chime of the front door. She glanced to see Chris with his headphones on as the ON-AIR light shined above him. Haley rubbed her hands together as she made her way to the front of the store.

She knew who it was before he even turned around. Haley coughed slightly and before she knew it, Nathan Scott had turned to face her. "Um- hey." She mumbled softly as she watched him stuff his hands into his coat.

Nathan Scott swallowed hard as he felt a wrapper in his pocket. He looked around the small record-store and shrugged. "I need to get a birthday gift for Lindsey."

Haley nodded slowly as she leaned against a compartment full of records. "Yeah, she texted me the other day that she met Clay." Haley paused as she watched Nathan continue to look around. "Why is she in Tree Hill?"

Nathan hesitated as he thought about his best friend. "She just needed a break." He was grateful when Haley nodded her head and accepted the answer. "Do you sell records?"

Haley laughed slightly as she waved around the store. She smiled more when she saw Nathan blush slightly. "What kind of music does she listen to?"

Nathan looked at Haley and once again shrugged his shoulders. "Everything." He smiled at her when he watched a small grin make it's way to her face. "See likes that hipster stuff."

"Hipster stuff?" Haley chuckled and smiled as she heard Nathan chuckle as well. "I think I remember her telling me she liked _Fun_."

Nathan tilted his head as he pulled his hands out of his jacket. "I mean, Lindsey likes having fun-."

"The band,_ Fun_." Haley said softly as she watched Nathan blush once again. She gave another soft chuckle as she turned around and spun to a different part of the store. She felt Nathan walking behind her and she found herself wishing he would stand a little bit closer. She reached into the black crate and filled through a few records before she successfully pulled out the _Fun_. album, _Aim and Ignite. _When she went to turn around, Nathan was a lot closer than what she remembered. She felt his body pressed up against hers with only the small record between them. She gulped as she remained where she was. She watched his eyes grow a dark shade of blue and she remembered their first kiss in the café. He kept staring at her and she was certain he was about to kiss her.

"James, I need coff- oh, sorry." Haley felt the warmth of his body completely leave as Chris Keller stood in the doorway of the recording studio with a weird look on his face. She turned to see Nathan had completely isolated himself from her. She gripped onto the record and looked at her boss.

"I'll get some coffee in a few minutes." She watched as Chris nodded before returning back to his spot in the small recording studio with his client. She glanced up and saw Nathan, who was looking everywhere but at her. "I'll just go ring this up." She walked towards the small counter and typed in the price before her into the register. She glanced up to see Nathan pull his wallet out. "It's gonna be twenty-four sixty."

Nathan nodded as he looked at her once more before pulling out two twenty-dollar bills. He watched as Haley got him change and placed the record into a black bag. "Thanks."

Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she closed the register. "No problem, tell Lindsey I said happy birthday."

Nathan glanced at her and then at the small bag he was now holding. He gulped as he brought a hand to his short hair. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Haley tilted her head as she glanced at him. "What?"

Nathan gripped onto the bag; his body was prepared for rejection. "To Tree Hill."

Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she nodded. "When are you going?"

Nathan swallowed and felt his hands become so sweaty. He wasn't sure what was happening. The words he was speaking weren't even filtering through his brain as he spoke. "Whenever."

Haley nodded as she looked at him. "I'd like that."

"Okay, just um- text me when you're done."

"Okay." Haley said softly. She watched him nod before slowly backing up and walking out of the store. She exhaled as she once again heard her boss yell for coffee.

* * *

Brooke Davis glanced around what appeared to be a pretty rundown house. She looked up at the warn letters on the front and back towards her phone. The address was correct so she was at the right location. She was about to dial the number who gave her the address but before she knew it, a car pulled into the driveway. She tucked her short hair behind her ear and she placed her hands into her back pant pockets. She watched at the familiar blonde jogged up to her on the sidewalk. "Hey."

Brooke nodded as she gestured towards the house with her arm. "What are we doing here?"

Lucas Roe bit back a smile as he headed up towards the small house and gestured her to follow. Brooke hesitated but quickly followed. She was surprised when he called her after her class that morning. He said he wanted to meet her somewhere and that he would text her the address. She figured it would be a good idea to meet up with him since she hadn't had a chance to tell him about the most recent events. She walked into the small house and was welcomed with warn down wooden floors. The house was two-stories and the stairs were right in front of the door. She followed Lucas up the stairs and watched as he gestured towards the room at the top. She remained on the stairs. "What is this?"

"Just look, okay?" Brooke nodded as she took the final two steps up and walked into what appeared to be a nursery. There was a rocking chair next to the window and a white wooden crib on the opposite side. Brooke bit her lip. "I know stuff is weird right now but I thought we could fix this place up and be here," he paused as he cleared his throat. "together."

Brooke had her back turned so she couldn't see his face but she was grateful he couldn't see hers. She bit back a frown as she made her way towards the rocking chair. She could hear him talking behind her but she couldn't find herself focusing on it. She brought her hand towards the arm of the chair and released and unsteady breath.

"Brooke?"

She bit her lip as she turned around. "I lost the baby." Her hand was still on the rocking chair and for the briefest of moments, she pictured herself swaying a small baby to sleep. She didn't know how something so terrifying was the exact thing she wanted in that moment. She noticed that he had placed his hands into his coat pocket; his face hard and his jaw tight.

"When?"

Brooke swallowed as she let go of the chair and placed her hands into her own _Louis Vuitton,_ raincoat. "A little over a week." She looked around the room again. The room was a soft blue that looked like it's been occupied for years and years before. It smelled like fresh rain. She knew that when she was older and thinking about this moment, she would remember the smell. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Yeah." Lucas muttered as he leaned up against the wall. He glanced at the girl and swallowed. "I bought this teddy bear last week." He laughed bitterly and Brooke remained silent as she listened. "I was at a book signing for one of my friends and in the corner was this little bear and I just thought- it doesn't matter."

"No, say it."

Lucas looked at her before looking around the room. "I thought that I could do it. Be a dad. I actually got excited."

Brooke nodded as she looked back at the rocking chair. "Me too." She spun back and saw that he was looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

He brought his head back down and looked at her with a confused expression. "For what?"

Brooke shrugged as she felt tears weld in her eyes. "Everything I guess. The lying, the baby. Losing the baby." She looked down. "I deserved to lose it after all that."

"Brooke, no." Lucas had moved from his spot against the wall to right in front of her. He looked at her and hesitated for the briefest of moments before he took his hands and placed them around her shoulders. Brooke stood still but then brought her arms around his waist and cried softly into his shoulder. An unspoken forgiveness and understanding was exchanged in the few minutes that they stood wrapped in one another.

Brooke was the first to let go as she brought her hand to her eyes and rubbed the skin underneath them. She glanced up at him and tried her best to mutter a smile. "Where did you find this stuff?"

Lucas chuckled as he looked down at his feet. "You don't want to know."

Brooke smirked slightly as she looked back at the rocking chair. "I'd like to have that."

"That can be arranged."

Brooke smiled as she looked at Lucas. His hair was shorter than she ever remembered. His facial features stood out and his smile was one of those smiles you could find on the back of a cereal box. She glanced around the room and then back at him. They were still standing so close that she could hear his heart beat. She bit her lip as she looked up and saw him staring at her. Without another word, he brought his lips back to hers.

He tasted familiar. He tasted like coffee and just the Lucas she had grown to know somewhat. She found herself weaving her fingers into his hair and kissing back as much as she could. She wasn't sure how it happened or what triggered some spark in her brain but a familiar face came into view as Lucas continued to kiss her. His somewhat crooked smile as he held a camera up to his eye. He wouldn't leave her brain no matter how much Lucas kissed her. She took a step back and detached herself from his arms. "Is something wrong?"

She bit her tongue as she shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong." She watched as his chest went up and down with every breath he took to get his breathing back to normal. She patted her hands against her jeans and without another thought, she brought her lips back to his.

* * *

Clay James walked around the sidewalk in front of _Karen's Café_ as he held the small box in his hands. He kicked the ground and sighed. He stuffed the box in and out of his coat pocket three more times before he just held it. "Just be cool."

"Talking to yourself, now?" He glanced to see a smiling Lindsey Strauss make her way towards him. Her hair was down and around her shoulders and she had not make-up on. He thought she looked absolutely mesmerizing. "What are you doing out here?"

Clay chuckled softly as he turned the small box around in his hands. "I got you a birthday present."

For the past few days, he found himself becoming completely head over heels for her being. She was funny, sporty and girly, all at the same time. He would walk her home and she'd tell him stories about her childhood and he would exchange some himself. He finally had his first real friend.

Lindsey smiled and walked closer to him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"You're twenty. It's a new decade." He offered with a small smile. He watched her chuckle softly but grow quiet as he placed the small box into her hands. "I didn't have wrapping paper."

Lindsey glanced down at the box and bit back a grin. She glanced up at him once more before slowly taking the lid off of the small box. "Clay." She muttered softly as she tucked the lid under the bottom of the box. She slowly picked up the small necklace and looked up at him. "This is-really nice." She said honestly as she touched the small bird pendant.

"I made it."

Lindsey handed him the box as she went to place the necklace around her neck. "How?"

Clay gestured for her to spin around as he placed the small box into his pocket. He pushed her hair to the side and grabbed both ends so he could clasp them together. "Keith's car garage has a lot of spare parts. I dunno."

Lindsey spun back around as she brought her hand to touch the small bird. "Clay, thank you."

Clay shrugged as watched her smile down at her feet. He looked around the empty sidewalk and felt courage building up in his chest. "Do you want to eat sometime with me?" He watched her head jerk up as she looked at the café. "Not-not here. Like somewhere not here- with me."

Lindsey stuffed her hands into her pockets as she swallowed. "Clay-."

"Before you say no. I just- I know what you've heard about me and I know that I don't have anything working in my favor but I'm just going to put myself out there and try."

Lindsey felt the small bird against her collarbone and looked up at the brown eyes of Clay James. She knew of him from whispers around the Sigma Pi house. She knew what had happened to him while he was there. She knew a little of his past but that didn't add up to the man she actually knew before her. The man who made her breakfast before she walked into work, the man who would walk her home just so she didn't have to be alone; the man who made her smile. Clay didn't know she was sick yet. He wasn't trying to pity her or ask her out because he felt he had to, he had wanted to. "I'd love to."

* * *

Haley James tapped her foot along to the beat of the song as she sat in the passenger seat of Nathan Scott's SUV. He had placed a _Foo Fighters _CD in a few minutes prior and Haley found herself smiling. She wasn't sure why he had asked her to join along because he hadn't spoken a single word to her except for when he accidentally bumped into her arm with his elbow. Haley watched as the clock ticked off on the dashboard. She shrugged her jacket off and found herself playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I didn't know you still wore that."

She was surprised that he spoke that she almost jumped. "Yeah. I do." She bit her lip as she watched a small smile make it's way towards his face. It was small and brief but she was happy to see it come to something involving her.

They fell back into silence and Haley found herself staring out the window as she hummed along to the song filling the car. "You have a nice voice." She turned her head as she watched Nathan check his rearview mirror before changing into another lane.

"Oh, thanks." Nathan nodded as he once again became silent. "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You?"

Haley nodded as she rubbed her hands onto her tight covered legs. "I think I'm failing a class."

Nathan gasped as he turned his head to look at her for a brief moment. "Haley James failing a class?"

"I know. I just can't grasp Calculus." She watched as Nathan turned down the music and she smiled slightly at the gesture of trying to have a conversation.

"Calculus is the only class I got an A in last semester." Haley nodded as she picked at her tights. "I can help you if you want or whatever."

She was about to respond when Nathan's ringtone interrupted her. He apologized quietly as he turned off the music and went to grab his iPhone from it's spot in the cup-holder before them. She sighed as she listened to him talk sweetly to whomever he was on the phone with. He even laughed and said things she wasn't sure she ever heard him say before. She looked out the window and jumped slightly when the music came back through the car. When he didn't bother saying anything else to her, she remained silent as well. After fifteen more minutes she watched as they pulled into the familiar town. Nathan drove down the small streets and parallel parked in front of the café.

Haley happily jumped out of the car and walked into the café without waiting for Nathan. She smiled when she saw Karen Scott standing behind the front counter with a pot of coffee in her hands. "Well look who we have here." Haley smiled as she walked and wrapped her arms around the frail woman. "It's good to see you kiddo."

Haley pulled herself away as she smiled back at Karen. "You seem to be doing good."

Karen shrugged as she looked out the window as her own son stood talking to someone on the sidewalk. "That brother of yours really helps." Haley smiled as Karen tilted her head towards the kitchen. "I didn't tell him you were coming. I thought you'd like to do the honor."

Haley nodded as she went through the small door to see her brother flipping burgers on the grill as he danced along to the small radio playing behind him. She waved and held her finger to her lips as she made eye contact with Lindsey Strauss who was putting together a salad on the counter. "So, I hear the new cook at _Karen's Café_ is pretty good." She shared a smile with Lindsey as she watched her brother turn around. His eyes lit up as he took in the sight before him and she found a smile stretching all the way across her face.

"Haley!" Clay James dropped everything in his hands as he went to pick up his twin sister. He smiled more when he heard a soft giggle escape her lips; he squeezed her tighter. "What are you doing here?"

Haley didn't speak until her brother let go. She nodded her head towards the blonde still smiling in the corner as she reached into her back to pull out a book. "I wouldn't miss seeing my brother and celebrating a birthday."

"You do love birthdays."

Haley nodded and smiled up at her brother as she handed the book in Lindsey's direction. "I remember you saying Jane Eyre was one of your favorite books. I'm sure you already have it but the lady said it was a first edition - so I thought of you."

Haley watched as Lindsey's eyes filled slightly with tears as she rubbed her hand over the cover of the book. "Thank you." Haley smiled as she felt her brother pat her back. She watched as Lindsey looked at the book once more before excusing herself and going towards the front of the café to greet her other guest.

Clay went back tot he grill but kept his body facing Haley's. "How are you doing?"

Haley shrugged as she brought a hand to Clay's growing hair. "You're starting to look like the boy I know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Haley said with a smile as she glanced out the door and saw Nathan hand Lindsey her gift and another small box with a large smile. He was truly a remarkable friend. "Are they treating you okay?"

Clay nodded quickly and then nodded again. "Better than anything I've had in a long time." He placed a hamburger onto the patty. He slid it through the small window and then hugged his sister once again from behind her. "I think we're gonna be okay."

Haley rubbed his arm as she kept her eyes on the raven-haired boy before her. "I hope so."


	41. Chapter Forty-One

Chapter Forty-One - Timshel by _Mumford & Sons_

**Cold is the water**. **It freezes your already cold mind. Already cold, cold mind. And death is at your doorstep.  
And it will steal your innocence but it will not steal your substance.**

"So what exactly did boy-toy say again?"

Haley James rolled her eyes from her spot in the passenger seat as she looked out the window. That Friday afternoon she found herself traveling to the away basketball game with her two best friends, Mitchell Furgeson and Brooke Davis. Brooke had taken it upon herself to bug her about the past two days. "We drove back in silence, he dropped me off and said 'I'll see you later'."

Brooke sat up from her spot in the middle as she brought her hand around the back of Haley's seat. "Well, how _did _he say it?"

"Brooke, really?" Haley mumbled as she turned back to see Mitchell grinning as came to a stop in traffic. "What are you smiling about?"

Mitchell shrugged as he tried to look around the mass amount of stopped cars. "We can take the backroads to get back. Whoever thought to do construction in the middle of February is one mother fu-."

"Watch it!" Brooke said softly as she poked him in the arm. She watched as he smiled at her in the rearview mirror. Brooke sat back as she crossed her arms. "Back to boy-toy, Haley-."

"Brooke, can we just drop it?" Haley spat as she looked at her _Converse_ covered feet. She didn't have to turn around to see that her roommate was pouting to herself. Haley sighed as she finally realized Brooke was acting like her old-self again. "He said it like," she paused to think of last Wednesday night when she felt Brooke sit up and bring her head so she was equal to her and Mitchell. "like he would see me again."

Brooke nodded as she poked Mitchell again. "Has Nathan said anything to you?"

Mitchell looked as Haley shifted and looked around with discomfort. "Not really. Nathan's isn't much of a talker about his feelings." Mitchell looked at Brooke and shrugged as he watched the traffic slowly start to move forward.

"I won't give up!"

Haley turned her head to watch Brooke sit back in her spot. "Give up on what?"

Brooke rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Team Naley." She watched as Haley huffed before returning back to her seat "Sigh all you want brooder girl." Brooke reached into her bag and pulled out her iPhone. She swiped open the iMessage from Julian Baker and unconsciously looked around to see if anyone was looking. He told her that he hoped to see her after the game. She sighed as he addressed her as a 'friend'. "How much longer?"

Mitchell chuckled as they slowly rolled on with the traffic. "Probably fifteen or so."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "We have been in the car forever."

"You sure forever is the word you want to use there."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley but smiled regardless. Her eyes lit up as she once again sat so she was closer to the two in the front. "You're sexually frustrated." She poked Haley and chuckled as Mitchell quickly nodded in agreement.

Haley turned her head and looked at Brooke with disgust. "I am not."

Brooke turned her head to Mitchell and only smirked more. "You totes are."

Haley brought a hand to her temple as she listened to them chuckle for a few more minutes before they started moving steadily on with the traffic. She listened and found herself smiling as Mitchell and Brooke sang along to the radio. Haley found herself feeling somewhat hopeless as she thought of the situation she had placed herself in. She thought of Nathan Scott; the boy she was always thinking about. She wished he read the letter she left him in Tree Hill. She wished a lot of things lately. She was happy to spend Wednesday night surrounded by people she cared for. She was happy to finally see her brother smile for what seemed the first time in a long time. She found herself missing him as well.

Haley was so far in her thoughts that she didn't realize Mitchell had already parked the car and Brooke was skipping towards the entrance of the building. She slowly opened the door and stepped out and walked in step with Mitchell as they headed towards the smiling brunette.

"It's good to see her smiling again."

Haley nodded as she muttered an agreement. She pulled out her student ID and finally walked until she was in speaking distance with Brooke. "You getting a little ahead of yourself there, Tigger?"

Brooke nodded as she pulled out her student ID as well. The trio made their way towards the forming line. The Tar Heel's were playing against the Blue Devil's for the second time. With the close loss of their previous home game, the Tar Heel's were hoping for a win.

Haley found herself seated in the second row of the auditorium. She glanced around and noticed all the promotion signs and the excitement of the night before them. Haley smiled steadily as she saw the famous number twenty-three jog across the court. Only because she was looking for it, could she see the roman numerals on the underside of his arm; she swallowed hard as she turned to see Brooke clapping in excitement. Haley looked back at the basketball court as she made eye contact with the world known boy on fire. She waved slightly as he simply stared at her before jogging off the court and into the locker-room.

She swallowed hard as she listened to Brooke and Mitchell cheer together as they watched the cheerleaders stand in the center to preform the pre-game. The night had just begun.

* * *

Clay James made a quick work of wiping the front counter as he watched Karen Scott count the money they made for the day. He tapped his hands against the counter as he watched her smile at him before tucking the money into the register. "Why are you so cheery today?"

Clay shrugged as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. "Here." Karen looked at him in confusion as he put the bill in her direction. "I got a tip today."

"I can see that." Karen spoke softly as she closed the register without accepting the money in his hands. "Keep it."

Clay kept his hand out as he spoke. "Karen, I haven't paid you a single cent in rent and I feel awful about it." He gestured the money once again and watched as the dark haired woman took a step away. "Please take it."

Karen Scott shook her head as she went to finally turn the open sign to closed. She returned with a smile as she watched Clay look down at the bill in his hands. "You work here, Clay." She watched his head snap up. "You don't owe me rent. You work and in return I give you a place to stay. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Clay nodded as he kept eye contact with her as he went to place the bill back into his pocket. "I really do owe you my life." He was met with a confused look. "I just- wouldn't be this strong without you, Keith, Lind- I just- thank you." He muttered softly as he watched her slowly smile in return.

"I believe Miss Lindsey is at the Rivercourt if you're interested."

Clay felt excitement bubble in his stomach but on the outside he simply shrugged. "That's cool." He looked up and smiled at Karen. "I'll be home before eleven."

"You better."

Clay smiled once more as he shrugged on a light brown coat. He said another goodbye to Karen as he stepped foot onto the sidewalk. He felt another smile make it's way towards his face as he quickly walked until he saw the Rivercourt come into view. Lindsey Strauss was seated on wooden steps facing the water. He made sure to have his footsteps be heard so he didn't startle her. She turned around and he swore he never saw a more beautiful sight. The moonlight and the city before her reflected perfectly onto her face. He swallowed hard as he took the spot next to her.

"Nathan and I would always come here."

Clay nodded as he tucked his hands into his coat. "You miss him?"

Lindsey nodded as she played with the end of her braided hair. "I just am not used to him not being around, you know? I saw him literally almost everyday of my life until now."

Clay nodded once again. "Is that why you came here? Some nostalgia?"

Lindsey shrugged as she played with her hands in her lap. She felt so weak. Little things made her skin crawl and her bones ache. She bumped into her kitchen table that morning and she felt the pain in her side only increase. She was falling so far down and no one except her mother and best friend knew. "I guess."

Clay moved his attention towards the water before them and watched as the light sprinkled against it. "I miss Haley." Lindsey looked at him but he continued to look out at the water. "We had this fucked up childhood- hell our lives are still fucked up but she somehow can just - take it." Clay felt his heart beating so hard against his chest. He was never open and honest with anyone but he felt like spilling every deep dark secret he's ever had with the girl next to him. "I left her because my dad told me too. I just left and I won't ever forgive myself."

"Well, she knows you're there now." Lindsey had unconsciously scooted closer to him. She looked out at the water with him and suddenly found herself reaching for his hand. She didn't look at him as she interlocked their fingers. She smiled as she felt him start rubbing his thumb over the underside of her hand. She looked down at his hand and saw a small scar from his middle finger to his thumb. "Where did you get that?"

Clay looked down at their interlocked hands and tried to function words properly. "I- I was trying to protect Haley." He was grateful when she didn't question him further. He smiled as she laid her head upon his shoulder and together, they stared into the water.

* * *

Brooke Davis smiled with joy as the final buzzer rang. The North Carolina Tar Heels had finally beat the Duke Blue Devil's for the first time in the past five years. She smiled as she watched Julian Baker jump up and slap his teammates back's as they cheered over the victory. She glanced to her right to see her two best friends smiling as well. She stood still as she watched Julian jog his way until he was in front of her. He nodded at the two besides her and then gave his whole attention to her. "Great game!"

Julian smiled as he reached up and kissed her cheek. "You gonna celebrate with us tonight?"

Brooke felt her pulse quicken as she looked down at Julian and reminded herself that they were just friends. She glanced and saw her best friend, Mitchell Furgeson nod enthusiastically. "I guess we are!"

Julian smiled at her before he jogged back onto the court. She glanced to see Haley James giving her a questioning stare. "What?"

Haley shrugged as she watched a petite brunette wrap her arms around Nathan Scott. She quickly looked down at her feet as she watched the two kiss.

"Hold up. Who the fuck is that?" Brooke asked as she watched the brunette detach herself from the basketball player who looked in just as much shock as Haley did. "Mitchell, answer."

Mitchell rubbed his chin before he went to put on his coat. "I wanna say Carrie DeVitto but I'm not sure."

Brooke shrugged off Mitchell as she reached for Haley. "Are you okay?"

Haley had already build up the wall that she let fall for a few seconds. She glanced at Brooke and knew she could see that she was clearly still upset. "Can we just go?"

Brooke nodded as she grabbed her own leather jacket before quickly following Haley and Mitchell out of the still cheering auditorium. The three walked in silence towards the car and Brooke found herself staring at the back of Haley's head the whole time. She sighed as Haley, without speaking, took the seat in the back. Mitchell had decided to take the back-way, back to school in order to stay clear of the heavy construction the highway proceeded to have. Brooke sighed as she watched rain slowly make it's way down upon the car. windows "Haley-"

"I'm fine."

Brooke nodded again as she smiled softly at Mitchell as he continued on the double lane road. She sighed as she watched the headlights of a car behind them shine into the car. Brooke was about relax but she noticed the car behind them approach quicker and quicker with every glance. "Do you see that?" Brooke turned to Haley as she watched Mitchell just shrug.

Haley had spun around and turned her attention back to Brooke. "See what?"

"The car is speeding up."

"Most cars do that."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "No Haley, like-" Brooke was interrupted as the three jolted forward as the car behind them bumped into the back of the car. Brooke looked at Haley, who's face had switched from calm to completely horrified in a matter of seconds. Brooke turned her attention back to see Mitchell trying to regain control of the car. "Can you pull over?"

Mitchell shook his head quickly as he drove faster; the rain was pouring over the car like a flood. "I'm on a bridge I think." Mitchell checked the rearview mirror only to see bright lights due to the heavy amount of rain. "Brooke I-."

The car slammed into the back and the only thing Brooke could think of when they were flipping over the side of the bridge was a saying her mother told her; the best thing in this world you can be is a beautiful fool.

* * *

Nathan Scott tapped his foot along to the rain as the bus proceeded to move on into the night. He glanced to his left and saw his friend and fraternity brother, Julian Baker, looking at his video camera. Nathan turned his attention towards his duffel bag and reached for his phone. He received two texts from his mother and his best friend. He smiled as he typed them a quick message before noticing he had a voicemail from his father; he tucked his phone back into his duffel bag.

Nathan gave a confused look to Julian as the bus came to a stop and the front of the bus suddenly became filled with noise. "What's going on?"

Quentin Fields who was a few rows ahead turned to Nathan with a horrified expression. "A car just flipped over the bridge."

Nathan didn't know why but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Without a word spoken he quickly followed Julian towards the front of the bus. Their coaches were complaining to the bus driver but Nathan followed Julian quickly off the bus. Nathan didn't notice Quentin was there until he heard him point to the missing part of the guard rail on the bridge. The three basketball players jogged towards the opening and that's when Nathan saw the car sticking out of the water; someone was screaming for help. He glanced at Julian and Quentin and without a word, the three boys jumped into the water.

Nathan felt the cold water bite at his body but he swam closer to the car. That's when he noticed two figures trying to slam their bodies against the car to escape. He kicked his legs farther as he looked in to see the familiar face before him. "Haley?" Fear filled his body as he watched the horror in her eyes increase as she realized the situation.

"Nathan!"

Nathan looked to see Brooke Davis screaming in pain. He wasn't sure when Julian got there but once he did, he went to Brooke's side of the car. Nathan glanced at the eyes staring back at him of the familiar red-head. Only this time, there wasn't a smile, there wasn't a single thing that made him appear to be breathing. He glanced behind him to see Quentin stare at the open-eyed, non-breathing face in horror.

Nathan moved his attention to the girl in the backseat. He didn't want to move over the boy before him to get to her; he didn't want to disgrace him like that. Nathan must have had said something aloud to Quentin because he watched as the dark skinned basketball player pulled the body out with ease and head towards land a few feet away from them.

Nathan crawled through the window as he watched Julian try to calm down Brooke. "Where is he taking Mitchell! Is he okay?" Nathan looked over Brooke's head as he quickly shook his head to Julian who only stared back before trying to get Brooke out of the car.

Nathan turned his attention to the girl before him. She was staring in horror. "Baby, can you move?" He watched her glance up at him before finally taking in the situation. "Hales, baby- can you move?"

Haley James reached for the seatbelt around her as she pulled on it. "It's stuck- I can't- it's stuck." She watched as Nathan pushed his way through the small part of the car until he came so he was floating above her. All she could hear was Brooke screaming. "Nathan, I'm gonna drown."

She looked into his blue eyes and he flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to let that happen okay? You have to trust me."

"Mitchell is he- is he." She felt her voice crack as she felt Nathan trying to pull on her seatbelt. She noticed that he was shaking. She wondered if she was shaking as well. She watched as Julian freed Brooke and pulled her out before looking back into the car.

"I'll come back. I promise."

She watched as Nathan barely paid attention to the words as he continued to pull. "Nathan, go."

He looked up at her as he continued to pull on the seat-belt. "I am not leaving you here."

Haley looked around the small car and noticed the water was slowly beginning to rise. She brought her hands to still his. "Nathan-"

"I'm not leaving you." He snapped as looked at the front of the car. "I'm gonna look for something sharp but you keep pulling, okay?" He watched her nodded as he made the small distance to the glove box only to watch papers fly towards the surface. His heart was beating so loud. He couldn't lose her; he wouldn't. He turned around to see her coughing in water as she continued to tug on the seatbelt. He felt his pulse quicken as he looked at her and made his way back towards her. The water had reached her neck and barely touched his shoulders. He felt himself panic more as he watched her choke more on the water. Without hesitating his brought his lips to hers and breathed for her. He felt his adrenaline pick up as he pulled away and watched the water make its way to right below her chin. "Do you trust me?"

Haley nodded as she tried to mutter a reply, only to have water come into her mouth. She felt Nathan bring his lips onto hers and breathe once again.

He looked at her and then towards the rising water. "I need you to go under." He watched the panic flood her eyes. "It will be easier for me to pull it from over you. I promise. I'm not leaving you here." He watched her nod and he breathed once again into her mouth before kissing her twice and watching her go under. With all the strength his body could muster he reached for the seatbelt and sighed in satisfaction as he heard it break. He quickly lifted up her body and watched it go limp in his arms. He quickly made his way out of the car and lifted her body into his arms as he made his way to where several basketball players and paramedics were now standing. He watched as they tried to revive the body on the grass.

A paramedic tried to grab Haley once he reached land but he shook him off as he gently placed her body on the ground. He watched her remain completely still; as if she was sleeping. He pushed two paramedics away as he got close to her face. "You're not leaving me Haley James. Not again." He pushed on her chest and brought his mouth towards hers again. The rain was falling down so hard, he could barely make out anyone else. He pressed on her chest again and watched as water shot out of her mouth. He quickly lifted her head as he looked at her to make sure she was really there. She spit out more water and started to cry. He brought her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Nathan glanced behind them to see a black sheet being raised over the familiar face laying unmoving in the grass. He brought Haley closer to his chest as he watched the car in the water completely submerge.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

This has to have been the hardest chapter for me to write, I'm sorry it took so long. I've just dealt with a losing a loved one within the past month so writing this story has helped me cope from it. Thank you to everyone who still is invested in this story. Every single one of your reviews brightens my day and helps me write the next. This story has still yet to fully begin and I can't wait to experience it with you all. I highly recommend listening to this song as you read the chapter. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two - Quiet In My Town by _Civil Twilight_

**Today I heard the sound of birds** **and I wish that I was anywhere but here.**

Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of being in the spotlight. From the small age of three, she would have her own fashion shows throughout the large apartment complex she lived in with the help of her nanny, Dorota Kishlovsky. However, within the fourteen minutes it took to get from the Gable Bridge to the hospital, she wanted to completely vanish. She felt her clothes cling to her skin as she tried to understand what the paramedic was telling in her the back of the ambulance. Her leg was broken but she couldn't feel any pain. They kept asking her what she was feeling and she remained completely still. "Can you tell me your name?"

She glanced up as she watched the paramedic move across the small space to take her blood pressure. He looked a few years older than her and she swallowed when she stared at him; his hair was bright red. She tried to open her eyes wider but the impact from hitting the dashboard kept them almost swollen shut. "Brooke- Brooke Davis."

He looked up with a small smile. She noticed it wasn't a smile you gave someone as you passed them on the street. It was a smile you gave when you heard something you didn't want to hear. A smile that you gave when you didn't know what to say. She looked out the small window and saw the rain slowly continued to pour down.

She watched as the paramedic turned and fully faced her as the ambulance came to a stop. He told her how after she got situated and the doctors re-set her leg, she would get questioned by a lot of people. He ran her through what they would say but she didn't listen. She watched the raindrops trail down the window and she flashed back to fourteen minutes ago when she was surrounded by water.

She saw him smile again as he went to open the door and she watched as he quickly maneuvered so he could pull her from the back of the ambulance. She remained silent as she heard him exchanged words quickly with the doctor who rushed to her side. He kept saying accident. She watched as a young blonde doctor quickly pushed her through the doors and into the loud and bursting emergency room. She tried to sit up.

"Miss Davis, I need you to lay still." The young doctor said softly as she continued to push her through the busy room. Brooke felt something inside of her panic as she listened to crying and screaming of others in the room. She reached up again and tried to sit up. "Miss Davis, please."

Brooke fought against the woman as she watched a few others help push them so she was in a single room. "I need to find my friends." She flashed back to moments ago who she was in the car. She was so cold. She couldn't see well but she could make-out a voice screaming for help. Why was there only one scream? "I need to find my friends." She pushed and pushed at the woman in front of her but only was softly pushed back down. "Please. I need them."

The woman stood back and gave her a sad smile. "I will take you to them once I set your leg, okay? No fighting, no screaming."

Brooke looked around the almost filled around now. People were standing all around her giving her that sad smile. "I need them now. I need Mitchell. Please get him for me."

The woman turned to an older but still young doctor as he walked fully into the room. "Miss Davis, I need you to relax, okay?"

Brooke's irritation only continued to grow as she fully started to feel the pain in her leg. It seemed to shoot up her entire leg and reach her brain. "I need to see Mi-." She froze as she looked down with her swollen eyes at her leg which was being repositioned; the pain continued to grow. She looked at the blonde woman as she gritted through her teeth from the pain. "They are my friends." They remained silent as the room full of people only seemed to look hopelessly at one another. "Just tell me they are okay, just tell me-," She paused as she once again flashed to the water filling up the car. Only one voice was yelling and it wasn't hers. Just one. "Why wasn't he screaming for help?" She fought against the people who only continued to hold her down.

"Miss Davis. I need you to lay still. You're leg is in pretty bad shape and we need you to sit still so we can re-set it." Brooke continued to scream as she felt someone relocate her leg. She glanced down and saw as handfuls of people worked to prop her leg up as she continued to thrash around. "We need to put her down. I think it will help." She watched as the blonde reached for a needle from the person behind her and push it into the AV in her arm. She didn't even feel them put that in.

"What are you doing to me?" She glanced at the sad smiles again but they were already more hazy than they were before. "Please. I need-." She felt her eyes finally close and within exactly twenty-three minutes, Brooke Davis was able to vanish from the madness.

* * *

Haley James hated hospitals. The smell was something you couldn't contain in a bottle or describe in a page of a book. It smelled like loss and mostly, it smelled like death. She sat up on her exam table and pulled the blanket more securely around her. All she had was a few bumps and bruises but she felt wounded; her body felt like it was shutting down. She swallowed as she watched the glass door slowly open and the raven-haired boy walked in. "They called my mom and Clay. They could't reach the number you put for your mom." Haley nodded as if she was used to that news before.

"Did they call Mitchell's and Brooke's parents?" Haley looked as he shifted his weight and slowly shrugged, for he didn't have the answer. She glanced around the small room and remained still. "You don't need to pity me anymore. You can go now."

"What?" Nathan Scott said softly as he glanced at the girl who was now staring at the floor. He felt his heart constrict as he watched her bring a hand to her left eye. "Haley-."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Go be the hero to the girl you were making-out with." She looked up to see him open his mouth but only close it again. She brought the blanket closer around her as she looked as the people ran around the emergency room a few feet before her. She wondered where they had put him. The thought of him being alone and cold made her heart feel in complete agony. She watched to see Nathan take a seat in the corner. His eyes didn't look the familiar blue she knew; they were completely black. She watched as he seemed to be tossing something around in his mind. "Why didn't you try to save him first?"

He looked up at her and she watched the question wash over his face like she had offended him. "Haley- he," he paused as he choked on his own words. "he was gone when I got there." She nodded as she looked out the glass door and saw the people still continue to move around and do things even though someone she loved wasn't able to anymore. He wouldn't ever be there again. "You were my main priority as soon as I hit that water, Haley. You-" She snapped her eyes back towards him as she felt something rise within her. She spit out a bitter laugh as she shook her head. "What?"

Haley let go of the blanket as she sat in the room in just the dressing gown they placed in her once she got there. "It's just funny to me."

"What is?"

"It takes me almost drowning to get you to talk to me. I should have tried that right off the bat."

Nathan felt his own anger rise as he stood up. "Don't you dare say that ever again."

Haley fell silent as she went to play with the bracelet on her wrist, only to find her wrist bare. She quickly jumped up and quickly patted around on the exam table and then jumped down to look below. She brought a hand to her hair as she jumped up and reached for her soaking wet clothes in the plastic bag in the corner. It wasn't there either.

"What's wrong?"

Haley reached for her empty wrist again. "My bracelet. It must of-." She glanced at her wet clothes as she brought a hand to her hair. She felt her insides pulling apart as she glanced to see Nathan was still standing. He looked so much bigger than what she remembered. He stood tall and he looked at her with so much emotion she could cry. "I wish it was me." She watched as he tilted his head to the side and looked at her with confusion. "I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to keep going when someone so- I don't deserve it."

"Haley-."

"I was a complete bitch to them in the car because of you." She paused as she looked him in the eye. "I spent my last moments with my best friend being mad at you." She shook her head as she felt her voice only continue to rise. "I could have- I could have told him I loved him. I could have smiled as he sang in the car but I was mad at you instead. I only cared about you and that girl." She felt tears fall down her face but she didn't make the effort to push them away. "He won't know I loved him. How he saved me time and time again and I couldn't return the favor."

Nathan watched as she continued to cry as she shouted at him. He looked down at the floor and felt a few tears make their way towards his eyes. He remained still as he listened to her sob in front of him. He thought of the first time he saw Haley James and really saw her. He didn't just see the front of a girl who was in pain or a stubborn girl who ran into his room to turn off his music. No, he saw a girl who needed just as much saving as he did.

"I want you to go." Haley had started to wipe her eyes as she watched him nod his head before glancing up and connecting his eyes to hers. She looked away and waited until she heard the door softly shut behind him.

* * *

"Do you need any help?"

Brooke Davis turned slightly from where she was standing on her crutches to see her roommate zipping up her own dress. Brooke nodded as she felt the zipper on the back of her dress reach her neck. She felt her roommate pat her back softly before returning to the other side of the room. "It feels weird to be in here."

Haley James gave a weak smile as she started to place her hair into a ballet bun. She glanced over towards her roommate and then around the room. Mitchell Furgeson had one of the neatest and organized rooms she had ever seen. His bed was made probably from his last time home and Broadway musical and Keshia posters hung on the walls. His desk was organized so well that the scattered pens seemed to even make sense. She looked on his end table and saw a picture of the three of them from Halloween; she turned away. "Yeah."

Brooke placed a black headband into her hair as she watched Haley's eyes scatter across the room. "I've never gone to a funeral before of someone I actually knew." Haley gave her a sad smile as she went to touch her bare wrist. She was about to speak but before she could, there was a soft knock at the door. Haley watched the knob turn and then a soft head full of red walk in. "Hi, Mrs. Furgeson."

Irene Furgeson smiled softly at the two girls as she shut the door behind her. "I just needed to get away from it all." She looked around the small room and brought the objects in her hands to her chest.

"Do you want us to leave?" Haley asked softly as she watched Brooke steady herself on her crutches.

The older woman flashed a smile as brought the objects away from her chest as she looked at the two girls. "I actually wanted to give these to you." She handed the wrapped objects to them and gestured for them to open them. Haley watched Brooke open hers first.

Brooke felt a tear come to her eye as she unwrapped a worn out journal that was labeled 101 Places to Go. Brooke looked up at Irene then down as she flipped through the book. Mitchell had wrote down places and ideas he wanted to fulfill throughout the journal; places he would never go. "Why are you giving me this?"

Irene brought her hand to her eye as she wiped a tear. "He told me you were going to change the world. I thought this would help you get there." Brooke nodded her head as she cried softly; unable to speak. She looked at Haley and gestured her to open hers.

Haley exhaled as she slowly peeled back the brown paper from around the heavy object. She felt herself smile as the title Les Misérables appeared. She didn't ask why she was given the book because deep down, she already knew. She flipped through the book and saw highlighted paragraphs and writing in the margins. She ran her fingers over it. "Thank you."

Irene smiled as she wiped her eyes again. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Brooke nodded as she watched the older woman leave the room. She wobbled towards the bed and placed the journal on-top of her travel bag. She sighed as she turned to see Haley still adoring the book. "They don't believe me."

Haley looked up as she brought the book to her chest. "What?"

"The police. Julian. Anyone. They don't believe that someone pushed us over. They think- they think it just happened but it didn't."

Haley remained silent as she went to place the book on the desk. She didn't know who or what had pushed the car over the bridge that night and deep down, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to remember losing her best friend. "I don't know, Brooke."

"Haley, you have to believe me."

Haley looked up but kept her back to Brooke for a moment before turning around. "I believe you."

* * *

_"Have you ever stopped to think about how you will be remembered? I mean, when you are gone and folks stop by your grave or sit around in the house and talk about you, what will they say? On the other hand, you might wonder if you will be remembered at all."_

Haley James glanced around the large group seated outside as she watched the priest give his sermon. She swallowed hard as she looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Furgeson weeping from the front row. She looked down at her hand and saw as Brooke Davis slowly intertwined their hands. The sight of the closed casket made her entire body go numb.

She watched as the priest talked so highly of Mitchell Furgeson that it seemed he was almost there. She smiled softly to herself as she watched his mother and brother go up and talk about Mitchell as a man with a dream. A man who would never be forgotten.

Irene Furgeson spun to face her and gestured for her to come up to the stand. She wasn't sure how it happened but she ended up facing a large group of people who adored and loved the same person she did. "My name is Haley." She looked down for a second only to see three figures slowly make their way up the hill to where they were. She watched as her brother, Lindsey Strauss and Nathan Scott take seats in the back row. "I'm not very good at giving speeches, Mitchell was the good one at that." She brought her hands towards the edges of the podium. "Mitchell Furgeson was nothing short of greatness. As we all know, he was a son and a brother. He was also a best friend, my best friend." She cleared her throat as her eyes connected with blue. She looked down as she clutched the podium more. "I-I was in a bad place before I started college and he helped me. Half the time he didn't understand what I was talking about or dealing with but he made me feel not alone. He helped me realize that I'm not a sad story. I guess all I have to say is," She glanced up to see the crying in the audience was mirrored on her own face. She saw her brother stand up and start walking towards her; she shook her head and wiped her face. She looked at the casket and then back towards the group of people. "He who does not weep, does not see."

Haley quickly took her seat once again, only to watch as every single person turned around to see the players of the UNC Tar Heel's slowly approach them in a single file line. Quentin Fields was leading as he carried a single jersey in his hands. Haley watched as Quentin walked up towards Irene Furgeson and give her a kiss on the cheek before walking over and draping the jersey over the closed casket.

_"The hardest part of saying goodbye is having to do it again every single day. Every day we face the same truth that life is fleeting. That our time here is short. And to honor the fallen, we must live our own lives well."_


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

Thank you all, so much. All your support and love really helps me. Again, I recommend listening to the song as you read. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three - Coyote by _The Lonely Forest _

**I wish you'd come back home, I want to hold your hand. **

Haley James wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she glanced around the small record store. A small sigh left her lips as she glanced to see it was only five that Thursday morning. Lately, she found herself unable to sleep for more than an hour or two. So, she would take the fifteen minute walk to work and let herself in quietly as she started to organize every album into alphabetical order.

"You realize it's still dark outside?" She jumped as she spun around to see one of her bosses, Max Schwahn, flicker on the light above her. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing but what the hell are you doing here this early?"

Haley shrugged as she dug into the blue crate to pull out two records. "I can't sleep."

She was happy when he didn't ask her why but simply went to the blue bin instead and picked up a record as well. "Chris is ecstatic about your new hair."

Haley rolled her eyes as she tucked a piece of honey-blonde hair behind her ear. "It's my natural color." For the past week, Chris Keller has used every single pick up line on her and it was becoming extremely annoying.

"Well, it looks nice." Max said with a soft smile as he handed her a _La Rocca _record."Chris also said you're having trouble writing a song."

Haley nodded as she placed the record in it's proper place. "I don't have anything to write about." She waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. She glanced around the small record store and bit her bottom lip. "There's too much for me to write."

"Right answer." Max said softly as he leaned against the shelf. He was still wearing his pajama's. "I know what you're going through," he paused as he cleared his throat. "Not exactly but I get it. I get what's its like."

Haley nodded as she brought her arms across her chest. "I just can't take what's in my head and put it to music."

"Well, why did you do it before?" Haley looked down at her Converse covered feet and brought a hand to her cheek as she saw the faded out heart in the left corner of it. She had forgotten about it until just that moment. It was around the time her brother was working at Waffle House and she was getting breakfast at two in the morning with her best friend and her roommate. She couldn't think straight then but her best friend, he grabbed her foot and drew a small heart on her shoe. She wasn't sure why then and she wasn't sure why now. It was the last trace of him and she hadn't noticed it in a long time. "Why are you crying?"

She hadn't noticed she was. She quickly looked up as she wiped her face and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Haley, you don't have to apologize for crying."

Haley nodded as she sniffled again. Something so simple as a doodle on her shoe made her want to crawl into bed and never leave. "How do you get over losing someone?"

Max smiled softly as he scratched his stubbled cheek. "How does anyone get over anything?" He asked softly as he smiled. He didn't wait for her to answer before he gestured around the store. "Music."

Haley nodded as she agreed with his statement. "Do you think music can really do that?"

Max smirked for a second before he reached for a record. "What is this?"

"A record?"

He smirked again as he waved it in front of her. "No, what is this."

"The Beatles." Haley offered lamely as she watched him smile.

"Exactly. Four boys who wanted to change the world with music and guess what kiddo, they did." He pushed the _Let It Be_ record into her hands and he pointed to the four faces on the cover. "Sometimes you can't rewrite the past or try to predict your future. You just have to let it be." She smiled as she looked at the record in her hands. "It's not going to be easy but in time you'll be okay again."

Haley watched him smile before he started to turn around. "Do you really think that? That I'll be okay?"

"Do you think you will?"

"That's not what I-."

"Do you think you'll be okay again, Haley?"

She remained silent as she nodded softly. She watched Max nod at her before he turned around and headed up towards the stairs. She glanced down at the record in her hands and ran her fingers over the words _Let It Be._ Without a second thought, she pulled the record out of it's sleeve and she glanced up the stairs Max disappeared into only seconds before. She held it tightly in her hands and she roughly slammed the record into the shelf and watched as it broke into small pieces. She brought a hand to her mouth as she sank towards the ground and cried into the broken pieces.

* * *

"So, Miss Davis what would you like to talk about today?"

Brooke Davis glanced around the small room as she brought her hands to the faux leather underneath her palms. She sighed as she glanced up at the dark colored woman before her and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Well, that's what you said Monday."

"And that's what I still want to say."

Allison Newton brought her lips together as she watched the short haired brunette sit back and cross her arms. "Brooke, it will help you if you say something."

Brooke tapped her good foot quickly as she heard the heel make contact with the wood below it. After the funeral, her parent's requested she get counseling or else they would cut her off. So here she was, crippled and unwillingly to offer a single word to the woman before her. "My friend died." She watched as Allison quickly wrote against the legal pad before her.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Why do you people ask such generic questions?" Brooke saw that Allison still jotted that down.

"_You people_?"

"My parents, doctors, you, Julian,-,"

"Who's Julian?"

Brooke quickly bit her tongue as she remained silent and tapped her foot once again, against the wood. She brought her hand to her forehead as she sighed. "Look, the only reason I'm here is because my parents think I'm a total whack-job and want me to be perfect Brooke again. So, can you just clear me and I can get a move on with my life."

Allison narrowed her eyes softly as she took in the girl before her. "Why do your parents think you're a '_whack-job'_?"

Brooke remained still as she heard the phrase come from someone's lips that weren't her own. She cleared her throat but her voice still remained raspy as it shook with emotion. "Someone- I thought someone hit our car." She listened as the pen scribbled across the legal pad again.

"How come?"

Brooke wanted to scream that she saw the other car but in reality she just saw lights. Which doctors, policemen, Julian and even her parents claimed to be only a simple reflection. "I thought I saw something."

"Why not anymore? Why don't you think so now?"

Brooke brought her hands into her lap as she gave Allison a one shoulder shrug and flashed her a sad smile. "I'm not sure."

"What else do you remember about that night?"

Brooke looked out the small window and saw the sunlight trying to shine through the clouds. "I was in the car with my two best friends and one of them didn't make it."

"That's good, Brooke." Allison said softly as she looked up from her writing. "But what did you feel? What did you hear?"

Brooke tried to remember but it was getting blurrier and blurrier to remember that night. "Screaming."

"Who was screaming?"

"I was."

Allison nodded as she looked at Brooke to continue talking. "It was cold and Mitchell wasn't facing me but my leg was stuck. The door-the door had bent in and wrapped around my leg and I couldn't move. I could barely see anything before me." Brooke paused as she looked at Allison. "I don't want to say anymore."

Allison nodded as sat up in her chair. "You're making progress Brooke. Same time next Monday and Thursday?"

Brooke nodded as she watched Allison fill out a small blue card before holding it out to her. Brooke grabbed it and stuffed it into her _Coach _bag as she watched Allison get up and go grab her crutches in the corner. She smiled softly as she placed them under her arms and slowly made her way out of the room. She sighed as she saw Julian Baker still sitting in the spot she left him in exactly forty-five minutes ago. He glanced up from his phone and quickly stood up.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said softly as she watched him reach out of her bag. She quickly slid it over as she followed him through the double doors. She waited in front of the Student Services building as she watched Julian quickly make his way towards the car and pull up before her. Once she was situated in the passenger seat, she placed her head against the window as she closed her eyes and folded her hands together; she was terrified of being in the car.

"How was it?"

She sighed but continued to leave her eyes shut. "I don't know." She heard Julian fidget with the radio and a soft song came on the radio. She hummed along as she held her hands together even tighter.

Julian sighed as he looked at her for a brief second before continuing to look forward. After the accident, he found himself being there for Brooke any second of the day. She wouldn't ask for his help but he couldn't help himself. When she cried in the middle of the night and called him, he would answer and tell her a story. When she told him thank-you every single time he did something, he wanted to tell her he wasn't doing it out of pity like she thought. He was doing it because the thought of losing her and seeing her in the car, almost detached leg and all, scared him. And after all the horror movies he had seen and even directed as a small kid, was nothing close to the terror he felt that night. "Where am I dropping you off at?"

Brooke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she tapped her foot. "My dorm is fine." The car remained silent except for the radio softly blaring from the speakers. She waited until the car came to a complete stop until she opened her eyes again. She watched as Julian quickly jumped out of the chair and went to open her door. She smiled as he held out his hand to help her down. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He said softly as he steadied her and reached for her crutches. "All you do is thank me."

"Well, I owe you my life."

Julian swallowed as he nodded his head. "It's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." Brooke said softly as she watched his face and quickly brushed her hair out of her own face. "You're always saving me."

"There's no one else I rather be the hero for."

Brooke nodded as she thanked him again and blushed when he stuck his finger out at her. She remained still as she watched him get in the car and drive away. She slowly made her way up to her room and sighed as she once again reached for her key to unlock the door. She gulped when she noticed the door was unlocked. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was only a little after noon. She pushed the door open with one of her crutches and sighed thankfully when she saw her roommate sitting blankly at her desk. "Hey."

Haley James remained still as she looked at the picture on her desk. She didn't respond to Brooke verbally but she felt herself nodding her head.

"Did you skip class again?" Brooke waited for an answer but she didn't get one. Haley had barely spoken more than five words to her in the past two weeks. She sighed as she placed her crutches against her desk and hopped to her bed. "You can't keep ski-."

"I know, okay."

Brooke closed her mouth as she nodded at the back of Haley's head. She watched her place headphones on her ears and remain still at her desk. Her leg might have been broken but not as broken as Haley James.

* * *

Clay James quickly followed Lindsey Strauss towards the bathroom as he watched her throw up the food he had just made for them. He gathered the blonde hair in his hands and quickly held it up and brought his other hand to rub circles on her back. Three weeks ago, she had sat him down and told him she was sick. He was surprised at first but then things started to click for him; the loss of appetite, her bruises and even her moods. He helped her sit down and tell Karen Scott and her mother, something he knew was hard for both of them to hear. He waited until she weakly reached to flush the toilet. Sighing, he sat against the wall and she sat against the bathroom counter. "Pretty fun second date, huh."

He smiled as he nodded. "Of course."

Lindsey brought her hand to her forehead as she felt the room spin. "I just need to sit for a second."

"I'm not in a rush."

Lindsey stared at him for a second and then at his arms. "I'm sorry for," she paused as she shrugged her shoulders. "this."

Clay brought a hand to her leg and softly rubbed it. "Don't apologize. Can I get you anything?"

Lindsey remained silent again as she brought a hand to her hair. She ran her fingers through the long looks but cringed in horror as she felt a piece fall from her head. She brought her hand back filled with a chunk of blonde hair. "Oh god." She burst softly into tears and she clutched the hair in her hands.

Clay stared at her hand before he slowly crawled over so he was crouched in front of her. He slowly reached for the hair in her hands and placed it into his own hand. "This doesn't," he cleared his throat. "this doesn't make me like you any less."

Lindsey cried more as she watched him lean forward and delicately place a kiss on her forehead. She reached for his shirt and she clutched him closer to her. "Don't go." Clay pulled away and smiled at her with a soft laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

Clay leaned forward and kissed her forehead again. "I could never leave you."

* * *

Nathan Scott stared at the empty space in his room. You could barely tell another person had lived there besides him except for the one remaining pencil on the desk across from his. He sighed as he brought a hand to cover his mouth as he remained sitting at his own desk chair facing the empty room. Earlier that day, his RA had slowly packed up the other side of the room with the help of a few others, including himself. They placed the belongings of Mitchell Furgeson into boxes to send back to his family. Nathan exhaled as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a script of Les Misérables. He flipped the first page to see the familiar script handwriting. He quickly shoved the book back into his drawer.

He looked around the room again before he quickly stood up and grabbed the basketball on his bed and headed towards the door. As soon as he reached the knob, there was a knock on the door. Nathan placed the basketball on the ground as he slowly peeled open the door to see the soft hazel eyes of Brooke Davis. He watched her give a hopeless smile as she stood before him on crutches. "Hey, Brooke."

"I have a favor to ask of you." He nodded quickly as he opened the door more and watched her eyes adjust towards the empty space as well. She swallowed as she spun around and stood before him once again. "Can you give me a ride?"

Forty-five minutes later, Nathan found himself standing on Gable Bridge with Brooke. The sun was just about to set but the orange sky touched the water and lit up the entire bridge. "It's weird being here."

Brooke nodded as she placed her hand on the new railing. She ran her fingers over it and looked down at the water. "Haley's having a really hard time." She glanced to her left to see Nathan look at her confused. "I know you want to ask how she is."

Nathan remained silent for what she said was true. He did what she asked though; he was leaving her alone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn out letter that said his name softly across it; the letter still remained unopened. He ran his fingers over the soft writing of Haley James once again.

"What is that?"

Nathan shrugged as he clutched the letter and slowly let it go until it fell softly upon the water and floated along. He exhaled as he turned his back and rested his elbows on the railing. "Do you think about him?"

"Everyday."

"Me too." Nathan glanced to see Brooke cry softly but brush it off with the flick of her wrist. He was about to ask her something else but he saw her eyes quickly widen as she started to hop away. "Where are you going?" He slowly jogged up to her and saw her gasp. "What is it?"

"That!" Brooke pointed with her left crutch as she flashed him a big smile. "Nathan, look!"

Nathan scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the small black camera on the light pole of the bridge. "A camera?"

Brooke nodded quickly as she pulled on his jacket. "Nathan, do you know what this means?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "We can find the car that pushed us over! People will know I was telling the truth! Do you believe me now?"

"Brooke-," He stopped. He had heard of Brooke's theories from his Sigma Pi brother, Julian Baker. Except from the conviction he heard in her voice exactly then, he knew it was more than just a theory. "A camera."

"A camera."

He glanced at her and then towards the water. He thought of his empty room and he thought of the letter he threw into the water. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Brooke smiled triumphantly as she started to hop back towards the car as she kept muttering about the camera. Nathan remained silent as he shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked behind her.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

You guys are seriously so wonderful. I love every single one of you for helping me write this story. I can't imagine writing as much as I have without the support of you all. Thank you so much. I'm trying to update weekly because I have a few more curve balls to throw your way. (if you can believe it!) Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four - Come Back Down by _Greg Laswell (feat. Sara Bareilles)_

**You've gotta come back down.**  
**All of your wallowing is unbecoming.**

Haley James let her eyes adjust to the light in her dorm room as she slowly peeled the comforter off of her face. She looked with hazy eyes to see her roommates bed was already made. Without checking the time and taking in the brightness of the room, Haley figured it was around noon already. She let her eyes adjust more as she heard the soft tapping on her door; she figured this was what woke her from her slumber. She sighed softly to herself as she sat up and quickly wiped her eyes before swinging her feet to the ground and with a yawn, opened the door.

Quentin Fields gave her a soft smile as he gripped the straps of his back-pack. "Did I wake you?"

Haley shrugged as she brought her hands into sleeves of her sweatshirt as she let her eyes un-fog. "What are you doing here?"

Quentin looked inside of the room over her head. "Do you mind if I come in?" He watched as the newly blonde stepped aside and allowed him space to walk into the room. He could tell which side was Haley's. Not because of the style but because it looked like someone who hadn't left their room in months. He turned to see her shut the door as she stood before him. He smiled sheepishly as he peeled away his back-pack and unzipped it. He pulled out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and two journals.

Haley brought her arms over another as she looked at the clock to see it was actually a little after two-fifteen. "What is that?"

"Well, since you've skipped class the past month I thought I'd help you study with the mid-term."

Haley sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

Haley sighed as she went to sit on her bed as Quentin remained standing. "I'll just skip it."

"Haley," Quentin said softly as he held out the book and journals to her. "I took notes, so you can look them over or," He held up the small blue notebook "write them in here and-"

Haley interrupted him. "Why are you doing this?"

Quentin stared at her as he slowly dropped the items in his hands onto the desk before him. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm just trying to help."

Haley huffed slightly as she brought her hands into her lap. "I don't need your help."

Quentin nodded as he looked at Haley James more clearly. She looked like she hadn't been eating; her skin was pale and her shoulders were so far hunched over, he wasn't sure how she was standing. Her eyes are what bothered him so much, that he had to look away. "Haley, if you don't pass this midterm you're going to fail the class."

Haley remained still as she felt the desire need to go back to bed. "I don't care." She said this loudly and after she exclaimed it, she instantly felt horrible about it. She watched as Quentin clenched his jaw. "I just-I can't."

Quentin relaxed slightly as he looked over at her. "Of course you can. You're Haley James."

Haley shook her head as she brought her hands into her hair and stood up. "I will try to study. Thank you for helping me." He nodded as he took in his cue to leave. He reached down and grabbed his back-pack and swiftly placed it over his shoulders. He gave her a small smile as he tapped on the journals a few times before he headed for the door. "Quentin," He spun around slightly as he glanced over at her. "Thank you for not leaving him there."

Quentin nodded. Truthfully, after that night he often had random spurts of nightmares about the event. He would be swimming the limp body to shore and his eyes would open or he would pull him under the water as well. He couldn't think of a response but he nodded his head and slowly walked out of the room.

Haley sighed as she watched the door close. She stood still for a few moments before she went to sit on her bed. The urge to sleep was so strong and she wanted to just give in. She needed to study though. Not just for her British Literature class but for all her classes. She rarely attended any of them the past month. She'd send essay's through emails or simply not do anything at all. She looked around the room as she crawled into bed and told herself that if she slept for two hours, she would study for two hours and so forth. She was about to pull the comforter over her head when the door opened slowly.

Brooke Davis tried her best to quietly walk into the room as she shut the door softly behind her. Within the past two weeks, her roommate made a fuss about the noise she made as she came back from class. Brooke often got sad from Haley's outbursts but talking to her psychiatrist helped her realize that the girl she knew was just scared to be herself again. Brooke was happily off her crutches but still had to wear a large and somewhat ugly, boot on her foot.

"How was class?"

Brooke spun to see Haley sitting up from her bed. It surprised her to even see her awake let alone talk to her. "It was alright, it was just reviews for midterms." Brooke tried not to stare at Haley as she spoke but the old Haley was shining through slightly and she didn't want it to go away.

"Yeah, I guess I have those."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah I passed Quentin in the hallway."

Haley remained quiet as she watched Brooke walk around the room and unpack her bag as she also reached for her designer colored pencils and sketchbook. "What were you saying about spring break the other day?"

Brooke smiled as she kept her back to Haley. Over the past week she had tried to convince Haley to go on the trip most of their friends were going on. Everyone just needed a break from North Carolina and the person who needed it most was Haley. Brooke spun around as she slowly sat down on her own bed. "Everyone is going to Hawaii for the next week and a half. Alex's parents have a house there."

Haley nodded as she played with her comforter. "Alex as in Julian's girlfriend?" Haley didn't mean to ask but she couldn't remember anything Brooke had told her for the past month.

Brooke looked down as she tried her best to keep from frowning. She quickly raised her head and smirked at Haley as she pointed her finger. "That's the one."

"I see. Well that would be a good time."

"You should come."

Haley shook her head as she felt her hair fall from her bun and drift down her back. "I wasn't invited."

Brooke nodded quickly as she placed her hands under her thighs. "Yes you were. I told you this."

Haley tried to recall the memory but all she saw was fog. "I don't know. I don't have enough money to-."

"I already bought you a ticket." Brooke confessed softly as she thought of the two blue airplane tickets in her desk drawer. "Not because you couldn't afford it but because I really just wanted my best friend there."

Haley nodded softly as she looked around their small room and at the mess that was on her side. She did recall the moment she freaked out on Brooke for trying to clean it. She was still there trying to help her. "Okay."

Brooke tried to contain her smile but she couldn't help it. She grinned like it was Christmas. "Okay, I also packed your bag."

Haley laughed and she realized it was the first time she had in a very long time. "When do we leave?"

"Friday."

Haley nodded as she bit her bottom lip as she looked over at Brooke. "I have to study. Could you make sure I don't fall asleep?"

Brooke nodded as she stood up and hopped over to her desk chair and started to sketch her design. She turned her head to the side as she watched her roommate sit at her desk and open a journal. With a soft smile, Brooke turned back to her desk and sketched over the white piece of paper.

* * *

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Carrie DeVitto exclaimed from her spot in the back of the SUV. That Friday afternoon, Carrie found herself in the backseat of Nathan Scott's SUV with her roommate, Alex Dupre and Quentin Fields. The three were in the back and surrounded by most of the bags and suitcases packed by everyone in the SUV.

"Your STD pills, I'm sure." Brooke Davis said softly from her spot in the middle row. She rolled her eyes when she felt a hard kick on the back of her seat. She looked to her right to see her roommate staring absently out the window. Julian Baker and Nathan Scott were seated in the front as they tried their best to locate the airport. She looked to her left to see Chase Adams playing a video game, she sighed in boredom. "Are we almost there yet?"

Julian turned around to smirk at her. "We haven't even got away from campus yet."

Brooke nodded as she felt another kick at her chair. "Really?" She exclaimed as she turned to see Carrie and Alex giggle at each other. "I didn't realize we were five." She huffed around as she watched Haley reach into her bag and pull out her iPod and her headphones.

"I can't believe we had to bring the basket-case." Carried said under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed. Brooke spun around and pointed her finger. "You can be a bitch to me all you want but you leave Haley out of this."

"What's going on back there?" Nathan yelled as he looked in the rearview to see the three girls yelling at another.

Brooke turned her head softly as she continued to point at Carrie. "Bitch-face is talking bad about Haley." Everyone suddenly launched forward as the car came to a stop. Haley remained unfazed as she only turned her iPod up higher.

"Out." Nathan said as he looked at Haley and then towards Carrie.

"Excuse me?" Carried said as she looked towards her roommate who merely shrugged. "You can't kick me off this trip."

"No but I can kick you out of my car."

Brooke smiled to herself as they car slowly peeled away with one less passenger. She tapped her feet as Nathan turned up the radio. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to look behind her. Alex gave her a sad smile as she nodded her head at Haley. "I'm sorry about what Carrie said."

Brooke nodded as she looked to see Haley still staring out of the window. "It's alright."

"I just don't want you to think that I think that about her."

Brooke remained silent as she turned back around and listened as Nathan and Julian laughed at each other. She wished Haley was better. She wished she could take some of the pain but she knew she couldn't. She remained silent as she watched Haley cry softly to herself. Brooke looked away and towards the rearview mirror where she saw Nathan doing the same thing. Once Brooke made eye contact with him, he looked back at the road.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Chase."

Brooke nodded as she played with her tights. She had wore a simple light denim skirt with black tights and a white blouse. She even dressed up Haley a bit; she wore her skinny jeans (which were now a size to small) and a navy blue sweater. "I've heard all about you."

"What-oh." He watched as Brooke nodded her head in Haley's direction. "So you're roommates, huh?"

"Certainly are." Brooke said softly as she kept her attention on Julian's arm. She didn't know why but lately she's been unable to keep herself from staring at him. "Haley told me you brought her some food last week. Thank you."

Chase nodded as he tapped his fingers on his pants. "It doesn't look like she's ate anything lately."

Brooke quickly snapped her head. Lately she had become so overprotective of Haley. Words around campus would set her off, people even mentioning her name would give her fits of rage. "We're working on it."

Chase nodded as he whispered to her. "I'm just worried about her."

Brooke nodded as she let her temper lower. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Me too."

The car became silent except for the occasional banter but otherwise the only sound was from the radio and various headphones. After about an hour or so, the pack quickly parked the car and filled out of the SUV.

Haley sighed as she stuffed her headphones and iPod back into her bag. She watched as everyone quickly went for their bags before strolling towards the terminal. She waited until the large duffel came into view. She didn't expect the bag to be so heavy but it was. She watched as the group continued to make their way without looking back.

"Let me help you." She glanced to see Julian stand before her as he shut the truck as he reached for her bag. She smiled softly as she watched him grab it from her and hold it was such ease.

"Thanks." She said as she fell in step with him. She looked behind her to see Nathan lock the SUV and walk behind them. She bit her bottom lip as she turned her head back forward and walked to meet up with the rest of the group with Julian.

After they all checked in their bags and passed security, which took Alex and Brooke over twenty minutes each, the seven of them headed towards their gate. Once they found their seats, Alex stood before them with a smile on her face. "So, as you know the plane is a direct flight to California with a one hour delay to Honolulu." She kept smiling as she looked down at her iPhone. "Since Carrie won't be joining us, we still have only five rooms so, buddy up!"

Brooke stood before Haley as she handed her a muffin she got from Starbucks. "I'm not really hun-." Brooke forced the muffin into her direction more with a stern face. "Okay, thanks." Haley said softly as she reached to unwrap the lemon poppyseed muffin. She actually felt herself grow more hungry as she ate the muffin. She watched as Brooke sat beside her with a smile.

"Are you excited?"

Haley looked as the rest of the group joked around with each other. "I guess. You?"

"Yeah! Peyton went to Hawaii one summer and I've always wanted to go."

Haley nodded as she broke off another piece of muffin before placing it in her mouth. She looked at Brooke who was still smiling. "You miss her."

Brooke shrugged. "I guess sometimes."

Haley remained silent as they heard the terminal continue to buzz by them. Haley sighed as she watched everyone in their gate walk towards the flight attendant before being cleared to walk into the plane. Haley watched as Brooke stood up and offered her a hand as she pulled out their two tickets. "Okay, I'm C2."

Haley opened her own ticket and back at Brooke with a slight panic. "I'm C4."

Brooke gave her a soothing smile as she ushered her towards the line. "I'm sure someone in the group has it. We all ordered them at the same time."

Haley nodded as she watched Brooke handed the flight attendant her ticket as she scanned it. She did the same and quickly followed Brooke. Brooke took her seat in the row before her's and Haley sighed as she looked to see the other occupant of her row.

Nathan nodded at her softly as looked out the window and back at her. "Do you want the window seat?"

"No, that's okay." Haley said softly as she took her seat and reached into her bag and pulled out her headphones and her iPod only to see it wouldn't turn on. "Dammit."

Nathan turned his head to see Haley bring her hand to her face as she pushed her head against the back of her seat. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Haley turned her head to see him sitting up. She shook her head as she held her iPod up limply. "My iPod died."

Nathan looked at her before he quickly reached into his bag before him and pulled out his own iPod. "Here."

"Nathan-."

"I mean there's some weird music but Lindsey put all of it on there and you like the same music she does, right?"

Haley nodded as she watched Nathan place the iPod into her lap. "Don't you want it?"

Nathan shrugged. "I have some homework anyway."

Haley bit her bottom lip as she looked at the iPod in her hands. "Thank you." She watched him nod softly as he looked out the window. Haley sighed as waited until the plane lifted off to place on her headphones. She looked out the window as they quickly flew over the place that haunted her dreams and headed into paradise.

Four hours later, Haley felt a soft tap on her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes. She realized she was resting her head against Nathan's shoulder. She quickly sat up as she let her eyes adjust towards Brooke who was standing before her. "Hey sleepyhead."

Haley smiled softly as she stood up and saw Nathan staring at her. She quickly looked down as she grabbed her bag. She stood up as she saw Nathan slowly make his way of standing up; he still had to slightly hunch over. She reached for the iPod in her pocket and held it out to him. He reached for it as it pushed it into his own pocket as he made his way towards the center aisle. Haley smiled at Brooke as she followed her out of the plane and behind an extremely cheerful Alex Dupre. "Only one more flight to heaven!"

Haley felt exhausted as she followed Brooke towards their next gate. She saw Nathan walk in step with her. "Are you okay?"

She remained silent as she nodded. She had no idea what she was but she continued to walk forward; something she hadn't been able to do in a long time.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

You guys are awesome! Here's the next part of A Rush of Blood to the Head, I'm super excited about it! If you haven't already checked on my two new stories, I will be updating them by tomorrow! Happy reading! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five - Clairvoyant by _The Story So Far_

**Don't paint me black when I used to be golden. **

Haley James knew that for a fact, she didn't have a care for sand. She glanced out her window and saw as her friends quickly made their way towards the beach. She turned to look at the bedroom she was residing in. The walls were a such a bright blue, that they caused her head to hurt. There were various photographs of seashells and lighthouses that hung on the walls. She tilted her head towards the joining bathroom with the door slammed open and Brooke Davis walked out in a black bikini.

Brooke made a face at Haley as she didn't realize the effect the door had made. She went over to her suitcase and sighed. "I officially hate this." Haley nodded as she took a spot on the bed and watched as Brooke dug through her suitcase. "Alex and Julian are all over each other and just. Ugh."

Haley titled her head as she recalled the couple. They had arrived late last night but Haley hadn't seen the pair act anything like a couple, let only touch each other really. They held hands but that was about it, well from what she had seen. She wrinkled her forehead at Brooke and watched as she gave up on her search and bellyflopped on the bed right next to hers. Haley laughed and Brooke titled her head to look over at her best friend with a smile. "What?"

Brooke sat up as she sat indian style on the bed. "It's just good hearing you smile again." She watched as Haley nodded but cracked a small smile. "Are you going to come to the beach?"

"I don't know." Haley said as she looked out the window. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked back at Brooke. "I don't have a bathing suit."

Brooke smirked. "Of course you do, I packed your bag." She jumped up and headed towards Haley's luggage and with ease, successfully pulled out a red polka dot bikini. Haley's eyes grew wide as she shrugged her shoulders.

Brooke gave Haley a huff as she reached back into the bag and pulled out a solid black one piece. She threw it in Haley's direction and went to go put on her own maxi skirt as she waited for Haley to get ready. Brooke found herself unable to look away from Julian Baker the past two days. When he had made breakfast that morning she found herself staring at his wrist's as he cooked. She felt a desire need to be close to him. She hadn't understood what was happening to her. She wasn't even really like this when she was dating Julian. For awhile she thought it was because Julian was finally taken but that wasn't even the actual case. She found herself unknowingly and completely in love with him.

"How's this look?" Brooke turned her head to see Haley stand before her in the black one piece. It fit her skin well but when she turned around Brooke caught her breath. Haley always claimed the large scar on her back was from an incident when she was younger; claiming her brother had set fire to a hot wheels track. When Brooke found herself looking at it know, she didn't see the shape of a hot wheels track. She watched as Haley slowly placed a white coverup over her body; she looked down at the ground and tried to muster a smile.

"Looks great." Brooke said as she made eye contact with Haley after she had spun around. She looked down at her boot cover foot and sighed. "I just wanna go swimming!"

Haley couldn't help but smile as Brooke's five year old antics began to show. Brooke stomped her good foot and crossed her arms. "Well maybe you can lay on a floaty or something." Haley offered as she reached for her bag and stood before Brooke who's eye lit up at the idea. Brooke applied some lip gloss and after she placed Haley's hair into a water fountain braid, the two headed out towards the beach.

They found Alex Dupre laying on a beach chair as she smirked at the boys playing, well, attempting to play football on the beach. Julian sure did have butterfingers for being a basketball player. Haley dropped her bag and took seat next to Alex while Brooke sat on the other side of her. "Hey Hales!" Alex said with a chipper smile. She looked past Haley and nodded in Brooke's direction to greet her. Brooke took her sunglasses out of her bag and found herself staring as Julian as he dove into the sand. He looked over in their direction and waved; she swallowed hard and waved back. "So, how did you guys sleep?"

Brooke looked over as Alex sat up so she could look at the two girls. Her brown hair was curled down her back and she had placed her own sunglasses on top of her head. "Just fine." Brooke muttered as she turned her attention towards the sun.

Haley looked over at Alex and sheepishly smiled as she too, laid back on the chair. She never was the girl who laid out before and from her olive skin tone, you could tell. She was about to close her eyes when she saw the boys make their way back towards them. She hadn't taken off her coverup but she still felt incredibly self-conscious. She watched as Nathan Scott slowly made his way to where she was sitting and stood there as he laughed at something Julian said. She couldn't help but let her eyes drift over him. His chest was defined and his arms were big but not too big. She could see his tattoos clearly; she wondered if anyone else knew what they meant. "You okay, Hales?" She glanced to see Alex giving her a concerned look.

"What?"

Alex pointed at Haley's cheeks as they became a bright red. "I think you're getting sun already."

Haley looked down at her thighs as she sighed. She never really blushed before but when she did, it was so clear that she wanted to punch herself in the face. She muttered that she was fine as she watched Nathan walk up to where she was sitting. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

Nathan stood in front of Haley's chair and the block of sunlight made her open her eyes and stare at him confused. He hadn't seen her since the they arrived last night. She had walked straight to her room and never came back out. At breakfast he had watched Brooke prepare her a plate and walk it to their room. He watched as Brooke looked over at him for a brief second before turning away. He couldn't find a word to say to her so he offered her his hand. She looked at him hesitantly before she placed her much smaller hand into his. He thought of the few times he would walk her to class last semester and just hold her hand. He had missed it.

He pulled her away from the group as they walked towards the water. She had dropped his hand once her feet hit the water and a sad smile made it's way to her face as she looked down at her feet. "Are we sinking again?" He asked softly as he stood next to her and overlooked the water.

Haley turned her head as she looked at him confused. "You remember that?"

Nathan nodded. It remembered it a few weeks ago. It had came to him in a dream and after piecing it together he realized it was a memory of her. Sure they dream hadn't ended the way it actually did but he wished it had. He watched as the water pushed the sand over his feet. "You used to do it was your dad, right?"

Haley looked away as she looked at the water. "A long time ago." Nathan watched as they fell into silence again. He had missed her. The girl who didn't put up with his bullshit. The feisty girl who said what she wanted. Now she was just, silent. Still even. "I miss him." She turned to see the confusion on his face and she swallowed. "Mitchell."

Nathan looked down at her and watched as she started to walk away, only to plop down on the sand. He followed her and sat right next to her. "It's weird having an empty room."

Haley hadn't even thought about that. She turned her head as she played with the ends of her hair. "How did you handle it?"

"What do you mean?" He dug his hands into the sand as he looked at her. They hadn't spoken for this long in a long time.

"When you lost-." Haley stopped as she looked at the tattoo on his chest and swallowed. She couldn't find herself to say her name. She watched as Nathan looked down at his chest as well before he nodded.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever experienced. Probably always will be." He paused as he looked at the water. "I'm still not over it I guess." He looked as the wind blew her hair across her face and he felt the urge to kiss her. He turned away and nodded towards the clear water. "She loved the beach so I usually go there to think."

Haley nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I just feel-nothing I guess." She looked at him and watched as he turned his head to her. "I'm sorry about what I said at the hospital."

Nathan nodded as he looked back at the water. "I understand why you said it. I was like that with Lily to my mom." He paused as remembered a memory. "She died the day before Thanksgiving. I remember my mom had already picked out this turkey the week before. I remember seeing it in the sink as I made my way into the house after a basketball game at the Rivercourt." He looked back at Haley as she continued to listen. "The house was quiet. I saw my mom and Keith outside but I still made my way to her room." He choked on the thought as he looked down at the sand. "She was just laying there."

Haley sat next to him for a few minutes before she brought her hand over to his and squeezed it tightly between hers. She looked out at the water and she felt him rub his thumb over her hand. "I hope she's somewhere with Mitchell."

Nathan nodded with a smile. "She would love that."

Haley exhaled in the air off the water and smiled to herself before her face grew more serious. "Why'd you drag me over here anyway?" He looked at her somewhat shyly and let go of Haley's hand. He opened the pocket on the side of his swim trunks and pulled out the silver bracelet. He then took her hand and placed the small silver bracelet into her palm. "Where did you-?" She brought the bracelet closer to her face. The familiar heart latch shined in the sun. She turned to look over at him in shock. "Did you find this at the bridge?"

Nathan nodded. The past week he had spent so much time there. The night before they had left for Hawaii, he found himself standing on the bridge as the sky glowed a soft orange sunset. He looked down at the water and then towards the spot where he had carried Haley safe to shore. That's when something glimmered and caught his eye.

Haley looked at him for another second before she looked back at the bracelet. Her heart was hammering so hard into her chest. "I don't get how you found it."

Nathan looked at her as she went to place it around her wrist. He watched her snap it on and wiggle it to make sure it wouldn't fall off. "I wasn't looking for it. It found me, I guess." He said this softly as he watched her continue to look at the bracelet in awe. Except he wasn't talking about the bracelet. He wasn't talking about the bracelet at all.

* * *

Brooke Davis knew for a fact that she was doing to die from the heat. She placed her face into the outdoor shower as she watched the sand rinse off of her body. The boys had thought it was hilarious to carry her towards the water and pretend to throw her in. It was funny until Chase Adams accidentally did drop her in. She rolled her eyes as she watched the boot on her foot instantly become wet. She never watched a person grab and lift her as quick as Julian Baker did. He had carried her all the way back towards the house and offered to go dry her boot as she showered. She sighed again as she thought of how his arm felt as he carried her back to the house. It definitely wasn't helping her.

She quickly turned the water off and reached for her towel. She hopped out of the wooden shower stall and came face to face with Alex Dupre. "I'm finished."

Alex rolled her eyes as she placed her sunglasses on the top of her head. "You better be finished."

Brooke's forehead wrinkled as she tried to put as much pressure of her good leg as possible. "What are you talking about?"

Alex placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Brooke. "Julian is my boyfriend."

Brooke nodded her head as she tightened her towel. "I know." Who didn't know? The thought made Brooke want to jump off a building- better yet, throw Alex off a building.

"So stop acting like a damsel in distress. Now you just look pathetic."

Brooke let out a sarcastic laugh as she glared at Alex. "Julian can make his own choices." She tried to waddle by Alex but Alex stuck her arm out, preventing her from moving. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." Alex muttered as she looked Brooke up and down. "You cheated on him and got knocked up, remember?"

Brooke felt like she was smacked in the face. She wasn't proud of that moment and she didn't like that Alex of all people knew. She kept her face emotionless as she went to lift Alex's arm but Alex just shot it back down. "Get the fuck out of my face."

"You're pathetic." Alex said with a snarl.

Brooke nodded as she lifted Alex's arm and successful moved from away from her. She slid the door open and hoped inside. The water on her skin made her shiver as the AC had hit her at full blast. She saw Julian standing in the kitchen holding her boot. She hopped over to him and snatched it.

"Oh, hey." Julian said as he watched Brooke stand before him in only her towel. He swallowed as he watched her kneel down to place the boot back on her foot. "I tried my best to -."

"You told Alex?" Brooke spat out as she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her towel. "Of all people you had to tell Alex?"

Julian's eyes widened as he tilted his head at Brooke. "She's my girlf-."

"I know she's your girlfriend!" Brooke spat once again. She gave him a scowl as she shook her head. "I just- want you to leave me alone."

"What? Look, I'm sorry-."

"Losing that baby was my business and no _friend _of mine is going to let some skank use it as a punch-line to get back at me." Brooke felt her eyes fill with tears as she said the word baby. She looked at Julian who's eyes had widened.

"Brooke-"

Brooke lifted her hand and shook her head as she left him standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Clay James laughed as he watched Lindsey Strauss dance around the kitchen as he cooked the burgers on the grill. She had been feeling better lately and it showed. Her treatments were a pain to deal with half the time but the fact that she seemed to light up more made everything worth it. She looked at him from her spot over the sink and playfully shook her butt.

She was something. He would think about her constantly and he had no idea someone could think of another person so much. She could make any day he was having, better. He flipped the burgers over as he heard her sing along, quite terribly, to _Blurred Lines _by Robin Thicke. She even acted out as she sang. It caused him to smile so hard he was sure he looked like an idiot. She dropped the sponge and headed over towards him. She looked to see what her mother and Karen Scott were doing. As she took in the backs of them, she quickly tapped him on the shoulder and brought her lips to his.

They had kissed for the first time less than a week ago but lately that's all they could find themselves doing. She was intoxicating, addicting even. The high he felt from kissing Lindsey Strauss was nothing any substance could give him.

He broke the kiss as he looked around the café. He laughed softly at her and brought his lips back to hers for a few more seconds. "Why do you do this to me?" She shrugged as she made her way back towards the sink with a smile. "You're the devil."

"Hey, Clay." He jumped up and spun around as he saw Karen in the doorframe smiling at him. "You okay there?"

Clay nodded quickly and glared at Lindsey who was laughing as she cleaned the dishes. "Yeah. What's up?"

Karen smiled softly as she patted her apron. "Some woman up front wants to talk to you."

Clay looked at Lindsey as her laughing stopped and her face grew more serious. He dropped the spatula and watched as Karen took over with a small smile. He wiped his hands on his own apron as he headed towards the front of the café. The woman was standing in a leather jacket and she had hair that was a few shades darker than his won. He took his apron off and placed it on the front counter as he made his way towards her. She was on her phone, so he cleared his throat. "You wanted to talk to me?"

She looked up and her brown eyes looked over him and he felt the sense of something familiar. He stood there in silent as she merely looked at him. "Hi Clay."

He titled his head that she knew his name. He turned to look at Lindsey who was peeking out of the small window to watch him. He turned his attention back towards the woman. "Sorry, I don't know who you are."

She nodded as if she had already known that. She crossed her arms and she kept smiling at him. "My name is Ellie Harp."

Clay nodded as he grew more and more confused. "I still don't-."

"I know." She said softly as she exhaled. She looked over at him and he noticed her eyes had formed with tears as she smiled. "I'm your mother."


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

Chapter Forty-Six - Wide Awake by _Katy Perry_

**I'm wide awake, not losing any sleep.**  
**I picked up every piece** **and landed on my feet.**

She had asked him how he was. How was he supposed to answer a question such as that? He was so flabbergasted that he couldn't control anything he was feeling. He continued to sit across from her at the small booth but he wasn't really listening as she spoke. He would focus on the small details of her face. Like how her smile was like his sister's and her eyes were like his. She held herself up well. He noted that quickly as she spoke with intelligence and integrity. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw the blonde staring at them from the kitchen. He smiled at her slightly before he turned his attention back onto the woman before him. As she spoke she gently pushed up her sleeves and thats when he saw the scars that resembled his own; his were fresher. "You used?"

Ellie Harp looked down at her arm and froze for a moment before she pushed her sleeve back down. "Five years clean."

Clay James remained still as he felt the weight of his own arms. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't really see what you're doing _here_." He watched her nod as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; something his twin sister had done since she was young. "How can I be sure you're even telling the truth." Clay wasn't like his sister. He was welcoming to new ideas but he allowed others to control his thoughts.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." Ellie stated as she twirled the spoon around in her coffee cup. "I had you on December 21st-."

"You could have just found that out somewhere else."

"-your sister was a difficult one." Ellie whispered as she recalled the memory. She smiled softly as she looked down at her coffee cup but then back towards the boy. "I wanted to name her Bethany."

Clay nodded as he remained silent. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know why his life had led him up towards this moment. She looked like such a nice lady. Why hadn't she wanted them? "Who's my father?" He interrupted her thoughts and watched as she gulped.

"Your father is your father." She stated as she watched the words flash over his face. He looked like her. She only imagined her daughter to look the same. "Look I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Define a lot." Clay muttered as he sat back against the booth. "Why now? Why nineteen years later?"

Ellie had expected that question. She went over her answer over and over in her head as she drove towards the small café but looking at the boy across from her, her own flesh and blood, she realized a generic answer wouldn't work for him. "I like drugs more than I liked you." She watched as he only nodded before he pulled up his own sleeve. She felt tears weld in her eyes but she kept them at bay. He lowered his sleeve as he leaned his elbows onto the table. "Are you in school?"

Clay thought of the blonde in the kitchen and his twin sister. He had thought about it but he didn't know. "I might go to school next year."

"That's good." Ellie chimed in as she brought the coffee mug towards her lips. He was staring at her still. "You like staring, huh."

Clay shook his head as he felt his cheeks redden. "Sorry." He looked down and dragged his finger across the wooden table. "You did you come here? Guilty conscious?"

"No." Ellie answered as she looked into the eyes that matched her own. She set her coffee mug back down as watched him continue to make circles against the table. "I was listening to this song." She watched his eyes snap up at her and his finger still against the table. "Here Comes A Regular by The Replacements. I always listened to it when I was pregnant." She cleared her throat. "I was happiest then. I just- I wanted to see if you were okay."

Clay found himself someone angered by her submission. He felt confused and he didn't quite understand what was happening. "I think you should go."

"Clay-."

Clay stood up as he looked down at her. He bit his lip. "You left me nineteen years ago. I think you can do it again." He expected her to chime something in but all she did was reach into her bag and pull out a ten dollar bill before standing up and nodding at him. She looked around the small café before she headed out. Clay stood next to the booth as he watched her walk down the sidewalk. He felt a small amount of pressure on his back and saw Lindsey Strauss standing behind him with a worried expression on her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't answer her. He had not idea what was swimming around in his head. _I'm your mother. _That's all he heard and he had no idea why. Part of him was angry for her leaving him with his father and the other part, well, he wasn't so sure. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Lindsey's shoulders as she held onto him tighter. "Are you hungry?"

"Clay." Lindsey whispered as she kept her arms wrapped around his waist. She tried to read his face but it was completely blank. "Talk to me."

Clay shook his head as he walked away from her embrace. "I have nothing to say."

Lindsey followed him into the kitchen and watched as he awkwardly made his way around it. As he reached for a pan, it accidentally slipped from his fingers and slammed onto the ground. It angered him more and before she knew it, he started to throw things around the kitchen. She stood there unable to move as she watched pans and pots fly around the kitchen. After a few minutes his breathing started to slow down and he stood before her in the mess he made. "I'll clean it up."

"No, it's okay." She had already started to reach for the pots despite the ache and pain she felt in her bones. She was about to reach for another when Clay took it and the rest from her hands. "I'll clean up."

Lindsey nodded as she slowly went to a standing position. "Can you just talk to me?"

"I just have to process a lot right now."

Lindsey was familiar with this kind of attitude. Her best friend was exactly the same way. She placed her hands into the front pockets of her apron and tried to muster a smile. "I'll be here."

"I know." Clay felt guilty about how he was acting but he really couldn't find it in himself to form words. He walked towards Lindsey and placed his forehead against hers. He was happy she didn't move away. "Thank you."

Lindsey smiled as she reached up and kissed him slightly. She pulled away and noticed his eyes still remained closed. Her smile grew as she watched a small smile make it's way towards his face. They both turned their head when they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. They saw Karen Scott standing wide eyed as she looked at the mess in the kitchen. She looked at them questionably and Lindsey watched Clay's face turn bright red. "I accidentally knocked some things over."

Karen's face grew concerned as she took in Lindsey's appearance. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine." Lindsey insisted as she watched Karen nod and then nod towards the mess as she told them to be careful picking it up. Lindsey turned to see Clay's face just as red as it was a few seconds ago. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't have to do that. It's my fault."

She shrugged her shoulders as she patted his arm. "Just clean it up, okay?" She watched him nod as he reached back down to pick up the remaining objects on the ground. He seemed to be struggling. Not external but internally. She sighed as she watched him go into his own mind without the intention of leaving. Her heart ached as she watched him grow more upset but insist he was okay. With a final glance, she made her way towards the front of the café.

* * *

Haley James stood out in the night and smiled as she felt the cool breeze hit her face. It was a little after ten and she finally managed to escape the chaos that was in the small dance club a few feet behind her. After dinner, everyone had decided to go out. She looked down at her navy dress and sighed. It was short but not too short. The thing that made her most self conscious was the fact that the dress was strapless. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked closer towards the water. She heard her name being called and turned to see Nathan Scott jogging his way towards her. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She remained still until he reached where she stood. "You okay?"

She was sick of everyone asking that. Everyone always paid special close attention to her and it was starting to irritate her. She only answered him with a soft nod as they walked towards the water together. She reached down and stepped out of her gray flats and felt the sand in her toes. "Not into dancing anymore?"

Nathan smirked as he looked down at his feet. He felt a slight buzz but it wasn't too wild. He had no idea how he ended up on the dance-floor but he managed to dance with a few girls. "Not with anyone in there." He looked at her as the wind blowed across her face and into her hair. It was longer than before. The blonde curls seemed to know exactly where to fall. She looked amazing.

"You don't need to check-up on me."

"I wasn't."

Haley stared at him before she went to see on the sand. She smiled to herself as he lazily plopped down next to her. "You're drunk." She flashed towards the party where Nathan had asked her to take a walk along the beach. It was weird to her how much had happened in that short amount of time.

"Nah, just buzzed." He watched a small smile make it's way towards her face. God, he missed her smile. He didn't realize he had said it aloud until her face reddened. He only smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"I miss Clay." Haley said honestly as she tug her feet into the sand. "He would have loved it here."

Nathan nodded as he looked out at the water. "Well maybe when we get back we can go to Tree Hill again."

"Really?"

Nathan smiled over at her. "Of course. I miss my mom and Linds." He thought of the conversation he had with Lindsey earlier. She seemed distressed about something but she refused to tell him what. He was happy to hear her voice though. And god was he happy that she was doing well. "What are you thinking about now?"

Haley smiled as she felt his eyes on her. She turned her head and looked at him before giving a soft shrug. "I feel like there's this weight in my heart. Like it's always been there but I actually feel it."

Nathan took a deep breath as he studied her face. He had no idea how someone could be in his life for such a short amount of time but mean this much to him. "How's your heart feeling right now?"

Haley looked into his eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her head against her knees and stared at him. "It feels lighter."

Nathan didn't know what had caused him to lean forward but he did. Maybe it was the alcohol buzzing in his system or maybe it was the fact that he dreamed of kissing her every night since she left Tree Hill in December. He watched her eyes close and he inhaled her scent. She smelled like roses. Her face was so close to his and if he moved just a centimeter closer, their lips would touch.

"There you guys are!"

Haley snapped her eyes open and jumped back as she watched Brooke Davis drunkenly make her way towards them. Haley quickly stood up as she made her way towards Brooke. "Brooke-." Her face grew concerned as she watched Brooke trip over her own feet. Haley quickly caught her in her arms and sighed at the dead weight she had to carry.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, Hales. So I can drink now!" Brooke shouted as she tried to pull away from Haley. "I kill babies and Mi-."

"Brooke."

Haley turned to see Julian Baker a few feet behind them. Nathan had made his way towards them as well. "Oh goody, Julian is here. Let's just tell the world how I lost my baby."

Haley swallowed as she struggled to hold Brooke up. "Brooke, come on." She looked at Nathan who was staring at her with his mouth open. She glanced at him and watched as he quickly went towards the other side of Brooke. Julian made his way towards him. "We've got her." Julian nodded sadly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Why isn't Julian coming?" Brooke belted as she started to laugh. She looked on both sides of her and gasped. "You guys are together?"

"Brooke, please just-calm down." Haley stammered quietly as she tried to support most of the weight against her.

"Nathan did you tell her about her letter." Haley's head snapped up as she watched Nathan's eyes widen and he looked at Brooke dumbfounded. "You threw it over the bridge! How do you not remember!"

Haley halted and looked over at him. "You didn't even read it?"

"Haley-."

She shook her head as she heard Brooke ramble on about shoes. She looked to see Nathan holler for a taxi as they reached the busy sidewalk. As one pulled up, Haley opened the door and gently placed Brooke into it. She held the door open as she turned to look at Nathan. "I'm glad you didn't read it."

"I just-."

"Because I rather tell you what I wrote in that letter than you read it but I'm not ready right now."

"Okay." Nathan was surprised by that. He watched her slid into the taxi and look at him. He could go back to the club or he could go with her. He looked behind him and without questioning his decision, he slid in right next to her.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

Hi everyone! Just a small warning that this chapter does contain some **mature content. **Please do review! It really does make my day to hear from my readers. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven - Young and Beautiful by _Lana Del Rey _

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will.**

Brooke Davis huffed as she placed the sunglasses onto her face. With the hangover she had, she swore to herself she would never drink again. She felt the sand between her toes and she somewhat found herself smiling at it. She walked towards the water and a few feet away from it, she placed her beach-chair and sprawled herself across it. The sun hit her skin but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt anything.

She closed her eyes as she listened for the waves. She had only been to a few beaches in her life. One time now and a few times at school. She couldn't find herself to go into the water. It terrified her. The thought of being in the water haunted her dreams and her reality. She gulped as she slowly peeled open her eyes and looked out into the water. Her life was so chaotic. She didn't know what her heart wanted and she didn't know what her body needed. Her leg was still wrapped in her boot but she didn't care. She stood up and walked the small distance to just before where the water reached the sand.

She didn't know when she started crying but she did. Sobs ripped through her and she was so happy she was alone. Water. Cold. Scared. It all rushed back to her and she couldn't do anything about it. He haunted her dreams. She saw his face, heard his voice screaming for help when all she could do was sit there. They said he died before they hit the water but she was certain his soul was still captivated in the small car as she screamed for help. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel anything except the pain and the weight she carried around. Maybe she was a masochist, she didn't know. She just wanted to feel something, anything.

She reached down and pulled her boot off. Her leg ached at the loss of familiarity but she let it pass. She hopped down and felt the water hitting her leg. It swirled around as it slowly pulled around her before retracting. She had not idea how she was standing but she didn't care. She hopped more into the water until she reached the point where her feet couldn't touch the bottom. She looked at the empty beach and sighed as she splashed her arms around to keep herself afloat. The sun was still shining and she should have been grateful to live to see that moment. She wasn't though. For the past few weeks she had to be strong for her best friend. But floating there in the water alone, Brooke realized she needed to be strong for herself. She looked at the shore for a few seconds before she dove under.

The water consumed her. She felt it move through her hair and pierce her body. It wasn't as cold as it was that night but it was enough to send a jolt through her body. She counted to ten before she pushed her head back through the surface. For a brief second, she swore she heard his laugh but it was just a boy passing by her on a surfboard. She smiled before she slowly started to pull herself back into the shore. Once she reached the familiar sand, she realized she wasn't alone.

Julian Baker walked up from the house and stood before her with his hands shoved into his pockets. He wore a pair of gray swim-trunks and a light blue tank. She looked down as she picked up her boot and hopped back towards her chair to grab her towel. She didn't know what to say to him. She recalled her outburst the night before but she didn't want to talk about it. She had held all of that in for so long and she just couldn't anymore. She remembered her best friend holding her as she cried. She hadn't cried for such a long time that it felt almost foreign to her. She wrapped the towel around herself as she plopped down into her chair. She watched as he took a moment before sitting down on the sand next to her. She stared out at the water.

Julian dug his hands into the sand. His whole life he always found the right words to say. He was the valedictorian at his high school and the words flowed from him so easily that he hadn't even really prepared for it but sitting there next to her, he was speechless. In movies, this is where the male lead would mutter an apology and they would kiss as an indie song played in the background. He shook his head. He lifted the sand up and watched as it fell through his fingers; just like she had. "I've lived in Chapel Hill my whole life." He watched as she continued to look at the waves but she appeared to be listening. "Always going through the motions. I worked at the store with my parents but I was different. I just wanted to find something that made all these love songs and all these movie quotes make sense I guess." He looked at her and swallowed. She nodded and now she was looking at him, "And with you, they do. All these love songs, and sad songs and happy songs- all this bullshit makes sense."

Brooke looked at him questionably. She couldn't find her voice and she didn't want to say anything. She watched as the words he wanted to say flashed through his mind as he tried to pick them out. She swallowed.

"I shouldn't have told Alex. I knew I shouldn't have and I will apologize everyday of my life if I have too." He whispered as he looked at her desperately. "You make this- you make my life make sense, Brooke Davis."

"Julian-."

"No, listen." He muttered as he stood up. He stood before her and felt the wind flow through his hair but he didn't care for it. His shadow was casted upon her and she had nothing to do but look at him. "You and I- make sense. Just not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy. That guy at the restaurant. He's not good enough for you and hell, I'm not good enough for you but I'm willing to try to be good enough for you." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at her.

"Julian, you're with Alex." Brooke stated as she looked up at him. Her hair was still dripping and for the first time she felt it on her skin. Her body started to ignite.

"I could be with Audrey Hepburn and I'd still want to be with you."

Brooke recalled the memory of them watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. He claimed how much he loved her and how she was his dream woman but here he was, saying those words to her. Words that caused her to become more confused than she already had been. She couldn't really picture anything else than him. She nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You said you wanted us to be friends."

"I can't just be friends with you, Brooke. You know that."

She did. Well, she hoped she did. She felt the same way but she kept that to herself. She only nodded as she stood up and was grateful for his outreached hand. She took it into her own hand and smiled at the warmth. She hadn't felt so alive in such a long time. "I just need some time."

"I'm willing to wait."

She looked at him and then towards the water. She saw him now and she flashed to seeing his panicked face as she was stuck in the car. Two different emotions but just one Julian Baker. She brought her attention back towards him and felt herself smile. "Okay."

"Okay." Julian muttered as she shoved his hands back into his pockets. "There's actually another reason why I came out here."

"What?"

"I- I made something and everyone's waiting for you to come back and see it."

Brooke nodded as she let the towel stay wrapped around her body. She grabbed her bag and watched Julian grab the chair. They walked slowly towards the house. Brooke watched as he placed the chair against the back of the house and opened the sliding glass door for her. She was welcomed with the cold air and the filled up living room. Her best friend, Haley James was sitting on the couch alone while the others sat and stood around the room. She quickly hopped over and took a seat next to her and smiled at her.

Julian made his way towards the front of the room and cleared his throat. "The past few weeks, I've been throwing this together." He looked at the couch and stared at the two girl's on it. "I know it won't live up to knowing him but I tried my best."

Brooke turned to Haley who looked just as confused as she did. Julian had dimmed the lights and Alex Dupre went to close the curtains. After he hit play, Brooke felt Haley's hand in hers. All those moments Brooke thought Julian was taking pictures, he was recording videos. Mitchell Furgeson's laugh filled up the room. _"What am I supposed to say again?"_

The screen remained on his face but Julian's voice was behind the camera. "_Something you're grateful for. It's just for a stupid project."_

Mitchell looked at the screen and Brooke found herself crying as she squeezed Haley's hand. He was smiling and she missed that smile. _"I'd have to say music, it's something I hope to do for the rest of my life." _

Brooke felt Haley shaking under her hand but she only held on tighter. The scene changed and this time the conversation wasn't as direct. There were random shots of Mitchell laughing and singing with them or just being himself. A few were with Mitchell and his roommate attempting to play basketball. Brooke smirked through her tears. After ten minutes of random heartfelt scenes, Mitchell appeared on the screen once again. _"I also am more than grateful for my two best friends, Haley James and Brooke Davis." _He looked directly as the camera. _"I finally found the love and friendship I deserve."_

The movie stopped playing and Brooke felt Haley's hand still in hers. She looked to see Julian standing over in the corner. No one in the room said anything but after a few minutes, Quentin Fields stood up and clapped his hands; everyone started to join. Mitchell Furgeson might not have been there but he would be with that whole room for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Haley James made her way towards her room with shaky legs. The video of her best friend had left her distraught. She wasn't sure but she found herself missing him more than she ever had. She shakily opened her door and before she closed it she saw him standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. She just nodded and let him walk in. He shut the door behind him and stood there before her. "Everyone went out to eat. I told them we could meet them there." Haley only nodded her head. _I also am more than grateful for my two best friends, Haley James and Brooke Davis. _

She wanted to be able to tell him how grateful she was. She wanted to be able to talk to him. She wanted to be able to walk into her room and have him already be there. She shook her head as she walked towards the vanity in the corner of the room and stood before it. Her hair was placed into a messy bun. The honey-blonde hair looked exactly like her brother's. She shook her head as she took the elastic out of her hair and watched it fall onto her shoulders. "I wish he was here."

"I know."

Haley spun around and leaned against the back of the vanity. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a dark blue tank. He looked so simple but he took her breath away. His hair was the longest she had ever seen but it wasn't too long. She wasn't used to anything that wasn't his shaved head. She sighed as she looked down at her feet. "My dad messed me up."

Nathan Scott tilted his head as he widened his eyes. He hadn't expected that. No, he hadn't expected that at all. Sure, nights when he dreamed of kissing her, he also dreamed of the night she yelled at him to hit her. The thought made his blood boil. How could anyone lay an aggressive hand on her? He didn't say anything except remaining standing there before her.

Haley kept looking down at her feet. "He'd come home drunk, high- sometimes both and he would just beat the crap out of us."

Nathan remained still. She never once opened up to him like this. She was still staring at her feet and he ached to pull her into his arms. He remained still as he swallowed. She wore a simple pair of shorts and a white camisole. She looked so ordinary but she was so far from it.

"The scar on my back," She looked up as she met eyes with Nathan. "I tell everyone it's from Clay being stupid but it's not."

Nathan felt his heart slamming against his ribs. His anger was building up so high but he continued to stand there. He stared as her and watched a tear fall from her eye. Her brown eyes were so dark that he tried to hard to look directly into them. He wanted to know everything that caused a tear to fall from them. Even if it involved him.

"My dad came home one night and just- he wouldn't stop hitting me. I cried for so long. I tried to tell myself to stop crying but I couldn't." Haley rubbed her cheek as she looked at him. "I got put in foster care but my mom got Clay and I back. A few years later my mom took us away but Clay stayed. I still don't know why." She swallowed. "My dad got involved into all these things and we've tried to hard for him not to find us."

Nathan couldn't feel anything. He just pictured the large scar on Haley's back. How could someone- how could a father do that to his child? Sure, his dad rattled his bones and got under his skin but he would never do that to him.

"I left because I didn't want him to- ." She couldn't talk as she shook her head and cried freely now. She brought her hand to cover her eyes but it was no use. Nathan and already stepped closer to her but he remained a few feet away still. "I'm sorry."

Nathan shook his head as he took the few steps until he stood right above her. He peeled her hands away from her eyes and let them drop to her sides. He cupped her face into his hands and felt everything in his body catch fire. He kissed her in that moment and felt her stand still underneath him. He moved his lips over hers and after a few minutes he felt her finally kiss back. He tilted her head back as he kissed her more fully. His hands were still on her face and he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders as they continued to kiss. He lifted her up onto the vanity and felt her moan as he placed light kisses on her neck as he made his way towards her collarbone. She pulled on his hair and he brought his lips back to hers.

Haley couldn't get enough of him. She felt her hands move without her brain telling her to do anything. They moved like they already knew every part of his body. He was kissing her so delicately. He rested his forehead against hers as she tried to catch her breathing. He slowly started to peel away her camisole. She froze. "Nathan-."

"Trust me."

God, she did. She trusted him so much in that moment that all she did was nod her head as she felt him pull the camisole above her head. She sat before him in only a simple white bra and her shorts. He kissed her again as he picked her up and carried her towards the bed. He sat down with her straddling him as he continued to kiss her. He gestured for her to turn slightly and she bit her bottom lip. She felt him lightly trace the scar on her back and before she knew it, he placed light kisses up and down it. She swallowed as she felt him place her onto the bed. He positioned himself over her and Haley brought her hands to the bottom of his own tank to pull it over his head. Once he was free, she pulled him back towards her and kissed him.

Nathan never felt this slow with a woman before. God, the feel of her almost naked chest against his own was enough to drive him wild. His heart was beating so fast as he continued to kiss her. He felt himself grow harder as she moaned his name. He reached for her shorts but halted. "Haley do you want-."

Haley looked up at him and then towards his hands. This was the moment where she could change her mind. She could ask him to leave or she could ask him to stay. She looked up at him and brought her hand towards his cheek and nodded. She was crying though. She felt the tears rush down her face and she couldn't contain them.

"Haley, I-we can stop."

Haley brought her hand up her lip and remained still. She heard his heavy breathing above her and felt him pressed into her. "No. Don't stop."

Nathan nodded as he reached for the button on her jeans. He froze though as he looked back up at her. She was laying there in only her bra and he was on-top of her. Her lips were swollen and her hair was more frazzled than it usually was. He swallowed as the realization washed over him. He was fully and unconditionally in love with her.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

Chapter Forty-Eight - Feeling A Moment by _Feeder _

**Turning to face what you've become.**  
**Buried the ashes of someone,** **broken by the strain.**  
**Trying to fill that space inside.** **Am I just like you?**  
**All the things you do - can't help myself.**

She realized she was naked as she watched the room grow darker. She brought the sheet closer towards her body and felt her heart finally calm down. She looked to her right and saw him sleeping peacefully next to her. His lower back was exposed and she bit her lip as she saw the soft claw marks on his back. He had been so gentle with her. He pampered her face with kisses and he always offered to stop. She couldn't find it in her to say a single word. She would nod her head but not do much else.

He had fallen asleep at least ten minutes ago. His arm was wrapped around her waist as she found herself slowly tracing her fingers up and down it. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Her thoughts were cleared as she heard the soft buzzing from her iPhone. She glanced at him and then started to sit up. His arm wrapped tighter around her. He mumbled into his pillow before her brought her closer. "Nathan." Haley said slightly playful as she tried to break out of his grasp; he only tightened his hold. "Nathannnn."

Nathan Scott opened one of his eye's and smirked over at her. He felt a lazy smile start to form as he saw her smiling as well. He released his arm and watched as she gathered the sheet around her small frame and headed towards the still buzzing phone. Her hair flowed down her back and the white sheet brought out her ivory skin. He watched as she held the phone away from her ear as the person on the receiving screamed. He gave her a concerned look and through the vanity mirror she mouthed who it was. He was sitting up now and he was completely naked. It didn't faze him but when she finally noticed in the mirror, her cheeks flushed.

Haley James tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she tried to keep the sheet wrapped around her. Her roommate was asking where she was and desperately "cawing"; their catchphrase when they needed rescued out of a situation. Haley looked in the mirror and saw Nathan staring at her. She felt more and more insecure as she stood before him. She muttered a reply into the phone and ended the call. She placed her iPhone back onto the vanity and slowly turned around. Nathan was staring at her but at the same time he wasn't. She could tell he was thinking and so was she. She swallowed as she remained standing. "Brooke wondered where we were."

"Oh yeah?"

Haley's mind wandered back to only a few minutes ago. Thinking about it made her cheeks redden and her pulse quicken. She heard Nathan softly chuckle at her. "What?"

Nathan shook his head as he watched her slowly make her way back towards the bed. God, she was breathtaking. When she told him she was a virgin, he almost lost it. No man had touched her the way he had. Just he had. He tried to pull away from her, wanting the moment to be more special but she just pulled him back. He watched as she sat down next to him with the sheet wrapped fully around her. She was glancing down at her hands and the streak of dim light from the outside shined in, highlighting her features. "You're beautiful."

"Nathan." Haley said softly as she turned her head to look at him. "I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." Nathan said confidently but his voice was still hoarse from sleep. "You always are."

Haley shook her head. She brought her legs around and faced him. His previous naked state didn't make her cheeks redden as much. Her mind was moving a million miles a minute. What was she feeling? She didn't know. She looked at his face. His face was something she always looked for. She wasn't sure if that made her pathetic but she did. He had a freckle underneath his eye and it was so small that you could easily not see it. His eyes were blue but they grew darker when he faced different emotions. She saw the tattoo on his chest move as he breathed. She finally looked back at his face and saw him staring straight at her. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah?" Nathan whispered as he watched her lay down next to him. He lowered his head and laid on his side as he looked at her. He watched as she opened the sheet and he placed it over his waist. He had seen plenty of naked women before but none compared to Haley James. Her body was the perfect hourglass. Her skin was soft and everything felt like it fit perfectly into him. "Wanna sleep?"

Haley shook her head as she tilted her head to look up at him. "Brooke was begging us to come for dinner."

Nathan unconsciously placed his arm over her waist. Haley blushed as her naked skin came into contact with his. Nathan smirked as he looked at her and without second guessing, he brought his lips to hers. She wasn't as hesitant as she was before. She opened her mouth and sighed into him as she brought her hands towards his face.

Haley sighed into Nathan as she felt him rollover and place himself back on top of her. He continued to kiss her deeply and acted like he couldn't get enough of her. "Nathan." Haley muttered as he continued to kiss her. She placed her hands on his chest and gave a light push. "We have to get going."

Nathan mumbled towards himself as he laid down and rested his head into the crook of her neck. He felt her hands scratch up and down his back. He was surprised she hadn't done anything like this before. He gave a small kiss under her ear before he rolled off her and went to reach for his clothes. As he placed the dark blue tank back over his head, he looked up to see Haley place a strapless floral over her. She was looking down but she went and placed her hair into a bun. He had no idea what was in store for them but he hoped to God, it was good.

Haley turned and saw Nathan standing with his hands in his pockets. She smiled softly towards herself. She had no idea what she was feeling. Her stomach turned in nerves and she swore her heart was beating so quickly that it could jump right out of her chest. "Ready?"

Nathan nodded as he watched Haley go towards the bed they were previously wrapped up in, and start to make it. He stepped closer and helped her spread out the sheet and the comforter. Once they finished Nathan stood still and watched as Haley stood in the room staring at him as well. He gestured towards the door and she quickly nodded as she walked out of the room. He glanced back at the bed and started to follow her.

They walked in silence towards the small restaurant down the road. Nathan kept his hands in his pockets and he would occasionally look at Haley, only to see her staring at the ground deep in thought. He wondered if she regretted it. He sure as hell didn't. He never felt that way. He felt alive and he felt complete all at the same time. Once they reached the restaurant, Nathan noticed Haley's roommate pacing in front of the restaurant in her boot. He turned his head to see Haley walk straight up to her.

Haley took in Brooke Davis's distraught appearance and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Brooke turned towards Haley and a look of relaxation settled over her face. Brooke looked behind Haley and saw that Nathan stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. She turned back towards Haley and her eyebrow shot up. "Boy-toy, everyone is inside. I need a moment alone with Hales."

Haley turned her head slightly and made eye-contact with Nathan. He only nodded his head before he slowly walked past them and into the restaurant. Haley watched him walk in and turned towards Brooke. "What's up?"

"I need help."

"With what?" Haley watched as different emotions played over Brooke's face. She placed a comforting hand onto the brunette's arm and stared at her. "Brooke?"

"I kissed Julian."

Haley's eye grew wide as she let her hand drop. "Wha-when?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what came over her but as soon as they had gotten into the restaurant, she had pulled Julian aside and kissed him. Fully and openly kissed him. It wasn't until he sat next to Alex at the dinner table did she realize that she had kissed a boy who still had a girlfriend. She quickly recapped the story to Haley and watched as it played over her face. She remained quiet. "Can you say something?"

"I had sex with Nathan."

Brooke's eyes grew wide as she took a slight step back. "Okay. Scratch my dilemma. What?!" She turned towards the now closed door and back towards Haley. "Haley!"

"I don't know. It just-." Haley shrugged her shoulders. "happened."

"Tell me everything."

"Brooke." Haley hissed as she took in the excitement in her voice. "You can't tell anyone."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Who am I gonna tell? Julian's stupid ass girlfriend or you know my ex-boyfriend, Julian? I'm not going to say anything."

"Okay." Haley whispered as she brought her arms across her chest. "I haven't wrapped my head around it."

"That's not the only thing you were wrapped around." Brooke muttered as she looked towards her feet. When she looked back up, she saw the offended look on Haley's face. "Sorry."

Haley only nodded. She felt different but the same. She couldn't quite explain it or understand it herself. "It's just weird because we're leaving tomorrow and I don't know what it means or anything."

"Well, do you want it to mean something?"

That was definitely the question. Of course she wanted it to mean something but at the same time she was so unsure. So uncertain. She bit her lip as she shrugged. She nodded towards the door and was quickly followed by Brooke as they walked in. The restaurant wasn't too exquisite. Everyone was seated on the veranda outside facing the ocean. Haley took the open seat next to Quentin Fields and found herself having a conversation with him and Chase Adams about The Great Gatsby. It made Haley think of Mitchell Furgeson. She glanced around the table and saw Brooke having small talk with Nathan. They sure seemed to be discrete about whatever it is they were saying. She snapped her head back towards Chase and Quentin and placed a smile on her face.

After dinner, the group made their way out onto the beach as everyone went their own way. Brooke placed herself next to Nathan and Chase as they sat on the sand. Quentin had found himself playing football with Julian Baker and Alex Dupre cheered them on as she played around on her found.

Haley smiled at them from her spot down the beach. She watched as Nathan made his way towards her. It quickened her pulse. He took a seat next to her and she unconsciously played with the bracelet on her wrist. They didn't say anything but they didn't need too.

* * *

Clay James sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. He hated hospitals. He checked his iPhone and saw he had a missed call from his sister. He mentally reminded himself to call her before he went to bed. He kept missing her calls and she kept missing his; time change could really be a bitch. He looked around and noticed a lot of single people seemed to be waiting just like he was. He wondered if they were waiting for the same reason he was. It wasn't a typical love story that the former drug addict turned good, waited for his girlfriend as she received chemotherapy.

The thought of it made his heart constrict. He had just found her. She certainly lifted his spirt in more ways than one. She laughed at his stupid jokes and despite his past, she never judged him for it. She listened and she gave advice. She suggested book to him and she often spoke in quotes he didn't even know existed. She was a rare find and he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to find her.

His foot continued to tap up and down as he waited. The hospital was covered in portraits of healthy people smiling. Clay thought it was ironic because they were in a hospital. He shook his head as he watched the small door open and the girl he was waiting for walked out. She looked paler than usual and she looked so skinny that he didn't understand.

She smiled at him softly before she walked towards the front desk so she could make her next appointment. Clay had already stood up at that time and walked towards her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed circles on it. She smiled up at him as she took the date card from the woman behind the desk.

"What did you read this time?"

Lindsey Strauss held up a copy of a Jodi Picoult book and smiled as she watched Clay take it out of her hands so he could read the back. She wasn't surprised he was there but she wasn't expecting it. She told him about her appointment last night and he said he would try his best to get off of work and he had. She was happy he was there.

Clay smirked down at her as he led her towards his truck. He called her mother to let her know he was picking her up. Lindsey didn't like when anyone sat with her as she received her chemotherapy. Clay figured she didn't want anyone see her that way and he respected her wishes.

He opened the passenger door of the truck and smiled as she scooted in. He was so grateful Keith Scott had let him fix it up and keep it. He had just finished the final repairs the night before. "I like the truck."

"Oh yeah?" Clay asked as he jumped into the drivers side. He watched Lindsey pull out and mix from her bag and place it into the CD player. "You're just like Haley."

Lindsey smiled over at him as she let the sound of Allie Moss fill up the car. "I hope you don't make out with your sister.."

"You're disgusting." Clay spat out but still found himself smiling at the teasing tone Lindsey gave. She was so strong. He admired that about her. "How you feeling?"

Lindsey shrugged as she looked out the window. Truthfully, she felt exhausted. She felt like she was going to pass out. "I'm fine."

Clay shot her a look as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Promise?"

Lindsey gave a defeated sigh as she shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong?" Clay drove towards Lindsey's condo that she shared with her mom.

"I'm just really tired."

They remained silent for the rest of the drive home. Clay made sure to help her out of the truck and noticed how tired she appeared in only the span of ten minutes. He bit his lip as he guided her into the house. Once they reached the door, Lindsey placed her hand over her mouth and ran in. Clay could hear her throwing up in the small bathroom as he kicked off his shoes. He walked down the small hallway and knocked on the door. She didn't respond and he heard her continue to throw-up. Clay went to open the door but discovered it was locked. "Lindsey."

"Just give me a minute."

Clay stood outside the door and after listening to her dry heaving for fifteen minutes, the sound of the door being unlocked finally filled his ears. He slowly opened the bathroom and saw her sit against the bathtub as she pulled out a big chunk of her hair. Nothing before had been as drastic as the hair she just pulled out. She didn't cry about it anymore, she merely stared at it. Clay could only stare at her. He watched as she slowly stood up and reached into the drawer under the sink. She pulled out a razor and turned it on. She quickly took out a line of her hair. "What are you doing!"

Lindsey turned to Clay slightly and shrugged. She was crying now. She inhaled deeply and watched as he walked closer towards her and picked up the razor.

Clay felt the razor vibrate in his hand. He looked at her and then back towards his hand. Without thinking, he went and shaved a line out of his hair.

"Clay! What are you doing?"

Clay shrugged and he smiled sweetly at her. "Once I'm finished with mine, I'll help you with yours."

Lindsey started crying again, not because she was sad but because she never had anyone do something so kind for her before. Not her mother and not even her best friend. She watched as Clay quickly shaved his head and his hair fell into the sink. He turned off the razor and brought his hand towards her face. He looked her in the eye and then bent his head down and kissed her. Lindsey wrapped her hands around his neck and brought of her hands to feel the newly shaved hair. She pulled away but kept her hands around him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me." Clay whispered softly as he kissed her again. He pulled away and then situated her in front of the mirror. He kissed the back of her head and reached for the razor once again. He turned it on and smiled at her in the mirror and he brought it towards her head and watched the long blonde locks fall around them. His heart constricted as she continued to stare at him through the mirror. Once he was finished, they remained staring at each other in the mirror. He kissed her head over and over again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so ugly."

Clay spun her around with an offended look over his face. "Don't ever say that again."

Lindsey shrugged as she looked around the bathroom as she cried. "I don't have anything to makes me look pretty now."

Clay stared at her in shock as he brought his hand and placed it over her heart. "This," he looked at his hand and then back towards her. "makes you the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

* * *

Brooke Davis sat at the kitchen table as she took in the dark room. It was a little after one in the morning and she couldn't find it in her to fall asleep. She tried everything she could, she drank warm water, counted sheep and even listened to music. She bit her bottom lip as she heard footsteps making their way towards the kitchen. She looked up and saw Nathan Scott standing there awkwardly. "Hey."

"Hey." Brooke muttered as she watched him walk into the kitchen. "Can't sleep?"

Nathan shrugged as he took a seat next to Brooke. "I have a lot on my mind I guess."

"Me too." Brooke whispered as she rested her elbows onto the table. She took in his distraught appearance and sighed. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Remember that video camera we saw?"

"Yeah?"

Brooke exhaled as she watched Nathan became more focused to what she was saying. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked across at him. "I talked to my dad- he wants to sue and whatever but he's getting a copy of it."

"Really?" This surprised Nathan. He didn't even know if the video camera's from the bridge worked but he was sure as hell happy they did. He had let that slip his mind for the past few weeks. "Did he look at it?"

"No." Brooke whispered as she looked at the boy across the table. "They are crappy tape recordings and the only person I know who has a tape player theses days is-."

"Julian." Nathan finished for her softly as he nodded his head.

"Right." Brooke said softly as she picked at the table. When she had asked her father to look into it, she was surprised he actually went through with it. He had called her before dinner and told her he was getting them for her, he was interested as well. The police had checked the tapes but they could barely make out the face and the car didn't have license plates. "I should have them by next week. Do you want to-."

"Yes." Nathan didn't even let her finish as he responded. His stared at her for a minute before he gestured towards the darkened hallway. "I don't think we should tell Haley. Just, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to get her hopes up."

Brooke nodded in understanding. She felt strange that she knew of the change in Haley's and his relationship and he didn't know. She just wanted what was best for her but she found herself realizing how Nathan might be just that exact thing. Brooke exhaled as she tapped the table and stood up slowly. "I'll text you or something next week." Brooke watched Nathan nod and she muttered a soft goodnight as she started to head down the hallway. She looked towards the end of it and saw that someone was standing on the deck outside. She made her way outside and saw Julian Baker standing against the rail. She cleared her throat and watched as he turned his head and nodded at her. She walked up towards the rail and looked out at the water. "This is a nice view."

Julian nodded as he took in the scene for the hundredth time that night. He then turned his head back towards Brooke and nodded. "It sure is."

"Look about-."

"You kissed me." Julian said lowly as he looked at her shyly. He cleared his throat. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She still sported her boot. She wasn't Brooke Davis dressed in designer clothes and plastering a fake smile, she was simply the real and divine, Brooke Davis. He looked into her hazel eyes and then towards her mouth. He looked at her for a brief second before he leaned down and kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her. "I've missed this."

"So have I." Brooke offered softly as she looked back up at him. Sure, tomorrow might be different but she was living in the now. She pushed all the thoughts of her mind and focused only on Julian Baker. She felt her body finally ignite. She looked at him for another second before she reached for the back of his head and connected his lips back to hers. Tomorrow they could wake up differently but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that moment and they weren't letting it get away.


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It would make my day if you let me know what you thought of this chapter and looked at my new story, The Trick Is To Keep Breathing. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine - One and Only by _Teitur_

**So you wanna be my friend, so you wanna be my lover.**  
**With you I do confess I can't be one without the other.**  
**That was hard for me to say, I hope I said it right.**  
**Which ever, come what may, you see I need to know tonight:**  
**Do you want to be my one and only love?**

Haley James gave a weak yawn as she pushed open her dorm room door. Her roommate was sprawled out across her bed lazily looking through a magazine. They had gotten back from vacation yesterday and today was their first day back to classes, well Haley's first day officially back to classes. "How was your day?"

Brooke Davis gave a shrug as she looked up from her magazine. "I'm glad it's over."

Haley nodded as she dropped her bag onto the floor and went to go sit at her desk. She had a lot of making up to do. "Did you ever reach Marie?" Haley saw as an annoyed look washed over Brooke's face. Brooke had lost her job at the small boutique without very much of a reason.

"I don't even care." Brooke had now sat up and slowly made her way towards her own desk. "I applied at Waffle House."

Haley spun around at that. Sure, Brooke Davis had the personality to work anywhere but Haley couldn't believe she had applied for a job in the food business. Haley bit her lip from saying anything. The look on Brooke's face had her realize that her friend was making desperate measures. Haley turned back towards her desk and opened her Macbook. She halfheartedly went through her mass amounts of unread email. She briefly read them before deleting them. Except for one. "Oh my god."

Brooke looked up from her own computer as she glanced over at Haley. "What is it?"

"Oh my god." Haley had stood up from her desk as she covered her mouth. She turned to Brooke with a full smile. "Someone from The Rolling Stones wants to interview me."

Brooke's eyes grew wide and she felt a smile make it's way to her own face. "Really?"

Haley had bent down to scan the email once again. "Yeah, she said that she's interviewing college bands and she saw Chris and I forever ago."

Brooke had stood up and walked over to Haley's desk. She let her eyes briefly take in the email. It looked official and they had sent it from a Rolling Stone email address. "Ellie Harp, huh?"

"I guess so." Haley still felt a smile on her face as she looked over at Brooke.

"Are you going to email her?"

"Should I?" Haley could feel her cheeks hurt from all the smiling as she doing. "Or should I call her? I have no idea what to do. What do I wear? What-."

Brooke brought her arms to Haley's shoulders and forced her to look directly at her. She was happy to see Haley somewhat back to her old self. She was going to class and she wasn't stuck in a slump. "Okay mini me, how about you email her and when you get a meeting together we'll pick you out an outfit."

"You'd do that for me?"

Brooke nodded as she let her arms drop. She was always surprised that Haley still didn't seem to get it. Sure she had her friends in New York and she had some at school but she didn't have a friend that was in any terms, Haley James. "You're my best friend, Haley."

Haley nodded her head as she looked at Brooke once more before she sat down at her desk and began to type away at her email. Her fingers tingled and her stomach turned in anticipation. After she hit send she went to play music but her inbox chimed. Ellie Harp had already responded. Haley's eyes quickly scanned the message. She wanted to meet her and soon. Haley quickly typed up her reply. She smiled as she hit send and started to play Dark Blue by _Jack's Mannequin. _She finally went to class today and realized how far behind she was. Sure she took her midterms and did quite well with cramming but she still felt behind. She turned to see Brooke working at her own desk. It finally felt like things were getting back to what they were.

Haley once again was pulled away from her work when their was a knock at her door. She looked at Brooke questionably before she stood up and walked towards the door. She pulled it open and a smile made it's way to her face. She quickly jumped and wrapped her arms around the boy in the doorway. "Clay, what are you doing here?"

Clay James held on tightly to his sister and kissed the top of her forehead before letting go. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he gestured to go into Haley's room. He quickly followed her in and was welcomed with a hug from Brooke. "How was your trip?"

Brooke spoke first as she let go of Clay. "Sucky!"

Haley rolled her eyes and still remained enthralled that her brother was there. "It was alright." She watched as he nodded again. His head was shaved but he looked healthy. She was so grateful for that. "Not that I'm not happy but what are you doing here?"

Clay smiled shyly as his sister. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail and she looked well. She wore a pair of jeans and a simple green sweater. She looked more like his twin with her honey-blonde hair. "I was wondering if we could go on a walk."

Haley nodded as she watched Brooke smile at them before sitting down at her desk. Haley grabbed a jacket off of desk-chair and followed her brother out of the room. They didn't talk until they were in the middle of the quad outside. "So, what's up?"

Clay stuffed his hands in his pockets. The last time he was here, he was far from who he wanted to be. He was so low. "Well, Lindsey is sick."

Haley nodded, she had already known. She picked up clues over the past few months but after Mitchell Furgeson's funeral, Lindsey Strauss had come straight up to her and told her she had cancer. "Is she doing okay?"

Clay nodded as he continued to walk in step with his sister. "She's alright." He flashed to when his girlfriend had started shaving her head. "We have good days and bad days."

Haley smiled softly at that. "You seem happy, Clay." She was proud of her brother, he was becoming the man she always knew he could be.

Clay nodded as he kept his hands in his pockets. After a few more minutes, he halted and the confused look on Haley's face. He felt nervous and he had no idea why. He let out a small sigh as he looked around them before focusing back onto his sister. "I-." He closed his mouth and kicked at the ground.

"You what?" Clay mumbled something and caused Haley to smile again. "What was that?"

Clay swallowed and a small smile made his face. He wasn't sure when the idea popped into his head but once it did, it never left. "I'm going to ask Lindsey to marry me."

Haley's eye grew wide as she looked at her brother. "Are you serious?"

Clay nodded. "It's the only thing I'm serious about." He was in love. He loved Lindsey. He had told her two nights ago as he laid on the roof-top of the café. She cried as she told him that she loved him too. It was the greatest night of his life. "I love her."

Haley felt a smile make it's way to her face. She didn't say anything more. They continued walking in silence but they smiled together for the first time in years.

* * *

Brooke Davis typed away at her computer as she felt her head start spinning. She for one, was not ready to be back at school. Not that she enjoyed vacation but she wasn't one to get excited for school. In fact, she dreaded it. She heard another knock on her door and let the pen that she had placed into her mouth, fall towards her desk. She lazily threw her hair into a bun and she made her way towards the door. She pulled it open and saw Julian Baker standing before her as he looked at his feet. She was surprised. "Hey?"

"I broke up with Alex." Julian mumbled as he finally looked up at her. "Well, she broke up with me, I think." He took in Brooke's appearance. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a blue tank top. He very rarely say Brooke Davis dressed down. He didn't care though. She looked beautiful no matter what she wore. No matter where she was.

Brooke tried to bite back a smile but she was sure it still showed. She glanced up at him and watched as he stood before her. He had a slight scruff but it didn't look bad. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He had a camera around his neck but then again, when didn't he? "Are you okay?"

Julian shrugged as he stood before her. "She said she knew that she wasn't the one I wanted." He looked at Brooke and he felt his heart beating against his chest. "I guess she was right."

Brooke nodded as she took a step back to let him into her room without saying a word. He walked in slowly and stood in the middle of it. She couldn't tell you how many times she wished that he would come over like he used too. He would hold her close or study on her bed as she made design sketches. She missed the little things but here they all were; right in front of her. Brooke crossed her arms over each other as she watched Julian's eyes glance over the side of the room. She figured his eyes landed on the photo of him that sat on her desk. She had taken it the first night he kissed her. She found it in a stack of photos in his room and snatched it. She had placed it in a simple white frame. "Julian-."

"Remember when we broke up?"

Brooke nodded. She remembered that but she really didn't want too. She had told him she was pregnant and the look he gave her, she never wanted to see be on the receiving end of that look again. She looked as he slowly took the camera off from around his neck and placed it onto her bed.

Julian bit his lip as he stood up fully. "I told you I could have loved you." He said this lowly and he kept his eyes on her.

Brooke nodded quickly. She hated thinking about that day. "Where are you-?"

"I said I could have loved you but I lied." He stared at her. "I did love you and I still do."

Brooke remained silent. Sure, growing up she had her fair share of random boys confessing their love to her but it wasn't real. She never said she loved anyone. She was scared but she was always filled with a sense of hope. A sense of wonder. She looked up at him and saw he was looking at his feet. She was crying. She wasn't sure where or when that had started. "I love you too."

Julian's head popped up as he looked at her. After a few seconds, a smirk made it's way to her face. "I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"You better." Brooke smiled as he connected his lips to hers. It was so familiar but different. She was kissing the lips of someone she loved and someone who loved her. She pulled away slowly as she left her hands wrapped around his neck. "I love you."

Julian smiled as he connected his lips to hers. He pulled away and left his forehead against hers. "You better."

* * *

Nathan Scott sighed as he unpacked the his final box. He had decided last night that he couldn't spend another night in his room at the dorm. He had packed up his things and went to the Sigma Pi house. His bedroom door was the newest one and it still smelled like fresh wood. He ran his hands over his desk as he finally took a seat. His head was spinning still. He didn't think his head every stopped spinning.

He was avoiding his best friend. God, he hated that he was but he couldn't help it. He was terrified of losing her. His mother had called him last night to fill him in on things and things weren't looking good but at the same time they were. He shook his head as he brought his hands into his hair. His hair was getting long. He made a mental note to cut his hair soon. He looked around his room and realized how bare it was.

He brought his hands to his face and just sat in silence. Sure, he could do homework he had failed to do but he didn't want too. He just wanted to sit still. He didn't want to think either. He lowered his hands and tapped them onto his desk before he stood up and made his way towards his bed. He had sent her a text message a half-hour ago. The slight knock on his door made him realize she had come. He looked up as he watched her slowly walk into the room. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a light blue-zip up. Her honey-blonde hair was down her shoulders.

"Hey." Haley James said softly as she brought her hands in front of her as she stood before him. They both started to ask each other how they were at the same time. Haley bit back a smile as she watched Nathan offer her the spot next to him. She brought one of her legs to sit on the bed as the other hung down the side of the bed. "Clay came to visit me today." She figured she wouldn't add what she had talked to her brother about.

"Yeah?" Nathan tried to talk but the words left his lips as he looked at her. She was breathtaking. He hadn't really spoken to her in the past two days. He couldn't come up with the words to speak then, either.

"Yeah. I missed him a lot." Haley said softly as she looked up at him. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of black track pants. He was dressed so simple but he still looked like a model. "Are you okay?"

Nathan nodded. "I just wanted to see you."

Haley bit her lip as she took in his honesty. She didn't know how she felt but at the same time she did. She hated when she wasn't around him and when she was alone in her room, she would think about him constantly. She even found her thoughts slowly going towards him in class today. "I- I missed you today."

Nathan smirked softly as that as he looked at her. He slowly brought his face closer towards hers. He looked at her briefly before he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. It was slow and he liked it that way. She was still nervous under his lips but she was a quick learner and kept up the pace. She had brought her hands to his face and made her way into his lap. She pulled away and looked at him. Nathan brought his hand to her neck and kissed her softly again. "I missed you too."

Haley nodded as she pulled away a bit and took off her zip-up. She looked at Nathan once again before she slowly lifted her tank-top over her head. She brought her lips back towards his and felt Nathan slowly drag them to the head of the bed so she was on top of him. She could get so lost in him. He was toxic but he was addicting at the same time. Nathan had flipped them over so he was on-top of her. He kissed her deeply and then sat up as he straddled her. He looked down at her for a moment before he lifted his t-shirt over his head. He lowered his lips back to hers and smiled as he kissed her. "Haley-I-."

Haley pulled away as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at him and smiled softly as she brought her hand to his face. "What?"

Nathan shook his head as he brought his lips back to hers. That could wait.

* * *

Lindsey Strauss was tired. She was always tired it seemed. She looked in the mirror at the red scarf wrapped around her head and she smiled softly as she touched it. Her boyfriend had gotten her that scarf the same day they had shaved their heads. She was in her childhood room. It was small but not too small. Her room was white but the posters on her wall covered up the fact. She had more books than she could count. She wondered if she would be able to read them all. She sat in the middle of her floor as she looked at the books around her. "Lindsey?" She turned her head towards the door as her mother stood there with a sad smile on her face.

Deb Lee-Strauss had witnessed a lot of things in her life but seeing her daughter fighting the same battle her best friend's daughter had, was something she didn't quite want to see. "Clay is in the kitchen. Are you feeling alright?"

Lindsey nodded as she slowly stood up. "How do I look?" She stood before her mother in a black dress. It was too big for her now.

Deb smiled as she tried to fight tears. "You look beautiful."

Lindsey smiled at her mom as she made her way towards her desk to grab the small black bag that laid there. She grabbed it and made her way towards her mother. She gave her cheek a light kiss as she made her way down the hallway. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend standing in the kitchen. "Hi."

Clay James turned with a smile as he took in her appearance. He realized today was a good day. "Do you care if we take a little trip?"

Lindsey shook her head. Lately, she had spent most of her time at home. She had stopped working at the café. "Where too, sir?"

"To the stars." Clay joked softly as he grabbed her hand lightly and headed outside towards his truck. It took him only a few minutes to get to the dark café. Lindsey had given him a questionable look but he ignored it. He got out of the car and quickly hopped over to help Lindsey out of the passenger side. He smiled as they walked towards the front door of the café. He unlocked the café and ushered Lindsey to walk in before he did. He turned the light on and looked at her. "I need you to count to ten then head upstairs, okay?"

Lindsey nodded, still confused. She counted to ten until she slowly made her way up the stairs and towards the roof. She bit her lip as she opened the door. Her eyes were welcomed with the soft flickering of candles. She let her eyes wander until they fell onto Clay. He was on one knee in the middle of them. "Clay?"

"Lindsey." Clay was smiling as he watched her bring her hand towards her mouth. She was crying but he knew she wasn't sad. He knew her. "I've only known you for the past few months but I love you."

Lindsey quickly nodded. "I love you too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He watched as she opened her mouth to protest. "I'm never going to leave you and you sure as hell aren't leaving me without a fight." He choked on the last part but he maintained his composure. "Will you marry me?"

Lindsey stood still for a minute. She looked around the roof and felt her heart. She smiled at him as she looked at him. "Stand up."

"What? Lin-."

"Stand up." Lindsey looked at him as she allowed herself to cry freely. Clay stood up slowly as he looked around the roof as well until he stood before her. Lindsey brought her hand towards his face and smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Lindsey nodded and let a small laugh leave her throat as she looked at Clay. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Clay smiled brightly. He had some good memories growing up with his sisters but this by far, was his favorite one. He kissed her again and again until he felt himself go numb. He pulled away as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. "I know it's small but-."

"It's perfect." Lindsey watched as Clay slowly slide the ring onto her finger. She looked up and smiled at him through her tears. "I could love you forever."

"So could I."


End file.
